


White Corridors

by RoloReily



Category: South Park
Genre: Acid Burns, Acid Burns Blind, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blindness, Burns, Dark, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gen, Horror, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Making Love, Medical, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Multi, Mystery, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Prison, Prison AU, Psychological Horror, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Sweet Sex, couples, experiementation, happiness, lesbian couple, lesbians and gays, love making, post-suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 134,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoloReily/pseuds/RoloReily
Summary: Leopold 'Butters' Stotch is a new inmate at St. Andrews Park. He is a strange, but fascinating mute. When he stepped into the Prison, he became the centre of attention from all the other inmates. However they all begin to realize something wasn't right with the very small blonde man. Something very wrong...nothing made sense. Nobody could understand why Leopold had been sent to Prison. Especially when Wendy Testaburger gets her hands onto his file. Along with Leopold's new small family, they begin to stitch together the puzzle that makes up Leopold. Leopold is a mystery.Kenny is haunted by a small boy from his childhood. A small boy that had been apart of their gang, back in South Park. He could never fully remember the kid. All he remembered about the boy was his big, sweet and innocent blue eyes. He can't remember exactly what happened to the kid, but he has a horrible feeling it had something to do with himself. However, when he meets Leopold (later he nicknames him Butters) he finds himself drawn to him. He is fascinated with the new inmate.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This story is explicit rated! If you do not like stories with graphic violence, sex or other things then please click back!

 

Hello everyone. I'm Rolochan, or more commonly known as Reilly hehe~ Some of you may remember me...the newer ones might not. The readers that read White Corrdiors while I was writing it and updating it. The people who read it when I put it as an orphan...

This is an important update to my readers…and any new ones I guess.

So, as many of you already know, a couple months back I was having health problems. Black outs, fainting at random and other things. I had to put my account on hold, and such. I do regret putting this story as an orphan lol

Thank you for following me, giving me great advise and giving up time to help me. I really appreciate it guys! :)

I'm considering trying to complete it? As I noticed a lot of people really liked White Corridors, and I enjoyed writing it :) I'm debating if I should re-post the four chapters, or if I should just post the new chapter? What do you think? Will you all be wiling to still read?

A big thank you to my first readers. I DO read your comments. I have read all the comments on White Corridors. CreekOTP, SouthParkFanPazzel, LillyPad, Schleifchan, ABitCrazyButFun, Jewishushanka, Starstelite, MPLily, WataSchmu, Chips n Salsa,Puffykinz,Flowerprincee, Callum, Tootie, Fallingwthstyle, K_Noppa, TealLuney, Blah, Zombiecare_rot, Nancy, Hauntedlullabies, Romance_is_Life, Peachykeen3502, Terence, Maxeano, MichievousParadox and Berta Soria. Thank you all for commenting, and staying with it. I'm really-really grateful! My dear friend (Southparkfanpazzel) told me to look through the bunny tag...and I almost cried. So many people have written their own story from mine. White Corridors have inspirited so many people, that is why I felt the need to make this...thank you all so much! I'm so pleased you all loved it so much. I'm very grateful!

Alone Together by I_cant_write is the first story that gained my attention. If you're interested in White Corridors then please go read Alone Together. It's a lovely story inspirited by mine.

Some of you already knew but White Corrdiors was started by The Federal Department of Corrections by ShortSharpShock170. That story was my inspiration. Go read it. The story is really good. Anyway they helped me with my start up. Their story was what got me started. Credit goes to them. 

Inspirited by 'Orange is the New Black!' on Netflix!!!! As well as 'PrisonBreak'! So go watch them!!!!

Also Bedroom Portals was a story I had written, about Style. Kyle and Stan. I was supposed to put it on as orphan story like the others, but I noticed it didn't go through? I'm sorry about that guys. Let me know if you want me to re-upload the chapters (the story) basically it was about Kyle (the classic nerdy, and lonely kid in high school with no friends and such) when suddenly a portal opens up in his bedroom and Warrior Stan first comes through. Later Toolshed appears. Kyle helps send them back, and falls in love. Apparently I had deleted it by mistake, so let me know if you guys want me to reupload!

Thank you so much everyone! I'll have something to post by the weekend in relations to White Corridors. A new chapter. I'm not sure if it will be as long as my old chapters, I'll do my best...! 

 

 

This story is **explicit rated**! If you do not like stories with **graphic violence, sex or other things** then please **click back!** If you are underage, **click back!**

 

 

Everyone is between 27-31 years old! ( ~~For the people who asked, yes, Craig is a year younger then Tweak~~ :')

 

 

 


	2. Silent Voice

It was early morning.

The air was wet, and bitter. The ground held a slushy texture. it had rained night before.

The bus jerked.

He couldn't recognized himself. He was alien like.

A poor little stranger stared back at him. 

His lips swollen and eyes bloodshot. Every now and then, he would try to wipe away the snot seeping from his nose.

It wasn’t fair.

His head throbbed.

He sighed, and then rested his head against the glass of the bus. He tried to watch the road, but it was difficult. He could barely see through the swollen skin of his eyelids. He rested his eyes. However that did little to help.

The bus was quiet. Nobody made a sound. There was only one guard up front.

The air was thick with tension. He trembled on the beaten up leather chair. From what he could tell, there was only two other inmates on the bus. He couldn’t see them very well…but he knew they were there. He had seen them when he was brought onto the bus.

He could see a male in front him. He almost looked to be sleeping. The soft snoring coming from the man, confirmed he was sleeping.

A shaky breathe escaped his lips. He turned back, and hugged the pillow to his chest. It was the only thing he was allowed to keep. He held it to his chest. He tried smoothing down his hair. He struggled to breathe. He was scared of having a panic attack again.

The scary thought of having people around him…it was…more almost overwhelming. He had heard it was impossible to have privacy where he is going.

Was it going to be worse…?

He fought back a tiny-broken whimper. He pulled his small legs up onto the chair. It would have looked strange, and almost impossible to fit onto the small beaten up chair. But he was small, much smaller than a normal grown man and he was able to curl up tightly on the chair.

In honesty, he was much smaller than a normal man of his age. 22 years old…and still the size of a pint-size child…not that it was his fault.

Where he had come from…

The bus stopped. His heart leaped into his throat. His body fought against his will to be calm. He tightened his arms around his knees. He pressed them painfully up against his chest.

It was time.

He realized.

It terrified him.  

“Inmates!”

His head smacked against the glass. 

A man.

A tall man with a small belly. He was dark skinned, with his hair hidden underneath a white hat.

He did not look scary like….In fact, he looked rather nice and kind. Like anybody could approach him without a worry. He wore the normal uniform for a prison guard. A clean and neatly tucked in blue shirt, with a belt and black pressed pants.

The driver to the bus opened the double doors. The sound of the heavy sliding doors forced the bus to tip side to side.

“You can call me Chef. Any problems? Any issues? You come to me. Ask me. Okay.” The dark-skinned man spoke.

A kind smile on his face. It was almost familiar…but yet not quite.

Chef.

Must be a nickname or something. Either way, everyone seemed to accept it easily. Chef’s voice was deep. He obviously had been working at the prison for a long time. It was nice that he talked to them like they’re normal human beings…There was so many rumours that guards treated the inmates like animals. Treated them like dogs.

It was overwhelming and terrifying.

The first man climbed off. He moved in a slow pace.

It was his turn…the blonde forced himself up. His legs buckled immediately underneath him, and he had to give his everything to prevent himself from falling straight back down. He began to follow the first man. However he found himself stuck. The other male was still on the bus chairs. He laid across it as he snoozed. Sleeping the world away…

He looked rather…relaxed…How can somebody be comfortable enough to…to…to sleep? The messy golden haired male shook his head.

The guard (Chef) walked up the bus.

Chef stared down at the sleeping man. He let out a deep sigh. He shook his head but he had a small smile on his lips. He leant forward. He suddenly slapped the sleeping inmate on the face.

The man moved faster than anybody before. He rocketed up to his feet, and looked as if he was about to punch somebody. He blinked his large beautiful blue eyes and then rubbed his reddish cheek. A few seconds passed, and he relaxed. He grabbed his pillow and swung it underneath his arm.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”” Chef snorted.

The man frowned back at him. “Fuck off Chef.” the man said. His voice surprisingly soft and friendly. Kind even. His voice didn’t even sound threating.

Chef chuckled. “Could you kindly move that fine ass of yours? You’re holding up the line.”” Chef said. His voice held a strange friendly pitch to it. Almost…like he was seeing an old friend of his again.

The black haired man glanced over his shoulder.

The short blonde ducked his head nervously.

“Oh. Sorry kid.” he said. His voice soft and gentle. He turned back around, and finally followed Chef out of the bus.

The black haired man yawned. He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. He must have been here before. Served time before. That was why he was so comfortable and how he seemed rather friendly with the guards. He even nodded to the driver in a mute greeting.

The blonde man stared meekly at him. He gulped and followed. Thankfully he did not trip over his feet, and was able to get off safely.

The bus bailed out as soon as it could.

He almost felt sorry for the driver….almost…

The blonde shoulders hunched up. He crushed his lips together and followed close behind the black haired man.

The newly arrived group was lead into the large brick building. It had a high, over-towering metal spiked fence. Sharp hoops with scary look pointing sticking out of the hoops. It looked like it would hurt to even try to climb over it.

He gulped a dry lump in his throat. His bright but yet sore blue eyes darted about the new residence. He moved along slowly. He walked with his body curled in tightly, hoping to make himself as small as possible. His ears burned. Other inmates was staring at them. Whistling and making loud hoots.

“Hey. Don’t pay them any attention. They’re just bored and looking for something to do. Don't react to them and they'll move on.” The black haired male whispered to him.

He had noticed how nervous and afraid the much smaller man next to him was.

The blonde had not expected the other man to speak to him. He glanced up at him and nodded weakly.

The group was lead through corridors and rooms. There was so much paper work to be done. He stepped into a room. It was the fifth time he had entered an office like this today. He was given more papers, and had his finger-prints taken. 

Eventually they found themselves into a large hall. He was ordered to strip down to nothing. He was bare and cold. 

His eyes stung. He was about to cry….

But he really should be used to it.

The room was quiet, and freezing cold. Another woman stood waiting for them. Her long crimson hair pulled back into a pony-tail. 

The small blonde shook. He pressed his legs together, and gulped. His throat burning.

“Right! So here you will squat and cough for us. To determine if you're hiding going any thing. Squat and cough.”

It would be his time soon…

Her voice barking out the same words to every inmate she came to stand behind. She was checking for something but he wasn't sure what exactly. 

Squat and cough...what no who would hide something up their behind?

He hoped he could do what she said, and just get it over with...

“You got to relax dude.” A familiar voice said. The familiar soft, but yet friendly voice said.

The blonde glanced to the side and felt a strange pang of relief to fill him. The black haired man was standing directly next to him. Their shoulders almost touching…well, his shoulder almost against his elbow…

“Calm down. It will be over in five seconds.” He explained with a small smile. “She’s just going to check for drugs.”

“If you don’t have anything, then you’ll be fine…unless you do…” he added.

The blonde shook his head. God no! He had nothing up his backside.

This was the answer the other male was looking for. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Then you will be fine.” He firmly stated.

The blonde stared at him until he thought it might have been a bit creepy. He quickly looked away with blushing cheeks…especially when he remembered both of them was naked…he also did not want to violate his privacy…

He was…naked as the day he was born…after all…It was embarrassing. He could see what the man looked like. He was rather skinny man, but not as small as himself. In fact he is sure that he might have been a football player during high school, or even the Captain football. He would definitely a popular kid. He was very attractive. Dark, midnight hair that looked like it had just started to grow out of a neatly chirm up. He had a round face, with kind and understanding blue eyes.

The small blonde gulped, and licked his dry.

“Squat and cough.” The woman called out.

He felt a pinch of fear fill him. It was his turn. He glanced back at her, and felt his stomach flip.

She glowered down at him. Her eyebrows pinched together, and she tapped her foot impatiently.

He did not want to anger her…the quicker he did what she wanted…she’ll leave him alone…he hopped. He bent over. He puffed out his cheeks, and coughed. Coughed as hard as he could in hopes that would…somehow satisfy her… He was so….horrified. He had just presented his behind to the terrifying woman. He winced, and then jumped.

He heard the snapped-like sound of a glove. His eyes was starting to burn. He had a horrible feeling he knew what the woman was about to do. He didn’t want to think about it. To accept it….When nothing happened he thought he had not coughed loud enough and was about to cough again.

“Alright.” the red haired woman grunted, “You can stand up straight now.”

The blonde sighed to himself in relief. He licked his lips, and slowly straighten himself. His skin twitched and prickled all over. It was strange-ish to be so naked in front of many people. He wanted it to hurry up and be over already. He closed his eyes. He tried to relax himself the best he could.

A high pitched shriek filled the air. Like a banshee.

It scared him. He was rather impressed with himself that he had not pissed himself…that would have been…

“Guess somebody tried to sneak something in.” The dark haired man said. He watched with a mixture of pity and amusement.

The red-haired woman pulled out a small plastic bag from another inmate’s backside further down the line.

He let out a tiny chuckle and shook his head. “Don’t know why they bother. There is no way you can get the drugs past the guards.” He said with a shrug.

The raven haired man turned his head. He glanced sideway down at the blonde. “Well. This is your first time, isn’t it?” he asked.

The blonde didn’t trust his voice. He had grown up as a chatter box, and would be called annoying. He didn’t want to be beaten up on his first day.

So…

The blonde nodded mutely.

It was weird, and made him feel anxious. It was strange having a conversion while naked. Hell, the other wasn’t even trying to shield their private area. It took his everything not to look down.

“Ah. It’s not too bad. After a while it gets better.” The other shrugged.

He watched as the very same man that had the drugs stuffed up their behind was guided out the room. Well…more like dragged out. He was kicking and screaming. A smile appeared on his lips. He turned back to look at the smaller blonde. The smile on his face was gorgeous, made him look handsome. Yes. He was definitely the kind of guy who everyone would be after.

“You can call me Marsh, or Stan. Well my name is Stan Marsh, but most people go by their second names, some goes by their first name. So either one is fine.” he said.

The blonde blinked once and twice.

This guy…Stan Marsh. He was not the type to be in prison. Let alone twice. If his suspicion is correct that is. Just what did the raven haired man do? What had he done to get thrown into St. Andrew Park in the first place?  

Finally, the group was taken from the hall. They were given clothes to dress in. White or black long sleeved shirts, and bright orange matching jumpsuit. His was over sized and baggy. Hanging off his much too small body.

He tugged at his sleeve. He slowly stepped along the other inmates. They was lead into one last room…finally…He just wanted to sleep now…

“This is where you’ll get your ID, I’ll be waiting outside for you, when you’re done.” Chef said.

He smiled at the group. He nodded his head and slipped back out the door. He didn’t even bother to close it…

Another woman stood in front of them. She was tall, with messy curls of blonde. Bright green eyes framed by long eyelashes. She was a lot younger than Chef, and very pretty. Pale skin, with freckles dusting across her cheeks.

She smiled at them. Her cherry lips parted. “Welcome back again.” she said. She looked at Stan.

Stan smiled. He sheepishly flickered his hand in greeting.

This confirmed that he had served time before. For what, was a mystery?

“Bebe.” Stan said sweetly.

The blonde female snorted loudly. She shook her head. “Miss Stevens,” she corrected. She obviously disliked the nickname. He wondered how many inmates call her that name?

Stand rolled his eyes, but smiled kindly, “Of course Miss Stevens.”

Miss Stevens turned away from the three men. She peered down at the computer screen.

There was another woman sitting in a computer chair with her back arched. She glared at the screen in front of her. Unlike Miss Stevens, the other woman had short greyish hair. Her skin was slightly darker, with brown eyes. She looked much older than Miss Stevens but yet younger than Chef.

“Right. When your name is called, you will step in front of the webcam for your photo.” the grey haired woman said loudly. Her voice much more shrilly then Miss Stevens. She was much scarier than Miss Stevens.

The blonde haired man closed his eyes. He crushed them tightly. He clenched his teeth together. It was too much. He tried to drown out the buzzing noise. His heart was making his head throb.

“Leopold Stotch?”

He jumped, and a hand touched his shoulder. Immediately, Leopold’s eyes snapped open and he trembled in fear. He glanced around himself nervously.

Miss Stevens smiled down at him comforting. “First time sweetheart?” she asked.

Leopold couldn’t speak. Instead, he nodded furiously and looked like a kicked puppy. He noted the two other inmates had already got their IDS. Even the man that had been here before. Leopold wondered if he had got a new ID or got his old ID.

Can they do that?

Leopold rushed to the space in front of the webcam.

Mrs. Turner frowned and huffed. Mrs. Turner clicked her tongue. She rolled her dark eyes. “Whatever. Just look at the camera, and we’ll get this taken care of real quick,” she groaned deeply. Her voice sounding much older than her appearance.

Leopold stilled himself the best he could. His hands clenched the pillow. He stared into the camera leans. He hopped he did not look scared…

A bright flash. A low hiss forced his lips.

“See. Even his picture is cute.” Mrs. Turner laughed.

Miss Stevens shook her head once again. She slapped her friend on the back of the head. ”Show a little restraint.” she said.

Mrs. Turner snorted. She reached for the newly made ID, and held it to Leopold.

Leopold smiled watery. He took the ID and held it close to himself. He glanced down at it, and frowned. He did not take many photos…not since he… Well Leopold just knew there was not many photos of him around…However he could see it. He had a feminine face, with long eyelashes and full lips. He definitely looked girlish. He understand Mrs. Turner’s comments.

“Ignore Heidi. She’s a cranky bitch who doesn’t get cock much,” Chef said.

Mrs. Turner stuck her middle finger up at him.

Stan smiled, and snorted loudly. “I’m pretty sure Heidi has a thing for Baba, Chef.” the raven man said. He followed after the guard. He shifted his processions in his arms.

Chef looked back with brief surprise expression flashing across his face. “Oh. Damnit, I’ve been here for such a long time and I never noticed no lesbian loving.” he muttered under his breathe. More to himself then to the men that followed him.

Stan snorted once again. He let out a small laugh.

Leopold stared at Stan thought. It looked like he knew Chef like the back of his hand. Could Chef be a guard that had been with Stan since day one? Could that be why they looked so close to one another?

Like old friends?

“Keep up Leopold.”

Leopold jumped. He had not realized Stan had turned back to look at him. Caught him staring…Leopold looked around himself. The prison was massive and a lot bigger than he originally thought. Originally, Leopold had thought the prison would be smaller but he was wrong. He cursed under his breathe. Leopold gulped. He speed after the group.

Chef glanced down at him. “Damn. You really are tiny,” he commented. He noticed that Leopold only barely reached his shoulder.

“Not many inmates are this short. We’ve only got like two or three. Including you.” He added.

Leopold blinked once again. He stared up at Chef in worry. Was it a bad thing? Was being short a bad thing?

Scarily, like he had read Leopold’s mind. Chef smirked. “There is nothing wrong with being short.” He said with a wink.

“These are the counsellors; you’ll want to go see them sometime later today to get your file in order,” Chef said.

He turned to face the small group of new inmates, minus one return inmate.

Leopold glanced down the direction Chef had pointed out. He gulped and crushed his lips together. He hopped his counsellor would be alright…He had somebody named Mackey.

“Alright, assigned dorms are that way; you don’t go down there unless you are assigned. Protect your balls boys and girls. You will be beaten so hard, that your nuts will pop off.” Chef said with a weak chuckle.

It looked as if he had a story to tell….

Leopold was too scared to make a sound…Leopold didn’t know how he could ever remember where everything is…everything looked the same…

“For the first two-three days, you will be placed into temporary room. A room with three, sometimes four, other inmates. It’s temporary and you will be moved eventually. You will be in that room while we are sorting out your papers and seeing who best to pair you with.” Chef said.

“You’ll be assigned a roommate, and it won’t be changed unless you have a reason.” He added.

Leopold frowned. A roommate? He felt his chest tighten….the last roommate he had wasn’t….nice…Leopold kept his head down. He tried not to look at the inmates in the corridor, but he could feel eyes on him.

Whispers too. Or is it all in his head, he wasn’t sure.

“Oi!”

A voice bounced off the corridor. Like a bullet, an inmate was charging directly towards them. He was speeding angrily towards them. He stomped his feet as he went. Many inmates that were still in the corridor leaped out of the way of the small man. The man was rather short, but taller than Leopold himself. Messy red hair, sticking out in every direct. It had grown to lay over his ears and most of his eyes.

Leopold’s eyes widened. He tried to look away from the man, but he could hear the footsteps slapping against the tiles.

He was so angry…

Leopold could only pity whoever was on the other side of the man’s anger.

The inmate came to a screaming stop. He stood directly in front of the group. His forest green eyes blazed angrily. He glared at them.

Leopold nervously looked up at his face and then finally realized the inmate was glaring directly at somebody else.

His emerald eyes trained firmly onto the male standing in the middle.

Leopold let out a breatheless gasp as the inmate lifted his hand.

He smacked Stan harshly in the face. The sound of his palm hitting Stan’s cheek echoed through the air. The sound of skin on skin, made Leopold’s skin crawl. The red haired hissed and spun around. He stormed away. He held his middle finger over his shoulder at Stan. Every other inmate avoiding the short crimson haired boy.

“What the fuck?”

Leopold glanced between the midnight haired man and the slowly disappearing man. He looked at Stan’s face and winced from how red his cheek was.It looked like it was going become bruised and swollen.

Leopold shovelled his feet. Holy shit? What was that about?

“You okay there Stanley?” Chef questioned.

Stan had frozen. His eyes widened. His lips settled into an odd crooked frown. He gently rubbed his cheek. A painful expression spread across his face. Stan sighed.

“I’m good.” he said.

Chef frowned himself. He glanced down at the man in his own sadness.

“Alright then. I’ll take you guys to your temporary dorms.” He finally said.

The guard led them through the hallway. He stopped every so often to drop off other new inmates.

Leopold was increasingly becoming more and more nervous and anxious with every stop they made. His knees buckled underneath him, especially when Stan went into a dorm with some other man, he didn’t know. The only nice, and maybe friendly person he met in this prison had disappeared into another room. Leopold grumbled under his breathe. He bit at his cherry red lip.

“Donovan, Stotch. This is you,” Chef finally called out.

There was only four of them left. Leopold turned his head to look at this ‘Donovan’ man was. He slowly walked into the room to find a small room with two bunkbeds. Leopold hugged the large pillow tighter to his chest, and glanced back at the other new inmate.

Donovan.

Donovan was rather tall-is. He had messy hair still damp from the cold water shower. His brown hair was overgrown and hanged into his eyes.

Leopold reached just under his nose. He might not be as tall as he originally thought. Leopold couldn’t make his feet move. The lump in his throat weighed him down. He couldn’t move.

“It’s going to be fine, first week is always the worst, just don’t talk to anyone. Stay under the radar.” Chef said.

Chef pushed Leopold. It caused him to stumble in.

“Oh look, another lost lamb.” A voice said in a deep rumble.

Leopold lifted his head. A tall and very scary man stood staring him down with dark eyes.

“He’s going to get really fucked up here.” The man chuckled.

There was another man sitting on the bottom already ‘made up’ bunkbeds.

“Got a name?” the man asked. “Posers."

Leopold had to take a step back.

Donovan pushed ahead with a strange, goofy grin on his face. “I’m Clyde. Clyde Donovan.” the brunette said. He turned to the empty buck beds and climbed onto the top. His legs hanged over the edge. He seemed friendly enough. Maybe.

He felt familiar…like so many other man Leopold had seen today.

Clyde turned his head and gestured to Leopold still frozen in the doorway. “That one won’t talk. I think the prison has scared him into silence.” He said.

“Aww. Poor wee'lamb.” the man dark skinned man said.

The black man shivered awkwardly.

“My name is Token. Token Black.” The man said.

His face was blank. Token stared back at Leopold. “Have we met somewhere before?”

Leopold shook his head immediately.

No.

No they had not. He would remember meeting somebody like Token…besides, Leopold had been in the same place for most of his life.

Token held out his hand and after an odd pause. Leopold took it with a shaky smaller hand and anxious eyes.

“You really don’t talk, huh?” Token said. He shook his head and turned away to his own bunkbed. He climbed onto the top bed.

“Oh!" Clyde suddenly squeaked loudly. "Oh! Oh!"

Token rolled his eyes. He shook his head. “You’re still annoying as ever.”

"Token!"

Clyde grinned. “Good to see you Clyde. Com-on. Say it.”

Token huffed. “It’s good to see you.”

The brunette grinned, and bowed his head, “I’m just happy to see at least one familiar face frankly.”

Leopold couldn’t help but warily look over at the brunette who seemed high off of something and clearly unstable. He chews his bottom lip, and slowly walked to the bed underneath Clyde’s. He climbed over the blankets. He curled up on the blankets and put his pillow down.

It seemed Token and Clyde knew each other. He didn’t know how, and he wasn’t going to ask either. Instead, he no longer cared.

“You’ll get by fine, Clyde. Just stay out of trouble. You know like at the old parties We used to throw." Token continued. He stared at Clyde seriously into the eye, and wiggled a finger at him.

Leopold knew he probably wasn’t talking to him, but he couldn’t help but take it to his heart. He curled up, and gently ran a hand through his curls.

He gulped slightly, aware that even for 22 years old, he still looked no older than a senior in high school. He had a pretty logical point there.

“Hey. Um. Leopold. Don’t sleep yet. You have to see Mackey in 20 minutes.” a voice from the buck across from him called out in a low tone of voice. He let out deep sigh, and turned the page of his books. “Fucking hate these posers…newbies.”

Leopold stared at the wall. He laid on his side, and traced the small cracks in the wall. He ran the tip of his finger along the tiny opening quietly. He sighed softly under his breathe, and slowly sat up. His back ached and he glanced around himself. He wanted to sleep. Sleep the day way so badly. A small bead of sweat forming at the side of my forehead.

“What exactly does he mean by that?” Clyde asked.

Leopold blinked. Just now breaking out of his thoughts. The air was think with akwardness. Just what had he missed?

Did he even want to know?

“Oh Jesus Christ, he just had to say that.” Token sighed. “You really are a bull of sunshine, aren’t you? I remember when all you ever did was hang out behind the high school smoking pot."

“Fuck off, you fuckin poser!” the man on the bed underneath huffed loudly. "Ah the good old days."

Leopold listened to the obvious banter between the two. He listened as occasionally Clyde added a few comments here and there.It was all overwhelming. He really wished he didn’t have to go meet his counsellor now.

“Stotch.” a familiar feminine voice called out.

Leopold slowly got up from the bed. The guard definitely wasn’t Chef. Instead it was one of the female guards he had seen earlier this day. He gulps, and kept his head down. He avoided looking at any of the other men around. Annoying laughter, and snarls, sneers, every kind of comments was flying through the air.

“Keep up Stotch.” Miss Stevens called out over her shoulder. She brushed a golden curl off his shoulder.

Leopold mutely nodded. He had to run after her.

For somebody not very tall, she had some long legs.

He almost tripped over his feet, but was able to keep his balance amazingly. However it became a lot worse when somebody had decided to come and slap his behind.

“Lovely ass blondie!” some guy whistled.

Leopold yelped in surprise. Having not expected it. Before he could even blink, the dude was gone.

“Don’t let those fuckers get to you. They’re just horny fucking dog.,” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had stopped in front of a white door.

“Anyway. Here’s Mr Mackey. You’ll be in there for quite a while. Once you’re done, just follow everyone else to the cafeteria.” the woman said. She placed a hand onto her hip. “It will be dinner time.”

Leopold nodded in response. He turned his head to look up at the door. Leopold chewed on his bottom lip. Respect apparently wasn’t how to make friends here. Leopold supposed that was something normal in the prison like this.

Miss Stevens shuffled him into the room. She frowned at her watch.

This room turned out to be an office similar to that of a principal’s or even a manager’s. It was spacey but was surprisingly cluttered with junk and odd assortments that appeared to be collections. A stamp collection, beetle collection… there was even a lipstick collection, which was just plain weird since the person behind the desk was an older man.

“I’m Mr. Mackey and I’ll be your counsellor for your time here, mmkay?” he asked.

He stacked up papers in front of him.

Mackey did have a rather big head. It was very weird, funny even to him but Leopold couldn’t laugh. Instead, he crushed his lips together, and breatheed sharply through his nose.

“Now- Leopold, was it?” Mackey asked.

He found a file that was reasonably large, it was coloured white with a single blue strap. Leopold had seen that file many times over. Throughout his life, many counsellors had taken that same file out through his life.

He hated it. Hated that file with his whole being.

“Leopold, how are you?” Mackey asked. He lifted his head after reading a few pages.

Leopold kept his head down. He was playing with his fingers, tapping them together in his lap. He curled up in the harden chair.

Mackey stared at him. He waited expertly before he frowned deeply.

“Huh? That’s strange. They didn’t mention anything about you not speaking?” he said confusingly.

He quickly returned to the file. He flipped many of the pages with his eyebrows pulled together. His fingers running back and forth along the pages.

“It says here you are excessive talkative, mmkay,” he muttered and rubbed his chin.

“Mmkay. What would you like to be called? Mmkay? Stotch? Leopold? Leo? Some people here have nicknames, Mmkay.”

Leopold shrugged. He looked up at the man through the bags of his messy blonde hair.

Mackey noticed the younger man wasn’t going to say a word. Mackey turned to a form and picked up a ball point pen from an array of different types. Different pens, colours, shapes and inks. He sighed, and tapped his pen against his lips.

“Alright. Mmkay. I guess we can finish a bit early today. Mmkay. Perhaps you’ll be more talkative tomorrow, once you’ve settled in. Mmkay,” he said, scribbling across the form.

“I know St. Andrew Park is a lot scarier than St. Mary Cross. You’ll adapt eventually. Mmkay.” He said.

Leopold twitched. He pressed his lips together. Leopold shrugged once more. It wasn’t different. It was the same, only St. Andrew Park had normal human like noises while the other didn’t. He lowered his head, and held it between his knees. He sighed sharply.

He didn’t care.

He just wanted to leave.

It’s no different. It’s no different. It’s the same.

“Mmkay.”

“Alright. Then that’s all. If you need anything Leopold. Come and see me, Mmkay.” He said.

“The guards are well aware of your situation, and have been briefed on you. Mmkay. Take your medicine, and stick to our rules. Everything will be fine, mmkay.” he said. Mackey got to his feet. He gently took the small blonde’s shoulder.

“Mmkay, I’ll give you some forms for them and after you they’re filled out I’ll give you a PAC number. You can call your family during phone hours and discuss visitation with them then.” Mackey added.

Leopold stood up briskly. He didn’t care. He wasn’t going to call his family. Ever!

Mackey’s dim blue eyes stared down at the messy stack of papers in his arms. He stared silently as he rifling through them before handing him some.

Leopold avoided looking at Mackey. At least now he had something to pass the time with, maybe. He took the papers, and scanned through them. He kept his lips together. Why would he do that? He doesn’t want to see his ‘family’ or his ‘parents’ anymore. He wants nothing to do with them anymore.

Mackey then walked to the door, and held it open for the blonde.

“Mmkay. Don’t worry too much. Mmkay. Things like gang rape hardly happens here. We're mostly quiet Mmkay. Robbing will probably be the only thing to happen. Mmkay. Some men might try to move in on you from time to time, mmkay."

“The guards will usually catch most of it-"

Leopold mentally groaned. He shut the man out until he was sure he had finished talking.

Leopold tried not to let it show, but he was a little annoyed. Instead, he nodded and finally walked through the door. He walked out into the corridor. He wasn’t hungry, at all and he wondered if he could just go straight to his temporary dorm to sleep the rest of the day away. He is sure that if he had brought it up to Mackey, he would have called a guard to take him back.

Everyone else was buzzing with hunger. Eagerly running to the cafeteria like little kids.

….They had much more freedom then….St Mary Cross…

He did notice however St. Andrew Park had a little more space than St. Mary Cross. In his opinion, it should have been the other way around but who was he to complain. Leopold inhaled sharply. He ran a hand through his hair, and tugged on the bright orange shirt he wore. He wouldn’t deny it, he was a little envy of the more light blue or brown clothes the other inmates was wearing. He wondered when he would be able to dress in that fashion too, it was a lot better than St. Mary Cross he supposed.

Leopold lowered his head and avoided looking at anybody.

He decided to shovel along. Leopold followed the other inmates down the hallway. He curled his arms tightly in front of him, twisting his hands around one another and clenching them tightly in front of his lap. He reached the cafeteria. Leopold glanced around himself. His eyes mutely traveling along the large hall. So many men, of all sizes and shapes rushed around. He grabbed a tray of what he assumed was food. He isn’t going to lie. He was shocked to see other fellow inmates working the kitchen.

The small blonde thought about skipping dinner….he felt nothing in his stomach. It was numb, and he really couldn’t bear the thought of putting anything in his mouth. However he realized he had to eat. He couldn’t just stand there. Not since he had his medicine a little under two hours ago.

He had to eat after it eventually….or he would become sick…well sicker.  

A soft sigh escaped his lips. He slowly walked up the line. He shuffled through the line of dirty, smelly and sweaty men.

He didn’t look. He waited for the food – something that looked like spaghetti? He wasn’t sure. There was noodles with other things but they didn’t look like much. Leopold quickly left the line before anybody could growl at him.

 _Just keep walking, Leopold._ He kept chanting over and over in his head.

Leopold glanced up weakly. His lips locked together. He wondered if this what it felt like to be in high school. Everyone seemed to be in clans, or groups. Considering he never went to school…he didn’t get to experience things like this before.

Leopold had no idea how long he was standing there…He must have looked like some kind of Muppet. He wouldn’t be surprised if somebody shiv him just for standing in the same spot to long. His eyes scanned the room to himself. Leopold noted to himself, he only knew three people so fair.

Well four, but one of them didn’t count.

Token Black, Clyde Donovan and Stan Marsh.

He tried to spot any of them. His eyes flickered upon seeing the brunette. He looked rather anxious as he sat at a table by himself. He looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin and run. Run for the hills with his tail between his legs. Leopold shrugged and walked directly up to the table. He stood in front of the man, and waited for him to look up.

Leopold frowned. He felt the urge to talk, but fought against it. He really-really wanted to. So badly, but he held it back.

“Oh! Oh!” Clyde yelped.

After ten full minutes. He noticed the small blonde. His eyes large and almost childlike. It was pretty weird.

“Hi Leopold!”

Leopold blinked once and then twice. He nodded to him. He gestured to the chair.

Clyde glanced at the metal bench like stall and nodded furiously. “Yes! Sure. Go ahead!”

“Finally. I was starting to worry for him, looking like a lost bunny in a filed filled with wolves.” a familiar voice commented out from behind Leopold.

Clyde grinned like it was Christmas. He watched as the rather friendly looking male came to sit across from him. “Stan Marsh, holy shit! It really is you!” he yelped.

The raven haired man smiled in return and nodded. “Yeah, and you are?” he asked in confusion. He didn’t recognize the guy.

“Oh! Clyde! Clyde Donovan. Remember? We grow up on the same block. Um. Token Black is here too. The rich kid,” Clyde excitedly spoke. He almost seemed to be bouncing on the bench.

“I share a dorm with Leopold.” Clyde explained almost giddy like. It was almost disturbing.

Leopold shrugged to him, and sat down at the space next to Stan. He didn’t pay much attention to the conversation. Instead he paid more attention onto the strange looking spaghetti, slowly twirling it around his fork. He played with the food more than putting it into his mouth. His ears was starting to hurt from the buzzing noise. It was weird, and strange. That was true. How they knew each other, but who was he to complain?

Must be nice to have friends here…The small blonde jumped when the table shook. It trembled from another tray slamming across from him. Leopold’s head snapped up, and looked around wildly.

“Jee sorry Leopold,” Token said. He grinned widely and sat down next to Clyde. Leaning into him a little too much, but it didn’t seem like Clyde minded much.

Leopold blinked a little, and slowly nodded his head. He shifted on the bench. He really didn’t want to eat. Instead, he forced a little of the spaghetti into his mouth. His stomach clenched. His nose flared but he forced it down his throat.

“Still not talking, huh?” Stan said kindly.He smiled friendly at the small blonde, and leant a little close to him. The swelling on his left cheek had gone down, but it had a brownish huge to it.

Leopold looked at him, and shrugged.

Stan hummed and leant back. “You remind me of a friend of mine.” He said.

Leopold stared. He wondered who this ‘friend’ was?

A awe smile appeared across his face. Like he was remembering a precious memory. “He’s like a switch. There are days when he would talk on end, and then there was days when he wouldn’t.” he sound with a smile. He seemed to truly care about this friend.

Leopold stared at him in surprise.

Stan really was a nice guy. A friendly guy. How can anybody so sore at him?

“I wonder if he’s still here actually.” Stan added as an afterthought.    

“You aren’t talking about little old me, are you?”

Stan gapped a little, and spun on the chair. “Holy Shit!” he gasped out. His sweet voice slightly high pitched. He smiled widely and reached a hand out. He twisted his hand, and slapped it against another hand.

Leopold slowly turned his head. He followed Stan’s midnight sleeve up to a white sleeve. His eyes traveling along the arm up to a body. His breathe became trapped in his throat, and he shuddered a little.

He was blonde, young, and had a wolf shit eating grin on his face. His face was lean and strong, and his clothes seemed too baggy for him, despite seeming to be the smallest size. That being said, his clothes had been ripped and turn in spots and then sowed back together again. Ocean blue eyes were piercing and his dirty blonde hair was just past his ears and shaggy. The curls was stuck in all directions, and seemed the shimmer from the sunlight. However it  had a rough, attractive way to it. His eyes seemed weathered, like he had seen and been through a lot. His skin was pale, white as if he doesn’t go out in the sun often. A few smaller cuts and scars was present on his chin and Leopold could see a few across his hands. His knuckles was ripped up .

He had been in a few fights before. Maybe more than a few.

“Great to see you again.” the shaggy blonde said with a cheery chuckle.

He clocked his head to the side and smirked. “That looks nasty. Did he do that?” he asked.

Stan frowned. Dare Leopold say it, did he pout?

He huffed, and tried to push a loose midnight curl out of his face. Slowly he covered the forming bruise on his cheek. “Yeah. I guess I deserved it, huh?” Stan muttered.

The shaggy haired boy bounced his eyebrows. “Yeah. Guess so.” he added.

Suddenly his eyes flickered to poor Leopold. Dark gorgeous blue eyes stared down at Leopold. A fascinating glint appeared into them. His lips pulled into a wolfish grin.

“And who’s your new friend? Is he your new piglet? Your new bobo?” he asked. The man’s voice was thick in a smug like tone of voice. “Damn Stanley, you work fast.” He added teasingly.

“Oh my god. Shut up. No. He’s a friend, a new inmate!” Stan snorted loudly and rolled his eyes. He didn’t look offend by the shaggy blonde man.

Stan noticed Leopold’s uncomfortable shifting. He placed a hand onto his shoulder. Stan smiled comfortingly at Leopold. “That’s Kenny McCormick. He is pretty much a dick and so full of shit that sometimes you can smell it on his breath. Don’t believe a word he ever says. He is the devil reborn.” Stan explained. Stan’s voice held a teasing quiver.

“Aww. Stanley! You’re wounding me!” Kenny teasingly said.

Stan smirked. He flipped the blonde off. “Kenny is anything but an ‘angel’. He is always looking for trouble. He has been put into solitary more then once, and is always able to get out, somehow.  He just… disappears sometimes. And then weeks later he’ll come back.” Stan said smugly.

“So you can see. He isn’t human.” He added.

Kenny snorted. “Hey. I was just testing out the St. Andrews Park’s security!” he defeated himself. Or at least tried too with a straight face…

Stan turned back to look at his friend. His lips pulled into an amused smile. “That’s all?”

Kenny let out a deep ‘hmm’. It was like he was seriously thinking about it. His head clocked to the side while he thought. Kenny grinned.

“You also forgot I am the best thing in this goddamn prison. I have a great ass, and people swoon at the sight of me!” he winked at Leopold.

Leopold felt his cheeks darken a little.

“Whatever Kenny.” Stan snorted and rolled his eyes. “This is Leopold Stotch. He doesn’t talk, so don’t expect him.”

Token hummed. “Like you blondie.”

“Holy shit!” Kenny let out. His jaw all but dropped as he stared at the two sitting at the table. “Never thought in a million years you of all people would end up here. Maybe Clyde, but not you Token!”

“Hey!” Clyde cried.

Token rolled his eyes, and shrugged. “Yeah, well shit happens.”

“Shit happens,” Kenny nodded in agreement.

Kenny then smirked widely, and throw himself into the space next to Leopold. The action made the smaller blonde jump, and bounce upon the space.

Even if Leopold could speak, he would have been speechless in his deep, dark blue gaze.

The shaggy blonde was staring at him. He is gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. It made him feel nervous. His stomach flipping. He tried to focus fully on his meal, but it was difficult to eat when somebody was watching him.

“Kenny.” Token began.He looked up, and flicked a small ball of bread at him. It bounced against Kenny’s small button up nose. “Stop being such a nerd.” He said.

Kenny didn’t even look fazed. He didn’t even move. He just sat there still, without moving his gaze from Leopold’s face. “Sh. I’m analysing the newbie.” he said in a soft tone of voice.

Stan snorted loudly. His nose flared as he munched on the spaghetti. “Stop being a creep Kenny.” He said.

“Who are you, Newbie?” Kenny spoke and his lips twisted into a grin. His voice velvety and tranquil. He didn’t seem as scary as Leopold originally thought, his syrupy voice seemed to calm Leopold down and made him feel even more self-aware than before.

Leopold slowly turned his eyes over to Kenny. Finally meeting Kenny in the eye, and as soon as they locked eyes, Kenny let out a soft sound. He seemed that he got what he was looking for within five seconds. It left Leopold confused. His eyebrows pulled together, and he tilted his head.

“You aren’t eating?” Clyde asked. He lifted his gaze to the shaggy blonde.

Kenny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged.

“Are you two together now, or something?” he asked. He leant forward to look at his two old friends. “You guys was always strange back in school.”

“Strange? Us, bullshit Kenny. You was always the one doing messed up shit.” Token rolled his eyes. He let out a small chuckle. He ran his hand smoothly along the hairless skin of his head.

Kenny shrugged. “Meh. That’s all behind me now” he explained. He glanced between the two. He noticed how close the two men were. It was exactly the same of when they all were younger.

“Well you know Token. He’s my bobo.” Clyde smiled brightly. He swung an arm around Token’s shoulders.

“Fuck off.” Token grumbled in return. He shrugged Clyde’s arm off.

Kenny laughed. And shook his head. He shrugged to himself, and stood.

“I aren’t hungry.”

Stan stared at him as if Kenny had grown another head.“Seriously? You’re always hungry! It’s like your stomach is a black pit.” He said.

“I’m feeling rather special today.” Kenny chuckled. “So guys, I’m reminding you that tomorrow morning at 8:30 you have orientation. So wake up before that if you want to shower and have a breakfast.” He added.

Stan thought to himself before nodding in agreement. He stood up anyway. “Also, after you get back from orientation, your new dorm rooms will be posted on your door here. Breakfast will start at seven and end at nine, but unlike other meals, you can leave breakfast at any time.” Stan looked away and cracked a secretive grin.

He turned his dark blue eyes up to Kenny. “Unless it’s changed since the last time I was here.” He asked.

“Nope. That seems about right.” Kenny said, nodding his head. “Also. Chef will be giving you newbies a toothbrush, toothpaste, and some deodorant.”

“Alright. Everyone time to pack it in.” Chef said.

Everyone within a split second started to pack up.

Leopold wasn’t stupid. He could tell the guard had come for him. To take him back to his room. Just as Mackey had said.He was being watched or taken care of, or whatever. Leopold shrugged to himself, and stood. He had only eaten a little, and didn’t want to eat anymore. Leopold was unaware he was being watched by the other blonde. The shaggy haired blonde gazed after him in silent.

Kenny took in his form mutely. Kenny tilted his head silently, and finally turned away. He shrugged to himself and followed the other inmates down the corridor.

Chef patted him on the shoulder. He smiled wistfully at him.

“Alright son. Follow me then,” he said deeply.

Leopold blinked a little, and followed after him. He ran a little to catch up the guard. Nobody paid much attention to him, probably because this was Chef. The guard that apparently everyone liked. Said guard kept greeting every inmate they passed.

Everyone loved him. Leopold realized.

“Alrightie. Have a nice night everyone,” Chef said. He pushed Leopold into the dorm. And with that, he was gone.

Leopold glanced down at the small see through bag within his hands. Toothbrush, paste, deodorant and a bottle of water. His lips twitched, and he turned back in crawl into his bed. He curled up underneath the blankets. He pulled at them to keep himself warm enough. It was colder. He decided.

He didn’t know what to do with the bag, so instead hid it under his shirt. He pressed it against his stomach, and hummed so under his breathe.

“You alright there Leo?” Clyde asked from above him.

Leopold just tapped on the metal in return. He only heard the brunette snicker in reply. He kicked his legs out childishly in front of himself and mulled everything over. He had moved from St. Mary Cross to St. Andrew Park. It had been a rather quick, and overwhelming change. It left his head spinning, and felt dizzy.

A lot had happened today. This place was so real, so depressing it was an undeniably hard adjustment. He didn’t know how to handle this. It was overwhelming. Leopold thought he might have thrown up, but his throat burned. Instead, he inhaled sharply and licked his lips tiredly.

Leopold woke up the next morning in one of the worst moods of his life.. He had stayed up half the night, finally breaking down a little while after lights out. He might have cried into his pillow, if it had been years before St. Mary Cross. However, his eyes had dried up.

Dried up a long time ago...All he had was a dried up soul.

Leopold closed his eyes. He tried to ignore them...

Ignore the screaming from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more Kyle! Craig and Tweek! Do not worry!
> 
> Anybody got any idea what's up with Butters? Hehe~
> 
> Hi everyone XD So this was something I wanted to post for awhile now. 
> 
> Please note that this is un-beta-ed


	3. Lovers Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter!
> 
> I will be updating this quickly because like I said, it is already fully written out. I'm just editing it!
> 
> Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!
> 
> In-beted! I did my best! I hope you like it!

The next morning. Leopold awake.

His body burned. Ached. His nose was raw with snot. His eyes burned. Hot and itchy. Every muscle in his body was hurting.

Leopold sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck and then straightened his back.

It had been two days since he had come to St Andrews Park. Two days. This meant he would get a brand new roommate.

He hoped his new roommate wouldn’t be the type to jump him during the night. Leopold bitten his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to be raped during the night again.

He stretched his legs out. He pushed himself up, and gripped the plastic see-through bag between his hands tightly.

Leopold tiredly shuffled his way to the showers as soon as he was able to. He glanced briefly up at the clock above the door, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. He was just grateful that he had learnt to wake up before anybody else.

He was an early riser after all. That helped a lot…

Leopold followed the other few early risers.

The condition of the cold tiles wasn't great. They was mostly stained floors.

He swallowed hard and looked around him at the long line of shower heads. All stacked up perfectly, and outlined a massive square. Leopold turned the one closest to the corner on the highest it could go. 

His body twitched with nerves and undressed. He was glad there was only one other person showering at this time who seemed to pay him not mind.

One person back at St. Mary Cross had given him some kind of advice: Get up as early as you can. If you can’t - do not drop the soap. Leopold had trained his body to follow the first rule. He made sure to wake up as early as possible.

…And so, there he was.

Leopold didn’t want to use up all the hot water and then be beaten up because of it. 

It did feel good…

Leopold held his shaky pale arms up. He looked at the splotches appeared across his arms and chest. He hoped he hadn’t actually burnt himself on his this morning. Not again…like he did his first morning. He used the bar of soap he was given to scrub his body. Leopold ran his fingers through his hair. He caressed the tender skin of his head.

Leopold then washed his face. He scrubbed his face until it felt numb. He moaned lowly, and wondered what would happen today? He had been pretty good at avoiding scary looking inmates. Leopold ran his fingers along his cheeks. He slide his arms out in front of him, to look at his white flesh. His eyes immediately zoned down on the faded but still visible red lines on both wrists. His lips grimaced, especially as his eyes flickered down to look at the matching red lines on his ankles.

He tried not to think about that…that time…If Leopold had grown up like normal boys had, he might have hated himself and his looks. Having not grown much from the young age, and being rather girlish in looks. He probably would have been beaten, and harassed for his looks. But he didn’t. He didn’t grow up like other boys.

Leopold placed his supplies back in their right place in his dorm before sitting on his bed. He crossed his legs and sniffed. He rubbed the white sleeve of the shirt against his face. His hair had dried quickly, as normally. His small toes curled together, and he chewed his bottom lip until it was raw. He pressed his fingers against the places where his scars were. He was glad he was able to hide them rather well.

Other inmates would have important, precious objects to bring with them.

Leopold did not have anything like that. Leopold didn’t want anything either. He had nobody to care about anymore. Breakfast was like dinner yesterday. However not many inmates were up yet. It made him anxious as he walked into the hall. He breathed deeply. There was no line, as only five or six inmates was up. With a small shrug, he walked up and easily took his food. His hands shook, as he glanced up at briefly at the server.

He would have laughed, if it wasn’t for the tattoos littering his face. The man looked as if he was about to fall asleep while handing out, what was it? Eggs? Scrambled eggs? Leopold wasn’t sure. Instead he decided not question it and took the tray.

Leopold choose the same table of last night. Leopold settled down and once again barely touched the eggs. The table shook. Leopold snapped his head around in fear. However it melted away within seconds upon seeing the familiar guy.

A friendly grin, and a wink. “An early riser too?” Kenny happily said.

Leopold blinked once again. Mutely staring at Kenny as he sat down. This time he had a tray of scrambled eggs too.

“So Stanley said your name is Leopold Scotch? Like the candy?” Kenny asked.

His voice was a warm tone of voice. His eyes sparkled with something similar to understanding, and yet comfort. He reached over to the small blonde, and gently brushed his shoulders against Leopold.

Leopold’s lips twitched. He wanted to talk to the other blonde a lot, he didn’t know why, but he held it back like he always did.

Kenny frowned to himself. He shook his head, and looked back at the scrambled eggs. He spooned some into his mouth.

“I was joking! Stop looking like a dear! I know your name is Stotch…but, you look like a butterscotch. If your name was Butters, it would be an awesome pun.” he said with a grin.

He leant into Leopold’s face. He was searching for something…anything.

Leopold’s eyes flickered. He smiles a little at that, and turned away. He realized…. Kenny was _trying_ to make him talk. He _wanted_ him to talk to him.

“Ha. You smiled! Point Kenny!” the shaggy blonde haired man grinned with a mouth full of egg. “You know, you're like silky honey on a warm summer day. You're like a new born buttercup with that hair. My little Buttercup! Butterscotch.” He added.

Kenny leant against him. He pressed his shoulder against Leopold’s much smaller one, and when he didn’t move away, Kenny smiled in victory. “You don’t mind do you? Butters?” he cheerfully said.

Leopold pouts thoughtfully, and shifted on the spot. He shook his head slowly to himself, but eventually nodded to him.

“Alright! Butters!” Kenny cheered happily.

“What’s Butters?” Stan asked. Stan sat across from Butters. He clocked his head to the side.

Leopold’s eyes raised upon seeing him. He wondered who else would be waking up early. He licked his lips, and reached for his Apple juice.

Kenny grinned brightly, and nodded to the blonde next to him. “Butters, this is Stanley.” He said.

Said raven haired man rolled his eyes, but looked over him. “Butters huh. You let Kenny give you nickname? You shouldn’t. It’ll stick you know. Chef, Baba, and many others got nicknames from Kenny, and they’ve all stuck like clue.” He snorted.

“Hey. Don’t be so jealous of my smartness,” Kenny smirked at the dark haired boy.

Stan snorted and spooned a rather large mouth of eggs. He hummed to himself. “I have to admit. Scrambled eggs is my favourite.”

“Let me guess. You’ve got orange juice too, right?” Kenny said loudly. His voice bounced off the walls as he spoke.

Stan’s eyes widens, and his head snapped side to side. Like he was searching for something, before he swung his head back around to look at the shaggy haired blonde/

“Kenny!” he hissed.

Kenny grinned and swung his legs back and forth. Obviously ‘orange juice’ meant something else to the raven and honestly, Leopold was curious as to what it was. He nipped at the food once again. His nose twitched a little.

“But seriously man. Why’d you come back for?” Kenny asked in a soft tone of voice. He leant over the table, and spoke in a whisper of like voice. “Like how stupid can you get. You was out man. Why’d you throw it away?” he said.

Leopold looked at Stan. So his suspicion really was confirmed then.

Stan had served time before, and had come back.

From the looks of it, Kenny was not pleased. It was then that the small blonde recalled the messy red haired boy from yesterday. The short man that had come charging up to them, and slapped Stan so hard that his cheek bruised. They knew each other. Right?

Stan sighed and lowered his head. He pulled at his dark curls a little. “I know. I know. Look man, I had to come back. He…He wasn’t writing me back, and you know I hate it when he ignores me,” he muttered softly.

Leopold’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. It sound much like a relationship. Holy Shit! Leopold realized, it clicked in his brain.

Stan must have come back for his boyfriend, or something. Parentally, he hadn’t been replying to him or something.

“Gzzz you guys…” Kenny sighed and shook his head furiously. “You’re like the couple you’d see in a soap show, you know that?”

Stan groaned loudly. “Kenny. Please, I tried to find him yesterday. But he’s avoiding me.”

“Doesn’t look like it. ” Kenny snorted, and leant over to flick the nasty bruise.

Leopold nodded his head a little to himself.

That explains it. He realized. The short ginger haired man from yesterday had been Stan’s boyfriend, maybe. Kenny had confirmed it, they were a couple. He wondered who the small man was.

“I’m serious Kenny. I can’t take it when he ignores me.” Stan huffed. Stan slapped Kenny’s hand away. He sighed to himself, and shook his head.

Leopold had to wonder to himself. Just what Stan did to get thrown back in here in the first place? Whoever that guy from yesterday was, must have meant a lot to him.

Kenny just shrugged. “Sorry man. Can’t help you.” he in a whisper.

More inmates began to fill into the hall.

Stan groaned to himself. “I hope he won’t ignore me forever.” he said.

“Maybe you should, you know, force some Marsh loving,” Kenny grinned widely, and winked teasingly at him.

Face becoming red. Stan shook his head. He turned away from his friend. “Force some Marsh loving, yeah right. Like he’ll accept that,” he huffed.

Stan scooped more scrambled egg into his mouth. “So. How are you settling in Butters,” Stan said. He turned his attention from his perverted friend to the new comer. He gazed at the small blonde, looking rather down after his conversation with Kenny.

Leopold had to admit, whoever this ginger haired man was, he was pretty lucky to have somebody like Stan.

He wondered why he was so sore at Stan. Stan was a rather alright type of guy. He wondered why he got thrown into prison in the first place. Stan seemed like such a friendly type of guy. He was so gentle, and kind. Friendly. It was strange. To see him sitting happy, and bubbly. He bounced up and down on the spot.

Leopold shrugged. His lips twitched, and shook his head. Guess the nickname is going to stick. People are going to call him ‘Butters’ for now on.

Well shit.

“Still not talking, then?” Stan asked, and sent a friendly smile towards him.

Kenny grinned brightly, and throw an arm around the smaller blonde’s shoulder. He pulled him into his side. “We’re bonding pretty well. I’m more than certain I’ll have Buttercup talking by the end of the day!” he said almost too gleefully.

“Oh yeah? I’ll take that bet then, Kenny,” Stan smirked.

It was a little weird to see a smirk on his face.

Kenny snorted, and reached across the table. “Alright! I want your desert for a week straight! I would say two, but I’m not that heartless,” he shrugged, with his eyebrows bouncing.

“And if I win?” Stan said. His kind voice hitched with a teasingly pitch.

The shaggy blonde tilted his head thoughtfully. His dark blue eyes looked down at his plate of scrambled egg, and he grinned.

“My breakfast for the week? Extra egg?” he said. Kenny gestured to the beaten up metal tray half filled with the scrambled egg.

Automatically, Stan perked up and his eyes glanced down to look at his breakfast. He loved scrambled eggs, even the badly made kind. It has always been his favourite. His lips pulled into a large smile. He could do with more than one small serving of scrambled eggs.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Kenny-boy.” he said and grabbed onto his hand.

Both made a teasing and mockery hand shake.

Leopold just stared at the two. It’s been one day.

One day at St. Andrew Park, and already he has found himself in some kind of messed up thing.

Whatever it is, Leopold had no idea but he had a feeling he hadn’t even met the ones to look out for.

It was different. But at the same time, it was the same. Leopold let out a small sigh. He had something called an orientation to go to soon.

As well as going to sit with Mr. Mackey again. He wasn’t sure if he could sit through the big headed man’s rather annoying speech again.

About being safe, and shit. He already had this file, why does it matter if Leopold talked about it or not.

Why should he have to talk about it anyway?

Leopold played with eggs.

Leopold glanced at the inmates as they came in.

He suddenly jumped when fingers pinched his chin, and his head was turned away from the trail of sweaty men.

Leopold furiously as he found himself looking into piercing dark blue eyes.

“Listen Butters.” Kenny began.

He pulled him slightly closer, so close their noses almost touching.

“We’re not all nice, Buttercup. Not everyone is like us. You’ve got to watch yourself. Got to watch your back otherwise who knows what will happen." He said.

Stan swallowed a mouthful of scrambled egg, and whipped his mouth of the back of his hand.

“Kenny’s right Butters. People are going to be after you, especially since you look like a teddy bear.” he agreed.

Kenny nodded in agreement.

“You’re going to have to watch your ass. Many other men will be wanting it. You’re small like a girl. Real nasty people, will start noticing you.” He offered.

“Prison’s no game. It’s dangerous.” Stan added before frowning. “How long are you going to be holding his chin like that?”

The shaggy blonde haired male stared into Leopold’s eyes. His eyes flickered with darkness, seeming to be searching for something and when he didn’t find it, his eyebrows pulled together confusingly.

Leopold had listened to everything the two males had said.

Truthfully he was scared about, but at the same time not.

St. Andrew Park is a prison.

It holds the most dangerous men in the world, but it was not St. Mary Cross. He couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid when he had been in a place like St. Mary Cross.

Kenny eventually shook his head. He seemed to discard whatever appeared in his mind, before finally dropping his hand. His lips twisted into a crooked frown.

His nose twitched a little. He eventually shook his head, and turned back to look his tray.

“You know something, you’re weird Buttercup,” Kenny said thoughtfully.

Leopold shrugged and decided to keep his head down for the rest of the morning.

He avoided looking at the inmates.

He wondered about Kenny and Stan’s words. He let them run through his brain thoughtfully. He had seen some shit, some crazy things and frankly that sound like cotton candy compared to what he’s seen.

His skin twitched, and itched as the past ran through his middle eye. He had seen, and met some fucked up people.

Eventually, he had to go to the orientation. Leopold had never been to an orientation before, and truthfully, he found himself becoming giddy with it. He wondered what it was, and what it would be like. He shivered a little, and wiggled his weight on his feet.

Baba, Miss Stevens, had to come to get him. She had subtle stood by the cafeteria double doors. Leopold had seen her within a few seconds.

He shook his head, and looked at the barely eaten scrambled eggs still on his tray. He should have eaten more, but he was still adapting.

“You should have eaten your breakfast.”

Miss Stevens had spoken when he finally stepped into the hallway. She pushed her curls off her shoulder, and begun to lead him to the mass hall where the orientation is held.

Leopold kept his head down. He shrugged in return.

The orientation was boring. Leopold realized it was more like one of the drowning assemblies. It was a rather annoying, and draining thing. He felt like he was going to sleep any moment.

There was two woman. Both beautiful. Leopold didn’t recognize the two of them. However it seemed they ran this place. Or at least the curly blonde woman did, who looked awfully like Baba. To him anyway.

She was much older than any other woman. Leopold frowned to himself, why was there so many females running a prison like this?

The woman had blazing green eyes that was sharp, and glared at many of the inmates.

The Warden of the Prison. It was her prison, and it seemed many men was terrified of her. It made him wonder just what she could and can do that terrified the inmates.

She walked with her head high, her boots clicking along the tiles as she stared everyone down.

‘Principal Victoria’ is what everyone seemed to be calling her. Leopold had no idea what her real name was, nor did it seem like the woman cared what they called her.

The CO was pure gorgeous, but she had a scary shrilly voice. She was just as tall as Principal Victoria, with long curls of midnight. She had glowing brown eyes, with cherry lips. She had an acid like voice. Principal Victoria had a kind of soft edge to her, while her CO, and was pure terrifying.

Leopold had learnt. He had learnt not to do anything that would bring him in front of either women. He supposed, women can be a lot more dangerous than men.

Women schemed, and knew how to twist the poison knife so it leaves ever lasting effects.

Other than seeing the two females, and learning they ran St. Andrew Park. Orientation had been rather boring, as he expected.

They talked about rules, health safety and other things he knew like the back of his head. The only thing Leopold really found to be a little exciting, was when the raven haired beauty spoke about a screwdriver that had been stolen and then used to kill somebody.

Apparently some inmate thought it was funny to shove it up their ass.

“Are you religious?” Chef asked.

He looked down at the blonde at his side.

Once again, the guard had come to find him right after the orientation. Leopold not going to lie, he might have dozed of a little.

However he was thankful when the guard appeared. The small blonde had indeed noticed a rather scary looking inmate giving him the eye, but as soon as Chef appeared, the inmate scattered off.

Thank god.

Leopold shook his head. He didn’t like thinking about it. Religion and shit.

Especially considering how religious his family had been.

His parents had been catholic, and thinking about it brought horrible memories around.

Things he’d rather not think about.

“Really? You seem like the type,” Chef muttered in amusement.

He glanced down at the short blonde, watching him mutely.

Leopold pouts to himself. He had to have read his file already, right? Maybe. Leopold didn’t know if guards could read files.

Well, his must have been classified considering the shit within it. Perhaps the guards hadn’t read it.

He didn’t know how this worked.

“Well, you know, if you change your mind. There’s a chapel here, you have to accommodate all religions you know. St. Andrew Park has one that makes you feel better.” Chef said with a shrug.

“I know the first week is the hardest.”

That confirmed it.

Leopold decided.

Chef had not read his file.

He did not know about St. Mary Cross. Which might have been a good thing, actually. Mackey seemed to know, or read a damped down version of it.

Leopold doubted they would want anybody to know the truth. Instead, he shrugged. Apparently everything is rough in this world.

Chef turned his head. He noticed Leopold was glancing at the inmates they passed.

He mistaken fascination with fear, and tried to comfort the short boy.

“Don’t worry about it. You become old new real fast after three months. We get new inmates around that time,” he said.

Leopold spun his head around to look up at the guard. His eyebrows raised to his hair line.

That fast? It’s a lot faster than at St. Mary Cross. Normally it’s eight months, sometimes longer.

He shrugged again.

Chef frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know Stotch. You’re a pretty strange inmate,” he chuckled.

The pair finally came to a stop.

“You have a meeting with Mackey now. Afterwards, report to Miss Hopster for your new room assignments.” Chef said.

Leopold frowned in confusion. Who was Miss Hopster?

Chef seemed to have read his mind, and chuckled under his breathe.

“McCormick nicknamed her Red. You should remember her from yesterday. She did the drug checks.” he said and placed his hands onto his hips.

The crimson haired woman. The one that had asked to bend over, and cough. Leopold remembered the woman had actually found a plastic bag with drugs in it during the inspection.

She was terrifying, with a loud voice that had almost made him shit himself.

Lips forming an ‘O’ shape, Leopold nodded and turned away.

So the scary woman’s name is Miss Hopster, but nicknamed Red. He guessed everyone was calling her Red, if Kenny really had nicknamed her.

With that said, Leopold turned around and pushed the door open. He entered the familiar office. Not much had changed since yesterday.

Mackey had since got a brand new collection of coins on the back shelve. Leopold stared at the shelve silently.

It seemed Mackey have problems and issues.

Once again, Leopold stepped in front of the desk. Or what was left of a desk, and slowly lowered himself into the plastic chair with the white cushion.

He tried not to think about how many other people had placed their behinds on this cushion.

“Mmkay.”

Mackey hummed under his breathe.

He moved the papers across the little space he had of his desk. He was looking for something, and when he found it, he let out a sound from the back of his throat.

Mackey lifted his large head to look at the small male in front of him, and a strange smile appeared across his lips.

“Leopold. You look well.” he said. “Mmkay.”

Leopold frowned.

He looked well?

Was he crazy?

Or mentally insane?

Leopold frowned so deeply his cheeks ached. He is pretty sure he looked like shit. If this was Mackey’s way of trying to get Leopold to open was awful.

“Leopold, why are you here in prison?” Mackey asked once again.

The very same words of the day before.

Why was it so important for Leopold to say it himself?

Once again, Leopold didn’t answer.

He kept his lips locked together. However this time, his eyes narrowed with frustration and annoyance. He turned away and kept his head down. His lips slightly arched.

“Mmkay.”

Mackey sighed, and rubbed his hand across his forehead. He licks his tongue, and nods.

“Still need more time to adapt, Mmkay.”

Leopold almost snorted. Almost. Instead, he pressed his hands together, and kept his fingers threated between one another. His knees pressed firmly together.

“Mmkay. How about, what would you like to be called? Mmkay? Stotch? Leopold?” Mackey tried to reason once again.

Leopold shrugged once again.

He didn’t care what the man decided to call him. Stotch, Leopold, Leo or even Butters. He just didn’t care. Couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

Seeing that the boy wasn’t going to say a word, Mackey sighed, and nodded his head slowly. He once again grabbed another form, only this time held it out to him.

“Alright. Mmkay. I guess we’re finishing a bit early again today. Mmkay,” Mackey sighed.

Leopold looked down at the paper. It was different to the ones from yesterday. It was a pinkish colour, and Leopold immediately recognized. His medicine form. It listed just what he was taking, and going to be taking.

He had to sign it. So if any accidently overdose that might happen, St. Andrew Park wouldn’t be held responsible and that his family couldn’t claim compensation.

However it did list a death compensation on him. His family would receive a healthy check once he died.

Leopold snorted at it. Seems about right.

“Mmkay. So St. Mary Cross said you should know what it means. Mmkay. That you’ve signed one before.” Mackey said with a gritty like tone to it.

The small blonde rolled his eyes. That was an understatement. He nodded and reached for the closest pen. However as soon as his fingertips brushed against one of the pens, Mackey grabbed a different one and handed it to him.

It was a green tipped one. Leopold didn’t like the colour that much, he shrugged to himself and scribbled quickly.

Running the ink across the paper with a frown. He folded it as neatly as possible. Carefully lining up all the corners and edges. He held handed back to Mackey.

“Ah. Good. Good.”

Mackey nodded, and happily took the paper.

“It’s so much easier when you just go through with it. Mmkay. You have no idea how many inmates go against this, mmkay.”

Leopold raised an eyebrow. So then that meant other inmates had signed the same paper before.

“Mmkay. I guess we’ll finish today.” Mackey said. “Hopefully you’ll be more talkative soon, Mmkay.”

Leopold shrugged once more. He lowered his head, and held it between his knees. He sighed sharply. He didn’t care. He just wanted to leave.

Leopold stood up, and turned his body around to Mackey. His dim blue eyes half lid with his arms crossed over his chest. Leopold kept his head down once again

Leopold barely listened to Mackey.

He was like those full of shit kind of guys.

The ones that would say one thing, mean another, but do the complete opposite. He didn’t trust him.

Not now, not ever.

Leopold stepped out the office.

Leopold sighed and glanced up through the golden hairs handing over his forehead. He licked his dry lips. He did his best to avoid meeting eye contact with anybody.

That’s right.

He had to go and find out who his roommate was.

Who he was assigned to…right now.

It was a scary thought…it made his legs shake…

Leopold made his way back to his room.

Most people would feel more than a little sad…he was leaving his strange assortment of roomies. Especially in place like this!

Leopold felt nothing.

He had moved dorms many times in St. Mary Cross.

Many times put into rooms that was too small, overcrowd and housed dangerous people.  

Back then, he did was religious.

Back then he listened to his parents - his family.

He believed everything they had said.

He would pray multiple times for God to be merciful. He would pray for God to forgive him for his sins, and give him someone special.

Nothing happened.

None of his prays was answered.

That was when he realized it was full of shit.

God, the devil, everything wasn’t true.

It was a lie.

He began to feel numb after that.

Leopold sighed.

Red appeared.

She walked through the corridor with narrowed eyes. She glared at every inmate she passed. She held a stack of papers in her hands.

Red paused every now and then.

She hanged the papers up. She stuck them to the walls, or doors.

Red stuck the bright yellow paper everywhere she could.

The beaten door to his room was huddled with the familiar three people.

Leopold paused behind them briefly. He stared thoughtfully at them quietly.

Red had come to the door obviously.

Clyde, Token and Fickle? Or was it Pete?

Leopold wasn’t sure. He never gave him a name, Leopold realized.

He lifted his head. Leopold scanned the little sheet of yellow paper.

“Looks like we’re together, Token! Cube 08 is empty.” Clyde happily said.

Clyde was practically bouncing on the spot. He was excited. Happy to be placed with Token.

Somebody he knew.

Token turned his head. He looked at the paper and frowned.

“Oh shit…” Token sighed. “Oh fucking fantastic.”

Clyde’s eyes widened. He swung his head around and gasped loudly.

“Don’t be that way babe.” he said.

Token twitched. “Please never call me that again.”

Leopold frowned.

He clocked his head to the side. He didn’t realize how creepy he must be while staring at the two.

They had a very…strange relationship.

They’re so chummy with one another…well Clyde is but is Token?

Either way it wasn’t his problem. He shrugged to himself.

“Oh. Hey Butters!” Clyde grinned.

Leopold felt his lips twitch.

It had spread that fast? Jesus.

“Seems you got lucky.” he said and pointed at the list.

Leopold blinked once. Confusion clearly on his face.

“You’re with Kenny.” Token said pointy. “I don’t see how that is lucky.”

Clyde frowned. He nudged Token’s shoulder with his own.

“Don’t be that way.” Clyde said. “Kenny-Boy is our friend!”

Token sighed. He rolled his dark eyes, but chose not to say anything.

Leopold leant forward to look at the yellow paper. He felt his lips pull into a small smile.

At least it wasn’t with somebody he had never met before.

Granted he didn’t know Kenny well…probably at all…but he hoped the other blonde wouldn’t do anything to him.

He _hoped_ so.

“Hey!” Clyde suddenly said. “Why aren’t you leaving?”

Pete, or Fickle or whatever his name was. He let out a grunt and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“My god. You’re such a poser.” He sighed. “I’ve been here for a long time before you. Unlike you three, I aren’t moving. This is my dorm.”

He shrugged.

Leopold turned away from the conversation. He wasn’t interested.

Leopold would have went to grab his belongings, but he didn’t have any.

No letters, or photos. Or shit.

Only the bag Chef had given him.

He grabbed it with both hands. He twisted it firmly between his fingers. He pressed his fingers against the see-through plastic.

Truthfully. He did have photos, and he did get many letters.

Letters from his mother, father, and as well as his grandparents. He burned them the day he found out he was being moved to St. Andrew Park.

Of course…when he did set the papers on fire, he got punished but he gave no shit.

“Oi Stotch.” Red grumbled.

She walked towards him. Red pushed her long crimson hair off her shoulder.

She held a bag in her hands, and painfully pushed it against the small blonde’s chest.

She hissed through clenched teeth, and grumbled. She muttered under her breathe. Her hills clipped against the ground while walking.

“Here’s your new uniform.” she huffed loudly.

Red quickly throw the other thick bags at Token and Clyde.

“Once you three have got to your cubes, change and then put those into the laundry. Another guard…hopefully not myself, will be there to grab them.” She snorted.

With that she stormed away.

Her feet clapping against the stone floors loudly. Echoing through the stones.

Leopold breathed sharply.

He looked down at the bag and hugged it tightly against chest. His lips twisted into a deep frown.

At least he got to change into something not bright orange anymore.

He wondered if he got brown or blue. He shrugged it off, and spun on the balls of his feet.

The small butterscotch man got a few curious looks down the hallway.

Just like before, someone he didn’t even know slapped his ass.

An inmate even said something about having a fine ass. The inmate whistled at him.

It would have been extremely embarrassing. If Leopold hadn’t already experienced this before, but he had.

Other than a small blush, he shrugged it off.

Leopold walked down the corridor.

He fast-walked the rest of the way to the dorms with a pinkish face.

It took him a while.

A lot of whistles.

Not just at Leopold, but at other inmates too.

Leopold eventually found the right paper white, washed simi-clean hallway to turn down.

He was greeted with rows and rows of small stone cubicles. The ‘walls’ only reached his shoulder, and there were no doors.

It was different.

That was true. It was definitely different to St. Mary Cross.

Room wise.

Guess that is how they kept an eye on them at night.

A big blocky ‘A’ was spray painted on the side of the first hallway opening.

It allowed him to know which cluster of cubicles he apparently belonged to.

Leopold went in and walked down the rows of sleeping areas. Instead of clunky bunk beds, there was two separate, unattached beds.

A bed pushed up to either stone wall.

Dark sea blue eyes looked side to side.

He gazed at the badly painted numbers on the small outside of the wall.

He quietly counted every number.

It started at zero.

His eyes looked at the panted numbers slowly.

Leopold read the numbers silently.

1

10

17

20

20… 25… 27.

Leopold made a soft sound under his breathe.

He gazed at the painted number of 28. He meekly stepped forward.

Leopold peered in between the stony walls curiously.

There was no one there.

Leopold’s eyebrows pulled together.

Kenny wasn’t there. His roommate was must be out.

The blonde took that moment to survey the cubicle.

It was pretty plain like most of the others, but there was a surprising amount of personal items.

Books and magazines were stacked on a rickety end table hastily- like they were normally neat, but had been looked through by somebody who did not own them…

Leopold had heard people liked to sneak into the cubes to steal things.

Leopold wondered if that was what had happened.

The small man walked into the cube. He sat down on the plain-white looking bed.

He lifted his eyes to look at the other bed. Many posters of NASCAR racing was stuck to the wall.

Leopold eyed the poster in fascination. It was the first time he had seen NASCAR racing.

He liked the pretty colours.

Leopold shifted on the bed. By chance he turned his head and noticed a photo frame on the stand.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Leopold reached for it. He brought it close to his face.

It was a family picture.

A grown woman, with messy short red hair. It looked like it had been chirmed hastily. She sat with a small girl on her lap.

The little girl looked cute. Her cheeks was puffed out like a chipmunk and bright red. She had a sunny smile with bright eyes. Her long brown hair framed her cherry-shaped face.

She was just so cute. So cute that Leopold found himself smiling.

Next to the woman and the child, was a teenager boy. He looked to be 15 or 16 years old. He looked as if he had just came out of a fight. He had bruises and cuts littering his pale skin.

Leopold could see the hidden pain in his eyes. However despite the pain, he was grinning at the camera. He held his hand up in a peace sign.

And finally?

Leopold felt his lips twitch. His smile slide off his face, and he stared in awe.

Bright orange was in the middle of the photo.

A young boy in a slightly worn down orange parka. His face almost completely hidden behind the brown fur ring.

He was cute. His large and round blue eyes stood out.

Leopold felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He felt a strange feeling of…familiarity.

Leopold ran his fingertips against the orange blob.

He let out a shaky breathe. His hands shook, and he slowly placed the frame back where it had been. He was extra careful at putting it back where it was.

Leopold did not want to disrespect Kenny’s privacy more then what he had.

He sniffed and turned back to his own bed.

Leopold’s lips pressed together into a thin line. He stared at his side. Compared to Kenny’s, it was boring…it was plain. Nothing made it look…creative like Kenny’s…

He wasn’t going to buy anything to make it livelier.

He wasn’t going to touch any of that blood money he had in his apparent bank.

Even if he was considered rich by now….he had stopped checking after a while….

Leopold would never touch it.

Never. Let it build up.

They could be guilty all they want. He isn’t touching it.

Leopold breathed sharply through his nose. He reached for his pillow. He hugged it tightly to his chest. He buried his face into the softness of the pillow.

“Buttercup. I didn’t know you’d be my new roomie!”

Kenny grinned widely. He all but skipped along the floor. He towered over him with large familiar bright eyes.

Kenny was definitely the kid in the orange parka in the photograph.

Leopold tilted his head back. He peeked up at him.

“I’m so glad it’s you. Buttercup!” Kenny said. “The last guy was such a dick!”

Leopold lifted his head. He wondered what had happen to Kenny’s previous roommate.

Kenny leant forward. He noticed the wary expression upon Leopold’s face.

“Don’t worry.” He said. He winked teasingly. “I’m not going to do anything funny.”

“I mean it's not like I have a secret stash of women's clothes around here. And it's not like I wait until everyone's asleep before I wear em!” Kenny said. “Does that count as something funny?”

Leopold stared in surprise. His eyes widened.

Leopold clocked his head in a small breathless _‘huh’_.

Kenny cracked up.

He laughed furiously. He throw himself back across the bed. His back pressed up against the wall, and his legs crossed. His feet twisted around one another.

“Relax Buttercup. I’m just teasing yah!” he said.

Kenny’s lips pulled into a wide grin. “I just love seeing your reactions.”

Leopold frowned. He narrowed his eyes at the man. He couldn’t help but pout from the embarrassment of it. His cheeks had flushed red too.

Kenny stretched his arms out. He let out a deep groan.

“So!” he began. “How’s prison treating yah?”

Leopold just stared. Even if he was talkative, he had no idea how to answer it.

How was prison treating him?

What could he say to that?

He…liked it a whole lot better than St Mary Cross…

“I remember my first week here was just pure hell.” Kenny said.

Kenny stretched at his chin. His dark blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. His eyes shifted to the side in thought. To remember his first week.

“Believe it or not. I was the first one in here.” Kenny finally spoke. “Even before…”

Kenny let out a small yelp and shook his head. “Let’s just say somebody _else_ should have got here before me.”

Kenny’s cheeks twitched. He looked pretty annoyed for that split second.

“The people at the time were a lot tougher!” he explained. “I realized it was pretty easy to get whatever I wanted. Everyone was trying to shove their dicks in my ass. And I took that for my advantage.” W

Kenny shrugged. “Back then it was pretty scarring.” He admitted.

He wasn’t scary at all. But Leopold wasn’t stupid. He knew not to judge a book by a cover.

Leopold wiggled a little. He moved back on his bed until his back touched the wall. He brought his knees up, and pressed them against his chest.

Nobody had tried to touch him yet.

Nobody had tried to stick their cocks up in his ass quite yet.

Instead, he shrugged tiredly at him.

“We blondes have to watch our backs. Nothing is free here.” Kenny said.

His voice was firm. He spoke completely seriously. No trace of jokiness in his voice.

“Nothing is free. Do _not_ go looking for favours or looking for help. Even the smallest of asking for help can get yah in tRouble and those nasty people will eventually come looking for something a lot more than what you’re happy to give.” Kenny explained.

Leopold lifted his head. He inhaled sharply, and stared at the other blonde.

Kenny was quiet once more.

Kenny stared at his face. Kenny’s eyes gazed at Leopold’s face.

A thoughtful frown appeared across his face.

“I’m not sure why. But I have a feeling I should be taking care of you…” Kenny suddenly muttered.

Kenny rubbed his chin. He looked like he was trying to figure it out himself. He looked troubled. Like this had been weighing on his mind a lot.

“Leopold.” Kenny suddenly began. “Have you ever been in…”

Kenny trailed off. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

“Never mind.” He said.

“You know Buttercup. I’m going to figure you out. I will.” he finally finished.

Leopold almost jumped straight out of his skin.

Heat licked along his spin. He felt his face heat up.

When had Kenny got off his bed?

Better yet, when had he got so close to him?

Kenny’s face so close to his own?

Noses almost touching.

“I’m not sure what’s going through your head. But I’m not stupid, I can see when somebody isn’t shocked at when they see or hear.” Kenny said.

Kenny took his chin. He pinched Leopold’s chin tightly and pulled Leopold closer to his face.

“There’s something about you. I’m not sure what it is, but I’m going to figure it out.” He said firmly.

Kenny had whispered it softly to him. So softly that his breathe ghosted Leopold’s lips.

“Buttercup, listen to me, I’m not like them,” he said calmly.

Kenny released Leopold chin.

Kenny throw himself down to sit next to him. Kenny’s weight making Leopold bounce up and down on the mattress.

Leopold just stared blankly. He stared at nothing in particular.

Leopold rubbed his chin.

Could he trust Kenny?

Enough to tell him the truth? To speak to him?

He wondered to himself. He didn’t know Kenny well enough.

“I’ve been here for eight years. I have a life sentence too.” Kenny said. “I am up for parole in seven, but I don’t have high hopes in that department.”

“I know I’m going to live my whole life here until I die.” Kenny nodded his head.

“So, you can say I’ve kind of given up on these people. I don’t want to become what this place expects me to be,” Kenny said softly.

Kenny playfully bumped his shoulder against Leopold.

Kenny turned fully to look at Leopold.

He spoke seriously. “And that is why you can trust me.”

His life was basically over.

Leopold stared thoughtfully.

He sighed to himself. He would love to trust Kenny.

More than anything. To just tell him everything.

Every little thing. To spill it all out and cry.

He couldn’t.

Maybe one day.

Someday, when he had gotten to know Kenny better, and could see he truly did trust him.

“I understand.” Kenny suddenly said.

Kenny spoke with that same smile on his face. “Someday, you can trust me. Someday.”

“You just need time.”

Leopold felt as if his heart had leaped into his throat.

He glanced up at Kenny in surprise.

Nobody had ever told him he could have time.

If they wanted something, they took it, they forced it out of him.

Leopold had learnt this the hard way…

~#~#~#~#~

Kenny could see the other.

Kenny’s eyes was clued to the smaller blonde.

_‘You’re so damaged…’_

Kenny realized.

Strangely, he felt his chest tighten.

How could somebody so young…so innocent looking…somebody who looked like they had never hurt anybody or committed a crime before be here?

Something wasn’t right here.

The other man didn’t look worried, or scared.

He did not look shocked, or surprised.

It was like he had seen everything in the prison before.

But that was impossible. Kenny had gone straight up to Miss Test burger just an hour ago, asking about the other smaller cuter blonde.

Miss Testaburger had told him this was Leopold’s first offense.

She didn’t know why he had been sentenced to maxima security prison – St. Andrew Park.

She had confirmed it was a petty crime. She had also confirmed that Leopold had come from one of those white ass rich folks.

However Kenny could tell.

Something wasn’t right.

Miss Testaburger looked as confused and concerned when she took out Leopold’s file.

Most of the important information was classified. Even to her.

Something was really fucked up here.

Whatever it was, Kenny could tell it had left Leopold with mental scars.

He couldn’t bring himself to leave Leopold like this…damaged.

He wanted to help him.

It was strange. The longer Kenny stared at Leopold, Butters, the more he felt like he had seen the man before.

But how?

Kenny had been in prison for a long time.

He had spent pretty much all of his adulthood in here…because of a few fuck ups.

The only likelihood of him knowing Butters was slim.

Small.

Unless Kenny knew him from his childhood?

Which was also slim…

He was from South Park. Everyone knew everyone.

The small village was so tightly tied in…nobody could pass by unnoticed….

Nobody in that small mountain town.

The haunting image of the small sad boy filled his mind.

Kenny immediately shot the picture away.

He did not want to think about that.

It would only bring him pain. Only bring him painful and horrible memories.

“Do you have any idea what job you want?” Kenny decided to ask.

To keep the conversation going.

To distract him for the boy….

Butters turned his head. His cute, large blue eyes stared up at Kenny.

He was just so cute.

Kenny wanted to reach out and pinch his large cheeks.

Kenny would die before he let anybody touch Butters. He was too innocent for this place!

Way too innocent.

Kenny wanted to protect him.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold stared at the taller blonde.

His lips twitching a little.

What kind of job he would like to have?

Where would he like to work?

He was a little surprised that they could work, but then again it made sense.

Leopold let out a breatheless gasp.

He jumped on the spot.

A sudden shriek came from the cube next to them.

27? He thinks.

A loud, earth shattering scream.

The scream was so loud that it echoed through the air.

It was like the prison had suddenly been muted before it burst to life.

Noise bounced against the walls. It slammed against one wall and then another.

It echoed down the pipes and walls.

Both blonde haired men stared at one another.

They blinked in confusion.

Kenny swung his head around. He bites at his bottom lip. His lips twitching.

Leopold noticed it looked like he wanted to smirk…?

Kenny’s eyebrows raised. He leaped to his feet. He ran a hand through is hair.

Kenny looked frantic and worried. As if he knew that voice. He knew who owned the voice.

Anxiousness filled Leopold’s veins.

He wanted to hold onto Kenny tightly.

The sudden fear filled him.

Truthfully, he should be used to screams, wails or cries.

He wasn’t really expecting it, which is stupid because it is prison.

Leopold knew people would be screaming. Inmates yelling at one another and shit.

He should have been expecting it, but for some reason he didn’t.

Another scream.

Somebody growling, and hissing like a snake.

The sound sent a horrible pitch through Leopold’s body.

It wasn’t somebody making sound of pain…so nobody was being raped or beaten up…

It was the sound of an angry - pissed off person.

A man bellowing out insults.

Leopold paled and gulped.

He twitched. He anxiously walked behind Kenny. His feet shook with each step.

He noticed a rather large crowd had grown around the cube next door.

Many people looking in with curiosity.

“Fuck off! I’m not sharing with you!” An unfamiliar voice shrieked like banshee.

The sound of something thick and heavy slammed against something soft – maybe a body??

Leopold gulped and shovelled forward.

He poked his head around the corner. His eyes flickered upon seeing two people next door.

It looked almost like a lover’s splat.

…It was strange.

“Relationship goals man.” some other man snorted in amusement.

The sound of something being thrown through the air, and slammed into a body again made Leopold wince.

He slowly, but quite easily slipped between the large men.

Nobody noticed him anyway as he moved.

He almost tripped over his feet. He grabbed onto the closest thing possible to prevent himself from falling.

That happened to be another inmate.

He was worried he would be socked in the face. Hands grabbed him to help him.

Leopold realized it was only Kenny.

Thank god.

Leopold was nervous.

He peered around Kenny to look at his new neighbours.

He tried to keep his breathing even. He looked at the two inmates.

They was arguing. Or one of the men was – yelling at the other rather than debating or arguing.

It was _Stan_.

Leopold’s eyes widened. He watched the dark haired man stumbled over his feet.

Stan winced, and frowned deeply. His lips pinched downward, and his cheeks had a pinkish hue to them.

His hands flickered out in front of him, as if to block another in coming attack.

Another screech came from in front of Stan.

Said raven yelped, and ducked.

A rather large book flung over his head, and slammed into the fair wall behind all the inmates.

One inmate whistled and muttered about the dude having a killer aim.

Stan panted. He held his hands up in hopes to calm his roommate down.

“Kyle. Kyle.” He said. “Kyle, please. C-Calm down. We can talk about this.”

“Fuck that! I refuse to share with you!” the other man yelled.

Leopold turned his head around to look at this ‘Kyle’ person.

He found the very same red haired man from his first day.

He was just as Leopold had originally thought.

He was a little shorter than Stan and Kenny, but taller than Leopold.

He had messy red and orange curls that covered his ears completely and fell into his face, framing his large round emerald eyes rather cutely. He had flawless skin, with a dash of freckles across his cheeks.

Much like the other inmates, he wore a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt. A pal blue baggy shirt hanged off his shoulders. He looked pretty small. Leopold guessed Kyle must be one of the three (including himself) smallest inmates.

“Kyle. Please. Let’s just talk!” Stan begged.

Stan tried to reason. He jumped in panic when Kyle lobbed another heavy book at him.

Kyle’s green eyes was blazing. He was enraged. Pissed beyond compared.

“Fuck you Stan! I told you, I didn’t want to fucking talk to you!” he yelled.

He shrieked loudly.

Leopold spun his head around in panic.

Why wasn’t there a guard yet?

Surely some guard would have heard Kyle?

And the rowdy cheering from the inmates?

Their voices was bellowing, echoing through the air and bouncing off the walls.

It was even making his eyes buzz, and throb with slight pain.

The shaggy blonde in front of him made a loud sigh.

He pressed himself between the two men, and held his hands out before his two closest friends could kill each other.

His eyes flickered, and his lips twitched into a deep frown.

Kenny let out a low grumble, especially when he found so many people staring at them.

The fucking wolves.

“Stop. You’re going to seriously hurt one another.” He said. “Or the guards will shank your asses to the shoe!”

“Get out of my way Kenny. That fucking bastard deserves everything that’s coming!” Kyle growled.

He bared his teeth. His tiny body shaking with anger. He stomped his foot a little as he spoke too.

Kyle was just so angry.

His body spilled with the anger and frustration.

Leopold had seen many angry and pissed of people in his life.

…but…he had never seen such raw anger coming from anybody in his life before.

Stan frowned.

His own anger seemed to be bubbling up. His hands twisted into fists.

“Oh! I deserve everything that is coming, huh?” he growled in a mocking tone. “What about you! Huh, you asshole!”

“You’re the one who cut me off! What else was I supposed to do?” Stan yelled back.

Stan’s voice echoing through the room.

Leopold gulped.

He couldn’t even picture Stan angry, but here it was. The raven haired man looked like he was about explode.

Stan tried to keep himself calm. He closed his eyes briefly, but more anger filled him.

Kyle’s jaw dropped.

He throw his hands out on either sides of him and shook his head furiously.

“Oh! How about not being a fucking moron, and getting yourself fucking thrown back in here?” he growled. “Like the fuck is wrong with you! You got fucking out! You got out! And what do you do? You come right back!”

“What’s fucking wrong with you?”

Kyle yelled so loudly that Leopold was worried he would have a painful throat in the morning.

Stan wanted to punch the other.

So badly.

Why couldn’t Kyle understand? He needed to understand.

So badly.

Instead, he reached up and grabbed a hold of the side of his head.

“How can you say that? After everything? Really Kyle! Seriously!” he said.

Kyles glared, and curled his lips together.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he hissed.

Kenny seemed to understand what the two was referring to.

His eyes frantically looked between the two.

“Guys. Calm down. Seriously, the guards are going to be here soon,” he tried to say.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. He ignored their shaggy blonde haired, and growled loudly.

“What?” he said.

Stan glared back at Kyle.

“What? That I might actually lo-“

Kyle let out another shriek. He gripped another heavy book and throw it straight through the air.

It flung toward Stan.

Ready to slam into his face.

Stan let out his own cry and ducked down.

Leopold blinked.

Especially when his ears buzzed with noise.

Everything was fuzzy around him, and when he turned his head back to stare ahead of himself.

He found frantic eyes snapping around to him.

The large thick book slammed directly into his face.

Leopold didn’t make a single sound as he stumbled backward.

His feet slide out from underneath him. He grumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Leopold’s backside slamming into the stone floor underneath them all. His body trembled from the sudden pain.

The book knocked him straight off his feet, and he landed in a heap on the ground.

“Holy shit.”

“Did you see that?”

“The poor tweak, he was thrown right onto his ass.”

Leopold felt dizzy.

His head hurt a lot.

Leopold reached up to touch the pulsing pain of his swelling face.  

“Shit. Buttercup!” Kenny yelped.

Kenny appeared next to him. He crouched down at his side.

The shorter blonde frowned.

Leopold turned his head to face Kenny. His eyebrows pulled together.

He licked at his lips, and winced.

He could taste the blood.

The copper taste dripped on his tongue.

His nose was bleeding.

He’ll probably get a few bruises in the morning.

“Butters.” Stan said.

Stan crouched down on Leopold’s other side.

Both Stan and Kenny stared at one another, before they gripped his arms tightly. The two hosted him to his feet.

Leopold was small, hardly any weight on him. It was more than easy to get the blonde on to his feet.

Kyle frowned.

He felt guilty for hitting the blonde in the face but he was confused.

“Um. Butters?” he asked wearily.

He shifted on his feet. He blinked his green eyes confusingly.

“Well. His name is Leopold. Leopold Stotch.” Kenny began.

He turned Leopold towards himself. He gripped Leopold’s chin.

Kenny forced Leopold’s head back to be able to see his bleeding nose.

“But I nicknamed his Butters.” He added.

Stan turned his head to the ginger haired male. He shrugged.

“If you hadn’t been avoiding me, you would have known!” he snapped.

Kyle glared.

Kenny waved his hand. “Oi. Don’t even start another fight. We don’t have time for that, the guards will be here within seconds,” he said loudly.

Kyle clocked his head to the side. His green eyes scanning Leopold’s face.

He walked up to them. He kept a good distant between himself and Stan. He held out a green handkerchief.

“Um. Here, I want it back thought. My mum made it for me.” He said.

“Of course Ky.” Kenny teased with a laugh.

He took the handkerChef and held it to Leopold’s nose. He pressed it firmly.

Kyle frowned. He almost sneered. He shook his head.

“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” Stan cut in.

He watched as Kenny moved the handkerchief gently against Leopold’s nose.

He had never seen his friend so caring before.

Kenny doesn’t take on bitches, or shit. He liked to be ‘clean’ in that department. People left him alone as well. He doesn’t sleep with anybody anymore. It was almost strange to see him show interest in somebody after two – three years of having nobody.

Now Kenny seemed to have eyes on Leopold, and Leopold alone.

He wasn’t like some of the pieces of shit around here.

“It’s alright Buttercup.” Kenny said happily.

Kenny smirked when Leopold frowned at him.

“You’ve stopped bleeding.” He added.

Carefully but wearily, Kenny withdrawn his hand. He held the blooded handkerchief and smiled.

“There, all good.” Kenny said.

Leopold rolled his eyes, and lifted his hands.

He presses his fingers against his nose. He gently stroked the skin, and sighed.

Who would have thought the first time he spilled blood in place like this.

Because of a book no-less.

Not just that, over a lover’s quill too.

He did not think relationships really worked in prison, but even when the two looked angry…he could tell they cared for one another.

Maybe even love. But he couldn’t say anything.

“Alright. Alright,” Kenny finally spoke.

Kenny’s voice bellowed out, and surprisingly loud. Kenny turned around to look at the crowd behind them.

“Get out of here unless you want one of Kyle’s special books too!” he yelled.

Kyle snorted at that. He rolled his green eyes and turned away. He grabbed one of his bottle water, and marched over to the shorter man.

Frankly, he never expected in a million years to meet shorter person then him in the prison.

Hell, the only other person that was considered to be small was just an inch taller than himself.

Of course nobody could touch that person unless they want to face hellish wrath.

“Okay, um, Butters.” he began.

Kyle unscrewed the bottle cap.

“If the guard’s see your face so blooded, then we’re all in trouble.”

With that said, he begun to clean the red smears on Leopold’s face. The red stained the pale skin.

Kyle used the water bottle to clean the blood from around Leopold’s nose.

“So. Um. I’m Kyle...Er, Kyle Broflovski…” Kyle said.

He frowned, and raised a red eyebrow. Especially upon seeing his blank face of the blonde haired male.

“Err, you don’t talk…do you.” He said slowly.

Leopold shrugged.

He bowed his head after a few seconds and turned away.

His eyes ran around the room, and quietly taking in the room. Both beds was made perfectly, to a T, but what really caught his attention was the amazing book collection in the fair corner.

It was perfectly stacked, and ranged alphabetically.

He glanced at Kyle.

The books obviously belonged to him, which was kind of funny considering he had been throwing them.

“Nope. Butters doesn’t talk,” Kenny piped out with a grin.

The other inmates had returned to their own cubes.

Kyle’s red eyebrows pulled together.

“Like you, huh,” he muttered.

Kyle sighed. He turned his attention back to the newcomer. He noticed the way Leopold was staring at his special library.

“Um. You can borrow any one if you want,” Kyle piped up in a soft voice.

He obviously felt guilty about almost breaking the poor man’s nose.

Leopold jumped and spun back around.

His back arched, and he nervously shook his head.

He didn’t want to take anything.

Just as Kenny had told him earlier.

Nothing was free in prison. You take something, you’re expected to give something back. That and the fact he did fancy the idea of being on his knees with a dick in his mouth. The thought made his nose twitch with disgust.

Kyle frowned to himself. He scratched at the back of his head.

“I’m…like sorry. Er, for hitting you in the face with my book.” he said slowly.

Leopold just shrugged again.

What could he do?

Besides, like it or not, Kyle had Stan and there was no way Stan was going to let anybody hurt Kyle.

Not that Leopold cared enough to hurt the red haired man.

So he shrugged.

Just letting it go anyway.

This seemed generally surprise said man.

Kyle blinked. He wasn’t used to any man in prison being so forgiving.

“You’re rather strange, Butters…” Kyle said slowly.

He shook his head anyway, “Well, whatever. I’m serious. You can borrow any of my books. If you’re a friend of Kenny’s then I guess you’re my friend too.”

Kenny throw his arm around the Leopold’s small shoulders. He pulled Leopold into his side, and grinned widely.

“Buttercup. Kyle isn’t the one to hold you to anything. As long as you give it back I mean. Forget to return it, then he will be after you with an axe.” he said thoughtfully.

He obviously remembering something from the past.

Leopold tilted his head back to stare at the other blonde. He chews at the sensitive skin and finally nodded his head.

This seemed to relax Kyle, who smiled himself and turned around to settle on his bed.

The one with a pale blue blanket spread across it. It had a few papers and books scattered across it.  

“Just let me know which one you want.” he muttered softly.

Leopold stared at him suspiciously.

He felt beyond confused, and didn’t know if he would willing take one in fear he would have owe the man.

Kenny grinned and playfully shook him.

“Don’t worry about it. This is how Kyle is. His a good guy, he feels guilty and worried that he had hurt you. If he says you can borrow one, then he means it.” Kenny said with glee.

Kyle frowned deeply. He glared up at the blonde, with pink cheeks.

“So Now that is sorted out,” Kenny began.

He looked at the awkward raven haired man standing by the opening of the cube.

“You gonna tell me what that was about?” Kenny asked.

Stan shifted on his feet. He moved from one foot to the other slowly.

“Um, well. You see…” he said.

Stan struggled to speak. He moved awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

“Ha,” Kyle snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes at him. “The fucking coward won’t even say it.”

The upset man turned on the spot. He grabbed one of the books and pulled it to his lap. He turned it in his hands and opened it on a random page,.

“We’re supposed to share a room. Isn’t that fucking great?” Kyle snorted.

“Oh. So we’re neighbours then?” Kenny pipped up.

Kenny turned and threw himself down onto what he assumed to Stan’s bed. He swung his legs as he shifted on the spot.

Kyle rolled his eyes again, before he turned his heated gaze onto Stan again.

“You’re a fucking idiot. You throw away you’re freedom, and for what?” he grumbled deeply.

Kyle’s throat tightened as he hissed. He tried to keep his voice down, not wanting to start screaming again.

“Kyle. Please, you have asthma.” Stan said worriedly.

Stan turned his concerned filled eyes to the red haired man and shifted once again. His face was heated a little, and he obviously didn’t like being on the end of Kyle’s anger.

Leopold stared in surprise at Kyle. He slowly shovelled away from the angry man, to Kenny’s side.

Frankly out the three of them, he felt safer with Stan but right now he’d rather be with Kenny. #

Kenny didn’t look like he wanted throw anything.

Leopold rather not have another book hit him on the nose.

“So the fuck what?” Kyle huffed.

He slammed the book shut, and twirled his head up to look at him.

“You think I don’t know I’ve got fucking asthma. Hello. I grow up with fucking asthma!” Kyle growled.

Stan flinched. His anger seeming to have melted away unlike Kyle. He shook his head, and turned away.

“Sorry for being worried.” He grumbled.

“Do not talk about being fucking worried to me!” Kyle hissed.

Leopold flinched. His ears rang, and he really wanted to leave the cube. He really wanted to go back to his own, and curl up on the bed.

He wanted to sleep.

He wanted to sleep this all away.

Leopold groaned, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his head between his knees.

Kenny watched Leopold, and frowned worriedly.

He really was worried about the younger blonde. He vowed to himself not to let anybody hurt the boy. He could smell the pain trapped inside him.

Kenny decided in that moment he was going to do his best to protect Leopold, Butters.

“Okay, Okay,” Kenny said.

He moved forward to sit next to the short blonde. His voice easily silenced both of his two male friends.

“Enough yelling. You really will bring guards down here. Do you want to be locked in the slammer?” Kenny said.

Kyle groaned loudly, and finally nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Fine. We’ll talk like civil people.” Kyle sighed.

A small smile appeared across Stan’s lips. He hummed to himself, and slowly walked to sit next to Kenny. He stared back at Kyle with large, round eyes.

He simply gazed back at him, and waited for the red haired man to begin.

Kyle kept his lips crushed together. His eyes narrowed into small slits. He simply glared back him in silence. He had his teeth ripping into his bottom lip.

“Why didn’t you answer me…at all?” Stan finally asked.

Stan’s voice was broken, and pitched with sadness. His nose flared, and he whined in a low broken-ish voice.

Stan shook his head and pressed his hands to both sides of his head. His fingers threated through his black curls.

Kyle snorted.

“Is that all? Is that why you came back?” he huffed.

He was becoming angry, but kept himself clam. Even if he really-really wanted to soaker punch the fucking ass in the face.

Stan’s head snapped upward. His eyes wide and frantic, almost wild like.

“What? Of course that’s the reason why I came back! Why wouldn’t I?” he snapped.

Stan’s voice pitching, before his eyes lowered in sadness. “I mean…you completely cut me out. You wouldn’t even reply to my phone calls…”

“Kyle! We’ve been together for how long? We were super best friends and shit,” Stan said. “Do you know how much that fucking hurt? Do you? There was no doubt you knew how I felt, but did you lie about it? Was I not good enough for you? Damnit Kyle. Stop beating around the bush!”

Kyle hissed, and narrowed his eyes back at him.

“What? How dare you. I never lied about how I felt. You know how much I fucking love you!” he growled back.

“And what? You think I don’t love you?” Stan huffed in return. “Because you know I fucking do!”

Kenny hummed under his breathe.

He glanced between his two closest friends. He eyed their faces closely, and nipped at his lips.

“Look. Guys. Just listen to one another! Kyle, we get it. You’re pissed off at Stan because he came back, returned to prison after getting out! Stan that was a pretty dumb move. I mean, you was free so why’d you return? Well, obviously you returned because of Kyle.” Kenny said.

“Alright. I know. I know. I fucked up. You happy!” Stan finally burst out.

Stan rubbed the bridge of nose. His head was starting to ache from pain. A throbbing head ache.

The ginger haired man sighed to himself and turned away from Stan.

“Just…Stan. I know how much you loved me, and shit. You know how much I love you too. But come on, was that the real reason why you came here?” he said softly.

“Kyle!” Stan groaned.

He leaped to his feet and marched straight over to the red haired man. He pressed his hands against his cheeks, and forced Kyle to look at him in the face.

“Kyle! For fuck sake! Just answer me! Why the hell did you cut me off?” Stan demanded.

His voice thick and heavy. It left no space for debate.

Kyle blinked slowly up at him. His green eyes glows almost beautiful up at him.

“Stan,” he began.

“I get it Kyle. You can be anger, you can slap me around all you want. But please, please just tell me!” Stan begged.

He leant even closer against him, and rested his forehead against Kyle’s.

“Just tell me why you never, not even once, replied to me.” Stan begged. “I need you Kyle. I needed you so badly.”

Kyle sighs softly. His own pale cheeks became red.

“I read all your letters…I did Stan.” he whispered sweetly.

“You did?” Stan muttered in return.

“Yeah. Of course I did. I read every single letter you sent me.” Kyle explained.

Kyle pulled away.

He lightly pushed against Stan’s shoulders. This forced Stan to step away from him.

Stan quivered a little. He shifted and slowly crouched down, catching Kyle’s eyes.

“Please. Just tell me Kyle,” he murmured out in a gentle voice.

He reached forward to touch Kyle’s knee, but the red and orange haired man moved his leg. He pulled out of Stan’s reach.

“Look Stan…” Kyle said.

Kyle ran his hand through his curls. He nibbled at his bottom lip.

“L-Look Stan. You was free. Y-You was out, you could be with your family and start over. I…I didn’t want to hold you back. I-I didn’t want you to remember this place.” Kyle tried to explain.

“I didn’t want to be the reason why you couldn’t move on. I didn’t want to the one to hold you back here…” Kyle said in soft whimper.

His eyes had slowly began to tear up.

“But look, you did come back.” He muttered. “Look at what happened. I brought you back. I forced you to come back to St. Andrew Park. What I didn’t want to happen…h-happen…”

Stan sniffed.

His own eyes beginning to teared up. A watery smile appeared across his face.

“I told you Kyle. I told you to stop trying to take care of me.” he chuckled.

Stan climbed forward.

Leopold blinked a little. It was an odd sight to see.

Stan climbed onto Kyle’s lap, and straddled him. Legs on either side of Kyle’s hips.

Leopold shook his head, and turned away. He pushed the golden hairs out of his face, and stood up.

This seemed like private matter.

How it all was supposed to be private matter, but looked what had happen. He had witness one of the best scenes from a soap show.

That would have made a fortune.

“Aww. But it was just getting to the good part.” Kenny whined.

He jumped to his feet and following after Leopold.

Kenny looked back at his two friends and smirked to himself. He could see them lean close to one another, their lips locked together and kissing.

It made him happy to see they had some kind of made up. Sort of. At least they kind of understood one another.

“Whoa there,” Kenny grinned.

He stepped into his own cube and smirked.

“What a lovely sight.” he purred.

Leopold paused in movement.

He glanced over his shoulder nervously, and meekly frowned. His back was arched, with his shirt pulled over his head. His pale skin was milky and untouched. He was changing out from out of the bright orange jumpsuit.

“Aww I really like orange.” Kenny chuckled.

He eyed the soft skin, with his hands twitched with the wished to touch the skin. Leopold was fucking beautiful.

Leopold reached over to the bag on his bed, and ripped the black bag open. He gazed at the clothes. He had a long sleeved white turtle shirt, with a set of beachy clothes. A baggy shirt with pants. He grabbed the shirt, and quickly pulled it over his head.

Kenny clicked his tongue, and moaned.

“Aww. What a shame,” he shrugged.

Kenny turned away from Leopold.

Despite he really didn’t want to look away, he knew it was in his best interest and besides he didn’t want to make the other blonde feel uncomfortable more then what he did.

Eventually, Leopold was fully dressed. It made him feel much more comfortable as he no longer stuck out like a sore thumb.

He now fitted in. He hoped.

Leopold shrugged to himself, he quickly shoved his old bright orange clothes into the black bag and tied it shut. He then placed it in the corner where the laundry was.

Leopold then sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed softly while looked around himself.

Kenny spun on the balls of his feet, and came to sit across from him. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned as his body popped.

Kenny noticed the pair was wearing the same beachy suit. He found he liked that.

“Well. Those are my family. There is four others, but Stan and Kyle are my closest and dearest family,” he explained.

He tapped his fingers against his legs with a wistful smile on his face.

“I grow up with Stan and Kyle. We went to the same school and shit. Along with one other fucking asshole.”

Suddenly Kenny’s face darkened and looked away.

“That asshole is here too. But listen to me, no matter what, don’t listen to him and stay the fuck away from him. You’ll probably meet him tonight at dinner. He hates every one of our friends, and is trying so hard to get us to turn on him. He used to hate Kyle, but this guy…this guy gets under his skin,” Kenny explained.

His lips curled up as he thought of this guy. This asshole that seemed to piss him right off.

Leopold frowned. Judging from Kenny’s expression this guy was trouble.

Leopold trusted Kenny’s judgement a lot more than his own. Leopold’s own judgement hadn’t been the best. He had screwed up many times by trusting people.

The short blonde trembled, and presses his lips together. His nose flared, and he nodded.

Kenny smirked, and clicked his fingers. “Good. He will try to get to you, but don’t be scared of him. Trust me, understand. Trust in me.”

“My family, they’re good people. Some of them aren’t supposed to be here, but they’re friends. They’re family. You look out for them, and they’ll look out for you.” Kenny explained.

He slide of his bed. He walked directly up Leopold and leant over him, leaning in close to his face.

“I trust you, and you can trust me Buttercup.” He said.

“It’s okay to trust Kyle, and Stan. It’s fine to trust me. Maybe a few of the other clowns in this prison,” Kenny added thoughtfully, and smiles sweetly down at him.

“We’re family. There are fuckers here, everything will be fine.”

Kenny then shrugged to himself. “I hope anyway.”

Leopold pouted a little, and blushed. He pressed his fingers together, and tried to lean backward when Kenny learnt closer to him.

His face moving closer to his own. Kenny grinned wider in amusement. He enjoyed his reactions, his face expressions.

Kenny chuckled, and finally leant away. He shrugged once again, and suckled his top lip. It was that Leopold realized it was split, making him wonder if his shaggy blonde roommate had just been in a fight.

Kenny felt for his bed, and sat back down. He made a soft sound from the back of his throat.

“Buttercup. You have to stop looking like a lot bunny rabbit. I mean it’s cute as hell, but it can get you notice,” Kenny winked sweetly.

Kenny’s lips forming into a smile rather than a grin. He cross his legs and hummed under his breathe.

The small blonde sighed to himself.

Did he really look like a bunny rabbit? That was rather horrifying, and embarrassing.

He tapped his fingers together and frowned.

Apparently everything about himself gets him notice.

It was so trying.

He wondered what would happen now…?

Leopold was just so nervous…he hopped everything would work out well.

Kenny let out a laugh at Leopold’s face.

The soft moan flittered from the cube next to them.

Leopold blinked.

Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How was it?
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you all think!


	4. Soul of Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third chapter. Yay!
> 
> I hope you all like it!

Leopold couldn’t stop twitching.

He was trembling.

“Buttercup. You have to stop looking like a lot bunny rabbit. I mean it’s cute as hell, but it can get you notice.” Kenny winked sweetly.

Kenny’s lips formed into a smile rather than a grin. He cross his legs and hummed under his breath.

The small blonde sighed to himself.

Did he really look like a bunny rabbit?

That was rather horrifying, and embarrassing.

He tapped his fingers together and frowned. Apparently everything about himself gets him notice.

It was so scary.

Kenny turned his head to look through the opening of their cube. He quietly shifted on the bed and finally nods his head to himself. Whatever he had been checking for he, he saw it. Kenny turned his attention back to face the other blonde.

“We have an inspection coming within five minutes. Roughly five to four minutes.” He said.

Leopold blinked slowly.

An inspection?

Worry filled his chest, and he let out a soft whimper escape his lips. Inspection, inspection back at St. Mary Cross was dangerous, and terrifying.

They touched you, throw you around, and even at times, rip your clothes. Leopold trembled. His hands shook, and put his head between his knees.

“Whoa. Relax there jumpy.” Kenny said confusingly. “It’s only an inspection…”

Kenny moved towards Leopold.

“Butters. It’s just an inspection, calm down. You just stand by the end of your bed, without moving. The guards come in, and check your bed for any hidden drugs…it’s nothing to worry about. I mean, as long as you’re not hiding anything…” Kenny said thoughtfully.

He had a strange twinkle in his eye as if he was thinking of something that had happen to him once before.

Leopold stared at the other.

He felt his curiosity grow, he wanted to find out the stories Kenny had. He could tell Kenny had many, and Leopold didn’t know why but he really wanted to hear them.

Hear them all.

Just then the sound of heavy metal doors slammed against the walls.

Large and powerful footsteps echoed through the stones. The sound vibrated along the stones. Hearing the way the sound bounced powerfully off the walls, and the noise within the block pitched high. For a brief second the noise pitched higher and then suddenly muted.

Like somebody had grabbed a remote, and pressed the mute button.

“Inmates!” a voice bellowed out. It echoed through the block.

“Inspection! Lock down the pipes!”  

Leopold froze. His legs buckled and he found he couldn’t move his legs. He tried to stand up, but his legs were so weak.

Just as he stood up, he almost fall straight back down if Kenny didn’t grab his arm.

Kenny helped Leopold up. His eyebrows pulled together, and he worried clocked his head.

He tried to look Leopold in the eyes, but all he didn’t understand why the other was so scared.

Why was he scared of an inspection?

“You alright, Buttercup?” Kenny said.

Leopold was trembled.

He tried to keep himself clam but his body quivered uncountable. He pressed his hands together, and felt himself being guided to the end of his bed.

Kenny placed him just outside the cube, with their backs pressed against the wall.

Kenny clocked his head.

“It will be fine. Just relax, the guards will be in and out. There’s nothing in there. They shut down the pipes so nobody can flush the drugs.” he explained with a shrug. “I don’t touch that stuff anymore.”

Leopold turned to look over at the shaggy haired man and tilted his head. So Kenny used to do drugs? Kenny was weirder then himself.

“Man. I hope the lovebirds are finish.” Kenny chimed. He leant forward, leaning over a little while he tried to look into the cube next to them. Neither Kyle nor Stan was standing outside their cube yet.

Kenny chuckled. “They don’t want to be caught again.”

Leopold clocked his head to the side, and his nose flared. He tried to see the two men, feeling his anxiousness grow when he noticed two guards moving down their row.

Kyle and Stan still hadn’t come out of their cube yet.

He didn’t want to think about what kind of punishment they could get. He hoped it wasn’t the same kind of punishment you could get back at St. Mary Cross.

“Finally!”

Stan’s hair was mess.

It had originally been neatly combed and layered. However when he stepped out, his hair was messy, and all over the place.

He had a single black curl sticking up that he was trying to smooth it down.

Stan’s face was red. His lips was swollen.

“Fuck off.” Kyle grumbled.

Kyle's face was just as red.

Much like Stan, Kyle’s red hair was much messier.

The curls was sticking in all directions, and his face was bright red. A lot pinker then the other. His cherry red lips was swollen and not just that either.

There on the side on his neck was a purple-ish mark. Purple with a soft blue hue in the middle, outlined by red.

Kenny smirked widely.

“Seems the love birds have made up.” he cheerfully sang. “Beautiful love bite. Didn’t know Stan had it in him.”

Stan flushed. His face becoming redder and redder with every second that passed.

“Um, well…I, um…” his mouth gapped.

Kyle frowned deeply. He glared at the blonde standing next to him, and snorted loudly.

“Shut up Kenny. Stop being such a pervert.” he huffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

Kenny laughed, and bounced on his feet.

“Aww. My baby growing up. Well, I mean he did bang you many times before he got out. But he ever marked you. Aww, Stanley finally grow his balls and marked Kyle-Ba as his.” he teased.

Kyle’s face turned beef red. His cheeks turning crimson.

Leopold felt his lips crushed together into a thin line. He wasn’t surprised men had sex and shit in prison, but he was more surprised that something like ‘love’ might exist in prison.

He didn’t know if Stan and Kyle had it, but judging from the little he had seen, they might like one another a lot. Cared for each other.

“McCormick. You’ve been a good boy?” Chef chuckled.

He stared down at the blonde with a smirk.

Kenny shrugged at him and crossed his arms behind his head.

“You mean have I jumped fatass yet? The answer is no. I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning.” he grumbled.

Kenny’s lips twitching into a small smirk.

Chef snorted, and rolled his eyes. He whistled a tune as he checked the cube behind them before returning.

“Seems everything is in order.” He muttered.

With that, the guard moved onto another cube.

Leopold blinked confusingly. He quivered a little, and rubbed his hands together. He stared after the man in silence, watching as he moved onto another cube and after five minutes, moved onto another and another.

“See Buttercup. You panicked for no reason.” Kenny said comforting.

Kenny looped an arm around Leopold’s shoulder. He pulled him in close to his body.

Kyle and Stan glanced at each other confusingly.

Why was the newbie scared of inspection for?

They eyed the mute man in silence.

Leopold looked tensed and nervous. However it seemed he was relaxing.

Stan wanted to ask, but bite his lip. He knew Leopold wasn’t going to talk either way.

“I’m starving. Can we go get dinner now?” he piped loudly.

His stomach growled as if to agree with his words.

Leopold frowned. He was sure the dinner serves wasn’t until 5:30. That was in an hour. It was too early to go to the cafeteria.

Noticing the confusion, Kyle faced the shorter man. Oh yes, he realized, he liked that he was taller. Finally somebody shorter than himself.

“Two of our friends work in the kitchen. We’re allowed to eat with them.” he explained.

More people?

Of course.

Kenny had mentioned four others. Leopold sighed under his breath. He really wasn’t good at meeting people. Today had been pushing it. Most of his time he had been locked up alone.

“Don’t worry Buttercup. They’re friendly.” Kenny grinned.

He practically skipped when the guards released them. Allowed them to leave and shit. He kicked himself off the wall, and waved at Chef on his way out.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Friendly is not how I would describe them.” he muttered softly.

“Well. One of them is…” Stan muttered.

But he seemed to still be reeling from his make out session with Kyle. He seemed more than just a little happy. He was practically glowing.

Leopold wondered if they had a quickie.

Did they have sex, or was it just a little teasing.

Leopold didn’t have much time to pounder it, as Kenny grabbed his arm and broke him out of his thoughts. Leopold jumped, startled in sudden shock.

“Let’s go eat Buttercup!” Kenny cheerfully said.

He decided to ignore how the other had acted. Kenny tugged him along with the three of them.

Kyle looked back at Leopold with cool green eyes. He pulled at his turtle neck to cover the love bite after a few inmates had cat whistled at him.

“Hey. Um Butters. You’re new right? So you haven’t been to commissary yet. I need to go later on today, er, do you want to come with me?” he asked awkwardly.

Leopold stared at the taller man. His blue eyes frozen as if ice had coated the eyeball. His head was a little tilted to the side while he quietly watched him.

Commissary.

The place an inmate would go to buy things to survive. He didn’t need anything, nor did he want anything.

He had blood money. Guilty money.

After a few seconds, he shook his head.

Kyle pouted but shrugged. “Suit yourself then.”

“Are you sure Buttercup?” Kenny asked.

Kenny had overheard, or more likely been ear dropping. He had seen what Leopold had brought into cube, and it really wasn’t anything. Hardly anything, only the normal supplies Chef gave out.  

Leopold shrugged again. He really didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t going to touch that money.

He didn’t care if he got letter after letter, from his family. He gave no shit if they put 100 bucks into his bank once a week, or once a month.

Leopold had an idea of how much was in his bank since the last time he looked at his bank statement.

He knew he had a lot, and probably was considered rich. Because he never used it, just let it grow and grow.

Fuck them. He didn’t want their help at all. He was fine.

Obviously Stan and Kyle was starting to catch on that something wasn’t quite right with their newbie. Both shared another look, only this time with Kenny.

The three was confused, and worried at the same time.

Normally they gave no shit to the new inmates. Normally they wouldn’t take another person in so quickly, it had been the same group for the past couple of months or years.

Leopold was the only person they had accepted into their group. Both men had been confused at how quickly Kenny had taken the blonde in, as Kenny ignored everyone.

He had really changed since back then, during the first few years when he chased many newbies for a ‘good time’ and shit.

Stan and Kyle had been confused. They wondered who Leopold was, and why Kenny had become so invested in the young blonde so quickly.

However they was starting to figure it out. Something was different about Leopold. He was different. He was strangely a mystery.

Kyle and Stan found themselves sharing the same curiosity as their other friend.

Leopold once again thought about skipping dinner, but found his impending hunger eventually won him over.

He stepped into the cafeteria, and glanced around. It was strange.

"Oh! My Buttercup!" Kenny said. "Just don't stand like dear in head lights."

Kenny grabbed his wrist and gave him a gentle tug. 

“Trust me on this. You don't want to display yourself as a new piglet. Then we’ll all be in trouble.” he chuckled.

Leopold blushed and quickly ripped his eyes from the table. He followed after Kenny, awkwardly looking at the ground as he walked.

'Wait. What's a piglet? And why am I getting a bad feeling about it?'

He found himself being lead towards the same table again. It must be their table. Leopold realized. It must belong to them, to Kenny, Kyle and he guessed Stan to.

Probably the other four Kenny had talked about before.

Leopold stared blankly at nothing in particular. He lined up behind Kyle, with Kenny bring up the rear. It took barely five seconds to get his dinner food.

His tray shook a little in his hands, as he sat down. He stared at the food. Truthfully, it was a lot better than yesterday. It didn’t look gross or shit.

Mash potatoes, broccoli and finally something that looked awfully lot like meat loath.

He scooped a small spoon of potatoes into his mouth.

It was salty, and Leopold liked his food salty so he didn’t mind it much.

He kept the spoon in his mouth and stared at his meal thoughtfully.

Leopold shrugged to himself, and smoothed out his mash potatoes, and began to stick his broccoli along the potatoes.

He decided to play with his food. To distract himself from his nervous. He made a small forest, before crushing up the meat loath and patting it along the potatoes so it looked mud.

“You’re supposed to be eating Buttercup.” Kenny suddenly spoke.

Kenny noticed Leopold was playing with his food rather than eating.

Leopold shrugged to himself once again.

Stan frowned. He sat down across from Leopold, with Kyle following.

“Dude. You’re pretty creative huh.” he muttered in awe.

“So what? He doesn’t eat either then?” Kyle asked.

He munched on a salted broccoli. He raised an eyebrow while watching the small blonde.

Kyle had to admit it was one of the weirdest things he had seen in Prison. He can see why Kenny was so fascinated with the kid.

“What? Is my cooking not good enough for him? Is he one of those assholes who think they're better then the rest of us?”

A tray slammed onto the metal table.

The pressure made it shake, and dark eyes glared down at the small blonde. Another man sat down on the other side of Kyle.

Leopold glanced up at him and realized it was the same guy had he had seen earlier this morning. He was tall, with high cheek bones.

Rather bony, and thin. Dark, messy curls hanged over his eyes a little. His hair had a little brown hair sticking out, with dark brown eyes glaring out from the milky skin. His lips curled together and he made a small growl.

“Relax Craig.” Kenny chuckled. "It's not like that."

He rolled his eyes at the man, and snorted loudly, but still had that smile on his face.

Craig huffed, and turned his dark gaze onto his the shaggy haired man’s face.

“Fuck off Kenny. You know how hard I fucking work in that kitchen.” he said.

Craig short the middle finger up at the blonde.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Hey. Don’t flip me off!” he shot back. “You asshole!”

“Guys. Craig. Calm down. It isn’t your cooking, he didn’t eat breakfast or dinner last night.” Stan said with a tired tone of voice. “You wasn’t cooking yesterday. I think it’s just food in general.”

Craig reeled back.

He turned his glare back to Leopold, and stared him down.

Said blonde sheepishly shrugged and spooned a large helping of the mashed potatoes into his mouth. He nervously shifted on the metal long bench.

The glare was clue to Leopold’s face.

After what felt hours, but really was a few second Craig seemed to be satisfied and turned away. His eyes snapped to Stan and snorted loudly.

“So the rumours are true then. You was dumb enough to return, huh.” he grumbled loudly.

Stan shrugged. “That’s what people keep telling me.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

He simply focused on eating his vegetables.

Honestly he wasn’t to ken on meat or, really potatoes. However he loved vegetables, which is why Kyle was the one to get bigger helpings of the vegetables than anyone else.

He was also the one who received the smallest portions of the other things.

Kyle liked it that way honestly.

“Well when more than one person tells you something, it normally means something.” Craig muttered with a shake of his head.

Kenny sighed to himself. He did not want to see more of his friends fight.

“Gee Craig. Why you so crumby today? Did Tweak not give you any last night?” he smirked teasingly.

He felt such satisfaction when Craig almost chocked on his own potatoes.  

“Fuck you Kenny.” Craig growled after coughing.

Craig once again throw his middle finger at the blonde.

Leopold stared at the new man.

He tried to memorize everything about him. He seemed rather scary, but then again who in this damn prison wasn’t?

He wondered who Tweak is. Was he like Kyle? But to this Craig dude.

Craig grunted and turned on the bench. His eyes turned to look at the kitchen doors, awaiting worriedly. He stayed quiet, and he seemed slightly worried, however he relaxed when somebody pushed the door opens.

Rather scatty, and gritty man slowly walked to the table.

“Do you want me to take your tray?” Craig asked surprisingly kind, and gentle.

His lips twitched upward in a coldish smile.

A man that was roughly the same height of Craig, maybe a slightly shorter. He had longish sandy blonde hair that was stuck out in all directions.

Not like Kyles or Kenny’s messy hair, but extremely messy hair. He had large blue eyes hidden behind long eyelashes. He was twitching uncontrollable and dragged his left leg slowly.

“N-No. Gha. I got, gha, it.” the blonde said.

His voice shaky, and bitching as he spoke. He slowly lowered himself next to Craig, and the dark haired man immediately put an arm around his shaky shoulders.

The twitchy blonde leant into him. He seemed to take great comfort in his embrace.

He nervously looked around himself, glancing between himself, Craig and the others.

His large shaky blue eyes paused on the newest member of the group, and he let out a soft shaky sound as he stared at Leopold plate.

“O-Oh. Gha! W-Whose t-this, gha!” The blonde questioned.

He bounced on the metal bench a little, trembling a little.

Craig went to answer him, but found his voice dying in his throat. He didn’t have an answer. He snapped his dark glare at Kenny to explain.

Kenny grinned so brightly, and widely that he showed a little of his teeth.

“Well! This here is my new roomie bear. Butters!” Kenny introduced.

Kenny wrapped an arm around Leopold’s shoulders. “Buttercup, this is Craig and Tweak! Two more members of our loving family.”

Craig snorted, and rolled his eyes. Truthfully, he trusted the blonde judgement despite what people thought of their relationship.

Craig trusted him greatly, because Kenny had saved Tweak many times over. He glanced at the small blonde, and nodded to him.

“Alright. Butters. Welcome to our dead end family.” he said in an emotionless tone of voice.

Leopold lifted his head to look at the man.

He looked between Craig and Tweak thoughtfully.

Judging from the way the two was leaning close to one another, and Craig had a protective arm around Tweak, Leopold figured it was safe to assume they was like Stan and Kyle.

The two had a relationship maybe? Probably?

“Butters doesn’t talk.” Kyle explained.

Kyle swallowed the broccoli. He reached for a napkin, and rather decently he cleaned his mouth so he could drink his juice.

Craig raised an eyebrow and stared at the blonde.

“Seriously? Ha. Reminds me of you Kenny, you know, when we all was kids.” he said in a mock like voice.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Guys. I did talk. You just couldn’t hear me.” he pouted.

He had become slightly annoyed that everyone kept forgetting that one important fact.

“Oh, gha, yeah! Gha! I r-remember!” Tweak chuckled.

He shakily spooned a little potato into his mouth.

Stan’s eyes flashes and he looked at Kenny with a smile.

“I remember. He wore that coat!” he said proudly.

Leopold lifted his head. He looked around their faces before turning to peer at the blonde next to him. He found himself becoming interested in all of this.

“Shit.” Craig began, and snorted even louder than before. A small smirk on his face.

“That’s right. He wore an orange coat, right?” he added.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “It was a parka.”

Kenny groaned, and shook his head.

“Sorry that I wasn’t as rich as you guys. Besides, it was my elder brother’s. He passed it down to me.” he murmured with his lips forming a pout.

“We know dude. We’re just teasing you.” Stan chuckled. “If you worry so much, you’ll form wrinkles.”

Leopold clocked his head to the side.

He was able to form an image of a younger Kenny in his mind from the photo…

Dressed in an oversized orange parka, with a black ringed hoodie that was up all the time. Muffling his voice. His chest tightened a little as he thought about him.

So Kenny was the small kid in the photo. He was really cute.

Strangely, Leopold felt a sense of familiarity. Almost like he had seen the small boy in orange before.

Leopold stared at the table. At the people at the table…oddly his mind was able to transform them all into almost younger version of themselves.

A green hat. A red puff-ball hat. A scarf. He could almost see it perfectly before it disappeared.

Odd.

He shrugged to himself, and returned his attention to the plate.

“Okay. So this, Butters, doesn’t talk or eat?” Craig spoke.

He looked at Leopold thoughtfully.

“He seems more interested in turning it into a forest, then putting it into his stomach…” he grumbled darkly.

“Well his name is actually Leopold Stotch. But you know Kenny.” Stan always explained.

Stan looked across at the smaller man. He watched in amusement. He had never seen anybody ever do what Leopold is doing. Making a forest with his food? Even in a place like this, prison.

Kyle shrugged.

“Butters is a weird man. I guess that’s why Kenny likes him.” he hummed. “But yeah. He doesn’t talk, and doesn’t eat much either.”

“Speaking off, how is that coming along Kenny?” Stan smirked.

Stan turned his head to look at the shaggy haired blonde.

Kenny looked up at Stan. His blue eyes flickered, and flashes as he turned to look at Leopold.

“I’m working on it.” Kenny said. “How about we extend our deal.”

Stan chuckled, and shook his head.

“I’m not that dumb Kenny. I knew you wouldn’t have gotten him warmed up to you this quickly. No matter what you say.” he grinned.

His lips pulling into a crooked and cunning smile.

“Damnit.”

Kyle’s eyes flickered.

“Wait. Wait. What’s going on?” he asked.

He looked at between Stan and Kenny. Not just Kyle was curious either, but so was the other two at the table.

Kenny groaned. His head flopped forward, and held his head between his hands. His fingers threated through his golden curls.

Kenny sighed. “Fuck. My scrambled eggs, dude.”

Stan laughed. “We just made a deal is all. If Kenny can get Butters talking by the end of the day, if not, then I get his breakfast for a week.” he said quite happily.

Everyone knew what his favourite meal of the day anyway. What the raven haired man loved to eat the most.

“That’s a little mean, isn’t it?” Kyle snapped in his high pitched tone of voice.

He turned to look at Leopold. “Are you okay with this, Butters?”

Leopold looked up at the ginger haired man. He blinked slowly, before he shrugged.

He didn’t care.

He might be comfortable with Kenny, and found himself becoming fascinated with the blonde. There was no way in hell Kenny was going to make him utter a word.

Not after the last punishment he got for even talking.

“I want to be in on this bet.” Craig suddenly said with a smirk.

Kyle munched on his last broccoli. He felt sadness fill him as he really loved broccoli, and all vegetables.

He turned his eyes to the tray next to him, and tried to keep his lips from smirking as he sneaked a broccoli from Stan’s tray.

Not that Stan would mind honestly.

Broccoli was his least favourite.

“I want in too.” Kyle said after a while.

Kenny snapped his head around He stared at them with frantic blue eyes and his jaw dropped.

“What? Seriously? Then at least let me have a longer time period!” he all but begged.

The three men shared a look with one another.

“Alright.” they said at once.

They all spoke together after a few seconds of silence.

Kyle leant forward and tapped his fingers on the metal table.

“Alright. You can have a month. A month to make Butters talk. But if you can’t and we win, you have to buy me any book I want from commissary.” He said.

Kenny sighed, but nodded. That was fair. Besides, books wasn’t that expensive. He could afford a book or two on his salary. Besides, he works too. He shrugged, and nodded once again.

“Alright. That is fair.” He grimaced.

“I’ll let you know what I want when we win.” Craig shrugged to himself, and turned back to his food.

Kenny clicked his tongue, and rolled his blue eyes once again. He groaned to himself, and looked at Leopold.

His Butters, his Buttercup. There was no way he could lose now. He was going to have Leopold talking by the end of the week. He is determined to it.

“You still want my breakfast?” Kenny asked.

He turned his attention to the raven haired man next to Kyle. He nodded in return.

Kenny tapped his fingers against the table top.

“Fine. If I win, and I have Buttercup singing like a tulip by the end of the week. I want all of your puddings!” he said.

Kenny’s voice bellowing out, and echoing around the cafeteria.

“Shocking.” Craig snorted but still had that tiny smile on his face. “You sure you don’t want to get in on this too?”

Tweak glanced up with large meekly eyes.

“Gha. N-No! I am g-good gha!” he squealed out.

Leopold watched as they all talked. Laughed to one another, it was strange really. Just watching the group of them laugh, and joke around with each other.

Like a real family. They had talked about when Kenny was young, which made Leopold believe the five of them had grown up together. Grown up on the same block.

They really were family. How weird.

He shook his head. Leopold turned away, and sighed softly under his breath. Strangely it was nice to see, in a place like this.

In prison. Leopold honestly wasn’t expecting this.

Leopold suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

He felt a chill run up his spin, and he turned his head to the side when the table shifted so much that he thought he would slide right off it.

He winced a little, and spun his head around to peer at the large mass sitting next to Stan. Panting with a face of sickly, sweaty red.

When had he appeared? Where did he come from?

Kenny grabbed onto Leopold’s arm. Preventing him from sliding right down from the sudden shock.

“Damnit fatass. You really need to start cutting down!” Kyle snapped at the unnamed man. "People mistake it for an earthquake when you walk!"

The man was rather terrifying. He was massive.

Much bigger than all of the men put together. He was more round, with rolls of skin poking out from the clothes he wore. He had musky brown hair that stuck to his skin, it looked rather greasy and vile. He didn’t wash, but he needed to.

Leopold felt his throat tighten and close up a little with disgust.

He smelled gross.

His hands twitched and he reached up, covering his nose with his face becoming white.

If he wasn’t hungry before, he definitely wasn’t now.

“Oi! You fucking Jew! Nobody asked for your opinion, Kahl!” the man growled.

His voice shrilly like a pig, bouncing off the walls.

Kyle snorted loudly. He rolled his green eyes, and huffed loudly.

“It’s my opinion when you’re coursing troubles, you fucking fatso!” Kyle snapped back.

“I’m not fucking fat, Kahl!” the large man yelled back. His voice was so loud that Leopold winced and covered his ears. “You fucking JewRat! All Jews are fucking little rats!”

“Do not belittle my people, you fucking asshole!” Kyle snapped in pure anger.

Leopold blinked. He glanced between the two nervously, his stomach tightens anxiously. He did not like this man, especially the way he was able to upset Kyle so quickly.

Obviously seeing how upset the red haired man had become, Stan gently took his hand and tightly pressed their fingers together.

“For fuck sake, you fags really band together! Like a pathetic glee club.” the man grumbled in disgust.

He shook his fat head. His skin wiggling as he moved his head.

Craig growled. He seemed to take the insult more personal than the others. “Fuck you Cartman. Go fuck that little twerk you got following you.” he hissed.

His eyes narrowedg as he searched for the poor kid the fat fuck had grabbed hold of.

“Yeah asshole. You insult us for being gay and shit, when you’ve got a little piglet.” Kenny hissed through clenched teeth.

Many times he had tried to help the poor kid, but most of the time the fucker was able to talk his way out of it and get Kenny thrown into the shoe for 90 odd days.

Kenny had given up after that.

He sounded much like a pig then then before, flitting his cold eyes to meet the deadly glare of Craig.

Cartman smirked. “We all know how much you like cock now don’t we. Is that why your being a little pussy?"

Craig snorted and shook his head.

He decided not to answer the man and instead focus on his food. Not before trying to comfort the shaking blonde next to him. Tweak did not like being around Cartman.

Seeing that he was not getting the reaction he wanted, Cartman frowned so deeply that his skin around his cheek fluttered.

“What about you Tweak? Fancy joining me for some fun. I’ve got two pocket’s remember.” he growled out in a low voice.

He licked his lips rather disgustingly.

“N-No gha, thank you…” Tweak whined in shaky voice.

He shook his head and buried his face into Craig’s shoulder. He refused to look in Cartman’s direction.

Cartman rolled his eyes, and turned away from the twitchy blonde. His dark eyes was beady from the thick skin around them.

They turned to look at the small blonde Kenny had pressed to his side.

It’s been years since Kenny had taken a prag. So he doubted that is who this man was.

“Don’t tell me you’re following those fags, Kinny?” Cartman laughed.

He stuck his fat nose up. He eyed the small blonde.

Kenny glared at Cartman and crushed his teeth together.

“Forget it, asshole.” he hissed in return.

His eyes becoming slits, and looking rather scary in fact.

Cartman stared with tiny eyes at Leopold. He just stared with dark intention before snorting and shaking his head.

“Fine. Whatever. Give me your food, you shouldn’t waste it like that.” he grumbled, and reached out with grabbing hands for the plate. “Fucking ridiculous that is.”

Leopold immediately leant away. He slide his arms off the table, and just let the rather fat and scary man to take his forest made out of food.

He didn’t even make a sound as Cartman dragged it to him.

“Dude!” Stan frowned deeply, and shook his head.

Kyle’s hands twitched. “He needs to eat fatass!”

Cartman rolled his eyes, and shrugged. “Then he shouldn’t have played with it! Besides, all pansies are supposed to give me their food!”

“Bullshit.” Craig snorted out, with a shake of his head.

Cartman sighed. He rolled his eyes dramatically, and turned to look Leopold in the eyes.

“You want it back? Then you’ll help me.” he snickered.

He got angry glares from the other men at the table.

“He shouldn’t have to do anything for you, asshole.” Kenny growled in Leopold’s defence. “It is his food to begin with.”

Cartman glared back at the blonde in return.

“What? He can’t talk for himself?” he said and leant in close.

He would have moved right into Leopold’s face if Kenny didn’t pull the other blonde closer to his die.

“If you really must know, no, he can’t.” Kenny growled. “He doesn’t talk. Now fuck off.”

Cartman huffed loudly. “It’s a free country Kinny. I can sit wherever I like!”

“T-Technically, it’s not, gha, a free country for us, gha, anymore…” Tweak muttered softly.

However his voice was heard by everyone at the words, and chuckled in amusement.

Cartman on the other hand, glared at the blonde. However he didn’t say anything to the twitchy blonde as Craig was glaring at him.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He pinched the bridge of nose and snorted. “For fuck sake. What do you want Cartman?”

Cartman hissed through clenched teeth. “Eric. My name is Eric, Kahl. You of all people should know that, you sneaky little Jew!”

“Fine! Eric what the fuck do you want?” Kenny yelled this time.

Kenny gained his attention, with an angry tusk.

“I need your help." He said instead with a loud huff.

Kyle snorted loudly. "And god please tell why you need our help?"

"Well, Thorn’s pretty scared of meh!" Cartman pranged. He shook his fat fist about. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out why. I mean the guy is a freak anyway!"

"Fir fuck sake Cartman! Get on with it!" Kyle sneered.

"I'm getting there Karl! I pretty much have this place wrapped around my finger. I've got this place figured out so I'm the king. I think he doesn't like that! Ei Pussy! I think he's going to do something about it! Not sure what."

Cartman paused briefly. "Hmm. Maybe rape? That sounds like something that rat would do!!"

"Either way! I gotta teach em a lesson! I'm the king and all! I need you to help a brother out.” he finished. 

“You just need to help us hold em down so we can rape him. It’s not a big deal. He was gonna do it to me! We gotta be first is all!" he finished.

Kenny stared in shock. He placed hand to his face, and sighed loudly. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Why the fuck would Thorn be scared of you? Why would he even plan on raping you anyway!" Kyle asked. "Better yet! Why would you fucking pick that out!"

Kyle’s eyebrows pulling together, and making a deep tired sound from the back of his throat.

Stan flinched at how high pitched Kyle became. He placed a hand onto Kyle thigh in hopes of giving comfort. 

Cartman rolled his eyes, and waved his hands at his self. 

“Dud I just not say? What's crawled yah ass!" He bellowed out. "Other then Stanley."

Craig snorted at that, and rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah. He is so jealous of that.”

“Fuck off Craig.” Cartman said.

The dark haired man looked back over at him, and smirked widely. Craig leant forward, using his body to block the fat fucker’s view of Tweak.

“There’s no way we’d rape anybody.” he said.

Thorn was a lot smarter than that, besides…Craig knew the man wouldn’t risk Pirrup being hurt over Cartman.

“Fine, fine, I get the idea.” Cartman sniffed.

He tried to show them how hurt he was.

Leopold stared at him with unmoving eyes. He felt something else was off with the group.

He noted they wasn’t just disgusted with him, but even angrier with him.

“You’re an idiot.” Kyle suddenly said with a shake of his head.

As if he couldn’t believe what Cartman had just been speaking? He looked rather pale and sickly too.

Kenny let out a low snort of laughter. “You really are a dumb fuck. Damien Thorn is one of our friends. He’s in our group, stupid!”

Leopold’s eyes flickered in realization.

No wonder they looked angry. Cartman wanted them to attack one of their own.

Cartman’s face twisted.

“What? Since when?” he bellowed out.

He sat up with his back arched. His eyes blinked forcibly, and hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah guys. Since when?” Stan asked clueless.

He turned his head to look at the others. They all stared back at him in amusement.

Kyle mouthed to him that he’d explain later, to which Stan nodded.

“What about me? I’m your friend!” Cartman squawked. “Don’t help your friend Eric. It’s not like he’s ever helped with our faggy problems. Not like he helped during school and shit.”

"You're right. You didn't."

Craig snorted loudly once again, and rolled his eyes.

“You are not our friend. You will never be our friend, and have never been our friend. You never helped us.” Craig said.

Cartman gapped. His lips opening and shut like a fish. His eyes swirled with shock, and he whined loudly. He was unsure of what to say or do.

He never expected his friends to trade him in for Thorn.

Damien Thorn of all fucking people.

“Fine! Be that way! I don’t want your fucking friendship anyway!” he cried out like a child. "I don't wanna be in this gay as fuck club!"

He stomped his foot a little. Cartman then turned away, he seemed to be ready to storm off when he paused. He looked down at Leopold.

Cartman tried to smile rather innocently.

“What’re you in for, baby face?” He asked rather cockily.

Leopold blinked once and then twice. He didn’t make any signs of believing the fat man, nor did he make any signs of letting the man know anything about him.

Instead, he shrugged and looked down.

This seemed to piss Cartman off.

Obviously Cartman wasn’t used to people, especially people that looked and acted like Leopold.

“Whatever! You all will regret this! All of you!” Cartman squawked over his shoulder.

He slammed his feet against the floor as he walked.

Kenny waited until Cartman had finally left the cafeteria. He turned to Leopold, and gently placed an arm around his shoulder.

“Jesus Buttercup. Relax. The fat fucking asshole throws fits like that all the time. He’s like a man baby.” Kenny said.

“That’s an understatement.” Kyle groaned.

Kyle rolling his eyes and Leopold felt the man had a lot of trouble with Cartman. He truly felt for him.

Leopold blinked worriedly.

“Who is the piglet Cartman somehow got his claws into?" Craig sneered.

Craig twirled his head around to look at the man with wide blazing eyes.

Kyle shrugged. “Some ginger kid. He came in last month. I tried to help him, warn him and shit but he didn’t listen to me. You know the fat fucking asshole. He pulls this mask shit and gets whatever he wants.”

“Wait. Ginger. Seriously?” Stan pipped up in shock.

Cartman had always moaned about gingers, ever since they was kids it’s kind of funny that his prag was ginger.

Kyle chuckled himself. “Fucking unbelievable right?”

“Yeah.” Stan trailed off.

Leopold frowned to himself.

Cartman had thrown his forest into the bin on the way out.

Now he felt sad, which was stupid considering this all. He sadly ran a hand through his hair, and grumbled under his breath.

He was tired, and wanted to sleep now. He wanted to go to bed.

“That fucking asshole. I really hate this, like you don’t believe.” Kyle hissed.

His fists shook a little, and he shifted on the spot. “Remember when the asshole convinced the whole town that I was evil? That I caused 911? All because I’m Jewish.”

Stan smiled comforting, and pulled the furious messy haired man to him.

“Yeah. But nobody really believed him. He was full shit anyway.” he said softly, and kissed along the edge of his neck.

Stan pressed butterfly kisses along the skin.

It was rather sickly cute.

“Ha. Remember when he took photos of my mum naked? He then spread the photos around town, made a documentary and a fucking music video!” Craig growled out.

His lips curled apart, and he revealed his teeth. They was rather sharpish. Scary like.

Tweak shook, but wrapped his arms around his neck. Cupping his hands across Craig’s face to pull him to face him.

“B-But gha, e-everyone finally forgot it, gha. She even got compensation, gha, from-from the, gha, P-President.” he said with a small weary smile.

“Yeah. I guess she did.” Craig sighed, and leant forward.

Craig pressed his lip briefly to Tweaks.

Leopold watched the two couples thoughtfully. The four of them are couples, right? He wondered to himself, and bites at his bottom lip.

He’ll admit he never expected to see real relationship coupled in prison, maybe fuck buddies, or toys, or some shit.

But not this. It was cute. Really cute.

The small blonde turned his attention around to look up at Kenny.

Did he have a boyfriend or lover too? Was he gay? Did he have a girlfriend on the outside?

He wondered what Cartman had to Kenny? Cartman must have done a lot of fucked up shit.

Cartman must have committed a lot of things to piss off all these people.

"Hey at least he got one thing right!" Kenny suddenly chimed. "We are a fucking gay ass club!"

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold woke up the next morning in one of the worst moods of his life.

He had nightmares again. The nightmares had kept him from being his usual cheery morning self, too tired and sore to attempt relaxation.

While he had adapted to sleeping curled up in a ball during the night, he wake with a sore ache in his neck.

He had woken during the night, last at night with darkness swirling around him to soft sounds. Leopold wasn’t stupid and knew what exactly the sounds was.

Somebody was either beating off, or playing with another person. Leopold didn’t want to think about, and had tried to ignore it to go back to sleep.

Leopold had woken up with his throat sore, his eyes again swollen, his nose rubbed raw, and every muscle in his body was aching from the stiff mattress.

However unlike before, Leopold waken up with no sun rays in his face. He laid numbly for a few seconds upon realizing there was no window in his cube.

The first thing he noticed was that Kenny was still asleep. Laid spread eagle, arms and legs hanging of his bed.

He could hear the soft snores from other inmates around.

Leopold had snuck his head out, and slowly began to make his way to the showers.

He hugged his beachy clothes to his chest, along with the see through back of wash supplies. They was old, from St. Mary Cross. He knew, he might have to buy new supplies soon, as much as he wished he didn’t have to.

He probably would have to use the money. Just a little.

St. Andrew Park doesn’t restock the normal living supplies like St. Mary Cross does.

He shuffled his way to the showers. He wrinkled his nose at the condition of the cold tiles around him. However it looks like there had been attempts at cleaning the floor, still a lot better than St Mary Cross.

Leopold shivered. He wallowed and rubbed his nose. He was butt naked again. Unlike yesterday, he found two men in the shower. He was a little nervous, but once again they was on either sides of the room.

The blonde jumped, almost jumped right out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Ah. Sorry.” a familiar voice said.

Leopold blinked uncontrollable. He snapped his head around and stared with frantic eyes. He let out a dry sigh of breath.

Kyle.

His new next door neighbour, and one of the newest people had meet.

“Um. You’re an early riser too?” he said.

Kyle was awkward with talking with people just as him.  

Kyle shifted under the showerhead.

He glanced up at the head, and finally twisted the blocky handle. Kyle hummed and let out a soft moan from the warm water..

Kyle used the bar of soap he had brought to clean his body. His gorgeous crimson curls had fallen to hang just underneath his jaw. 

Even wet he looked sexy...

Leopold had to look away before he was caught staring... 

Leopold awkwardly washed himself. The water no way near as hot as Kyle’s, but it still had a little steam flitter from his head. He glanced just a little over at Kyle, and would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red from the hot water.

Kyle had other love bites upon his body. His milky white skin highlighted the reddish, brownish marks. It looked like Stan had maybe kept the messy haired man up through the night. Leopold’s face became redder, and he finally turned away with his head down.

Was the sounds that had woken Leopold up during night…

...was they Stan and Kyle?

How embarrassing.

“If you don’t want to be ogled at during the shower, then you might want to hurry up. I figured out after the first week that if you stay in the shower to long, you'll be _forced_ to put on a rather embarrassing show.” Kyle explained.

Kyle switched off his shower. He stepped away.

However it was bearable.

He had Stan, and the other boys from his block.

Leopold didn't...

Maybe someday he would...?

Leopold blinked a little. He glanced around himself nervously before scrubbing at his skin, working effortlessly to make his skin clean enough. It took a few minutes before he finally switched the water off. He almost slipped across the tiles. He shook with pain, and struggled to keep himself up probably.

The two of them dressed quickly in matching beachy suits. Leopold shifted on his feet, and rubbed his eyes. They stun from the shampoo that had seeped into his eyes. It hurt. It stung, and made the burn. His eyes was slightly red and itchy.

“Butters. Are you sure you don’t want to go to commissary?” Kyle asked.

He clocked his head to the side, while rubbing a stripy towel on his face. “I can take you if you want.”

Leopold clicked his tongue. He pulled his towel from his head and glanced almost shyly at the red haired man. He shook his head, which coursed Kyle frown.

“Well alright then.” Kyle muttered. “Come on. The others are probably showering now. Let’s go save our table. If we don’t get there soon, some other fucker will claim it.”

The short blonde gazed at Kyle. He clocked his head to the side, and finally nodded. He had to rush after the other man, as for a short guy, Kyle had some damn long legs.

Eventually, Leopold sat in the same place had sat the night before. His backside touching the very same spot on the beaten up metal bench. He didn’t really think about picking another, he had been sitting in the same spot since he had got there. Kyle however, decided to sit next to him. As if to hopefully warm up to him, and to give the blonde company.

Leopold choked slightly as the orange juice stung his sore throat but feeling comfort from the familiar taste. He picked at the food in front of him as he always did. The metal beaten up tray sat between his hands as he moved the scrambled eggs around. Unlike yesterday they looked creamy and fluffy. As if whoever cooked them had done them probably this time.

“You really don’t eat, huh?” a familiar emotionless voice said.

Kyle nodded in greeting to the dark haired man.

Craig sat down opposite to Leopold. He spooned a mouthful of eggs into his mouth, and groaned to himself. “You know Tweak. You’re amazing at cooking eggs.” he muttered softly.

“Yeah Tweak. You never seem to spoil a single egg.” Kyle agreed with a small smile.

Tweak blushed. He slowly came to sit down across from Kyle, and rested against Craig’s side. His head resting on his shoulder. His messy blonde hair practically shined in the dim light above them, with large blue eyes nervously shifting side to side.

“O-Oh. Thanks g-guys.” he meekly said.

Leopold stared at him thoughtfully. Unlike yesterday, Tweak wasn’t as jumpy or twitchy. He looked more comfortable, and relaxed. Leopold glanced around the cafeteria and realized it must be because there was hardly nobody in the hall. Other than two crippled men across from them.

He tapped his fingers on the table, and after a few seconds, Leopold shrugged to himself. He took a small spoon of the eggs and slide them into his mouth. Like all food, it was difficult to get down his throat but he was able to bear it with the orange juice he had chosen today. Even if said juice was just as hard to drink.

Leopold had to admit the scrambled eggs tasted great. The whites and yolks stirred perfectly with the right amulet of force.

Fluffy, and full of life. They was just so creamy that it melted on the tongue. The blonde blinked slowly, it had been a long time since he got to taste something that good. It was almost too good to be true.

“Hey. Check it, Butters’ eating.” Stan suddenly said. Appearing out of nowhere and sitting on the other side of Craig with a cheery smile. A smile that screamed he had a good night, and Kyle flushing red confirmed it.

Leopold blushed himself. He sucked on the top of spoon, it hanged between his lips just a little. He nervously looked down, and shuddered.

It made Tweak pleased it seemed. He glowed with his lips pulled into a small smile. Frankly, Leopold didn’t realize he was being watched. He only had a few small spoon full. As much as his throat and stomach would allow him.

“Chill dude.” the rather moody raven haired many across from him spoke. His head tilted downward while munched on the eggs.

“Tweak likes to cook. It somehow is able to calm him, especially when somebody likes it.”

Leopold furiously blinks. He glanced at Tweak, and inhaled sharply. He bowed his head to the other blonde, and hopped he got the silent message. The message of, ‘I like the food’.

“Oh. Gha. I’m h-happy you l-like it.” Tweak said with a glowing face. He shook a little, and Leopold realized it was because more inmates started to enter the large hall.

Suddenly another tray slammed down, and a rather giddy body plopped sown at his side. Kenny grinned widely, with his legs pumping underneath the bench.

“Shit dude. You scared me.” Stan yelped, and looked at his friend with unwavering eyes.

Kenny grinned so widely that his blue eyes twinkled. “Damn son. You look like shit.” he said sarcastically but with a teasingly chuckle.

Stan blushed. He rolled his eyes, and hunched his shoulders.

“Ah~ Make up sex is always the best. I remember those.” Kenny teased.

He glanced between Stan and Kyle. He had a shit eating grin on his face, and snorted rather loudly when Kyle avoided his eyes. The ginger haired man had a tiny timid smile on his lips.

Leopold almost chocked on the eggs when Kenny spoke. Truthfully, he was still tender and bashful when it comes to sex. However with how sore his throat was in general, hardly no sound came from him, only a small hitch. Leopold would be surprised if anybody even heard him.

Stan sighed, and lifted his head. His eyes scanned the hall with a weary gaze.

“Stan. Stop that.” Kyle hissed with his lips twisted together. They all had been there long enough to know what happens when your eyes wonders to far somewhere.

Stan smiled at Kyle. “I’m looking for somebody.” he explained with a shrug. “Well two somebodies. You’ll never guess who got thrown in here guys.”

“Token and Clyde.”

Leopold stared blankly, and quietly. Seriously, it seemed everyone knew eachother. It felt amusement fill him. Apparently they knew Token and Clyde.

“Seriously.” Craig snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes. “Token Black? As in the rich kid that used to live up the road from us?”

Stan nodded. “The very same dude.”

Kenny grinned, and somehow, but amazingly pulled his legs up to the bench. He hunched over just a little. “Apparently they’re an item now.” he said with an almost shrilly laugh. His eyes flashes as he scoops the eggs into his mouth. He groans with pleasure at the taste, knowing immediately who made them just from the taste and texture.

“Well, honestly, they were always a little odd.” Craig said with a shrug. He let out a snort and shook his head. “Odder then most people at this table. They used to try and hide it.”

Kenny tilted his head, and teasingly looked between his two closest friends.

“Like Stan and Kyle? I always thought they’d find Narnia eventually.” Kenny said.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

“So creative.” he said.

“Hey.” Stan began with a deep frown.

His cheeks twitching and aching as he stared at Kenny. His eyes looking at Kyle.

“I was never in closet. I told Kyle how I felt, twice in high school. Remember.” he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kyle blushed, and ducked his head. He looked like he wanted to sink into his oversized shirt.

“I-In my defence, I always thought he was joking…I never knew he was serious. I mean, Stan, you had girls chasing you through the hallways.” he mumbled in a soft but shy voice.

“Stan. Why was you such a block head?” Craig asked in this drown like voice.

Stan sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced away.

“Er, um, honestly I never thought you wouldn’t believe me. I mean the first time I told you, you had your legs around my head.” he shrugged.

Kyle let out a high pitch, wheeze like sound.

“Stan!” he yelped out.

“Oh~ Kinkey.” Kenny smirked, and winked teasingly at Stan.

Stan rolled his eyes, and glared back at the shaggy haired blonde.

“Oh please. You’ve done worse than me.” he grumbled.

“True.” Kenny shrugged.

It was true, but it had been a long time ago. He wasn’t like that. Not anymore at least.

Leopold smiled to himself. He didn’t know why, but he found he really enjoyed this to them talk about their odd adventures.

They talked about doing some crazy as hell shit growing up. Yet it still left a horrible like pang in the middle of his chest. It almost made his eyes tear up. Almost.

What was even more fucked up was they all knew most of their guards too.

The females, apparently they had gone to the same school.

Which was why they was around the same age. It was weird. Leopold had to agree.

It was a little strange, but he realized everything about St. Andrew Park was weird but he found himself liking it.

It was better than St. Mary Cross.

Leopold blinked furiously, he noticed the table had suddenly become a low as whispers. He chews his bottom lip, and glanced around the guys. He then turned his head to look at whoever everyone was staring at.

Cartman.

The large, fat man from yesterday. He looked angry, and his beady eyes glared at their table as he stormed into the hall. He bared his teeth at them before making a B-Line towards the cafeteria line. He cut line easily, shoving men out of his way as he walked to the front of the line. He made a row of piggy like snorts as he walked, kicking an out of place, stone out of his way as he walked.

“We should warn Damien.” Kyle spoke up, worriedly. “You know how dirty Cartman can be.”

There was hidden message in his words. His voice was thick with concern, and he seemed to thinking of somebody. From what Leopold had learnt, Damien Thorn was able to take care of him so he guessed it was somebody else Kyle was worried about.

“I’m going to warn Damien about Captain Asshole.” Kenny cut in. His fingers digging into his knees as he glared after the large brunette.

Stan frowned to himself. “Okay. I know that Damien came from the same town of us, but I thought he didn’t like us…” the raven haired man asked thoughtfully.

Craig made a soft hum, and shook his head. “Damien didn’t like anybody remember. He preferred to be alone, however he has kind of warmed up to us when you left.”

“Gha. Oh god. U-Um. Gha P-Pip.” Tweak began. He tried to explain but he couldn’t get the words out.

Kyle sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

“Remember Pip? Pip Pirrup? The small blonde haired boy whose parents abused him beyond compared. Like, he was burned and shit.” he explained.

His voice shook with guilt. Guilt that everyone seemed to have on their faces.

“Yeah. I remember him. He was British.” Stan said with a nod of his head. “Holy shit. He was thrown in here?”

Kenny shook his head.

“You can guess by who, right?” he growled.

Still glaring at Cartman’s large body.

“It was his fault. The Asshole framed him, but Pip was alright when he came here. Damien sorted him out immediately.” He hissed.

“We took care of Pip. Because Damien didn’t want him to get hurt.” Craig added and scratched at his head. “But you know Cartman. The fucking vile creep went after him because he knew how to hurt Damien. Best way was by hurting the one thing he cared about most.”

Stan’s eyes widens, and his jaw dropped. “What did Cartman do?”

Kyle lowered his head. He looked like he might even cry, and sighed.

“Let’s just say that Damien has been gunning for his head since. The two have been going toe to toe since. What the fatso did got him thrown into the shoe for almost a year.”

“We’ve been struggling to cut the Asshole off since.” Craig said.

Kenny rather stressfully ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, and forced it from his face.

“Damien has never left Pip alone since. Nobody bothers Pip anymore. Nobody bothers Damien either now.” he said and got up.

The shaggy blonde haired man shrugged.

“Buttercup. Want to come with me? Pip will like you.” Kenny said. He grinned down at the smaller blonde, and clocked his head to the side. “I doubt you’ll eat anything else.”

Leopold blinked once and then again. He looked down at his food, and shrugged. He then got to his feet, and nodded slowly.

From the sounds of it, this Pip person wasn’t somebody to be feared of.

This Damien guy was whole different story.

Kenny smiled at him. He nodded at Leopold to follow him. He wanted for a few seconds for Leopold to catch before the pair was walking down the maze of clear white washed walls.

Leopold couldn’t help but feel rather nervous. He was a little scared to meet this Damien dude. His heart skipping a beat in his chest, while his feet moved. He almost jumped right out of skin as a hand grabbed his shoulder. The blonde spun around with large eyes.

“Relax Buttercup.” Kenny said softly, and tilted his head forward. “Relax. Damien won’t hurt you. As long as you don’t hurt Pip, I mean. Pip means everything to Damien.”

The smaller blonde clocked his head thoughtfully. His lips twitched into a small smile, and he nodded in understanding. To which Kenny ruffled his hair, and hummed rather sweetly.

“Pip will like having a new friend. He is scared of a lot of people because of the Asshole. He’ll like you.” Kenny grinned happily. “Whoa. Your hair is like super soft and fluffy.”

Leopold frowned. Kenny’s attention span was strange. He would be full serious about one thing, but then completely jokey about another.

Leopold shrugged, and tugged on a blonde curl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think about it?


	5. Winter Is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Winter Is Coming...hahaha. sorry but I always laugh at this chapter's title. It is a pun from games of throne. haha
> 
> anyway, not much to say about this chapter. I remember having a lot of fun while writing it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it

Leopold frowned.

Kenny’s attention span was strange.

He would be full serious One minute, but then completely unserious the next.

Leopold shrugged. He nervously tugged on a blonde curl.

“Do you like to read Buttercup? I mean, where we’re going…Kyle goes there every day.” Kenny explained.

The pair walked towards double white doors. Both wooden panels had glass windows.

Leopold was able to see through the thin class.

It was a library, he realized.

That made sense…he guessed.

He considered Kyle had his own personal library in his cube room.

The room was wide, large and spacy. Shelves full of all kinds books. Picture books, fiction to nonfiction books. All lined up rather beautifully, and aphetically.

“So this is the library. It belongs to Kyle and Pip, I guess. They run it, work it. Kyle works here for two reasons, he likes books and he had wanted to be a doctor at one point in his life.” Kenny explained.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled in amusement. He watched fascinated as Leopold’s face sparkled.

He loved watching the emotion flicker across his face.

One after another.

Awe, amazement and wonder. Kenny found them all to be beautiful.

“Oi. _McCormick_.”

Hissed a deep, and dark voice.

It sent chills up anybody’s spin who had overheard them.

Leopold gulped.

He noticed a man leaning against a yellow pillar of the library.

The man crossed over his chest. He pushed himself off the pillar and glared at the two of them.

He glared rather evilly at the pair of them.

His eyes narrowing further down on the smaller golden haired man. He looked like he wanted to kill Leopold for simply standing there.

“Come on Damien. We’ve been friends for an awful long time now.” Kenny rather cheerfully spoke.

He rocked on the balls of his feet, with his hands in his pockets.

“Call me Kenny already~” He added.

Damien looked rather terrifying.

He was about the same height of Kenny, give or take a few inches.

His curls was darker than any of hair Leopold had ever seen. Pitch black, blacker then black. His hair was neatly chirmed, and cut off at the base of his neck.

On either sides of his head, his pitch black hair had curled upward in a devil-like horns. He had paper white skin, with narrowed dark crimson eyes.

Over all, Leopold had to admit he looked rather good but scary.

“Fuck off McCormick. You know my rules.” he hissed through clenched teeth.

He hissed like a snake.

“Nobody is allowed in this library unless they have a general reason! I do not take kindly to you bring strangers here.” He said.

Leopold would have shovelled away from the terrifying man, but Kenny had gripped his arm.

Damien frowned. “I don’t trust anybody. The only reason I trust you, and the other guys are because we grow up together, otherwise, I would have kicked you all to the curb a long time ago.”

“Damien. This is Butters. He’s my roommate. The guys have already accepted him in.” Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Leopold won’t do anything. He’s okay. He is a good person.”

Damien frowned even deeper. He stared Leopold down with narrowed ruby eyes.

“Are you? How can I trust you around my Pip?” he said in a low dangerous voice.

Leopold gulped.

Maybe he should speak, to defend himself, but he found his mouth not moving. His lips stayed locked together.

He crushed his lips together. A small breathless whimper came from the back of his throat.

“Butters doesn’t talk, alright.” Kenny said for him. “Pip will like him. You can trust Buttercup.”

Damien sighed.

He stared down Leopold for a few soundless seconds before finally nodding his head. He closed his eyes briefly, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll give him a chance but if this screw me or Pip over. You’ll regret this.” he said in a deep threating voice.

“Yeah-Yeah. Haven’t heard that one before.” Kenny snorted in reply.

He rolled his eyes and waved Damien off.

The black haired man stared point blankly at Kenny. His ruby eyes twitched, and his lips crushed into an arrow like arch.

“I mean it Kenny.” Damien finally spoke.

“Buttercup is cool Damien.” Kenny said.

Leopold found himself hooking his arms behind his back, and bowed. He felt his own lips twitch into a crooked pout. He felt heat run up his skin, and lick at the back of his neck. He had no idea what he was doing.

Damien was silence for a few seconds. He stared bewildered down at Leopold, before letting out snort of a chuckle.

“You’re a strange person, Butters.” he said and shook his head. “Alright. Only this one time I’ll trust you.”

With that, Damien turned on the balls of his feet.

He slowly pushed his black hair out of his face, and licks his lips. He walked through towards a table. A round, well-kept table that looked to be recently polished.

It was placed right in front of a large window, with sunshine streaming in.

“Buttercup.” Kenny began.

Kenny whispered sweetly to the smaller blonde, and frowns in sadness.

“There is another reason why Kyle likes to work here…”

“He helps to take care of Pip.”

Leopold blinked slowly.

He swallows a small lump in throat upon what he saw. Another man. A man that looked awfully lot like him, Tweak and Kyle.

He had more of a feminine aura about him. He looked beautiful, Leopold had to admit. Like an angel. Sweet and cute.

Wearily, Leopold sat across from the man. He watched him, he felt his stomach flip and his chest tighten.

Sadness filled him, and understanding seemed drill into his body. His hands twitched, and he had the urge to hug the other but he held back.

“Pip. Kenny’s come here again.” Damien said.

Damien voice surprisingly soft, and almost like a coo.

Damien sat down next to Pip.

He was so close to him that their bodies touched. He placed a hand onto Pip’s, and held it gently. He curled his paper white fingers around the other.

He gently stroked the back of the skin.

“Oh? Again, watcha want this time, old chap?” Pip asked.

Pip’s voice low, and gentle. It sounded sweet, like chocolate but slightly raw around the edge.

Kenny grinned, and kicked his legs underneath the blue plastic chair.

“Hiya Pip. I brought a friend to meet you.” he said happily.

Pip was short.

Leopold noticed.

He must be shorter than himself. His body slightly shaky, with small shoulders and hands. His face was cherry-heart shaped. His skin was a soft pink, with a tapping of freckles across his cheeks. His cheeks were rosy red.

Full cherry lips, and button up nose. Soft looking golden hair hanged around his neck. Feathered and messy.

A single long blonde curl stuck up in the middle of his head. The sunshine highlighted him, making him truly look like an angel in the sun light.

He had pure white bandages wrapped around his arms, and probably legs too. He had short sleeves, so the bandages covered both arms completely, straight down to his hands. More bandages could been poking up his neck.

A burn scar was seeping up his left cheek.

Bandages wrapped tightly around his face, covering his eyes with burns nipping out from underneath the bandages.

He was…blind…his eyes…was they burned?

Did…Did Cartman do that?

It was kind of ironic. Damien looked like a devil, while Pip looked like an angel.

Demon and Angel.

“Really? Is he from home?” Pip asked in curiosity.

Pip tilted his head, making his golden curls bounce.

Kenny hummed softly.

“Afraid not. He’s from…somewhere.” he chuckled. “But he’s nice Pip. And real friendly.”

Pip’s cherry red lips parted, and formed one of the cutest smiles Leopold ever seen.

“Nice to meet you!” he cheerfully said, turning in Leopold’s direction.

He had easily picked the new person out from the sudden shift on the plastic chair.

“Pip. He doesn’t talk.” Damien explained kindly, and gently stroked his hand.

Pip made his own hum. Humming a soft melody to himself.

“Well unfortunately I won’t be able to see anything you write either.” he said, but yet he was still able to smile.

Able to find the lighter side of things.

“But it’s still nice to talk to somebody. Sorry If I’m rambling.” Pip added in a soft giggle.

Leopold stared at Pip thoughtfully. He presses his lips together, and glanced wearily at Damien. The black haired man was gazing at Pip with sadness within his crimson orbs.

He blamed himself for Cartman doing this to him, Leopold realized.

An idea formed in his mind.

Leopold, with shaky hands himself, reached across towards Pip.

He couldn’t even look at Damien in fear of the demon-like man. He gently took Pip’s free hand and pressed his forefinger against the palm of his hand.

He hopped this worked.

Pip seemed to be a very smart kind of person. Leopold had seen some people talk this way a few times. His Great Aunt had been blind and death. This was how a lot of people talked with her.

That and the fact Pip had a familiar book in front of him. He had to read the book by running his fingers over the bumps.

This should work.

“Oh. Oh! Hello!” Pip gasped out excitedly, and the smile upon his face became wider.

Leopold smiled himself, and moved his finger.

He moved his fingertip slowly and carefully. Gently and lightly writing a word across the pale palm, spelling his words as carefully as possible.

Pip giggled.

It tingled a little, but he was able to keep up with the finger.

Easily able to read the words, considering he had been blind for a long time now.

“Leopold, huh?” Pip smiles, and twists his knees together.

He leant forward in hopes to be a little closer to the other.

“Kenny nicknamed you Butters.” Pip cutely asked.

Kenny stared at Leopold in amazement. He couldn’t believe how quickly Leopold was able to adapt and figure out a way to talk with the other blonde.

Even inmates who could see, felt uncomfortable around Pip. It would take them some time before talking.

It had taken Kyle a few days before he was able to speak with Pip without his voice hitching.

Pip was able to pick on everything.

Since he lost his sight, his other sense had become a lot stronger.

“Okay then.” Damien muttered after a few seconds.

Damien too seemed generally surprised, but he felt the fuzzy warmth in his chest upon seeing how happy Pip was. He watched as the two small blondes had their own conversation.

Leopold writing across his hand, and Pip excitedly replied. Pip tapped his feet against the carpet floor of the library.

“I’m not stupid Kenny.” Damien finally said.

He sighed to himself, as he turned fully around to look at the shaggy blonde haired male across from him.

“I’ll admit it. I am…happy that Pip’s made a friend…but you don’t normally visit us this early.” He said.

Kenny pouted, and crossed his arms over the table. “Whatever do you mean? I love to come see you guys!”

Damien rolled his eyes at the blonde.

“Kenny. We’ve been friends for a long time. I know you. What’s going on?” he demanded in his heavy toned voice.

Kenny sighed after a few seconds, and finally nodded.

“Alright. Alright. You’re right. I wouldn’t have come until much later. Probably in another day or two.” he tapping his fingers together.

His lips pulled into a deep troubled frown.

He glanced at Pip and Leopold. Neither males seemed to be listening to them, to imbed in their own conversation about Shakespeare, or something.

“The asshole, he’s planning to hurt you. Planning to really hurt you.” Kenny explained in a soft voice. His head rocking a little as he crossed his arms tightly. “He tried to convince us to help him rape you.”

Damien’s eyes flashed with anger.

“Fucking pig.” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“He’s bull shitting again. Talking about how you’re scared of his apparently higher status and shit.” Kenny explained with a roll of his eyes.

Damien gave not shit about the fat fuck. As long as Cartman stays away from Pip, then Damien doesn’t care.

Kenny snorted so loudly that his nose burned.

“He has it in his sick head that you’ve got this mighty gang that will rape him, or something. He thinks he needs to do it to you first…himself.” Kenny said.

“Seriously. Like the hell is wrong with him?” Damien groaned.

He sounded so tired. So exhausted. Like he had been putting up with Cartman’s bullshit for a while now.

The black haired man sighed deeply. He shook his head and closed his eyes briefly.

“For fuck sake Cartman.” he grumbled and lowered his head.

“So he wants to rape me, huh.” Damien said with a dark gaze.

He presses his lips into a thin line.

Damien’s hands shook. He clenched his hands into fists, pressing his fingers tightly into his skin.

“O-Ow.” Pip suddenly mumbled. He turned his head in Damien’s direction. “Damien. You’re hurting me.”

Automatically Damien’s eyes widens. He looked down at his hand gripping Pip’s, and noticed his fingers was digging into his soft pinkish skin.

Immediately Damien felt guilt, and he relaxed his grip. He brought Pip’s small hand up and pressed his lips softly across the skin. It was his apologize.

Pip blushed a little, and smiles sweetly.

“Is everything alright? Why are you angry?” he asked worriedly.

Even though he couldn’t see the black haired man, he could sense what Damien feels.

“What’s going on?” Pip asked in his meekly cute voice.

Damien breathed in sharply. He gently pulled the small man close and kissed him on the forehead.

It was strange, to see such a scary man treat somebody else with just delicate and sweetness.

It made Leopold blush himself.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine.” Damien said sweetly.

His voice filled warmth. It made Pip smile and sigh in relief. Leaning further into him.

Damien turned to look at Kenny from the corner of his eye.

“Thanks for the warning. I’ll keep an eye out.” he said.

Kenny nodded in return.

“Well Pip. We gotta go now.” he said.

He leant forward and patted the much smaller blonde on the head.

“Well shack. Alright chap.” Pip said pleasantly which made Kenny grin.

He always liked Pip’s British voice. It was cute, and definitely a breath of fresh air in comparison to others in the prison.

Kenny nodded, and smiled widely. “We’ll be back Pipsqueak.”

Pip let out a soft sound and giggled.

“Alrightie.” he hummed and held onto Leopold’s hand. “Bye Butters.”

Leopold smiled, and waved the blind blonde’s hand in return. He traced his finger tip along his palm. Spelling ‘bye-bye’ upon his soft skin, which made Pip giggle.

Damien stared point blankly at Leopold. He seemed to be staring into soul. Like he was figuring something out, and when he found it, he made a soft clicking sound from the back of his throat.

He stopped up and nodded to the other small blonde.

“Er, Butters.” he began, making said man to look at him. “Um. Come back anytime.”

Kenny couldn’t help but grin in return.

He grabbed a hold of Leopold’s hand, and tugged him alone. Leopold waved over his shoulder as he practically dragged out the library.

Kenny seemed to be thinking about something as he walked. His feet slapping against the tiles as he moved.

Leopold stared at Kenny worriedly.

They had left the library and was walking back through the hallways. He liked Pip, Pip was kind and sweet.

Leopold would definitely go and see him again. Damien, however, was still rather scary but Leopold figured he would eventually warm up to him. Damien seemed to already warming up to him.

As if Leopold could really hurt somebody. Especially somebody like Pip. Leopold would dream of hurting him. Pip was really sweet and kind.

He didn’t understand how Cartman could have done that. He understood why everyone hated him so-so much.

Suddenly, the shaggy blonde stopped. The action coursed Leopold to run right into back. Bumping right into his back, and stumbling backward. Falling on his backside. His but hitting the ground rather painfully.

“Chill Buttercup.” Kenny chuckled.

Kenny turned around and crouching down to his level. He threated his fingers through the golden curls, and pushed it out of Leopold’s orbs.

Leopold stared back at him in confusion.

Kenny was so close to him that he could feel his breath against his skin. It made him tremble, and warmth twinkled through his body like it always did when Kenny was around him.

“I’m sorry Buttercup, but something’s been bugging me lately.” Kenny explained with a small smile.

He tilted his head to the side while gazing back into Leopold’s eyes.

Their eyes locked together.

Kenny leant forward and took Leopold’s hand. He gently hosted Leopold to his feet. He gently squeezed his hand and pulled him towards a door.

Kenny tugged Leopold into a door set back into the wall. He closed the door behind him which left them both in darkness.

Leopold's eyes adjusted after a minute, his head smacking against the metal shelving behind him when he stepped back after realizing Kenny was only inches in front of him

Leopold pouted. He glanced around himself, and noticed Kenny had pulled him into a closest. A cleaning closest.

He guessed they’re really in the closest now.

Kenny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look. It’s really been bugging me, and I gotta know.” he explained and walked forward.

He lifted his arms, and trapped Leopold.

“What do you like?” he asked.

His voice a gentle murmur as he pressed his body against Leopold. Pushing his back against the wall.

The smaller blonde stared at him with confusion. What does he like? Well there are many things he might still like, but Leopold wasn’t sure. It had been such a long time. He might still like Hello Kitty. Maybe.

Noticing the confusion on Leopold’s face, Kenny sighed and shook his head slowly. His lips pulled into a smile, and he leant forward.

Kenny rested his arms on the wall, an arm on either side of Leopold’s head.

“I mean, like sex. Do you like guys or girls, or something in between?” Kenny chuckled.

His blue eyes twinkled, and he leant in closer to his face. His nose bumping against Leopold.

Kenny grinned widely upon seeing Leopold innocent face. Leopold’s cheek becoming red and he meekly lowered his head. He turned away, and trembled. He shrugged shyly.

“So guys then?” Kenny questioned.

Leopold stuttered soundlessly. He blinks once, twice and finally repeatedly. He stared point blankly at Kenny. His chest tightens, and something warm fluttered around his stomach.

It was…strange. To have Kenny so close to him made Leopold nervously tremble. His hands quivered, his fingers spread and he pressed the palms of his hands against the cool wall.

Lips parted, Leopold wanted to speak but he couldn’t. Nothing came out from his throat. No sound or noise.

He was shocked.

The feeling of bewilderment filled him.

Was he gay? Straight? Or anything?

Leopold really didn’t know. He had no idea. He never got the chance to find out.

When he was thrown into St. Mary Cross, there was no hope for relationships, or feelings. Leopold never even tried. There was no hope. Besides that was the reason why it all started in the first place.

Leopold lowered his head as he felt the overpowering sadness fill him.

Like switch in the back of his head, flicked. Kenny felt a strange understanding overcame him. He reached up and cupped Leopold’s face.

His hands so warm and soft against his round cheeks.

Kenny licked his lips, and he smiles. He rests his forehead against Leopold’s.

“Buttercup. You’re the new guy, you’re interesting, you’re hot news, and you’re cute. Let me be the first to know, because people will find out eventually. Give me the satisfaction instead of some other jerk.” he said with a grin.

The shaggy blonde blinked once. He watched as Leopold pouted, with sadness. His body quivered against the wall, and he felt tears almost build at the corners of his eyes.

“You know, there is nothing wrong with being gay.” Kenny said softly.

He tilted his head and cached his eyes.

“I don’t get the impression you’re against it. You seem to like the guys, and easily accept their relationships. It’s not lust, at all. All of them have been together for at least a year now.”

Leopold heard Kenny breath sharply, and nipped at his bottom lip. He lowered his head.

“I'm not going to hurt you; I'm the last person who would hurt you because of something stupid like that. I just want to know so I know how to act towards you.” Kenny spoke softly.

“Besides. You know nothing bad will happen. The guys will accept you no matter what.”

Sweet sea-blue eyes went wide as hands took hold of Leopold's jaw.

Leopold’s cheeks became hotter, and darker when Kenny leant closer.

His face moving closer to him. He barely had time to see his expression.

Lips rather clumsy presses to his, gently moving against their lips together and caressing them together.

It sent chills through his body.

Leopold’s eyes barely fluttered closed. It had been his first real kiss. He hadn’t been kissed before.

Never kissed so gently before.

It felt good. Made his body shiver with warmth. His body tingled, and his toes curled.

Just as it started, Kenny pulled away.

He felt a ping of disappointment fill his chest, he wanted to keep kissing the smaller blonde but didn’t want to push his luck.

He was worried that he might scare Leopold. He had feeling sexual advances might be one of his traumas.

Kenny had been around enough, seen enough horrors of the world to know when somebody had been hurt.

Kenny wanted to help the other blonde. Not make it worse.

Kenny smiled sweetly, and gently pats the shellshock blonde on the shoulder. He lent away and turned to feel for the door handle.

“Sorry Butters. I couldn’t think of another way to find out.” Kenny admitted.

He blushed a little himself, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna do anything else.” the man said with his hands up.

Leopold stared at Kenny. He gapped slowly, and felt his insides flip embarrassing. His body flushed with warmth, and he turned away from Kenny.

He was too embarrassed with it all. He whined in soundless, and he could look up at Kenny.

“I’m really sorry.” Kenny muttered.

He opened the door, and running a hand through his hair. He stepped back into the corridor.

Leopold followed, and shyly shrugged. His hands shook a little, but no more than usual.

The small blonde stared at him thoughtfully before Leopold shyly smiled.

He reached out the blonde a tugged on his sleeve, he shrugged again as if to say it was fine. Leopold felt nervous and embarrassed about being kissed but he liked Kenny.

Kenny was his friend, and Leopold truthfully felt comfortable around him.  

Kenny blinked down at Leopold. His lips twitched, but he could help but smile in return. He chuckled, and gently pats Leopold on the head.

“Don’t look like a kicked puppy, Buttercup. Let’s just…just forget about it.” he said with a wink.

Leopold’s chest hurt. He didn’t know why. Either way he shook the thought away, and nodded. His lips pulled into a smile.

“So. Have you got Mr Mackey today?” Kenny asked.

Kenny spun on the balls of his feet and beginning to walk.

“Nobody has Mackey every day of the week. It’s pretty surprising you had seen him twice in a row.” He said.

Leopold had to jog a little to keep up with him. He had not expected the other blonde to begin to walk so quickly.

Kenny was always able to move quickly, it was a little weird. For Leopold at least.

The shorter blonde shook his head.

He didn’t have Mackey.

Not until next week now. He was supposed to see the over-grown headed man near the end of the week, but he had been told Mackey had cancelled.

Apparently the counsellor had decided he needed more time to grow use to the prison.

He wanted Leopold to talk with him.

Leopold snorted at the stupid thought. Why does it matter if he does or not. It shouldn’t. In his opinion.

“Ah. Shame.” Kenny grinned with a shrug. "I’m a bad influence."

He smirked when Leopold stared up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Mackey doesn’t like me much." Kenny shrugged.

Kenny hummed and arched his back, he crossed his arms behind his head with a shrug.

“I am ceartin that if you go in first, you will butter him all up for me.” he said with a teasingly wink at the other.

Leopold blushed, and smiled shyly. He turned away with a small roll of his shoulders.

He let out a soft breath that nipped from the back of his throat.

The two blondes finally entered their block, and easily went to their cube.

Leopold had paused and glanced into the cube next to theirs.

Neither Kyle nor Stan wasn’t in yet. Which was understandable as Kyle had a job in the library with Pip and Damien.

Helping Damien to chance Pip’s blood stained bandages, and other important things.

While from what he had gathered, Stan had not got a job yet since he had just returned. He was either outside or in somebodies office getting a job.

“Dude!”

Leopold almost jumped out of his skin. Startled from the sudden voice. His knees buckled and plopped down on his bed. The thin blankets bouncing around his small body.

He blinked a little, and twirled his face around to look up at the cube’s door-less opening. He watched wearily as a figure charged past their cube, running down the hallway.

“You fucking wanker! Get back here!”

A few seconds later, a group of men passed. All of which had small knife like objects in their hands. Chasing after the other one.

Leopold gulped and shovelled backward. He pulls his knees up, and wraps his arms tightly around them.

This is prison.

He had to remind himself.

This is prison. No matter how he saw it. If he saw the good, or some shit, he had to remember it is prison.

Prison housed many horrific and dangerous men.

“It’s alright Buttercup.” Kenny called to him in a sweet and comforting voice.

Leopold snapped his head around towards the other blonde.

His opened and shut a million of times. He had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone in this small space.

Which was silly of him as Kenny had just been talking to him.

“Relax Butters. As long as you stay out of their way, and don’t cause trouble, you’ll be fine.” Kenny grinned warmly. “It’ll be fine. As long as you keep your head down, it will be good.”

Heart pounding in his chest. Leopold slowly nodded. He was still scared.

Kenny could taste it.

“Butters. You will be fine, I’ll take care of you. So will the guys.” he said comforting to him.

He winked at him, before he turned to the small beaten up chest of draws between their beds and dug out something.

“Here. These normally comfort me when I’m feeling down.” he said, throwing something over to Leopold.

Said blonde easily caught it between his hands. He tilted his head and gazed down at it. A small white bag sealed by a red sticker.

It made him anxious.

Had Kenny just given him drugs?

But Kenny himself said he was clean. He doesn’t do that stuff anymore.

Biting his bottom lip. Leopold slowly peered into the white bag.

He felt relief fill him automatically. It was cake like. About the same size of his middle thing.

A roll like texture, with what seemed like cream wretched in the middle.

“Buttercup!” Kenny laughed.

He couldn’t help it. Kenny just loved Leopold’s reaction.

“It’s a Twinkie. You know a cake? My younger sister sends boxes of them in. She’s a baker, you see.” He laughed.

Kenny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Karen…” he began.

Kenny reached for his family photo. He held it close to his face.

“Karen’s my baby sister. She’s always sending in care packages filled with all sorts of sugary treats. Miss Testaburger allows Karen to do it because Karen’s a good girl.”

Leopold smiled to himself.

He could see how proud Kenny was of his baby sister.

Leopold got the impression Kenny was from a family that didn’t have much money. He felt his chest tighten again at the thought.

“You probably guessed, but my family would have been the trashy poor family. The family that lived in a rundown house at the end of the town. We didn’t have money for normal things. Not even dinner either…we eat a lot of pop tarts.” Kenny said in a shy like voice.

He was hard for, Leopold realized. This was something Kenny held dear to him.

“My family…um, my parents, the money they did scrap together…” Kenny trailed off with sadness. He looked down and scratched at his cheek.

“They wasted it on drugs rather than give us real food. Kevin’s my eldest brother, used to go out of his way to earn little money just to feed Karen and I. Some days, Kevin wouldn’t eat all, just so we can eat…” he muttered.

Kenny sighed, and pushed his blonde hair out of his face.

“My Dad found out that Kevin had this money and wasn’t giving it to him. To the family, as he called it but really was his drug money. He beat Kevin so badly that night.” he muttered.

His voice creaking and he rubbed his eyes.

He was crying.

Leopold realized.

He found himself moving, his legs stretching out and bringing him off the bed. Walking across the small distant to Kenny’s bed. He slide down into the spot next to the curled up blonde.

Leopold’s heart was pounding so loudly that he was afraid Kenny could hear it.

Kenny tried to smile. It was watery. He looked at Leopold and sniffed deeply, almost painfully.

“My Dad killed my brother. Isn’t that fucked up.” he laughed dryly.

His face had red and pink splashes across his soft pink skin.

“He beat Kevin so badly that he just didn’t get back up again.”

Leopold without thought, throw his arms around Kenny. He found himself hugging the other man. He pressed his body against Kenny’s tightly, and gently patted him on the back of the head. He ran his hand through the shaggy hair.

Like a mother would. He could feel the wetness, and coldness seeping across his collar bone. The tears made his spin chill with a painful sadness.

“After we lost Kevin, it was just me and Karen. Dad had ran away, and Mum was trying to keep herself together.” Kenny sniffed and laid his head against Leopold’s shoulder.

“Karen really did it. She pushed herself so hard. For Kevin, and she did it.” Kenny grinned and finally rubbed his face.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Leopold smiles. He glanced timidly up at the beautiful family photo.

Leopold opened the cake had given him earlier.

Leopold held it to Kenny’s lips, pressing it against Kenny’s mouth.

Leopold smiled sweetly at him, as he remembered Kenny had said the surgery treat would cheer him up.

Kenny chuckled.

He bites the Twinkie in half. He chews the sweet, and moans as it coats his tongue. The sound made Leopold flush redder.

Said small blonde shrugged, and popped the last part into his mouth. His cheeks becoming darker when Kenny gazed at him as he eat the sugar coated treat.

“You’re something else, Buttercup.” Kenny said softly.

He rubbed his eyes. They was still teary, and a little red. He sniffed, as he mellowed himself out. Relaxing once again.

Leopold smiles. He doesn’t know why, but that pleases him. He likes that Kenny finds him fasciation. He didn’t realize he enjoyed Kenny’s attention.

Leopold shifted until his back was resting against the wall of the cube, he then laid his head against Kenny’s shoulder.

It tasted good. Leopold realized. The cake. It was good, and it did make him feel better. Even if it was a tiny portion. It was good.

He didn’t get to eat sweets, or cakes. It had been the first time he had eaten one.

“Did you like it? Karen’s baking skills are amazing, right?” Kenny hummed softly.

His lips pulled into a large grin, and he nudged him on the shoulder.

The smaller blonde looked up and nodded. His lips forming a small smile.

Kenny stared at him. He leant close to Leopold, staring directly into his eyes before he let out a sharp gasp.

“Seriously Buttercup?” he gasped out and laughed.

“Was that your first cake?” Kenny said in shock.

Leopold’s eyes widens. He leant back shyly. Kenny had been able to tell what he was thinking that fast?

Nobody had ever been able to do that before. It made Leopold’s chest burst with warmth, while his stomach fluttered.

It felt good that somebody had been able to tell what he was thinking without speaking.

“I can’t believe you.” Kenny chuckled, and his lips forming a grin. “You have never had any sweets. Cakes. Or even chocolates. Holy. I don’t think I could live without my sweets. Like holy shit Buttercup!”

Leopold let out a breathless giggle. He bowed his head, with his own tiny smile. He shrugged. He had never been allowed to eat those kind of things.

Ever.

It was forbidden to even try them, or he would be punished for it.

Kenny gapped his mouth slowly. He shook his head, and turned back to the very same draw. He pulled it open and Leopold was rather surprised at the massive hidden stack of white bags.

All with the red sticker that read ‘Karen’s bakery’.

“Karen sent a care package yesterday.” Kenny explained sheepishly, and grabbed a few bags.

Kenny shifted until he was sitting across from Leopold. He played the small stack between their folded legs.

“Now. Buttercup. I’m gonna introduce you to something magical.” he teased.

Leopold felt his own tiny grin appear across his face. Kenny looked so excited. So excited to eat sweets, and to show him all the amazing things his little sister was able to make.

They started with the Twinkies, then cupcakes, brownies, mush mellow things and many other things. All of which Leopold had never tried before.

Kenny knew Leopold wasn’t a big fan of eating. He thought about Leopold might take to sweets better than savoury food, but he realized it was the case with all food.

Every snack they opened, Leopold never ate the full thing and so, after the third small cake, they began to share them.

They opened one at a time, rather than two. Kenny wondered in concern about Leopold’s stomach. He hardly eat anything at all. He should be eating more, a lot more.

Eventually, Leopold dozed off. Sleeping cutely with his head against Kenny’s shoulder, he had been listening to all the amazing adventures of Kenny as a child.

The things Kenny, Stan, Kyle and unfortunately Cartman underwent as children.

Adventures of the four of them, apparently they had been rather close as a young children, but grow tired of Cartman’s bullshit as they grow up.

Adventures of the four of them.

Adventures of Clyde, Token, Tweak, Craig and their other friends named Jimmy and Timmy. Adventures the ten of them went on. Amazing, and mind blowing things too.

Leopold had eventually fallen to sleep with the stories running through his mind.

He slowly awoken sleepily. His eyelids twitched, and his lips quivered. His eyes slide open. Looking but not seeing.

He felt a pinch of embarrassment upon realizing he had been laid down with Kenny’s blankets.

Something had twitched in the back of his mind, and Leopold sat up slowly worriedly. Where was Kenny?

Kenny had been here when he fell asleep? But where was he now?

He really did like Kenny.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold’s blue eyes shook, and blurry as he sat up. He balled his hands and rubbed his eyes. He could hear movement.

A lot of movement. Maybe Kenny was still here. Slowly he blinked, but what he saw was definitely not the friendly blonde haired inmate.

Breathe hitching in his throat. Leopold trembled.

A large man was in front of him, his back to the poor blonde and hunched over.

Like he ransacking something. Going through something. Something on his bed, something that was apparently his.

But Leopold didn’t have anything.

The blonde tried to stand up. His legs shook and buckled, sending him straight back down on Kenny’s bed.

The bed squired, and made a loud noise which alerted the large man in front of him.

Immediately beady eyes snapped to him.

Eric Cartman glared down at Leopold.

His lips curled back, revealing his teeth and sneered at him. Staring down at him challengingly at the poor blonde.

“Relax your tits!” he hissed.

His fat nose twitching as he glared.

Leopold’s eyes widen.

Had he found Karen’s sweets?

Was he stealing Kenny’s special stash? Leopold worriedly trembled. He wanted to get up and prevent Cartman was taking something so precious.

With determination, Leopold climbed up. His knees buckled but he tried to make his very smaller petit body bigger then what it was.

“Ha. Fucking hilarious.” Cartman sneered. His lips pulled into a large, shark like grin. “You’re going to stop me?”

Leopold jumped. He let out a small yelp when Cartman shoved him hard. His piggy hand slamming into his chest, and sending the small body straight onto the blankets.

His small body bounced on the bed, and he slammed his head against the wall from the sudden push.

“I’m just looking! Christ, you’re a touchy one aren’t you, Butters?” Cartman huffed loudly.

Cartman rolled his eyes, with the rolls of fat bouncing around his face as he made a loud snort.

Cartman rounded fully to stare down at Leopold.

"What yah do? Sell your self at a street corner or somethin? Naughty boy~"

He leant down close to Leopold’s face. He wiggled his big fingers, the fat pooling around the joist shook as he wiggled it.

Seeing that Leopold wasn’t going to speak, Cartman rolled his eyes and tsked loudly.

“You really don’t talk, huh? Cat got yah tongue? Or.” the large man began and grinned widely.

He leant on Kenny’s bed. Lifting a fat leg and pressing it onto the cushion. The mere weight of it pressing down made the bed wail.

Cartman leant over poor Leopold, his large body shielding Leopold from the light and casting a shadow over him.

“Has Kenny got your tongue? Are yah his little whore? Little fuck toy?” Cartman chuckled.

Breathing his stinky breath into Leopold’s face.

Leopold felt his throat close up.

He shook his head slowly.

He wasn’t a whore, or anything!

Please!

He hates that name, he doesn’t want to remember it. He hates that word! Hates it so much.

Leopold froze completely.

His body felt the familiar icy coldness rush over him. Fear came through him, with his lips crushed together and eyes so wide they burned.

His face becoming pure white with fear. His body had immediately clammed up with the familiar memory of pain. Of acid pain.

“How about I show yah a good time? I have two pockets. Hmmm? You’ll like that, huh, whore?"

“If you struggle, it’ll hurt even more.” Cartman growled.

He brought his hands to the elastic of Leopold’s pants. He tugged on them.

He wished Kenny was here.

He wanted Kenny to save him.

Nobody had even cared before.

He didn’t want to think Kenny would leave him like this.

Leopold was amazingly able to roll his head to the side.

“I own you now! You're mine."

His voice hissing and bouncing off the wall. His large beefy, fat hand grabbed Leopold by the chin and forced him to look at him.

It was absolutely, gut-wrenchingly horrifying, and Leopold was frozen in fear. He wasn’t strong enough to push him off.

He didn’t want it. He tried to shake his head, but the large man held him firmly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a familiar voice hissed.

The voice come from nowhere, and Leopold at first thought it was his imagination, until he felt nails dig painfully into his skin. Making his skin burn painfully.

Cartman snapped his head around. His dark eyes dangerous narrowed into slights.

“Shit.”

Cartman cursed underneath his breath and as if Leopold had burned him, leaped away from him.

“Kinny!”

Leopold blinked slowly. He wearily pushes himself up. His head throbbed, and he felt so dizzy. He turned his eyes from Cartman to the doorway of the cube.

He blinked once and then twice, rubbing his eyes as if he thought he was seeing things.

Kenny.

He was here. Leopold stared anxiously at the shaggy blonde.

His stomach flipped, and he felt a strange fuzziness filled his very being.

Kenny.

Kenny had appeared.

Had come to save him!

Kenny eyes narrowed at Cartman. His hands shook, trembled with disgust.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Asshole.” he growled.

His voice deep menacingly, and rather scarily, his face had become darker than normally.

Cartman inhaled sharply, and glared back at Kenny.

“What? I can’t play with your roomie? Huh?” he grumbled back.

His voice laced with a meaning that fell on Leopold’s death ears.

“Fuck off, Asshole!” Kenny exploded.

He stormed into the room. Walking straight up to Cartman and hissed through clenched teeth.

“Leave him the hell alone!”

Cartman snorted much like a pig. His nose flared, and he rolled his eyes. Going toe to toe with Kenny, pushing himself up to make himself seem larger than before.

“And if I don’t? He needs a better owner then you!” he said.

“You’ll regret it, Cartman!” he breathed out in a deep hiss.

“Fuck you, Kinny!” Cartman bellowed back.

Footsteps travelled a small distant, and Stan entered the cube with large worried eyes. His eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“What’s with all the yelling?” he asked worriedly.

Stan’s eyes flickering between Kenny and Cartman. Something was wrong.

What’s Cartman doing here?

“What the fuck?” Kyle frowned.

Kyle scratched the back of his head. His hair more than messy then normally. He stepped into the cube next to Stan.

Cartman groaned. “Fucking fantastic! The Jew is here!”

“Fuck off fatass!” Kyle hissed in return.

Stan flinched a little, before sighing. “Cartman. Really, why are you here for?”

Kenny shifted. He moved to stand in front of Leopold to protect him from Cartman.

Cartman shrugged. He breathed deeply, and clocked his head to the side.

“No reason really. I was just ransacking.” he said as if that explained everything they needed to know.

Like it was a perfectly innocent thing to do.

Kenny makes a high pitched sound from the back of his throat. He stepped towards him.

“What the fuck did you take?” he demanded.

Eyes narrowing as he stared down Cartman.

Did take any of Karen’s bakeries?

If he had so much as touched one, Kenny was going to end him.

Cartman stepped away from the rather scary man, and held his hands up.

“Jesus cries. Relax and back the fuck up.” he hissed in return. “I didn’t touch any of your shit!”

Kenny frowned. His eyebrows pulling together.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

Leopold didn’t have anything. He refused to go to commissary. Leopold only had the normal things.

The things Chef gave to everyone.

“Yeah. It’s on his bed.” Cartman shrugged once again. “It looked like it had good stuff in it.”

Leopold felt his whole begin freeze. Like something colder than ice had been planted upon his thin body.

Melting over his skin.

His breath got trapped into his throat. Watching as his body ached with pain as Cartman stepped revealing a large wooden box on his bed.

A familiar box.

A parcel that Leopold hated seeing. Hated receiving.

Seeing it sitting there rather innocently disgusted him.

“I didn’t get to see what is inside.” Cartman frowned.

His lips pulling into a depressed frown, which seemed to upset him.

Cartman obviously wanted to steal the things in side.

The parcel was massive. Seeming like it must have packed a lot of things inside, probably important things or vulnerable things.

It was brownish in colour, with cute colourful felt tip pen drawing pasted all over it. It was mailed to them, and one of the guards must have brought it in.

Must have placed it onto his bed for Leopold.

Leopold’s blue eyes narrowed. He had never looked inside and he never was going to.

“What? You was going to steal the only thing Butters has?” Kyle yelled in disgust.

He shook his head at Cartman.

Cartman pouted, like a child.

“Look at him! Does he really need something this big!” he said.

Cartman reached out to touch the parcel. Went to caresses it when Kenny grabbed his arm and twisted.

“Kinny!” Cartman sneered.

“It’s not your Asshole!” Kenny growled back.

The yelling, the arguing became noise in his ears. Leopold just stared at the box. He had seen many in life.

They was always mailed to him as guilt gifts or something. He didn’t know. He never wanted it. Ever. He would always get rid of it.

Give it to another person or something. Sometimes just take it to a guard and ask them to trash it. If they did or not, had nothing to do with him.

There wasn’t anything evil, or bad in the box.

Leopold knew that.

He thinks it might be food, or something. He shook his head.

Cartman had attacked him and everything.

Cartman hurt him just because he wants that?

Seriously?

Really?

He doesn’t want it, Cartman can have it if he wants.

Leopold jumped up.

His feet slapping against the ground rather loudly.

The sudden action gained everyone’s attention. They hadn’t been expecting him to move a muscle until Cartman had left the cube.

They all stared with surprised eyes as Leopold walked rather calmly towards the parcel on his bed. He walked with the most calmness in the whole world.

Cartman made sound in distress. He had wanted the box, but it seems Leopold was going to take it.

Leopold didn’t even glance at the box as he wrapped his arms around the box. Pulling it to his chest, and spinning towards the large inmate.

Leopold had no idea where his strength came from, to pick up the heavy parcel with his weak arms. He pulled it above his head, and throw it with all the might and energy he could master up.

He throw it.

Throw it straight at Cartman.

The piggy like man let out a high pitched cry as it slammed straight into his face. Making a loud thud. He stumbled backward, and landed straight on his backside.

He kneeled over slightly in pain.

The parcel falling into his lap, it was slightly arched inward with a small creak in it.

Kyle burst into laughter. His eyes watering slightly.

“Jesus! Butters! That was the best thing I’ve ever seen!” he cried out.

He bent over and laughing heavily. Even Stan was chuckling under his breath in amusement.

Kenny stared in shock. His eyes wide and bewildered. He gapped a little.

Had Leopold just did that?

He had thrown the large parcel straight at Cartman.

It slammed into his round face, and knocking the wind right out of him.

Fuck. It was hilarious!

The best goddamn thing he had ever seen! Kenny creaked up, and laughed. Especially over Cartman’s shellshock face, his black beady eyes wide with his jaw dropped. Nobody ever had the courage to stand up to him, only them.

The small group of men that had grown up with Cartman would challenge him. Nobody else in the prison would.

Somebody like Leopold had actually physically did something.

“What the hell?” Cartman wheezed out.

His breath coming out in a broken like tune.

Kenny rolled his eyes, and snorted.

“Are you okay?” Kenny words cut through the emptiness.

He turned to look at the shaky blonde next to him.

Kenny lifted a hand, and gently took Leopold’s shoulder. Said smaller blonde blinked a little. Shallow breathed, panting with something that could be labelled.

He started to absorb what had just happened. It was too much.

“Ay!” Cartman suddenly yelled. “I’m the one who got hurt! You should be asking me that!”

Kyle rolled his eyes down at him.

“Are you going to keep laying on the ground?” he asked in his high pitched tone of voice. “Like scum?”

“Fuck off Kahl!” Cartman bellowed out.

His face becoming crimson and stumbled up to his feet. He shook a little, and almost fall against the wall as he tried to catch himself on his weight.

Cartman made a grumble like snort, and rubbed his face.

Leopold stared back at him. He was scared. So scared at what he had done. He did the only thing he could think off, he shrugged his shoulder tensely and turned away.

Not being able to stare back at the man much longer, and walked to his bed.

He tried to keep himself seem calm enough not to look like a puppy with a tail between his legs.

“Fatass! I think that means you can have the stupid box!” Kyle hissed.

He shifted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cartman blinked once, and then twice.

He stared back at Kyle as if he was thinking it was a joke.

A trick on him, but eventually he turned his gaze down to look the box. His hands twitched with eager. He wanted to know what he had here.

The large brunette shrugged. He grabbed the box, wrapping his arms tightly around the parcel and scrambling off.

Nobody lifting a hand to stop him either.

“Fucking asshole.” Kyle growled under his breath.

He shook his head, and turned to face his friends.

“Holy shit.” Stan’s cracked.

His eyes large and shocked at what he had just seen.

“Did that really happen?” he squealed.

Leopold sat on the edge of his bed, and frowned.

He had no idea what was in the parcel, but he expects it’s nothing amazing or fantastic.

He thinks it’s just food and crap. He doubted it would be worth anything, and if it did, wouldn’t be worth a lot.

Slowly, the blonde crossed his arms over around his stomach. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about what Cartman had tried to do.

He had tried to touch him, down there, and he groaned mutely.

It was disgusting.

He was disgusting.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Butters.” Kyle added. He sounded rather impressed.

Leopold shrugged. He shifted on the blankets, and ran his hand through his short fluffy blonde hair. He crossed his arms on the blanket, and bites at his bottom lip.

Slowly he lifted his head to look meekly up at the three men.

The truth is, he could not handle seeing that parcel. The one he would get every week, every month and sometimes at period of times, every day.

He hated it.

He hated seem them.

He hated seeing the same box. The same parcel. Always decorated in different colour pen pictures smothered all over it. Suns, flowers, balloons, animals and such.

He hated it. He couldn’t believe stand them.

~#~#~#~#~

The days that followed was the same.

Nothing really changed.

It was like a rhythm.

A pattern.

Something that Leopold had grown used to.

Get up before any other inmate, he had become rather comfortable and content with seeing Kyle only in the early houses. Kyle would sometimes wait for him, or Leopold would wait for Kyle. The two had grown used to seeing each other.

Leopold wasn’t used to being naked with millions of people seeing him. He didn’t like having eyes on him, but it was just Kyle.

It was okay with just Kyle.

Occasionally, one or two other men would get up. But they would be humming or singing in the fair corner from him and Kyle.

Sometimes, Kyle would bitch about the other guys.

Cartman, Craig, Clyde, and sometimes even Stan and Kenny.

Leopold realized he liked listening to Kyle, he didn’t mind it and Kyle seemed to enjoy talking to him. Even after they showered, and dressed.

The two would continue talking, or Kyle really, until the others started to turn up.

At first Leopold wondered about Damien and Pip.

He noticed they didn’t come for breakfast, lunch or dinner much.

He soon found out the two was allowed to eat in the library.

Sometimes, once a week Leopold realized, the two would come and join their table for the day.

It was nice.

Everyone had watched with fascination at how Leopold talked with Pip.

They had a lot of questions which Pip had amazingly been able to answer.

Leopold noticed the day Damien and Pip would come and eat with them...

Cartman never showed his face.

Even in the cafeteria to eat. He wondered why briefly before shrugging it off.

Of cause. Leopold had to go see Mr Mackey. He was supposed to an hour and half meeting with him, but it never went over twenty minutes. Leopold never uttered a word to the large headed man.

His food portions wasn’t as big as they normally had. Something that Leopold was thankful for.

Craig and Tweak had realized he wouldn’t or couldn’t eat a lot of food, so his food was a small portion.

Just enough for him to eat fully on a good day, or half of the portion on a bad day.

During his twenty minute sessions with Mr Mackey, the large headed man had tried to discuss job possibilities.

He knew about St. Mary Cross, and had tried to talk about if Leopold felt ready to work.

The blonde had just shrugged, to which Mr Mackey took as an ‘okay enough’.

Mr Mackey had talked about working in the kitchen, or the library. He was going to look into it, as he didn’t think Leopold was the right person for the other jobs.

Which honestly upset Leopold a little. He could clean like any other man, sure he couldn’t teach lesson like a few smarter inmates, but he thought he could clean toilets, tables and such.

Of course, he hadn’t voiced it, instead he nodded.

However there was many things that had kept coming to the surface of his brain every day.

_“Why did you end up in prison, Kenny?”_

_“What did you do?”_

But Leopold couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to voice his question.

However the closer he became to the group, the more he felt the urge to speak. To talk with them, but he afraid.

His voice made being crazy.

Once a week. The very same parcel would appear in his cube.

The one he shared with Kenny. Always decorated in beautiful but childish drawing.

Sometimes it would already be in his room, other times a guard would bring it to his cube and give it to him.

Chef, Baba and sometimes Red would bring it to him. They would say he got another one. Sometimes they ask him why he would never open it, however, Leopold shrugged in return.

Eric Cartman. The man that was planning to hurt Damien.

Never made a move.

Leopold had been so confused when Kyle bitched about Cartman having the bark but not the bite.

Apparently he always said crap like that, not just about Damien but about Craig, Kenny and even Kyle at times too.

He never really went through with his plan to probably hurt them like that.

Most likely because he at least respected them a little. Having grown up together and shit.

Or maybe it just comforted him to have them there too?

Now that being said, Cartman did have fights with them.

He would swing fists and kick with them. Guards having to pull him away from whoever he had pounced on.

Most of the time it was Craig or Kenny he would be in fight with.

Leopold had just began to give him the parcels. After he had greedily taken the first one, Leopold just shrugged and began to throw them at him.

Whenever he could. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

Cartman could have every single parcel, and in return he would leave Leopold alone.

Cartman did.

Sometimes Leopold had thought about letting one of the guys have it. But when he mutely offered the parcel to one of the others, they had taken it not as something to keep, but gift to start a rather satisfaction game.

First time Leopold had given it to Kyle in return for reading the Hobbit, Kyle had grinned and took his anger, and frustration out on Cartman. He had a turn at throwing the box at Cartman.

It had almost became a game.

Head 50 points, chest 30 points, stomach 10 points and so on.

Leopold didn’t care. As long as he got rid of the damn thing, he could care less.

Cartman however, didn’t seem to care either.

Whatever was inside the parcel pleased and satisfied him enough rather than start a fight over it, and losing it to a guard.

Which pretty much confirmed it was probably food.

As well Cartman’s trash bags had doubled since he got the parcel. Filled with candy bars, burger wrapping and shit. The parcel had food in.

It soon came to that day. Friday morning came.

One full month since Leopold had been put into the prison.

The day the bet had to come to an end. Leopold felt guilty, very guilty and he thought about speaking a single word to help Kenny out.

But he couldn’t. His throat wouldn’t open up.

Kenny had seemed to silently accept he had lost. Now he had done his best. Leopold had to admit. But Kenny unlike other people could see things that they couldn’t. Kenny could see Leopold, his Buttercup, just wasn’t ready to talk.

Leopold broke out of thought as the table shook. He was eating his scrambled eggs slowly, and he was actually enjoying it.

Tweak was an amazing cook.

This morning, Kyle had told him to go on ahead.

Strangely. Leopold had shrugged, and went on to shower alone. Not that he minded.

It was nice, because Tweak had joined him that morning.

“Gha. M-Morning Butters.” Tweak smiled nervously.

His left eye twitches as he sits nervously next to the other blonde.

Leopold looked up at him and smiled in return. He liked Tweak.

He had heard many rumours about the poor guy.

That he was bat shit crazy.

That he was in prison because he snapped, and killed some poor woman, other people said he killed a men, or he had done some other fucked up shit. At first Leopold was a little nervous about being alone with Tweak.

He soon learnt Tweak was just the same of him and Pip. He was scared, and liked to be with Craig. Because the emotionless guy helped him cope.

Once or twice, it had just been himself and Tweak during Breakfast or lunch. It was nice. Leopold didn’t believe nor pay attention to any of the rumours.

He decided to take Tweak for what he was. A shaking, and scared man. He did his best to keep Tweak calm, and help him with the best he could.

“H-How’s life? Gha?” Tweak meekly asked.

He trembled on the metal bench. Unlike other inmates, he wore a large oversized white cardigan over his prison uniform. Probably because he felt saver with more layers on.

Leopold shrugged. He shook his head side to side like he was thinking, before bouncing his small shoulders.

It was fine.

Nothing really bad had happen to him yet.

That doesn’t mean Leopold wasn’t expecting something to happen.

Tweak grinned. His hands shook heavily, as he gripped a spoon to scoop scrambled eggs.

He winced as some of it rolled off the edge of the spoon, and tried to get it into his mouth. Tried to eat it.

Leopold watched for a few seconds. He smiles kindly, as Tweak struggled. Normally Craig would be helping the poor man eat.

Craig would either feed him, or help him keep a steady hand. Seeing that the dark haired man wasn’t here, he turned towards the blonde next to him and carefully held Tweak’s hand.

Gently holding the back of his hand, and helped him keep it steady to eat.

“Gha. Thank, gha, you!” Tweak yelped. “You’re a-always, gha, helping p-people!”

Leopold blinked at him. He smiled widely, and tilted his head. He didn’t think he was that helpful. That he was helping people that many times. Either way he made his stomach spin with happiness.

Tweak tried to drink his juice, and once again, Leopold helped him. His hands shook as he held the cup, almost spilling the juice all over himself and his feet. Leopold gripped the bottom of it firmly to prevent that from happening.

“Oh. Gha.” Tweak yelped.

Jumping on the spot next to him.

“M-Mackey said, gha, said you, y-you might, gha, be working with gha, C-Craig and I in the k-kitchen!”

Leopold blinked a little. So Mr Mackey is thinking of putting him the kitchen. He supposed that might be brought up in the meeting today with Mackey. He wondered what it would be like working with the two them.

Tweak was nice enough.

Sure you needed a lot of patient to talk with him, something Leopold had. Craig on the other hand, was a lot more difficult to talk with.

He doesn’t talk to anybody other than Tweak, unless he was spoken to first. Or if he got pissed off enough to turn his attention away from his partner.

“Gha, you k-know, Kenny works, gha, in t-the kitchen sometimes.” Tweak explained with a smile on his face.

A knowing look within his twitching blue eyes.

Leopold blushed, and looked away.

He shrugged a little. Leopold turned to look at the scrambled eggs in front of him, and spooned some more into his mouth.

He would have moaned if he didn’t have a mouth of eggs. It tasted amazingly, as always. Leopold grown used to the scrambled eggs, and could understand why its Stan’s favorite.

Very subtle, Tweak, Kyle and even Pip teased him. All the time about Kenny. His self-chosen protector. It was all different levels of embarrassment.

Many times Leopold had laid awake staring up at nothing really, but thinking about one certain shaggy blonde haired man sleeping a few steps away.

Kenny seemed to be always on his mind. More than normally, always on his mind recently.

Just the thought of the other blonde man made his stomach flutter as if he had butterflies moving around within him.

He really liked to be with Kenny, he liked spending time with Kenny and Kenny had always been there for him. It was nice.

There was something familiar about him that makes his heart squeeze with warm.

Leopold shook his head, brushing the thought away and sipped his Apple juice. He turned his head away from Tweak, and nibbled his bottom lip. His cheeks felt hot, and he knew they was blood red.

Redder than normal. He blushed a lot as it is. His skin was naturally pale, any time his skin darkens it is highlighted greatly.

Leopold naturally blushed.

Tweak let out a soft chuckle.

He seemed to tell what was on Leopold’s mind. He nods his head slowly while munching on his breakfast.

“Gha. I, Craig, gha.” Tweak yelped.

He jumped a little. His fingers twitched and he chewed his bottom lip. His teeth ripping into the soft skin, and Leopold was worried he was going to making his mouth bleed.

Leopold looked at Tweak worriedly. He had something to say, Leopold knew. He tilted his head, and smiles encouragingly.

Tweak breathed sharply. His face becoming pinkish.

“Um. W-Well. We all went to school t-together. Gha, my situation was a lot different. Gha. I, it was Craig w-who asked me o-out. Gha. We didn’t run into a-any h-h-h-h-gha-homo-phobic gha, or anything. It was t-the opposite.” Tweak explained.

Even thought he had trouble speaking the words for how he was twitching and shaky. He still seemed to be happy, and a warm smile appeared on his lips as he spoke about the past.

The past he had with Craig.

Leopold turned is head to watch Tweak. He was cute, and shy as he spoke about Craig.

“M-My gha, parents, gave me m-money all the time. T-They were so proud of me, gha, t-that I was g-gay.” he chuckled and shook his head.

“O-Our home t-town is a little different. Gha. It’s a-a little m-messed up.”

“A little?” Craig asked.

He came to sit down next to Tweak. His lips pulled into a thin smile, as he turned to face Tweak.

Leopold had begun to wonder about Craig.

He felt the tender spiking between the two.

He watched briefly as Craig immediately turned to Tweak.

He stared to help him with gentle, and tender hand. Help him eat without losing anything, as well as drink without spilling anything.

“Thanks Butters.” Craig muttered and nodded to the smaller blonde.

Thanking him for the help Leopold had given Tweak, in his absent.

Craig breathes softly, and rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

“Our home town is a lot more than screwed up. It is fucked up, and for god reason. A lot of shit that happens in the world, comes from our little mountain town.” he explained with an eye roll.

Leopold tilted his head, he stared at Craig and Tweak thoughtfully.

He wondered about what kind of messed up things had happened to them. Their little mountain town.

Leopold wondered what it was like to live in such a close town. From what he had gathered it sounded like the kind of towns you would hear in stories, films and movies. A town where everybody knew everybody, there was no privacy.

“On the brighter side, our fucked up town looked after each other.” Kyle’s voice suddenly chimed in.

He sat down across from Leopold with his own tray filled with scrambled eggs.

“Sometimes we might fill overwhelmed and pressured by our boxed in town, but I have to admit, the town will come together to protect whoever.” Kyle added.

Craig made a sound from the back of his throat. “That’s true. I guess.”

“It’s kind of being a part of an everlasting team. Even if you leave the town. You will always be a part of the town.” Stan explained in his sweet and kind voice.

He sat down next to his partner, pressing his leg against Kyles. “If you need somebody, the town will be there. The town comes together quickly to help you or anybody out.”

Kyle chuckled under his breath and shrugged. “Sometimes it is annoying. But the town, and its people helped us out. Many times, we all went of crazy adventures.”

Craig smirked, and rolled his eyes a little.

“Like when you moved away, and Stan wrote a song to get you back?” he said teasingly.

“Dude.” Stan whined. His face becoming red with embarrassment.

Kyle blushed himself and looked down at his food.

“It’s not my fault Dad became so up himself. I didn’t want to move away, but…” Kyle trailed off, and turned Stan shyly. “I thought it was really sweet what you did.”

“I missed you. A lot…” Stan admitted. “I wanted to get you back....”

“Sometimes, I sing it too you know.” Kyle said softly, with a shake his head. “Especially when I felt, you know dude, low and stuff.” Kyle shrugged.

Craig makes a snort. He chuckled softly, with a soft smile across his lips.

“Kind of cheesy thought.” He muttered to himself.

“Oh, come of it. You know as well as I do, that if Tweak’s family moved away, you would have done everything in your power to bring him.” Stan said in a gentle voice.

He glanced over at Tweak, who twitched and jumped with his face becoming crimson.

“Hell, I wouldn’t put it pass you to make a song or something too.” Stan said.

Craig blinked a little. His cool eyes slide to the shaky blonde next to him, and his lips formed a tiny smile. He lifted an arm and placed it around Tweak’s shoulders.

“I guess I would.” he uttered with a shrug.

Tweak rested his head against Craig’s shoulder.

Leopold gazed at the two couples. Tweak’s head on Craig’s shoulder, while Stan held Kyle’s hand. Each one loved the other, very much.

He could tell. They all was in such a dark place, a very dark place – Prison yet there was something like that in Prison.

The small blonde haired man stared at them. He didn’t understand it, but at the same time, he did.

“Morning all.”

Kenny grinned widely.

He piratically popped out of thin air. His blue eyes half-lidded, as if he was still very tired yet still able to grin so perfectly that it outlines his chin just right.

He stretches his arms over his head after he sat down. He snorts a little as he rubbed his face.

Kyle turns to him. His rather beautiful emerald flickering as they turned to peer at his friend.

“Well Kenny. It seems Butters still not talking.” he said smoothly, and cunningly.

He tilts his head rather cutely, and his lips forms a smile.

Kenny blinks once before his face falls.

“Damnit.” he muttered under his breath.

His eyes lifts to the smaller blonde haired man and frowned to himself.

“I generally thought I would have got yah’ to talk.” Kenny pouted like a child who had got caught with their hand in the candy jar.

Leopold blushed himself, and arched his head downward. He bites his bottom lip and anxiously bumps his fists together.

He had warmed up to Kenny.

He had become comfortable with the other man greatly.

True to his word, Kenny had never hurt him or anything. He hadn’t forced him to do anything or jumped during the night.

He had, for lack of better words, been a real nice guy. Kenny had helped him whenever he needed him.

However, there was a lot of things he wanted to ask, and talk about with Kenny. Leopold just couldn’t bring himself to.

“Well. Here.” Kenny grumbled and frowned deeply.

He turned and pushed his tray of scrambled eggs to Stan.

“My portion of scrambled eggs, a book for you, and Craig, what fuck do you want?” he said.

Craig smirked wistfully. He shrugged and ran his fingers through his dark hair. “I’ll let you know when I’ve decided.”

Kenny sighed. “Tusk. It’s going to be something ridiculous, isn’t it?” he asked with a childish voice.

“Maybe.” Craig shrugged.

“Asshole…” Kenny muttered and turned away.

Craig throw his middle finger up at the blonde, to which Kenny huff. “Oi. Don’t flip me off!”

Friendly banter. Is what Leopold thinks. It was something he had seen many times.

Craig really liked to throw his middle finger at anybody, and everybody.

Many times, he had heard Chef, Baba and even Mackey yell _‘Don’t flip me off!’_ at the raven-haired man.

It seemed to be some sort of ritual that happened every day. Along with many other things.

Some repeating patens that happened every single day.

Leopold had been here for a full month now, and he had been settling in well.

St. Andrew Park is a lot different to St. Mary Cross. Leopold had grown use to the strangeness of St. Andrew Park.

He often wondered would he had been screwed up if he had been taken to St. Andrew Park rather than St. Mary Cross?

The least expecting man came out from the line. His brown hair falling into his eyes. He walked with his shoulders hunched and head down.

“Oh. Look who finally decides to join us?” Craig grunted.

He turned his head to the side as a lanky built male came walking up to them. His dark eyes staring down the familiar man with the round face. He smirked coolly while he stared at him in silence. Mutely judging his friend.

Clyde frowned deeply. He glared back at his friend, and fall into the spot next to him.

“Well. Fuck you too Craig.” he huffed deeply.

Craig rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Clyde. Just saying you’ve been here a month but you never approached our table. Not once.” he said in a deep voice. He shrugged his shoulder and spooned a large mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

“Yeah dude. Even Rich boy, Token, had spent time at our table.” Stan said.

He pushed his black curls out of his face, and smiled to himself. He stared at the massive portion of scrambled eggs on his tray. A lot bigger than the others.

Damn.

He was going to enjoy this week!

His favourite meal of the day being enhanced. Damn right will he enjoy it. The creamy taste and everything. He was excited to get started. He digs in, as there wasn’t many meals he enjoyed at St. Andrew Park. Not that Craig needed to know that, thought.

“Where is Token by the way?” Kyle asked.

Choosing to ignore Stan as he precedes to pig out on the scrambled eggs.

The red and orange curly haired man shifts, and pulled his legs up. He curled his legs underneath him, in a rather impressive sitting position.

“Isn’t Token and you, um, together now?” he asked thoughtfully.

Clyde groaned. He laid his head onto the table, and groaned even louder than before.

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.” he sighed with a grim smile appearing on his face. “I think I might have screwed it. You know, like I do with everything.”

Leopold winced at how dry his voice was. The last time he had seen either Clyde or Token, the two seemed to have become rather inseparable.

Token was smart, and clever from what Leopold had seen. He doubted Token would have been upset over anything, especially considering he kept apologizing for Clyde to everyone.

Clyde didn’t know how to control his mouth, at times.

“Watcha do Clyde?” Kenny hummed loudly.

Swing his legs under the bench. He catches Leopold gaze briefly, and winks at him teasingly. The mere action makes Leopold blush.

Clyde groans against the table. He didn’t make a word, just groan with his face flat against the cool metal.

“That bad, huh?” Stan muffled through the eggs.

He swallowed the large mouthful. His nose flared, and his eyes burned as he felt his throat hitch. He coughed softly, and hit his chest over and over a little.

Kyle frowned.

He turned to the dark-haired man, and gently rubbed him directly in the middle of his shoulder blades.

“That’s why you shouldn’t force so much at once!” he huffed in his matter of fact, tone of voice.

Stan sheepishly smiled in return. His cheeks darkened embarrassed.

“If I die, then I die happy.” he shrugged, and whipped his mouth rather clumsily.

“Okay.” Kyle shrugged, but grinned a little anyway. “I guess I might still love you anyway.”

“Might?” Stan gasped over dramatically, and grinned himself when Kyle rolled his eyes.

Kenny suddenly let out a deep sound from the back of his throat, and slapped his hands against the table.

“Oh my god. Am I really the only one here who isn’t having sex? Like dudes. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?” he yelped, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Butters isn’t.” Craig said dryly.

Kenny suddenly perked up. His head twirled back around to the cute blonde.

“Oh yeah. Buttercup. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” he asked.

Leopold blushed.

He looked away, not liking people talking or knowing about his sex life. He simply shrugged in return.

The movement with his shoulders, made Kenny’s eyes if possible, widen.

Interest appeared within the many eyes.

Leopold didn’t look like somebody who had lost their flower quite yet.

Kenny wasn’t going to lie. He was very curious to know if Leopold had or not.

“So, you’re not then?” Kenny pressed.

Leopold felt his mouth gapping in surprise.

Was his virgin?

God.

He doesn’t like that question, and would never want to answer that question. He knew the answer, but answer always made him sick.

Sick to his stomach. It was too much.

Head down. The blonde shrugged.

Kenny pouted, and leant back. He went to cross his arms over his chest.

“Does it matter Kenny.” Kyle sighed.

Kyle noticed how uncomfortable Leopold had become within seconds. He glanced over at Leopold sympathetically.

After a few seconds, Kenny shrugged and let it go. He would find out eventually.

After a while, he would find out.

“Alrightie. Clyde come on. Tells us what you did to chocolate love?” he popped up with a shit eating grin spreading across his lips.

Clyde rolled his head. He looked up with his head slightly arched back, and used his chin to stare at Kenny.

“That’s a little racist. You know.” he said, with his lips settling into a line.

Getting no response. Clyde sighed deeply, and puffed his cheeks out. He grumbled deeply from the back of his throat. His silk brown curls fell into his face and he let out a soft sound which made his throat throb almost painfully.

He wasn’t going to cry, and he knew if he had started to cry, the guys would make fun of him for it. Because that’s just what they’re like.

“I fucked up.” Clyde muttered. “Can’t we just agree I fucked up, and leave it at that?”

Clyde looked so pitifully. He closed his eyes exhaustedly.

“Well, how did you fuck up?” Kyle finally uttered out.

He swallows the little food he has in his mouth, while turning to look at Clyde quietly.

Clyde pulled at his brown hair, a little more harshly then normally. The action sent specs of pain across his scalp.

“Baba. She, she called me into her office. You know that she sometimes takes on Mackey’s job on his days off…” Clyde explained.

“She’s close to Wendy. Remember Wendy? They are best friends, clued at the hip and shit?” Clyde bellowed out.

His voice high pitched and echoed through the hall. Clyde blushed a bright red colour, and checked around him. Nobody had seemed to care about how loud he had become.

Kenny shook his head. He knew Baba. He wasn’t as close to the girl school as Clyde and Wendy, but she had experimented with him a bit. Kenny cared for her, like a sister and she had promised to keep an eye on Karen for him.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Kenny called out.

He sat up straight and stared across as the brunette.

“Are you saying…Baba took advantage of you?” he asked in defence.

Clyde grumbled loudly, he shook his head furiously.

“What? God no. Well maybe. I’m not sure!” he cried like a confused monkey.

“Just, dude, tell us what happened?” Stan said worriedly.

He remembered the curly blonde haired woman from their days in school. He never pinned her to something like that, but then again, he never pinned Wendy either.

Clyde sat up fully. He lowered his head, until his chest was pressed into his chest.

“She called me into her office. We were supposed to be talking about my job. I’m supposed to be starting my job soon. You know, outside with Red on the field. Gardening and shit.”

“Well instead, Baba confesses. She tells me she likes me, and wants a future with me. She says she’ll help me behave well enough to leave, so we could start on it.” Clyde explained anxiously. His face becoming pinkie as he spoke. He was very worried.

Kyle blinked slowly. “Dude…”

“I know!” Clyde cried out. He pulled a little at his brown curls.

“She said I can think about it, but fuck, what am I going to do?”

Kenny stared at Clyde in surprise. He thought Clyde was going to say something else.

He always knew Baba had a small crush on Clyde during high school, it felt strange to hear again many years later with his two ears.

“What?”

Kyle clicked his tongue.

“I think you must ask yourself, do I like Baba?” he said slowly.

His voice willed with knowledge and logically glitch within it.

“Well of course I do! She was one of my best friends growing up!” Clyde yelped.

He spun his head around to face the slightly younger man.

Craig who normally stayed out of the others drama, tapped his fingers on the table.

“Do you like Baba more than Token?” he asked in his low voice. “Can you see Baba in the same light of Token?”

“You did date her thought…” Kyle added thoughtfully.

His green eyes flickering in his thoughts.

Clyde pouted. He sniffed.

“Yeah! In Fourth grade!” he blurred out in a sob.

“Stan dated Wendy in Fourth grade too.” Kyle said with a nod his head.

In fact, many of the gay men sitting at this very table (minus Leopold, maybe?) had experimented with girls during high school.

Stan started a little early thought, with Wendy.

God. Did he hate Wendy.

“Dude!” Stan yelped.

His eyes widen as he spun his head around.

Kyle pushes his fair out of his face, and shrugged at him.

“Well you did.” he muttered pointing.

Stan frowned deeply.

“I was confused okay. I didn’t realize I had feelings for you. I wanted to figure it out, okay.” he said.

Like he was begging Kyle to believe him.

Kyle didn’t like to think of his school days.

He had spent many of them pinning after his super-best friend, who Kyle was more than sure was straight. Stan was dating on and off with Wendy.

He didn’t think he had chance.

Around the end of his second year. The last time Stan and Wendy broke up. It seemed like a switch had flicked.

It was scary.

Very scary.

Stan paid more attention to him all of the sudden, was touchier and feely while Wendy. Wendy on the other hand seemed to suddenly hate him.

“I mean I realized something was different when I realized I’d rather kiss you then her.” Stan said.

Stan turned fully around to Kyle and taking him by the shoulders. He pulled him in close, like was about to kiss Kyle.

Kyle tilted his head.

“Wendy never did forgive you for that, huh?” he said thoughtfully. His lips becoming crooked.

“Dude.” Stan whined.

Kyle moved his head.

This coursed the raven-haired man to kiss Kyle on the cheek then the mouth like he was originally aiming for.

Kyle chuckled amusingly.

He fully turned back around to Stan, and leant forward.

Surprising Stan when Kyle quickly pressed his lips to Stan’s and held his lips for a few second.

Before Stan could even react in return, Kyle pulled away.

Stan stared blankly, and gapped at Kyle.

Stan knew for a matter of fact, Kyle didn’t like to show full on affection. He was rather shy when it came to kissing and other things.

Stan always became giddy whenever Kyle became more open to affection with people around. It wasn’t all the time, but was rare.

Very rare.

“Can we go back to me? Please?” Clyde suddenly whined.

His voice creaking, and braking through the air.

Stan pouted, and shrugged to himself.

“Oh, right.” he grumbled before rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry Clyde.”

Kenny hummed. He tended to hum whenever he was in deep thought, his eyes flickered as he clocked his head to the side.

“Okay. So, Baba wants you to consider a future with her. Alright then. How did you fuck up with Token?” he asked. He raised an eyebrow.

Clyde pouted. He pressed his chin against the palm of his hand.

“Token. Well, I told him-him about Baba and, stuff.... he said I should just go with Baba and forget about anything that had happen between us!” he yelped out.

His voice creaking and breaking as he spoke. He looked more than worried and panicked.

“Token really, gha, s-said, gha, that?” Tweak squealed out.

He jumps himself, as if somebody had suddenly touched on him on the shoulder. His golden eyebrows pulled together worriedly.

Craig frowned.

His lips formed into a deep thin line as he stared at his old childhood friend.

“Token is smart. If he said that, then it probably is the right thing to do. His judgement is always best.” he said with a shrug.

Clyde stared back at him in disbelief. His jaw dropped and he all but cried.

“But it isn’t the best thing to do!” he yelled back.

Once again, he checked around himself to see if anybody else had overheard him.

“Token wouldn’t even listen to me, or what I wanted to do. Immediately, he was shutting me out!” Clyde cried.

He pushed himself up fully, and pulled at his hair. “Hell! He said he will request a cube switch!”

Craig made a sound from the back of his throat.

“Clyde. Token isn’t wrong. You should that better than anyone, he had never been wrong before.” he explained emotionless.

He shrugged and pushed himself up.

The dark-haired male lifted his empty tray, and stared blankly at Clyde.

“You should do what Token says. Just let it go, and move on. You’ve got a future with Baba. A good one. That is a lot more than the rest of us could say.” he muttered.

“Gha. W-Wait Craig!” Tweak cried out in a panic.

Shovelling with his trey, and quickly getting to his feet. He had moved rather fast which resulted in him bashing his knees against the underneath side of the table.

Craig smiled at the twitchy blonde, and shook his head.

“I’m not going to leave you, Tweak.” he said softly.

Craig waited for Tweak to relax before leading him into the back of the kitchen.

Kenny stared after them before he made a thoughtfully click with his tongue.

“Say. Do you think they ever fucked in the kitchen?” he quizzed.

Kenny turned back to look at the other men. He bounced his eyebrows with a laugh.

“Damnit Kenny.” Kyle snorted and rolled his eyes.

Kenny shrugged.

“What.” he chuckled.

His lips forming that familiar annoying grin.

“But come on. Don’t you think Craig had fucked Tweak over one of the tables back there?” he threw a thumb over his shoulder.

Silence filled the table.

Everyone just stared at Kenny. It was so like him.

He might have calmed down on his hunt for the perfect whole, but he was still the very same Kenny that had fooled around with most the school.

Sometimes they forget how Kenny used to be. He had changed so much since then.

Sometimes it was scary when they think back. Think back to their days during school.

“Totally.” Stan suddenly broke the air.

He clocked his head to the side, and peered at the double greyish doors. “I bet Craig had dominated Tweak more than once back there.”

Kenny grinned at the raven. “How many times have you dominated Kyle?”

“Kenny!” Kyle yelped out, with a red face.

His green eyes spilling wide with burning, stomach flopping embarrassment.

“What I’m a grown man who has been deprived of any form of sex! I’m sexually frustrated, how else am I going to fill that void?” Kenny frowned.

Even though his lips were in a frown, they still twitched into a smile when he found eyes staring at him in amusement.

They weren’t even surprised.

“When you say dominated, do you mean foreplay or just full blown sex?” Stan asked slowly.

His blue eyes shimmers as he thought of something that makes him blush.

Kyle twirled his head around to his lover, with his jaw dropped. “Stan! Seriously?”

“Ah. Well, both I guess.” Kenny said and kicked his legs underneath him.

He leant in close so he could hear Stan better.

Stan makes a thoughtful sound. He tilts his head back, with his hand on his chin.

“Well. Overall, I can’t give a number but since I got back. I dominated Kyle, full blown out roleplay about eleven times in the past week. Give or take. We’ve had sex about three to four times a week.”

“Jesus, that many times?” Kenny gasped.

He smirks and clocked his head to the side.

“Remember in high school? You both was such prunes.” Kenny cracked up with laughter.

Kyle’s face had become bright red. He kept his head down horrified.

“Damnit Stan.” he muttered under his breath with a broken sob. “And we weren’t prunes!”

“Yeah dude. We weren’t prunes. I used to suck him off a lot in our senior year.” Stan chimed in teasingly.

His lips formed a smirk, and he nudged Kyle with his shoulder.

Kyle looked worse than before. His eyes sprung wide, and he shoved Stan a little with his hands. It didn’t do much as he was a lot weaker than Stan.

“Don’t tell Kenny that!” he cried out nervously, and anxiously.

Stan shrugged, and peered down at Kyle.

“Why? It’s not like it’s going to hurt anybody.” he said before smiling. “Besides, it makes me happy to know we made love that much.”

“Stan. Don’t talk like that, it’s embarrassing.” Kyle groaned shyly.

Kyle hide his face into Stan’s shoulder. His ears were just as red as his face.

It was adorable. Cute even.

Kenny stared at his two close friends in silence.

He smiled to himself while watching the two. Stan looked so happy while he hugged the short man close to him.

During their school years, Stan and Kyle had this super best friendship. They were always together, and Kyle had been madly in love with Stan.

Kyle had secretly been pinning after him for a long time but he hadn’t thought anything would come out of it. Stan had been off and on with Wendy.

Many nights Kenny had spent with Kyle. Trying to comfort him as he cried over Stan.

Kenny had thought at one time they two would never be together.

He had a hunch back then that Stan might have feelings for Kyle, but he wasn’t too sure.

Stan would throw him fully into Wendy.

It was hard to tell. So, it surprised him to learn all that time Stan had been sucking Kyle off. Made sense considering how hurt he was.

When Stan and Wendy broke up, for the last time and never got back together. Of course, nobody realized during that time.

Kenny noticed how Stan’s relationship with Kyle had suddenly became more intense, and Stan was always paying attention to Kyle.

Kenny realized how much they loved each other, but was too scared to make a move.

Kenny still thought it was ironic that they all ended up in Prison together, but then again, they did come from the same little mountain town that was full with shit. It was bound to happen, some way or another.

It was nice to see them so close. Together. A pair. Boyfriends. Lovers.

Kenny shook his head. He turned his gaze from the pair, and glanced over at Leopold. The shorter blonde was still anxiously bumped his fists together, and shifting on the bench repeatedly. Leopold quietly took in every.

“L-Look, Clyde.” Kyle breathed in deeply.

He got to his feet with his legs buckling. “All you can do is think about. Think about it long and hard.”

Stan followed Kyle. He stood up with a small grin on his lips, a hidden but exciting secret in his eyes.

“Also. Talk with Token. I know it’s hard, but force him to talk to you. Remember, we shared English glass and was paired up many times. Token was hard to work with.” he uttered out thoughtfully.

Kenny stared up at the dark-haired man. His eyes flashes, especially when he noticed Kyle was avoiding his eyes. He realized. They were running of too fuck! How amusing.

“Use protection~” he sang after them, and laughed fully out loud.

Kyle squealed. His face becoming red, and he throw his middle finger at the shaggy blonde haired man.

“Don’t worry. I got that covered.” Stan joyfully called back, which resulted in a soft punch to the shoulder.

Kenny grinned widely, his eyes glowing with mysterious. “Don’t forget lube!”

“Got that covered too!”

“Stan!”

Kenny shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled to himself, and turned away a hum. He eyed the people still around the table.

Clyde and Leopold.

He licks his pinkish lips, and leaped backward off the bench. His feet twitching as he landed on the floor, he stood up straight and dusted off his pants.

“Buttercup! Glad to see you have finally finished a meal.” Kenny grinned.

He walked around the table to the smaller blonde.

Leopold blinked down at the semi-empty tray. His face slowly began to darker, and shrugged shyly.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck.

“Even though it was half the portion of other inmates…” Kenny added thoughtfully.  

“Well. I’ve got Mackey today, too.” Kenny said. “If you go first, you can soften him up for me. He tends to think I’m a bad influence.”

Leopold smiled, and shook his head.

Trust Kenny to try something like that.

Still, Leopold never pinned Mackey as somebody who judges his patients. It makes him wonder what Mackey thought about him?

He often wrote in that notebook of his, during their sessions. Mackey must have written some things, right?

He probably might have already labelled him.

At least Leopold wasn’t being spoon-feed pills this time. That was a good start.

With a shake of the head, Leopold followed Kenny out of the hall.

He felt bad about leaving Clyde, but the brunette seemed to be in deep thought.

Clyde obviously need time alone to think this through. He obviously cared for Token a lot, but he liked Baba too.

Poor Clyde.

Leopold really felt for him, it must be confusing and difficult.

Kenny reached out, and grabbed his hand.

Kenny tugged the smaller blonde after him, forcing Leopold to follow him.

Leopold spared a single glance back at the brunette, he shrugged and followed after Kenny.

He is sure everything will be sorted out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the newest chapter will be out soon. sorry it is taking me longer then I thought it would. I guess I don't write as fast as I used too lol


	6. Lights Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long awaited new chapter! 
> 
> I hope you like it! It is basically the calm before the storm! I hope to update soon again!
> 
> Please remember it is un-beted...I'm sorry if that bothers you.

Damien Thorn was a lot of things.

He had been called many names in his short life. From the moment he came from ‘hell’ to the small village in the mountains, he was called all sorts of things and seen things. It was in his very nature that he had witnessed horrible things, and even had to do horrible things.

Many people looked at him as a ‘dark god’ and sometimes, Damien had to wonder…what really was wrong with humanity.

He had been called all sorts of things, anything one could possible imagine. And Damien never cared.

However there was thing the son of Satan would never been called. Nobody would have thought about it either.

Damien just couldn’t help it.

“Dam-ien!”

“Damien? You’re being a worrywart.” Pip’s familiar British voice filled Damien’s hears.

The son of Satan blinked. He lifted his head to look up at Pip and frowned.

“Worrywart? I’ve never been called before.” He said softly, and reached up to gently stroke Pip’s cheek.

Damien’s blood red eyes narrowed. He couldn’t help but feel that familiar sneer of anger.

He hated it.

Hated having to see Pip like this. Everyday. All because of some fat fuck that wouldn’t accept no.

“But you are.” Pip outed.

Pip blindly lifted a hand and tried to touch Damien back. Of course, Pip completely missed but Damien easily, and silently, moved himself so Pip could touch his face.

“I’m not made out of china.” Pip added with a cute smile. “I’m just a…cripple. I guess.”

Damien snorted. “Alright. Alright. You’re not made out of china.” He muttered, when in reality, he saw Pip as glass.

“It isn’t your fault either.” Pip added with his sweet hum. “I know you think it is. But it isn’t.”

Damien frowned.

It was his fault. He didn’t look after Pip. It was his fault that Cartman got to him like he did.

Damien had been so mean. So cruel towards Pip when he first showed up.

He thought it was his fault that Pip had gotten thrown into St. Andrews. He never wanted somebody as cute, and innocent as Pip in here.

Pip didn’t deserve to be in here…

So Damien was down right cruel. He was awful. He did everything he could to push Pip away. He honestly thought Pip would be safer away from him.

But it was the complete opposite.

Pip had been hurt. More hurt then anything.

It was Damien’s fault. If he wasn’t so pig headed, and just stupid…then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

Maybe he could have stopped Cartman from hurting Pip.

“I know you think it is. I can always tell, old ‘chum.” Pip said. “But it really isn’t.”

Damien sighed. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Pip again. Instead, he quietly closed his eyes, and leant into Pip’s hand.

“Come on Pip.” He breathed out. “Hold still.”

Pip let out an adorable giggle. He leant back in his wheelchair and hummed that familiar melody to himself.

“Da! You can’t avoid talking to me about it forever!” Pip huffed out rather stubbornly.

Damien looked up at him and smiled.

He shook his head, and returned his attention to Pip’s arm. He gently reached out, and took Pip’s arm.

“Maybe someday. But not today.” He said.

Pip sighed dramatically. “Oh how you worry me.” He muttered.

Damien couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I worry you? You worry me.” He said in return.

Pip giggled again. He shrugged innocently.

Damien breathed in relief now that Pip was no longer fighting him. He was able to untie the bandages. He tried not look at Pip’s private parts as he moved along the man’s body.

The two were in their ‘special’ room.

Damien snorted at that. It was only special because they felt guilty.

Guilty that they hadn’t been able to prevent Cartman from attacking Pip too.

The room wasn’t anything special, it was just a room with a door. Yes, the door had a slid-window for the guards to check in on them…but that was really it. Beside, when the two of them (well Pip really) decided to stay in the room, they always had the door open.

The room had two beds, with a desk between them. No windows or anything. They had a small lamp on the desk.

The one bed they shared was made up with many hand-knitted blankets.

Gifts from his father.

Gifts from Satan himself…don’t ask Damien why his father had gotten into knitting…

Last Damien had heard, his father had taken a break from relationships and had turned to other things. One of those things being knitting…

Damien had yet to tell Satan about Pip’s situation.

He knew his father loved Pip and would probably level this prison to the ground if he found out.

Damien shook his head. He returned his attention back to work. Kyle helped him tend to Pip’s wounds, but this was the only thing that Damien would do himself. He refused to allow anybody see Pip like this.

It wouldn’t be fair.

Finally, he removed the bandages from Pip’s thighs and stomach. He winced himself, and lightly traced his fingertips along the strange burn scars.

They moved along Pip’s white skin like a flowers.

It was oddly beautiful.

“Damien.” Pip giggled.

Damien smirked. He knew Pip was ticklish. Even after the event, Pip was still so sensitive and ticklish.

He smirked, and lightly wiggled his fingers. He chuckled himself as Pip squealed.

“Damien! You promised!” Pip giggled.

Damien shook his head. “I know Pip.” He chuckled.

Damien tickled Pip until the other couldn’t breathe. He chuckled at Pip, and finally withdrawn his hands.

He turned his ruby eyes to the side, and reached to the clean bandages. Not before using the medical medicine.

“Sorry.” He whispered.

Pip whimpered. He winced as Damien applied the medicine to the scars. It burned. Burned a lot.

Once the bandages had been retied. Damien placed an apologetic kiss to his inner thigh.

Damien then stood up from the ground. He helped Pip dress, which was pretty easy for himself considering Pip was pretty small. However Damien honestly hated it.

Pip was so small. The clothes that would normally fit him like a perfect glove drowned him. They had become 2 sizes to big for him within a single month.

“Pip. You got to eat more.” Damien muttered. “I know you eat less so you don’t have to take shits.”

As embarrassing as it was, Pip disliked having to use the bathroom. He drinks and eats less to avoid having to go to the bathroom.

Pip didn’t like blindly going to the toilet.

Damien knew this too, and no matter what he did, Pip just…didn’t like using the bathroom.

Especially now that he was perinatally blind.

Pip didn’t reply. Instead, he shrugged innocently and his cherry red lips smiled.

Damien sighed. He moved closer to Pip’s face.

He gently stroked his fingers across those cheeks, and then up to his eyes. He had already removed the bandages around his eyes. His stomach tightened at those blank, watery white eyes.

The acid had removed everything. The scares around the eye’s looked like small fingers trying to crawl along Pip’s temples.

“Are your eyes still red?” Pip suddenly asked.

Damien blinked. He leant a little away from Pip, and blinked again in surprise.

“Um. Yes. They are.” He said softly.

Pip nodded. His cherry red lips twitched, almost into a frown.

“And-and, your hair? Is it still black? With two curls somehow sticking up like horns?” Pip asked again.

Damien had the urge to check in the mirror, not that he needed too. Nothing he did could get those two hairs to stick down with the red of hair.

“Yeah. Nothing can get them to stick down.” He said.

Pip nodded again. He opened his mouth, as if to ask something else, but then shut his mouth.

“What’s wrong Pip?” Damien softly poked.

Damien ran his hands down from Pip’s face, to his cheeks. He lightly moved them towards Pip’s bandaged up hands.

He gripped them tightly.

Pip frowned to himself. His head lowered.

“I-It’s nothing.” He said with a dry laugh. “I’m just being…silly.”

Damien frowned deeply. He leant forward, and lightly thud his forehead against Pip’s.

“No it isn’t.” he grunted. “You have a right to be sad.”

Pip gasped. He closed his milky-white eyes. He sighed softly, and leaned further into Damien.

“It’s just…I hate being blind. It’s so dark…I can’t see thing a thing.” Pip whispered. “And-and I’m scared. Scared that I will forget what you look like…I don’t want to forget.”

Damien felt his chest tightened. He squeezed Pip’s hands.

“Oh Pip.” He muttered.

Damien wrapped his arms tightly around Pip’s shoulders. He pulled him in tightly, and buried his face into Pip’s blonde hair.

“You won’t forget. You’ve got an elephant’s memory.” He chuckled. “Remember in high school? You remembered everything you said when you got drunk. And let me tell you something, Pip, you’re incredibly weak to alcohol!”

Pip smiled weakly. He wrapped his arms around Damien’s middle. His tiny fingers grabbed onto Damien’s black jumper.

“I wasn’t that bad.” He laughed.

Damien smirked. “Yes you was. You was smashed on your second drink.” He said.

Pip shook his head. “Nu-uh!!”

“Uh-uh.” Damien snorted.

Pip laughed. He sighed softly, and nuzzled himself closer into Damien’s embrace.

“But Damien…” Pip breathed out softly. “What if I do? What if I forget what everyone looks like? I don’t want to forget….I love colours. What if I forget what colours is?”

Damien pulled away. He gently stroked Pip on the head.

“Well. If you do forget, then I will have to remind you.” He stated. “I’ll remind you on everything. I won’t allow you to forget. And if you forget what colours are, then just think of my father. He is fucking red, and there is no way you can forget that colour…”

“…Trust me. I’ve tried.” He added.

Pip giggled loudly. “You say that like you saw something, you shouldn’t have.”

Damien sighed. “Once, when I was younger, I walked in dad and his boyfriend fucking. I’ll never forget that red ass…ever…” he frowned in disgust at the memory.

Pip giggled again. “That sounds awful. My poor baby.” He teased.

Damien smirked. He shook his head and leant towards Pip. He pressed his lips to Pip’s, and held them there for a few seconds before he pulled away.

“Besides. If you ever forget what I look like, then just remember our first time.” Damien said. “If I recall, you couldn’t look away from me.”

Pip flushed bright red. He ducked his head, and whined.

“Damien.”

He whimpered in embarrassment because it was true. Pip had been memorized with the other during that night.

Damien smirked wider. “Not that you didn’t look good yourself. I wanted to eat you up, and I wasn’t satisfied until I did.” He said teasingly.

Pip pouted. He suddenly lifted his head, directed his face to where Damien’s face might be.

“Why don’t we ever make love anymore?” he asked in curiosity.

Pip frowned. He curled inward. “Is it…because of my eyes?”

Damien pulled him closer.

“No. Not at all Pip.” He said. “That is not it at all.”

“Then why haven’t we? The last time you touched me that way was way before I even got thrown into St. Andrews…” Pip whimpered. “Don’t you…don’t you love me anymore?”

“Are you only with me now because you feel guilty?” Pip asked in sadness.

Damien’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What?” he grunted out. “No Pip. That isn’t it at all.”

“Of course I fucking love you.” He growled.

Damien grabbed a hold of Pip’s head. His palms against Pip’s cheeks, and pulled him aggressively close. He placed a harsh kiss onto Pip.

He couldn’t stop himself…he was naturally aggressive. Especially when somebody challenges his feelings.

Pip panted. His face so red. He tilted his head back, and tried to catch his breathe.

“Then why don’t you have sex with me anymore?” he panted.

Damien sighed. “Because Pip. I don’t want to hurt you more than you are.”

Pip pouted. He wiggled closer to Damien, basically moved himself out of the wheelchair and onto Damien’s lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around Damien’s neck, and snuggled up close.

“Hurt me?” he repeated. “You can’t hurt me…I trust you. Out of everyone here, you won’t be the one to hurt me at all.”

Damien hummed. It was true. He would never hurt Pip. Never. Especially now that Pip was so hurt. He wouldn’t dream of hurting him.

He really did love Pip. He really did.

The worst thing Damien had ever witnessed being on Earth, was Pip crying. He didn’t want to see the small British man crying ever again.

“Do I not turn you on anymore?” Pip asked.

He nervously trembled. Pip pressed his hands together, and pressed them shakily, on his lap.

Damien almost gapped at him. “Pip. I love you, I still love you even after this…you still do turn me. Of course you do. It’s just that you’re so hurt…you’re so injured. I feel like that…” he trailed off with a frown.

“Y-You feel that?” Pip pushed.

Pip nervously leaned up. He tried to kiss Damien on the cheek, but got his chin instead.

However, it was still cute and Damien looped his arm around Pip’s waist.

“I just feel that if we ever did have sex again…you might not be able to handle it.” He explained. “I don’t want to see you in more pain because I couldn’t control myself. Because I couldn’t control my urges. Pip. You know how I can be…how aggressive I am, and I can’t stop myself. I don’t want to hurt you because of that.”

Pip pouted. “But you won’t! Damien, you won’t hurt me because of that! I-I l-like it! I actually d-do like it a-a lot…” he blushed from embarrassment.

Damien himself blinked in surprise. “You do?”

“Um…” Pip flushed redder. “I r-really love h-how you are in bed…”

Damien couldn’t stop himself. He smirked widely, and pressed his face into Pip’s neck.

“Alright. We’ll _make love_ tonight.” He purred out.

Pip gasped. His body tingled. “Really!” he yelped out.

Damien moaned. “Yes. Really. But you got to tell me if it hurts at all.” He added sternly.

Pip nodded. He reached his hands blindly up to Damien’s face, and pulled him down. Of course, Damien had to help him as Pip wasn’t completely sure where Damien was.

Their lips clashed together with teeth, tongues and saliva. Drool dripping over their chins, and clumsily pulling at one another.

Afterward, Damien couldn’t get ride of the smile on his face. He spent a good ten minutes doing nothing before he resumed his work. He returned to Pip’s face, and cleaned up the scares before retying a bandage around Pip’s eyes.

Damien tried not to look down at Pip’s collar bone. He’ll never understand why that area turned him on the most, he assumed it could be because of his father…probably.

Instead, Damien began to button up the light blue, hand knitted cardigan, his father had recently sent them. It was oddly soft under his fingertips.

Not that he would ever tell his strange father, but it made him pleased.

Damien was always so happy that his father sent Pip normal, nice things…but then again, Pip had more in common with his father then himself.

Despite the popular belief, his father, Satan, was a butterball sweetheart…completely different to what people really thought.

Well. People outside that small mountain town where his father liked to visit.

Everyone knew his father, and was even…strangely friends with him. Pip included.

Hell even Jesus once told him that Satan was nicer than his own father…

Damien had got to the point where he no longer asked questions. No longer tried to figure his Dad out. He just accepted it.

He was just glad his father loved Pip for who he was, and had accepted their relationship. Damien often wondered what Pip’s family would have said.

The truth is, despite everything, despite the fact Pip had accepted Damien and his father…there was always one topic they have not – no - never dared to discuss.

Religion.

Or more particularly, Pip’s religion. Pip’s family.

Damien always knew Pip was religionises. That he pried to god and shit. He remembered when he first met the small, not too timid boy who believed in god. Believed that god would always be there and shit.

Sometimes Damien wondered what that Pip would say if he knew what type of relationship they would get over time?

Damien smirked to himself. He could almost see his freaked out face.

Still…

“Pip, I want to talk to you about something.”

Pip’s body stiffen a little. He rolled his head back to somewhat look up at Damien.

Pip looked adorable right now. Like he was on the urge to falling asleep and was upset that Damien had prevented him from doing it.

Like an annoyed but curious bunny rabbit.

“Oh?” Pip hummed. “What is it?”

Damien hummed himself in thought.

They had been in a lot of shit…surely this should be easy to talk about? Right?

“Well, we’ve never really addressed the elephant in the room before. I think we should now.” Damien finally said.

Another thing Damien hated about poor Pip’s injures is that he couldn’t read Pip’s expressions like he used. Before he could always tell what’s on Pip’s mind.

“Elephant? Is that what you call yourself?” Pip mindfully asked.

Pip’s cherry lips formed an adorable smile. He wiggled a little, and grinded his backside against Damien.

Damien blinked before he blushed brightly. “Pip. No. No. That’ not what I meant.” He snorted.

Hell. He didn’t even realize he was that hard…

Pip almost seemed disappointed.

The blonde leant back against Damien. “Oh? Then what is it?” he asked softly.

“Well. You know. My Dad being fucking Satan and shit. You accepted it without even fighting it-“ Damien began.

“That’s because I love you, silly.” Pip giggled really cutely.

Damien sighed. “Pip. I know that.” He muttered. “But you never said if it scares you that my father is Satan?”

Damien pretty sure Pip would have rolled his eyes.

“I mean before you met him.” Damien added quickly.

Pip hummed. “Well. _Before_ I met him. I suppose it did. But Damien! You’re such a nice Antichrist, don’t you think? You haven’t made me feel uncomfortable in the slightest!” he said thoughtfully.

“Even back then. You never really upset me. In school the first week, was the only time you was…mean but then you warmed up to me. I don’t think you had ever right out been cruel to me.” Pip added.

Damien frowned. He loved Pip, he really did, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about being called an nice Antichrist, but this was Pip. So he’ll let it slide.

“Well. What about you? I mean your religious beliefs and such.” Damien asked. “You _are_ _dating_ _that_ nice Antichrist.”

Pip hummed. “Has this been bothering you?” he wondered out loud.

Damien let out a low chuckle. He wasn’t about to admit it had. Instead he shrugged – Pip felt him shrug.

“Well…I was raised as a Catholic. So it could have…probably have conflicted with my beliefs.” Pip said. He placed a finger to his chin. “My family probably would have flipped if they ever found out about it. They would have said I was tainted. That the devil is in me, and such.”

“That’s such shit by the way.” Damien grunted. “The devil doesn’t bring out homosexuals or anything like that…just because my father is doesn’t mean anything. You’re born homosexual. It isn’t a choice. I always hate when people say that.”

Pip giggled. He snuggled closer into Damien.

“Well. My parents probably would have been one of those people.” Pip explained. “But the thing is Damien. My parents are dead, and they can’t force Catholic beliefs on me anymore.”

“However the orphanage I was sent to did, but everyone hated me…” Pip trailed off.

Damien frowned. “Why did they hate you? I don’t see how there can be anything to hate about you. You’re just so sweet.” He muttered.

Pip giggled. “It was because I always questioned them. The priests and nuns didn’t like that. I always challenged their beliefs on god and Satan. They ended up kicking me out. It doesn’t matter now. I was right in the end.”

Damien smirked. “You was right?”

“Well yes. Yes I was. Satan isn’t what they said he was, and god doesn’t care for us, but Jesus apparently does…I always wondered why Jesus kept coming to the village.” Pip smiled. “It doesn’t matter. I’m happy where I am now.”

Damien nodded. “Do you, um, want to go to the church thing?” he asked awkwardly.

He had never taken Pip to the church in the St. Andrew before. He supposed maybe he should have. He shouldn’t have just assumed about Pip’s beliefs.

“No.” Pip shook his head. “I’m not really a god believer anymore. I mean, I have to belief he exists, and such. I think I belief more in Jesus then god, but truthfully, I don’t like having my world confirmed by god.”

Damien nodded slowly. “So you don’t see yourself as catholic anymore then?” he asked.

“Nope.” Pip smiled. “I don’t see myself as anything anymore. If I was something, then probably a Satanist.”

“But not the scary kind!” Pip gasped. “Not the kind that made blood sacrifices and such! I like your father, that is all…he’s nice to me unlike the other adults.”

Damien chuckled. “Pip. You don’t have to be a Satanist if you don’t want to be. You don’t have to be a Satanist to like Dad. I’m sure he’ll be happy that you like him…besides, I don’t think Dad would want you to be a Satanist.”

“He would tell you, you don’t have to belief in anything.” He added.

Pip smiled. “I don’t have religious beliefs anymore. I’m just happy to be with you.”

Damien nodded. He smiled widely and pulled Pip back into him.

“I’m happy to be with you too.” He said, and kissed the blonde again.

Pip sighed into him. He moaned sweetly, and Damien had to prevent himself from pouncing.

“Oh. Da.” Pip hummed. “Can we eat with the folks today?”

Damien blinked a little. “The folks. Huh. Well, as long as you eat everything. That Tucker and Tweak’s food tonight.” He said.

“You don’t want to upset our…friends, right.” He smirked.

Pip pouted. “That’s mean Da. Using our friends again me.” He said.

Damien smirked. “Well, if it works. It works.” He said smugly.

“Alright. Alright.” Pip said. “I’d like to see that Butters, again anyway.”

Damien hummed. He tried not to let it get to him. He was possessive, he knew it and so did Pip. He couldn’t help the small jealous bubble from appearing. He didn’t lie sharing his Pip with others…even if they had grown up together or if Pip was trying to make friends…

Damien couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that Pip was willing to eat his food for that Butters guy, then himself.

“You like that Butters guy, a lot, huh.” He frowned.

Pip giggled. “Aww. You’re getting jealous. Well, remember Da. You’ll always be the one I love the most!” he piped cutely.

Damien blushed himself, and huffed. He mentally made a note to find McCormick later…

It was McCormick’s fault after all.

“I don’t know why…but I feel like I know Butters. He feels so familiar. It’s extremely hard to place him…” Pip suddenly said in thought. “It’s harder now since I can’t see him.”

The son of Satan clicked his tongue.

Now that Pip mentioned it.

Butters, or Leopold, really did feel familiar.

“Yeah. He does.”

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold sighed to himself.

The unusually small man sat on the edge of his bed. Leopold folded his legs underneath himself. He tapped his fingers anxiously on his thighs.

It was weird…

Leopold had only been at St Andrews Park for a month now…he had known his roommate for less that time. Not by much, but still less than a month.

Leopold’s stomach twisted. A horrible burning like sensation filled his stomach. It kept growing with every passing second. It made him want to throw up. His throat tingled with the need too.

When had he grown so attached to Kenny?

Leopold didn’t understand it. The feelings that would gather up in the pit of his stomach. It was too much. The warm jittery feelings filled his veins, filled his soul-being. Every moment, every second, every minute and every hour of the day. It was overwhelming.

 _‘Is…is this….love?’_ Leopold thought anxiously.

The blonde bites his bottom lip. His hand twitched, and he gripped his knees tighter. His knuckles flushed paper white.

It was just so…so…

Leopold felt dizzy when he tried to think about it.

When he was young…very young before the darkness of the world had shown its ugly head, Leopold had been such an innocent kid. He had been a cherry, positive and happy young boy. Always smiling. Always optimistic.

Leopold had always believed in the brighter side of things.

He had always been looking at the sun.

Sunflowers had always been his favourite flower and for good reason.

Sunflowers were beautiful. They was lovely. They always looked to the sun, and was always happy with their place in life.

Leopold was a sunflower.

He was a sunflower in every way.

Leopold loved stories. He loved the old classic fairy tales of a Princess and Prince.

Back then, Leopold truly believed in them. He believed in love, love at first sight, romance and all sorts of things.

Leopold had that same fantasy that all children like him had. His fantasy was on the American dream. To meet some nice girl, fall in love and settle town. The dream of starting his own family. He wasn’t that interested in a career.

Leopold was more interested in becoming two with somebody else.

A few years had passed, and Leopold noticed….

That nice girl had become that nice guy…

Which had caused all this…

Leopold made a soft sound. He lowered his head. He held his head between his knees, and sighed. His chest burst with his own sunflower. The heat buzzed within his chest, and forced his heart to skip a beat.

Kenny.

Nice, funny and kind Kenny.

The man who had been looking out for him. The man that people respected, and feared at the same time. The man that had been there for him since the same day they met.

Kenny with his messy, no, shaggy sandy blonde hair that looked beyond soft. Kenny with his dark sea blue eyes that seemed as if he could see into souls.

Kenny with a beautiful smile. A lovely grin.

Leopold’s heart skipped a beat. He could see Kenny’s face in his mind.

He liked seeing Kenny.

Kenny made him feel…made him feel…real.

Kenny made him feel normal.

Leopold didn’t feel crazy, or insane in front of Kenny.

Kenny made him feel human.

Leopold felt…nice.

“Stotch?”

The small blonde man jumped at the sudden voice. He snapped his head around to peer up at the person standing in the cube’s doorway.

Leopold arched his back. He straightened himself, and got to his feet as fast as he could.

“Relax Stotch.” The woman said.

Leopold trembled. He breathed in sharply, and licked his bottom lip. He winced from the stinging sensation.

He let out a breath.

It was Red. The scary woman that Leopold had gotten quite well at avoiding. He never had her much. Normally it was Chef or Baba, who would come and get him.

He had become rather comfortable with Baba…and Chef when he wasn’t making sexual jokes.

Red forced a strain smile. It was strange…and different.

“Seriously. Relax Stotch.” Red said. “Don’t whine yourself up. Stotch, you’re the perfect inmate truthfully.”

Leopold blushed. He scratched at the edge of his cheek, and meekly looked to the side.

Red beckoned him to follow her.

Leopold did without another sound…not that he was going to make a sound anyway.

Leopold had to jog a little to catch up to Red. He did not want to walk side by side with Red, and decided to trail behind her. Unlike the first two weeks, the other inmates hardly paid him any attention and Leopold had hunch why.

Two: they might have become bored with him…which was very likely…

Two: Kenny wasn’t called a ‘wildcat’ for no reason.

Three: It seemed the guys had some kind of reputation.

Lastly: Cartman left him alone which meant everyone else had to.

Apparently all the other inmates followed the large man’s lead. If he bullied somebody, that meant that person was a target for all the other inmates. If Cartman left that person alone…then that meant that person was off limits.

The guys…the group Leopold had been welcomed into didn’t count. Probably because they was just as high ranked as Cartman…or probably because they all knew each other intimate and grow up together.

Either way, Leopold noticed everyone out in the hallways didn’t even spear him another glance.

Red checked over her shoulder to make sure Leopold was still following.

Leopold wondered why Red was being oddly soft on him. It was unlike her.

He was confused as well. He had seen Mackey roughly 30 minutes ago….so where is Red taking him.

Leopold kept his head down. He stared at his feet.

The sound of high-heels clipped against the polish floor. Leopold almost walked straight into Red’s back.

He was barely able to stop himself.

Leopold clenched his eyes shut. He prepared himself to be snapped at or something like he had witnessed Red treat the other inmates who over stepped their boundaries.

Red stared back at Leopold.

Nothing came.

Leopold opened his eyes. He looked up at Red in confusion.

Red’s dark eyes flickered to the side, and she pressed her hands into her hips. She bowed her head, and turned her pointed nose to the door.

She let it slide.

Red was being unusually kind to him…completely 460 on her normal personality.

It was like he was looking at a new person.

“Stotch. The warden is requesting you.” Red explained.

Leopold came to a stop. He lifted his head, and peered up at the door. It was a door he had never seen before, or been too.

Anxiously, his heart leaped into his throat. Leopold shook a little.

The warden. As in the head of the prison? Why?

…Why would the warden want to see him for?

Leopold gulped. Had he done something wrong? Had he been bad?

“Relax.” Red said.

Red pushed her hair off her shoulder. She placed a firm but comforting hand onto his small shoulder. Leopold was very bony. Red tried not to show concern.

“The warden just wants to talk with you. Nothing bad will happen.” She said.

Red gave a tiny push to Leopold. It forced the small man to take a small step.

“The warden is actually really nice. Especially when you haven’t been causing problems.” Red added.

Leopold bumped his fists together. He nervously pushed the door open. His hands trembled and became clammy. His fingers twitched.

Unlike Mackey’s, the office Leopold entered was much large. It smelled of mint and leather. It was perfectly kept. Clean and beautiful. A large oak desk placed directly in front of the open window. Papers perfectly stacked up with beautiful glowing pens lined up.

“Ah. Leopold Stotch.” A woman spoke.

Leopold recognized her from the assembly during the first week of being here.

She was a woman. She had long golden curls, with bright blue eyes. A pair of thick black-rimmed glasses sat on the tip of her nose. She sat with her back arched, and fingers threated between two another. She held her hands on top of the desk.

Victoria, or Principal Victoria as many nicknamed her.

She was not alone either.

The other woman from the assembly was at her side. Unlike Victoria, who was sitting in the plush brown leather chair, the other woman stood behind Victoria.

If Leopold recalled right, the other woman was Principal Victoria’s assistant. Marley Oakaburger?

She had a rainfall of midnight. It was pushed off her face by a white ribbon. Her beautiful amber eyes stood out.

Both woman was beautiful and gorgeous.

It made Leopold feel insecure about himself. He flushed and avoid looking at the two woman in the eye.

“It’s alright. Stotch.” Victoria spoke.

Her voice was airy and light. It was gentle, and kind.

Leopold glanced at her wearily. He nervously bumped his fists together. He was shaking, literally shaking in his boots.

“Take a seat. Leopold.” The dark haired beauty said kindly.

Leopold’s large blue eyes flickered to her, and nodded his head. He slowly lowered himself into the chair in front of the desk. He couldn’t help but shakily tap the hill of his feet against the ground. He nursed his bottom lip.

“Can I call you Leopold? Or does that make you uncomfortable.” The woman added.

Leopold meekly glanced up at her. He forced a shaky smile, and shrugged his shoulders.

The dark haired woman nodded her head. Her lips formed a small smile.

“Hey. Have we met before?” the midnight haired woman asked.

She leant forward. She tried to look closer at Leopold’s face. Her expression held confusion, and yet a hint of familiarity.

Leopold had to admit…she looked a little familiar too but he had never meet the woman before. Leopold was sure.

Victoria looked up at the other woman. “Wendy. Why don’t you get Leopold some water?”

Leopold’s eyes widened. Wendy Testaburger. Now he remembered her name.

“Oh!” Wendy gasped.

Wendy straightened her back. “Of course.” She said.

Leopold watched as Wendy walked towards a small fridge. She took out a water bottle. A water bottle brand that Leopold had never seen before. He guessed it might be popular outside Prison.

He took the bottle with shaky hands. He held it tightly and bowed his head in thanks to Wendy.

“You’re not in trouble, Leopold.” Wendy tried to comfort.

It was a little annoying. It almost sounded like Wendy was talking to a child, and not somebody who was the same age.

However Leopold couldn’t help but feel relief. He let out a tiny breath of relief.

Victoria turned in her chair. She reached for one of the draws and pulled out a file. It was familiar. It wasn’t large, or thick. It was thin, but it still had a reasonable number of papers inside. She placed it onto the desk.

Leopold stared at the file.

It was blue with a white band.

“We have been going over your file and we’ve came to some interesting conclusions.” Victoria explained.

Victoria frowned. She pulled at the band, and opened the file. Her eyes moved back and forth across the papers. Her lips twitched downward into a frown.

Leopold’s heart skipped a beat. He stared wide eye at the file.

“You’re not in trouble Leopold. Please relax.” Wendy smiled kindly.

However when Leopold looked up at her, he could see something in her eyes. There was something going on. Something that worried him.

“It’s just your file is…odd.” Victoria spoke. “It says here that you was moved into St. Mary Cross at a young age. At the age of the tender age of 12 years old, and that you had been there ever since. You was submitted to St. Mary Cross from a small town near the centre of Colorado.”

Victoria smiled. She looked up at Leopold.

“That’s close to our town. Our town in the middle of Colorado.” She said.

Leopold blinked once again. His heart skipped a beat. There was a small nagging like voice in the back of his head that made him want to know. To know more about their town.

Leopold almost opened his mouth to ask…almost.

Wendy, on the other hand, looked almost disturbed at the mention of her home town. She looked away with a frown, and tapped her fingers repeatedly on her hips.

“What town was it?” Victoria asked.

Leopold stared at her. He frowned to himself.

Which town? Which town was he submitted from? He wondered to himself.

What town was it? He couldn’t remember…he just remembered it was white…white, pretty and beautiful.

Leopold looked down. He shrugged.

He shrugged sadly. Oh how he wanted to remember.

Victoria’s eyes softened. She leant across the desk, and placed her hand on to Leopold’s shoulder.

“You can’t remember?” she asked in concern.

Leopold nodded in response.

Wendy frowned deeply. “That’s troubling.” She mumbled to herself.

“While your file is classified and we don’t have your full dater base, Mrs Testaburger brought it to my attention. There is a lot of facts missing. Things we _should_ know.” Victoria explained.

Leopold frowned deeper. His shoulders hunched up.

He honestly didn’t know. He didn’t know anything about his file.

Victoria frowned so deeply, that Leopold was worried she would bruise her cheeks. The beautiful curly golden haired woman shifted on her chair. She leant back, and arched her back.

“It’s nothing to worry about Leopold. We just need your permission.” Wendy explained.

Leopold snapped his head up to look at Wendy. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

His permission? Permission for what?

“You see Leopold. We don’t even know why you was transferred to St. Andrews, or why you was submitted into St. Mary Cross.” Victoria said.

Leopold’s heart dropped. His face paled and his eyes widened.

Does…Does that mean…mean they are going to send him back to St. Mary Cross? Fear filled him. His eyes began to swirl with water.

He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to go back!

He liked here! People were so kind, so nice to him!

He didn’t want to but hurt anymore!

“Oh.” Wendy began. “We’re not going to send you back or anything. In fact, we’ve agreed being at St. Andrews might be the safer option for now.”

Leopold gulped. He rubbed his eyes, and slowly nodded.

So he wasn’t leaving…he felt so thankful for that…

Leopold couldn’t held that. Not now.

“Leopold. Look at me.” Victoria demanded.

Leopold twirled his head up. His large round eyes stared at the woman. He sniffed, and rubbed his knuckles together. He tried to calm himself the best he could.

“We _know_ something isn’t right here. We know something is amiss here.” Victoria began. Her voice was deep, and stern. “We also _know_ you might not have any idea about it, but we wanted to investigate it.”

“We want to look into it. Something _is wrong_.” Victoria spoke much like a high authority.

Wendy held out a plain, crisp white paper. It was clipped to clipboard, with a black ball pen hanging off it.

She held the board with both hands. “We need your permission to investigate. So we’re taking prober port of call on this matter.” She explained.

Leopold looked up at her. He felt confused. He didn’t under what she meant.

“Basically Leopold. We’re coving our asses.” Wendy smirked. “So if we do find something, not that there is, but if we discover something then the other side can’t shut us up.”

Leopold pressed his lips together in a line. He slowly rocked his head up and down. He understood that.

Wendy handed him the board.

It was white with perfect black letters lined up. There was a red, green and black stamp at the top. His eyes ran through the words quietly, and felt his heart pounding. He felt…happy…

The letter was basically saying he was giving his rights to Victoria, and whoever else she chooses, to go looking. To investigate his ‘criminal’ past and such. If he signed this, then they have permission to look at all of his date.

No ‘classified’ information can stop them.

“Also, Leopold.” Victoria began. “Do you remember if you did anything to be sent to prison?”

Leopold, with a shaky hand, signed the paper. He looked nervously up at Victoria.

He had not done anything…

Leopold slowly shook his head. However, he must have done something. Right? He must have. There was no other reason for him to be punished.  

Victoria nodded to herself. She rubbed her chin in thought.

“I see. I figured you might not know why.” She said. “I wonder if you have done anything at all, or if this is somebody else hand at play?”

Wendy frowned in confusion. She wanted to ask, but she could tell Leopold was struggling to handle this without breaking down.

Instead, the beautiful black haired woman turned to him. She bent down a little, and smiled at him.

“Well, that is all Leopold.” She said kindly. “You can return to your cell, or go do whatever you want…as long as you don’t break any of the rules, of course.”

Victoria blinked. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and smiled at the small blonde.

“Yes. Of course. You may leave now Leopold. We will inform you of any of our findings later.” She said.

Leopold looked between the two powerful females. He slowly got to his feet, and nervously walked towards the door.

Wendy followed him, with her hand on his shoulder. She guided him to the door, and opened it.

One last look over his shoulder, Leopold exited the room.

~#~#~#~#~

Wendy Testaburger was a lot of things.

One thing she was not, was a failure. She was a strong, and powerful woman.

And many people knew too.

She was proud of herself. She had came a lot from the small school back in her small town. Yes, she was upset when PC Principal took over and changed a lot of Victoria’s rules. But she knew the world was always changing, and Wendy adapted.

Besides, she was glad. After all, Victoria ended up buying this prison and offering and the other girls jobs.

The guys, her friends, also happened to become inmates here was just a small perk…

Wendy never expected half of her classmates to end up in prison. Some for petty crimes and others for much more serious crimes…she still couldn’t belief they had ended up in prison.

In _her_ prison.

People like Kyle Broflovski, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Token Black and Pip Pirrup ending up in prison was shocking to her. Stan Marsh was shocking! Beyond shocking when he turned up. She was still trying to get her head around Kyle, and such when he turned up. She was stunned into silence when he appeared.

People like Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovan and even Damien Thorn, she was sad about. She had a small hunch that they could, could, end up in prison but never wanted to believe it…

Wendy would never tell anybody, but had and will continue to, spend hours over their files.

Wendy loved them. They are still her friends. The people she grow up with.

And if she could find anything, anything at all to help them…

_She will!_

Eric Cartman, she always knew would somehow end up in prison. Always knew.

Wendy knew _he_ would end up in prison and by god! She was hoping it wouldn’t be her prison but it was.

She will never forget that fucking grin on his face as he walked through those doors.

Wendy won’t admit it, but she loved to make his life miserable. Purely to get back at him for all those horrible, and awful days in school where he had made it his life mission to make her miserable.

Revenge was sweet.

So why, why the fuck, was she calling him to her office for?

“Aye! Why the fuck should I listen to some evil succubus!”

Wendy groaned to herself. She wanted to pull her hair out. Why was she doing this again?

“Eric.” She began.

“Cartman.” The fat man grumbled. “You don’t get to call me Eric.”

Wendy sighed. “Fine. _Cartman_ then. You know better then I do, you can’t keep…doing what you’re doing!” she hissed.

Cartman rolled his dark eyes. “Oi. Those little pussies! They came running to _you_?” he growled.

“Cartman! Listen to yourself.” Wendy loudly said. “I can’t believe you.”

Cartman huffed. “Really? I thought you could believe everything I did. I thought I was _predictable_. Too predictable for you to handle.” He snorted.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. “Oh, and it’s my fault that you’re such a little baby? That you can’t live without somebody holding your fucking hand!” she almost screamed in anger.

“Cartman! Look at what happened to you when your Mum decided she didn’t want to look after a spoiled little baby!” she said, with tension of hurting him.

Wendy knew it was a soft spot. That Liane had chosen her younger boyfriend over her son.

At first Wendy was pleased. So pleased that Liane had decided to try and live a life, instead of running after her spoiled baby, but then she had seen what it had done to Cartman.

Cartman couldn’t look after himself.

He didn’t know how.

Wendy tried. She really did.

She tried to help him…but it wasn’t enough.

“Aye!” Cartman growled. “I won’t listen to some succubus!”

Wendy groaned loudly. She let out a deep growl of frustration and pulled at her hair.

“Wait! Cartman!” she called out after him. “Look, I just need your help!”

Cartman huffed again. “And why the hell should I help _you_?” he sneered over his shoulder.

Wendy glared back at him. “I’ll get you those stupid roll things from Case Bonita. I know how much you love them and miss them.” She grumbled.

She hated having to spend money just for Cartman to help her.

Cartman blinked. He suddenly looked more wiling to help, of course he was…

“Alright. What yah’ want?” he demanded.

Wendy nodded her head. Her lips twitched with the urge to smile, but held it back.

“Look, you’re not in trouble, but I know about Leopold’s package. That massive box he gets almost every day.” She began. “The one with the felt tip drawings.”

Cartman grumbled under his breathe. “Aye. If he is moaning about it, he gave it to me. Bet the little pussy never told you that he throws it at me either!” he squealed out.

Wendy smirked to herself.

Leopold never told her anything but she had witnessed it. She had seen it many times. And truthfully, it was a little…pleasing.

“No. He hasn’t _said_ anything.” She said.

“Aye. You’re smiling!” Cartman pointed out. “You have seen him, and the other fuckers throw it at me!”

Wendy shrugged innocently. “I haven’t seen anything.” She muttered

Cartman rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.”

“Why is Butters so important to you anyway?” he frowned.

Wendy clocked her head to the side. “Butters?” she asked.

She wasn’t aware he had a nickname yet. She knew he had become pretty close to Kenny, and the others, but she wasn’t aware they had became that close.

Cartman shrugged. “Not that I care, but Kinny gave him one of those fag-ass nicknames. It’s Butters…everyone else calls him Butters…” he grumbled and crossed his arms.

Wendy nodded in understanding. She was a little shocked that Kenny had grown so close to Leopold in such a short time.

“I want to know what is inside the parcel.” She said.

Cartman pouted. Like it was secret he didn’t want to give. He looked at the face and groaned.

“Mostly food.” He said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. “Of course it does.” She muttered.

“Aye! Let me finish!” Cartman cried out. “Yeah! It has food! Some real good and expensive shit! You know, the high-end chocolate and stuff. There was clothes. Small clothes, sizes that wouldn’t fit a grown man like myself. I gave them away for favours.”

Wendy shook her head in disbelief. Of course Cartman would care about the food.

Cartman rubbed his hands together. He almost looked…uneasy…almost.

“And, er, letters.” He mumbled.

Cartman’s voice was so quiet, that Wendy almost missed it.

“Letters?” Wendy repeated. “What kind of Letters?”

Cartman groaned. “Some weird ass catholic shit. I think his family was catholic, all about god and how he was sinful, and shit. I read one letter. I couldn’t read anymore.” He said.

Cartman looked Wendy in the eye. It was the first time in years, that he looked almost…worried….almost scared.

Wendy hadn’t seen Cartman look like that in a long time. Not since their days in College.

“Er, Wendy. I know I’ve done a lot of shit in my life…but some of this…this is damn right fucked up.” He explained. His hands pressed together. “The letter…they’re like…apologizing’s for doing something.”

Wendy frowned to herself. She tapped her fingers on the table.

“Do you have any of the letters? Or did you throw them away?” she asked firmly.

Cartman gulped. “I kept them all. I wanted to throw them away, but I thought I could use them again Kinny later…or something…” he admitted.

“Eric Cartman!” Wendy shrieked.

Cartman groaned. “I know. My god woman. Don’t be so loud!” he growled. “I know it’s awful and shit!”

Wendy growled. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up high.

“I want every single letter Cartman!” she said. “I mean it. Every _single_ letter!”

“Aye. Aye.” Cartman snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You know what, I would be more then _happy_ to hand them over.” Cartman said. “I’m telling you Wendy, there is some fucked up shit. I mean the one letter I tried to read, said Butters had been hanged up by his feet.”

Wendy gapped. “What! Why! That has to be against the law!” she gasped out.

Cartman rolled his eyes again. “No shit sherlock! It _is_ against the law. It’s against human rights or some shit. But I’m telling you Wendy, if you read them, then…I hope you have a stronger stomach then I do. I’ve done some fucked up shit, real fucked up shit…but nothing like those letters.” He said.

Wendy nodded. She crossed her arms, and pressed her feet together.

“Cartman. Saying you did some real fucked up shit, doesn’t cover half the things you’ve done.” She sighed. “If I recall, didn’t you-“

Wendy blinked, and glanced around the room. It was almost like she was concerned somebody could be listening in.

“Didn’t you like feed… _chili_ to your stepbrother.” She sneered.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “That’s what I wanted everyone to _believe._ Do you honestly really think I did that?” he asked.

“Yes!” Wendy cried out.

“You think so little of me.” Cartman said.

Wendy shook her head. “So you’re saying you didn’t do that?” she asked.

Cartman shrugged. “I gave him chili, but it didn’t have any of that ingredient in it.” He said absent minded.

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” Wendy frowned.

“Maybe because you still carry around a distorted image, from when we were kids?” Cartman snorted loudly, and shrugged his shoulders. He throw out his large arms as he spoke.

“Cartman!” Wendy said with her arms out.

Wendy gestured to where he was right now. In prison.

“Aye!” Cartman growled. “Do you want those letters or not?”

Wendy sighed. She nodded her head, with half-lidded eyes.

Cartman pouted. He puffed out his large cheeks. “Why are you so interested in Butters anyway? He isn’t that special…” he grumbled.

Wendy blinked. He almost…sounded jealous…

“That’s classified, Cartman.” She said with her head up.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “Nothing classified to me.” He muttered under his breathe.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. “Cartman. Don’t do anything. I’m serious.” She hissed.

A pregnant silence filled between the two.

Wendy rolled her eyes. She laughed, and turned away. She looked back up at her window and hummed.

“What?” Cartman pouted.

Wendy hummed, and peered back at him. “Nothing. There’s supposed be a storm coming.”

“What. You scared of thunder or some shit?” Cartman snorted.

Wendy rolled her eyes. “Of course not. Victoria’s worried about a few inmates we have.”

“Fuckin pussies. It’s only a little thunder and rain!” Cartman grumbled.

Wendy sighed, she pushed a long black curl off her shoulder. Suddenly she remembered something. She wasn’t sure why she was remembering it now, but she felt the bubble of curious fill her.

“Hey. Didn’t you have a friend when we were in school?” she asked.

Cartman raised his eyebrows. “Encase you’ve forgotten, I had three.” He said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t say Stan, Kyle and Kenny were his friends. Sure they hanged out a lot, but she knew they had grown tired of him bullshit.

“No. No. Not them.” She muttered. “I remember…another kid. It’s difficult to pin him now thought.”

Cartman clocked his head to the side. “I don’t know. Maybe. I was pretty popular back in school.”

“Yeah right!” Wendy laughed.

“Aye!” Cartman snapped loudly. “I did too!”

Wendy laughed more. She held her head down, and whipped her eyes.

“I’m serious Cartman. Didn’t you have another friend? What happened to him?” she asked with a smile. “I’m generally curious.”

Cartman grumbled. “I don’t know. I remember somebody, but I think Kinny took ‘em from me and then he moved away.” He shrugged.

Wendy blinked. “Oh. It’s still odd. Normally nobody gets away from our home. Hell. Heidi moved away for a number of years, and we met her again when she got this job.” She said. She put a hand onto her chin.

“Aye. Don’t say that bitches name in front me!” Cartman hissed.

Wendy smirked. He was still sensitive it would seem.

She laughed to herself and shook her head. Cartman and Heidi had dated for a number of years in middle school before Heidi dumped him. She dumped for a number of reason, one being that he had manipulated her and made her fat. The primary reason was that Heidi realized she was gay. That she was a lesbian.

Heidi left Cartman and moved away. Wendy had supported her throughout everything, as Heidi worked to get better. Become healthier again, and more bright.

When they all met up again, as young adults, Heidi was beautiful. Wendy had to admit, she looked wonderful. Heidi had apologized to everyone, including the guys…Heidi, like Wendy, was surprised to find them all here.

Wendy had supported Heidi as she found out she was a lesbian.

Wendy isn’t ashamed to admit her first, and only lesbian experience had been with Heidi then Baba compared to popular belief. In fact, Wendy is sure, all girls had experimented with Heidi…as long as Heidi was okay with it.

Last she heard, Heidi and Red had entered a nice relationship.

To be truthfully, Wendy is sure that if she was a lesbian, it would have been Heidi she would have went for. Bebe agreed with her…all girls had said that if they’re lesbians, they would jump Heidi.

Heidi was and still is one of Wendy’s closest friends.

“You’re just jealous that Heidi’s in a good relationship and you’re not.” Wendy snorted.

Cartman gasped loudly like a pig. “No I’m not! I could careless if that evil succubus bitch is with another bitch!” he growled out.

Wendy smirked widely. “It sounds like you’re jealous. Are you worried that you turned her…gay?” she grinned at him.

Cartman hissed at her. “Fuck off bitch!” he growled.

Wendy laughed. “I’m just teasing. Being gay isn’t a choice. Heidi was always gay.” She shrugged.

“You think I don’t know that!” Cartman sneered. “And like I said, I don’t care!”

Wendy snorted. “Sure you don’t.”

“God damnit! I’m not jealous over that hippy and her hippy, god damn, girlfriend!”

~#~#~#~#~

Tweek Tweak shook uncontrollable.

The shaky blonde squealed. He arched his back, and widen his eyes. He gapped mutely, with his tiny fingers curling inward and even his toes curled inward. He shook from the hot water rushing over his head.

Tweek tried to breathe in, but couldn’t. Whenever he opened his mouth, he would either get hot water or something else.

“E-Enough!” he panted out. “Oh. Gha. E-Enough Craig.”

The other man, lifted his head and smirked up at him. “Are you sure?” he purred out.

Tweek flushed brightly. He whimpered and shook his head. “C-Craig…”

Craig smirked widely.

Tweek swore for a second Craig’s eyes flashed red. However he couldn’t spend much time on it before Craig was moving against. He was pushed back up against the cold tiles of the bathroom, and Tweek sobbed out breathlessly.

Craig shifted. He held the his lover tightly, and his fingers pressed firmly into Tweek, knowing that the other needed to feel a little pain too, too stay grounded. He propped his knees up onto the small white table kept within the showers.

Craig flinched as Tweek bite into his shoulder. Tweek ripped his teeth into Craig’s soft skin, and Craig loved it. He loved it when Tweek left marks on him because it was rare. So rare for Tweek to react like this…either!

It always excited him, and made him want to draw more of it out from Tweek. His loved one.

“Gha. C-Craig!”

Craig smirked widely. He pressed his hand on Tweek’s lower back, while the other pulled up his thigh.

“You’re close? Babe?” He purred.

Tweek rolled his eyes back. His jaw was slack and he could let out a single sound. Only allow Craig to move faster and harder against him. Every thrust sent a more sparks throughout his body.

Every time they two did this, Tweek couldn’t help but act like his first time.

Craig adored it.

Tweek was always like a little cute virgin who was seeing a cock for the first time.

It was beautiful.

Tweek sobbed. A pleasure filled, but small smile appeared across his face. He buried his face into Craig’s neck, and gasped sharply.

Craig slowed a little, and gave him a moment to adjust to the sensation. He gripped Tweek’s thighs tightly and pulled them further up his own waist.

Almost an animalistic side of of took over. Craig thrusted harder and harder. He met Tweek’s watery gaze and slammed his lips against Tweek’s.

A shock of static ran through them and Craig felt pleased. Tweek cried out but his voice was swallowed by Craig’s own mouth. Craig continued to roll his hips at a quick pace allowing Tweek to ride his orgasm.

Craig felt another ripple run through my body and he groaned. He felt his inside burst, and he shuddered up against Tweek.

Tweek whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, and desperately kissed Craig. He repeatedly kissed Craig over and over again, his body still shuddered from the pleasure-filled sensation running through his body.

Another few seconds of the pair kissing, Craig pushed his tongue into Tweek’s mouth and the two played cat and mouse. Craig pulled away and blinked. The white table he was using let out a loud wail, before it gave away and sent the two down.

“You…You alright?” Craig asked slowly.

Craig blinked again. He shifted a little, and ranked his eyes over the twitchy body of his lover to make sure he was alright.

Tweek stared back at him. His lips broke into a smile, and he giggled. He let out laughter, and shook his head. He shifted closer to Craig, and wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist, and laughed more.

For more seconds before Craig found himself laughing. He pulled Tweek closer and shook his head.

“I love you. You know that, right?” Craig said after a few seconds of laughter.

Tweek panted. He smiled widely at Craig, and kissed him softly on the lips again.

“Gha. Oh. Yes. I love you too.” He said in return.

The water rushed over them, and washing away the bodily fluids. The water slowly started to become cold, and Craig reached up to shut the water off. He ran his hand down from the handle back to Tweek, and pushed the messy wet blonde hair out of his face.

“Do you feel better now?” he asked with a smile.

The truth is, sex helps. Sex or love making, or whatever it was, helped Tweek. Because of what happened with his parents, putting drugs in their coffee and shit, Tweek always shakes. He can’t talk probably without gasping, or losing his breathe.

Sex helps that. Not for a very long time, but for some time. It helped Tweek focus long enough to work. It was the only thing in prison that can help Tweek, and Craig is more then happy to give it…as long as Tweek wants it.

Craig doesn’t force it on him or anything…if anything, Craig would say Tweek is the aggressive one…maybe?

More then once Craig had woken up with Tweek on him. Riding him.

Craig doesn’t care, as long as Tweek is happy he is happy.

“Hmm. Yeah. I’m sorry Craig…” Tweek mumbled softly.

Craig strokes the silk wet hair. “I’ve told you before Tweek, I like it as much as you. So there’s no reason to apologize.” He said with a soft chuckle.

Craig presses a kiss on top Tweek’s head. He rubs Tweek down the back.

Tweek shuddered, and leant further against Craig. “I-I know…sorry. Gha. I mean…” he whined.

The dark haired man shook his head. He carefully stood up, and held Tweek’s hands tightly. He helped the man up, and held him up probably. He captured Tweek’s lips against, and groaned into Tweek’s mouth.

“Would you two fuckers hurry up already?” An annoyed drawl resounded throughout shower room.

Tweek let out a surprised squeal, while Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek’s shoulders and protectively pulled him closer.

Craig glanced sideways down at Tweek. He frowned deeply, and turned to look at the man standing in the fair corner.

Tweek was shaking again. Mostly from embarrassment and was trying to shield himself.

Craig had to admit, he liked Tweek’s adorable face. He shook his head and turned his dark eyes to the man and snorted.

“I bet you liked the show.” He snorted over at him.

Clyde flushed brightly. He covered his round face with a hand. “N-No! Just leave already! I-I’ve been waiting so long to have a shower by myself. I don’t need you to spoil it like this!” he hiccupped loudly.

“Why?” Craig asked with his head tilted to the side. “It’s a natural thing.”

Clyde blushed even redder then before. “That’s not the only thing! You guys are my friends! You think I like seeing two of my friends fuck!” he huffed out.

Tweek looked over Craig’s shoulder. He peeked at Clyde in embarrassment. His small button up nose twitched, and he tugged on Craig’s arm. He understood Clyde, as he had accidently walked in on Stan sucking Kyle off back in high school once…Stan had noticed but Kyle had not. Stan didn’t stop either.

Tweek had ran out of the room, and never spoke of it since…that and the fact Stan had asked him not too. Not because Stan would be embarrassed, but because he didn’t want Kyle to be embarrassed.

Tweek had agreed as Kyle had helped him study a lot when Craig couldn’t.

Craig looked back at Tweek, and smirked. “Alright. Alright. Have fun.” He said with a wave.

Clyde kept his eyes shut until he was sure the two was gone. He sighed in relief.

“Are you alright?” Craig asked Tweek.

He helped Tweek stay still long enough to put on his white jumper.

Tweek blinked up at Craig and blushed. He nodded his head mutely, and tapped his fingers together.

Craig leant closer to Tweek’s face. “If you want…we can do it again tonight.” He whispered.

He smugly smirked as Tweek’s face burned brightly. He tried to keep his face straight, but it was so difficult. Oh. He loved Tweek so much! Tweek was beautiful, especially when he was under him.

“W-What? I! Gha!” Tweek squealed. He covered his face. “…Y-Yes please.”

Craig laughed. He wrapped an arm around Tweek’s shoulders and pulled him close to him. He kissed Tweek on the forehead.

“Babe. You don’t need to be so embarrassed all the time.” He said sweetly.

Tweek pouted. He tugged on Craig’s shirt, and whimpered. “B-But I can’t help it.” He mumbled.

“I know babe.” Craig comforted him. “I actually like it.”

Tweek whimpered again, and hugged him tightly. He sighed softly to himself, and pouts up at him.

“You’re, gha, mean.” He muttered. “S-So, gha, so m-mean!”

Craig smirked. He ran his fingers through the damp hair. “Only because I love you.”

Tweek sighed but he still smiled none the less.

“Today is Friday Tweek.” Craig said and stepped away from Tweek. “We’re cooking tonight, and I think Wendy had _secretly_ and _magically_ made it so the once a month feast night was ours.”

Tweek chuckled as Craig winked. The once a month feast night just meant they get fresh ingredients, and when they say fresh, they mean _fresh_. Yes, they get more deliveries throughout the month, and there is another tomorrow, but none of them are as fresh as today.

Tweek blinked a little. He shyly walked after Craig, and glanced at his hand. “C-Craig. Gha. Can we, can we ho-hold hands?” he piped up.  

Craig looked back at Tweek and without a second thought, he reached back. He grabbed Tweek’s hand, and treaded his fingers between Tweek’s.

“What should we make?” Craig asked.

Tweek hummed. He placed his head on Craig’s shoulder. His eyes was stuck to the floor as they walked. As they made their way to the kitchen. It was always to wise to prepare the food as early as possible. They had learnt that the hard way…

“Um. I-I don’t know…b-before I hardly eat.” Tweek nervously explained.

Craig nodded. He knew everything about Tweek, in and out. Before he had forced Tweek to come live with him, before they had been thrown into prison that is, Tweek’s parents didn’t feed him well. It was always coffee with cocaine in it. They eat little food…or Tweek eat scraps.

Craig hated to think of that time. Of how skinny Tweek really was.

He glanced at Tweek, and liked how pudgy he had become. He wasn’t fat or anything, he just had more meat on his bone.

“Well, you liked pie. Didn’t you?” Craig said.

Tweek blinked a little. He blushed, and smiled. “Yeah. I-I like _your_ pie…” he muttered.

Pie was the first meal Craig had ever made Tweek. When he had successfully got Tweek away from his parents, Craig had made chicken pie from scratch. He was pleased to see how much Tweek eat it.

“Okay. We’ll make chicken pie tonight then.” He said with his own smile.

Tweek beamed at him. “W-With the mustard s-sauce?” he added.

Craig chuckled. “Sure Tweek. Whatever you want.”

Tweek hummed happily. He closed his eyes and looked pretty peaceful.

Craig smiled himself, and gently ran his fingers through Tweek’s hair. He turned his head to look at the kitchen doors and pushed them open. The two stepped into their kitchen, and frowned upon seeing it wasn’t completely as clean as they left it yesterday.

“T-They gha didn’t clean u-up earlier f-for, gha, breakfast…” Tweek nervously said.

If glares could kill, Craig would have been able to kill anybody at that point. He looked annoyed, and maybe angry. He grumbled under his breathe, and frowned deeply.

“Looks like I’m going to have another _talk_ with Mike.” He growled.

Tweek awkwardly laughed. Mike was the head of the kitchen in the other group, who had breakfast this morning.

The shaky blonde gripped Craig’s hand tightly. “J-Just don’t g-get thrown into s-solitary again…p-please.” He whimpered softly. “I-I don’t know w-what to do if y-you get put into solitary a-again…”

Craig breathed out to calm himself. He turned to Tweek, and gently pats Tweek on the head. He smiled softly, and kissed him on the forehead again.

“Don’t worry. We’ll just talk.” He said.

Tweek pouted. “J-Just talk…” he mumbled.

Tweek knew better then anybody that when Craig said ‘talk’ he really meant a fight. He hated it when Craig would go and ‘talk’ with other people. Hated when Craig fought with other inmates. Tweek truly struggled to handle being without Craig for god knows how long…

He doesn’t want Craig to be put into solitary again. Not after last time.

“But…” he began.

Tweek pouted, when Craig put a finger to his lips.

“Tweek. I’m only going to talk. Nothing else. I promise. Okay.” He said.

Tweek sighed softly. He turned around to the dirty pans and with shaky hands, began to wash them.

Craig stared after him and frowned. He walked up behind Tweek, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed his chin on Tweek’s shoulder, and pressed gentle kisses along Tweek’s neck. He smiled from Tweek’s harsh inhale.

“C-Craig.” Tweek squealed.

Craig hummed. “Come on Tweek. I’m not going to leave you. I’m serious. I’m just going to tell Mike to clean up after himself.” He said.

Tweek sighed softly. He trembled, and shuddered as he felt Craig suck on the patch of skin. His fingertips trembled against the soapy metal he was holding.

The dark haired man licked the spot, before sucking harder. After a few minutes, he stepped away with a smirk on his lips. He whipped his mouth and turned away.

Tweek squealed loudly, and covered his abused neck. He gapped a little, and with shaky eyes, looked over at Craig.

“C-Craig! W-Why!” he whimpered. “W-Why, gha, a h-hickey!”

Craig smirked and shrugged. “Why not?” he said coolly.

Tweek whined. “Why do you h-have to be so e-embarrassing.” He muttered. His shoulders shook.

“Because I love you, and I want everyone to know it. To know you belong to me.” Craig said with a care.

Tweek sighed. He let out a soft sound from the back of his throat, and shook his head. He found Craig way to embarrassing at times...to embarrassing…

Craig smirked wider. He turned around, and sat on one of the kitchen counters. He arched his head back, and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“Well. Why don’t you come and give me one too? To let all the people know who I belong to?” he said.

Tweek blinked owlishly at him. His face became red, and swallowed a thick painful lump in his throat. He turned back to the washing up, with his red so face.

“I-I can’t do-do that…” he mumbled softly. “It’s t-to…to…gha…too much…to pressure…”

Craig hummed. He felt a pang of disappointment, and looked off to the side. “Well…then I guess there goes my lazy, easy plan of getting Cody to leave me alone then.”

Tweek snapped his head up. He blinked his eyes furiously.

“C-Cody?” he asked. “W-What do you mean?”

Craig shrugged. He kept his face directed away from Tweek. “Ah well, Cody keeps making passes at me. I’ve told him I was interested, but he doesn’t take no for an answer.”

Tweek swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He sniffed, and stared at Craig. “Oh.” Was all that escaped his lips.

Ever so slowly he stepped away from the sink. “D-Do…do you like gha, C-Cody?” he asked.

“He’s alright. But he doesn’t believe that I’m dating you. He thinks we’re just good friends.” Craig shrugged again.

Tweek’s golden eyebrows pulled together. He gapped a little, and finally turned his body fully to Craig. He walked up to him, with his eye blazing with jealousy.

“Good friends?” Tweek repeated.

“I’ve tried to tell him otherwise, but he doesn’t believe me.” Craig said.

Tweek bravely took Craig by his shoulders. “T-Then…t-then I’ll, gha, I’ll make s-sure he does believe you!”

Tweek reached up on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips against Craig’s neck. He inhaled sharply, and clenched his shut. He sucked on the skin, and made a soft whine from the back of his throat as Craig pressed his hand to the back of Tweek’s head. He pushed Tweek closer into him.

Craig let out a deep moan. He ran both hands down Tweek’s back, and cupped his backside. He squeezed the plump buns, and teasingly slapped Tweek’s backside.

Tweek squealed loudly. He whined softly, and pulled away with a pant. His face was flushed brightly, and trembled. His cheeks red. He gulped, and stepped away from him.

“T-There.” He said bravely. “N-Now, gha, he’ll l-leave you alone.”

Tweek pouted stubbornly. He felt the burning jealous from building within him. He didn’t like sharing Craig with anybody.

Craig hummed to himself. He pulled on the collar of his shirt. He could feel the burning, and itch sensation of a hickey on his neck. His lips pulled into his smirk, and he looked at Tweek. He leant forward and cupped Tweek’s face.

“Don’t worry. Cody never bothers me, he’s too interested in Luke.” He said.

Tweek gapped. He blinked furiously at him. “You! Y-You! You t-tricked, gha, me!” he cried.

Craig shrugged. He pulled Tweek closer, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He moaned into the other mouth, and then teasingly, slapped the shaky blonde on the backside again.

“C-Craig!”

~#~#~#~#~

“No.”

Kyle hissed through clenched teeth. He speed walked down the book filled shelves, to put another book up.

“But Kyle.”

“No, Stan.” Kyle repeated.

Stan followed him with a pout. “But Kyle. Come on. Just think about it.” He said.

Kyle groaned. He looked at Stan on the other side of the book shelve. He frowned, and stared directly into Stan’s kind eyes.

“I said no.” he said, and shoved a book directly where Stan’s face was.

Stan whined on the other side, and followed Kyle down the aisle. He dragged his feet as he walked.

“Kyle. Come on. It’ll fun, and exciting.” He said.

Kyle’s face became red. So red, that it rivalled a tomato. “I don’t see how _that_ will be fun or exciting.” He said.

Stan smiled brightly at him. “But it will! We only have to do it once! If you don’t like it, we won’t do it again! Please do it for me!” he all but begged.

“How do we know it’s safe?” Kyle asked.

Kyle nervously shovelled his feet. He held a book up, reading to put it onto the shelve.

Stan blinked a little. “Ummmm.” He nervously laughed.

“Nope!” Kyle hissed.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, and went to push the book into the gap.

Stan let out a cry and throw his hand through the gap. His fingers stretched out wide, and widely begged Kyle to ‘wait-wait’ he repeatedly said.

“Who even suggested it to you?” Kyle hissed. “Wait. Don’t answer, I already know.”

Stan pouted. “Everybody has done it at least once…” he said.

“More the reason _not_ to do it!” Kyle huffed. He blow a loose orange hair out of his face.

Stan awkwardly chuckled. “Kyle. I know you don’t like to change things up, and all-“ he began.

“What do you mean? I don’t like to change things up!” Kyle growled. “I did it last night, didn’t I!”

Stan sighed. He smiled widely, and leant his head against the book nearest to himself.

“Kyle. We fucked at the end on the bed. That’s not much of a change.” He said sweetly.

Kyle pouted. He looked down in embarrassment. “It is for me…” he mumbled softly.

“I know, but don’t you ever get bored? We used to experiment so much in high school…we haven’t even done it doggy style since then and that was more then 5 years ago.” Stan said.

Kyle frowned deeply. His green eyes glassy, and he clenched the book tightly. His nose twitched, and he shovelled backward again.

“That’s not true. I-I…” Kyle nervously looked around himself. “I r-rode you last month.”

Stan hummed. He nodded. “Yeah you did. But that was because it was my birthday. Not that I didn’t like it. I really did. I would love for you to do it more often, or let me ride you instead. Hell. You could even be on top if you don’t want to change out of missionary. I don’t mind taking it, if it’s you.” He said with that same goofy, lovable smile on his face.

“What?” Kyle yelped in surprise. “A-Are you joking?”

“Nope. I’m more then willing.” Stan said happily.

Kyle looked like he was almost considering it before he blushed brighter and shook his head. Stan swore he saw the small clouds of steam come from the top of his head.

“No. No. No. I-I’d prefer to-to stay…stay…um…” Kyle couldn’t even get the word out.

“Maybe someday then.” Stan said almost dreamily.

Kyle whined, and shook his head.

“Maybe. Alright. Maybe.” He said. “But not yet!”

Stan grinned at him. “Is that you fucking me? Or you riding me? Or us fucking in doggy style?” he said almost proudly.

“Stan! S-Stop calling it fucking.” Kyle sniffed.

“Alright. You making love to me? You riding me like a cowboy? Or making love in the famous doggy style? Is it better if I word it like this?” Stan asked.

Kyle pouted again. His cheeks was beginning to hurt. “For goodness sake Stan. Even when you word it that way, it’s too much.” He muttered in embarrassment.

“Ah. It’s too much. That’s something you haven’t said to me in a long time.” Stan said with a chuckle. “Sometimes I wonder if I’ve lost my touch. I used to make you fall apart so easily, now it’s like you don’t like it as much…or maybe it’s me.”

Kyle squealed. He shook his head. “Of course not Stan. I love you. I love you so much…but we’re in prison with many other people around us, and half of them is our friends. S-So I don’t like to-to make much sound…it’s embarrassing enough when your Dad caught us that one time.” He said shyly.

“It’s not like anybody cares Kyle. You do know which friends are in here with us? Right?” Stan asked. “Craig and Tweek go at it like bunnies, sometimes I feel jealous at how easy they’ll have sex. Clyde and Token did have sex many times. I don’t know if they’re still doing it since, you know. I heard that Damien and Pip are doing some stuff too…we hardly do anything. I want us to do it more. I want to be able to touch you more. I want to hear you cry more.”

Stan frowned a little. “I even caught Heidi and Red the other day doing it. Bebe admitted to touching herself here. We have this bet on Wendy masturbating too. We all know Cartman does it.” He said.

Kyle blinked a little. “I really didn’t want to hear about our friends sexlife here. And if you’re trying to turn me, you’re failing because hearing about Cartman doing it, doesn’t turn me on.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Maybe not the best choice of words.” Stan said with a sheepish laugh.

Kyle snorted. He turned away from Stan. “Remove your arm please.”

Stan sighed, and slide his arm out from the gap. “But seriously Kyle. Aren't you bored with missionary?” he asked.

“Am I bored?” Kyle repeated. “…m-maybe a little…”

Stan gasped loudly, and his eyes widened. “What did you just say? You’re bored of missionary!” he grinned widely.

“Oh Kyle! Can we play with different positions tonight then?” he asked.

Kyle’s face turned red with horror and embarrassment. Without a sound, he took the thick book and slammed it into the gap on the shelve. He heard Stan yelp on the other side, and even heard the thud of Stan tumbling over.

He panted a little before he realized he could hear footsteps of somebody running. He barely had time to turn his head before he was knocked over, with a body on top.

“Stan!” Kyle cried out.

Stan grinned down at him. He pinned the smaller man down, and captured Kyle’s mouth with his own. He pushed his tongue into Kyle’s mouth, and played with Kyle’s tongue. He groaned loudly, and grinded against Kyle’s hips. He used his knees to push Kyle’s legs open.

Kyle struggled to breathe, and when Stan did eventually pull away, their tongues poking out. Saliva connected their mouths. Kyle sighed to himself. He clocked his head to the side, and wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck. He pulled Stan down to him, and shyly killed him back again.

Suddenly a cough gained their attention. Both men tilted their heads up to look at the end of the book aisle.

Kyle let out a cry of horror, and embarrassment. While Stan grinned up at the two.

“Oh my.” A familiar British voice gasped out. “Are you guys having sex?”

Stan laughed. “Hiya Pip!”

Damien groaned loudly. He stood behind Pip’s wheelchair, and held the handles tightly.

“Please don’t have sex in the library. We’re literally two feet away.” He said.

Pip giggled. “We can hear you!”

“Oh damn! Bustard~” Stan laughed again.

Kyle groaned to himself and shook his head. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him full. He begged anybody who is out there to seriously take him away from his stupid boyfriend. Why did it always feel like Stan’s life mission was to embarrass him?

“God, if you can hear me, please help me.” Kyle mumbled.

Damien snorted. “God isn’t with us, but Satan is.” He said, and then shrugged. “Marsh, you’re banned from the library.”

Stan cried out. “Seriously dude! That’s so mean!” he gasped out.

“Thank you Damien.” Kyle said with a smile.

“Kyle!” Stan gapped. “You can’t be serious! Kyle you _work_ in _here_ for almost the _whole day!_ ”

Kyle smirked at him. He sat up which forced Stan to also get up. “Not my fault my pray was heard.” He uttered out.

“Kyle!” Stan whined loudly.

Pip giggled. He smiled, and hummed to himself. He turned back to direct his face up to Damien.

“Do you think they’ve had sex in here before?” he asked innocently.

Kyle blushed brightly once again. “We haven’t! I swear!” he called over.

“Not ever now it would seem…” Stan frowned. He generally looked upset.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Come on. Don’t be a big baby. Don’t _you_ have a _job_ now?” he said, and the two stood up.

Stan sighed overdramatically. “Yeah…that’s not the point thought. My job is so boring. I would prefer to be with you.” He grumbled softly.

“Where are you working now?” Kyle asked in general curiosity.

“Nothing special. I’m teaching sports to inmates that want to. Surprisingly there’s a lot of guys that want to play soccer.” He said with shrug.

Kyle snorted. Nothing special. Huh? That sounded pretty special to him, and it was the perfect job for Stan who was naturally more sporty then anyone else. He was the captain of soccer throughout high school, and even got many scholarships offers on soccer. Kyle had wondered many times why Stan didn’t go through it…sometimes Kyle wondered if it was his fault…it always made him feel guilty about.

Kyle breathed in deeply. He bravely leant towards Stan.

“I-If you work hard, and d-don’t cause any trouble…I-I’ll do _anything_ you w-want tonight. Um. I-I’ll ride you or doggy style. A-Anything. Okay.” He whispered into Stan’s ear.

Stan blinked once and then twice. His eyes widened, and the most brightest smile appeared across his face. He grinned at Kyle.

“Really!” he yelped out.

Kyle blushed and nodded. He didn’t say anything, but nodded again and again until Stan grabbed him by the head. He was yanked forward, and Stan kissed him firmly on the mouth. It only lasted a few seconds before Stan pulled away.

“Alrightie! Work hard everyone! See you later for dinner!” He called out brightly. He waved at everyone as his zip-zapped towards the door. “Byeeeee!”

Kyle stared after his lover. His jaw hanged open, as he watched the happy man leave.

“Kyle. What did you promise him?” Pip asked innocently.

Kyle could only make a whimper-like sound from the back of his throat.

“Sex. He offered him sex Pip.” Damien explained.

“Oh. Must be exciting sex then…” Pip giggled.

Kyle groaned again. He covered his face with a deep whine.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold sighed to himself.

He sat on his bed nervously. His fingers trembled, and he gripped them together. He couldn’t get Victoria’s and Wendy’s words out of his head.

They were starting an investigation…they were going to start looking into him…look into…St Mary Cross. They aren’t going to like what they find. Leopold is sure of it.

He let out a breathless whimper, and lowered his head. He placed it between his knees, and tried to catch his breathe. It was to much. To much.

“Buttercup?”

Leopold jumped. He snapped his head up to look at the familiar shaggy blonde haired man.

“Buttercup! Why are you crying?” Kenny asked. “Who made you cry? Who do I need to go fuck up?”

Leopold smiled. He couldn’t help but smile at Kenny. Just seeing him made him feel better. Without thinking, he raised his hands for a hug.

Kenny blinked once before he easily walked towards Leopold. He easily moved towards the smaller man, and wrapped his arms around Leopold. He crushed the man into a familiar hug, and buried his face into Leopold’s soft curls. He breathed in deeply, and sighed.

“Mango? Really.” He chuckled. “Did you borrow that shampoo from Kyle?”

Leopold blushed. He nodded a little, and weakly smiled at him. Before he could pull away from Kenny, Kenny gently brushed his cheeks and whipped the tears away.

“Now. Buttercup. What’s up. Why are you crying?” Kenny asked.

Kenny shifted them on the bed, and leant back. He pushed the hair out of Leopold’s face, and smiled comforting at him.

Leopold gulped. He wanted to tell Kenny. So badly. He wanted to spill everything right there, and he almost did, but instead he shook his head. Instead, he leant forward, and placed his head onto Kenny’s shoulders.

“Alright.” Kenny sighed. “If you still don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.”

Leopold sighed happily as Kenny stroked him on the back of his head. Kenny moved them until he had his back against the wall, and his legs stretched out over the bed. He wiggled his feet a little, and chuckled as Leopold shifted to watch his feet.

“So, what you been up today Buttercup?” Kenny asked.

Leopold smiled at him. He shrugged.

Kenny hummed, and nodded himself. “Yeah. I didn’t do much rither. I went here and there. Helped Craig and Tweek clean up the kitchen before I went outside, and helped Stan pull apart two of his soccer players. I helped Kyle finish stacking the books, I read with Pip and Damien. I’m telling you. Damien has no taste in books! He always picks out the worst murder mysterious.” He said with a laugh.

“I got Pip on my side, and I picked out a good old comedy book.” He grinned proudly. “Damien didn’t like that.”

Leopold smiled. He liked that. He liked hearing what Kenny did. He could almost imagine it all, clearly. See it perfectly. It made him so happy. Made him burn with such happiness. He laid against Kenny’s side, and snuggled up close to him.

He felt so safe with Kenny. He loved being with Kenny.

 _‘But…do I love him…?’_ Leopold wondered himself.

Leopold peered at Kenny. His cherry lips pulled into a wider smile, and he sighed softly. Especially as Kenny had taken a white bag from his secret stash of Karen’s bakeries. He took out a twinkie, and it hanged out from between his lips.

Kenny blinked a little, and grinned at him. He took another out of the white bag, and held it to Leopold’s lips. His eyes beckoned him to eat it.

Leopold sighed, and smiled. He happily opened his mouth, and allowed Kenny to put it into his mouth. Leopold really did like the taste and for the first time, he eat it all.

Kenny grinned widely. “Buttercup! You eat it all! I’m so proud of you! Wait till Karen hears this!” he cheerfully said.

Leopold blinked at him cutely. _‘He…He’s told K-Karen about me?’_

“Oh yeah. Karen and Mum knows all about you!” Kenny laughed. He was able to tell what Leopold was thinking with one look. “They really want to met you!”

Leopold blushed bright. He lowered his head, and nodded slowly. Honestly…he would like to met them too…he never had a real family before. He wondered what a sister and a real mother are supposed to be like?

His mother was…not very nice. And he never had a sister, or at least, as fair as he knew…he never had a sister…

“Karen keeps talking about this new film that has just came out. It’s called Moana. She really likes the songs.” Kenny snorted, but he still smiled. “She’s such an animation buff. When we were younger, it was all Frozen. She even sang ‘let it go’ whenever we had a fight.”

“It was annoying…especially when we fought for the remote control for our old beaten up television.” Kenny smiled. “Kevin said she should have became an animator.”

Leopold stared at him thoughtfully. He looked so happy. So…wishful. Like he wanted to go back to those days.  

“But Kevin would have been so proud, so…happy with what she’s done.” He added with a chuckle.

Leopold reached up and with as much courage, he gently brushed his lips against Kenny’s cheek. His face become red when Kenny snapped his head around to look at him with large, surprised eyes.

“Buttercup.” Kenny grinned down at him. “I do miss my family, I do, but I honestly like it in here. I’m with all my pals. Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Damien, Pip, Token and hell, even Clyde! I get to see Bebe, Wendy, Chef and so many other people! All the people from my home! From my school!”

“I even get to see you daily! If I was out…I would be with my family, but not everyone else…” Kenny winked.

Leopold nodded. However he wanted to know how, and why everyone from his small town was at this prison. At St. Andrews.

“PC Principal.” Kenny began. Like he was reading Leopold’s mind. “It was our new school Principal cut lots of jobs and shit. It made the people who didn’t fuck up, like Bebe and Wendy look for other jobs. Principal Victoria was a real Principal before PC Principal took over, she went back to school and studied. She then became the warden, and offered jobs to people with high credits like Wendy, Bebe and such. I heard Kyle even got offered a job before he fucked up.”

Leopold blinked again. His lips formed an ‘O’ shape. He nodded. That sounded pretty cool. The town really did look out for their own after all. He wondered if that is why they all got put into this prison? It made him smile.

He was glad he was transferred out of St. Mary Cross and into St. Andrews. He liked…no, he loved it here!

Kenny grinned at him. He pulled Leopold into another comforting hug, and ran his fingers through the curls. He smiled as Leopold leant into his hand.

“You’re like a little kitten. It’s so adorable.” He muttered.

Leopold blushed even brighter. He smiled shyly and shrugged. He wanted to say that Kenny was like a puppy, but couldn’t get the words out. Instead, he made cute cat like ears with his hands, which made Kenny out right laugh.

It was then suddenly they heard a flicker-like sound. Like a small fly trying desperately to get out of a ball of glass. They could hear tiny thuds from above, which was matched perfectly up with the lights flickering. And as soon as they lifted their heads to look at the lights, it flickered off and didn’t come back on.

The light disappeared and sent everyone into darkness.

Silence filled the air. Leopold trembled in fear. Darkness. It was dangerous. It wasn’t the same kind of darkness like it was at night. His heart pounded in his chest, and he gasped breathlessly in fear.

“Shhh. It’s alright Buttercup.” Kenny said softly.

Kenny helped Leopold up to his feet. Leopold almost tripped over them, if it wasn’t for Kenny holding him by the shoulders.

Roughly 20 minutes later, the sound of feet steps came tumbling up the hallway outside their cube. Many different footsteps, and a burning bright light was directed into their cube.

“Chef?” Kenny asked. He tried to shield his eyes from the rather large torch he had.

“Ah. Kenny. Butters.” Chef said. “I’m glad you’re together. Take your pillow and blanket, and make your way to the cafeteria.”

Leopold blinked. He nervously shared a look with Kenny before the two of them did what they were told. They folded up their blankets, and then grabbed their pillows before both turned to follow Chef.

When he stepped outside his cube, he noticed everyone else in their corridor were doing the exact same thing. All lining up behind Chef, and reading to be taken to the cafeteria.

“What’s up Chef?” Kenny asked.

Chef sighed. “Blackout. A nasty storm that came of nowhere and cut off the power. Victoria wants everyone in the cafeteria.” He explained.

“A blackout huh.” Kenny muttered. “I didn’t know we get blackouts.”

Leopold gulped. He reached out and grabbed onto the back of Kenny’s sweater.

“It’s alright Buttercup.” Kenny smiled back at him and held his hand out to the smaller blonde.

Still rather scared, Leopold grabbed a hold of his hand. His body trembling, and gripped the hand tightly. He allowed Kenny to basically drag him up the familiar hallway towards the cafeteria. It was different, seeing St. Andrews at night. The inmates wasn’t allowed out of their cubes after lights out, so Leopold never got to see the dark hallways…it was…so scary for him.

Leopold felt a little more comfort in having Kenny with him.

“Find a spot, and set up your beds. You won’t be leaving the cafeteria for the rest of the night.” Wendy’s voice echoed out.

Leopold trembled. He stepped closer to Kenny, and peered up at the woman. The hall wasn’t that scary. It was lit up with torches, and there were guards with torches at every door of the cafeteria. The tables had been moved to the side, so there was plenty of space.

“Hey. Let’s set up over there.” Kenny said.

Leopold gulped. He nervously looked over at the spot where Kenny was pointing too. It was the corner closet to the kitchen, right where people would line up to get their food. Leopold had to admit it looked better then other places in the hall as it had a small shelter from the food counter sticking out.

Leopold mutely nodded. Still holding Kenny’s hand, they walked towards the spot.

“You can take the corner.” Kenny offered with a smile.

Leopold blushed, and clocked his head to the side. Was…was that fair? He didn’t want to be selfish.

“It’s fine Buttercups!” Kenny grinned with a laugh.

Leopold nodded. He looked down at the spot, and carefully set up the bed. He pressed his hand against the floor, and winced. It felt pretty hard…wouldn’t that hurt their backs.

“I’ll be right back.” Kenny said, as he placed his things down.

Leopold twirled his head up to Kenny with large eyes. He gapped a little, not wanting Kenny to go.

“Buttercup. It’ll be alright. I’ll be right back.” Kenny grinned. “I need to grab our mattress.”

Kenny pointed back at the guards handing out a thicker blanket like thing. They were used for the mattress, or cushion, or whatever. Kenny smiled at Leopold and patted him on the end. Leopold blushed, and slowly released his grip on Kenny’s arm. He flushed even redder, and curled up. He watched nervously as Kenny rushed over to Bebe with a wide grin on his face.

Leopold tried to ignore the other men around him. He could feel their eyes, and he knew why. He looked around the cafeteria, he could tell this was the best spot…they wanted him to move, but he didn’t want to let Kenny down.

So Leopold bravely sat down, and waited. He stared at a rather large man bravely, until he backed down and went to find a different spot. Leopold tried to look brave, but really, inside, he was shitting himself.

“I’m back!” Kenny’s voice cheered.

Leopold almost cried of joy. He twirled his head around to look up at Kenny and smiled widely up at him.

“Guess yah missed me!” Kenny grinned widely. He shifted the heavy blankets in his arms.

Just as they were about to set up the beds, they heard a soft sound from next to them. Leopold turned his head and smiled widely.

“Um. You don’t mind…do you?”

Kenny grinned widely. “Of course not!”

Damien let out a breathe of relief. He nodded in thanks, and looked down at Pip in his wheelchair. “I have to set up Pip’s bed, put him on the bed, and then take the wheelchair back to our room. So there is enough space…I didn’t want to leave Pip on his own, so I’m glad to see you…two.” He said.

Pip smiled widely, and held his hands out like a child. “Hiya Butters!” he cheerfully said.

Leopold smiled brightly, and reached over. He grabbed onto Pip’s smaller hands, and chuckled as Pip giggled in happiness.

“I mean…you don’t mind, do you?” Damien asked.

Kenny shook his head. “Not at all. Buttercup likes Pip, and Pip obviously likes Buttercup. I don’t see the problem.” He said with a shrug.

Damien nodded. He really did look thankful, and Kenny couldn’t help but put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well. We can put Pip between you and Buttercup. That way he’ll be the safer, and probably happier.” Kenny suggested, with a wide smile.

Damien glanced at him. His red eyes flickered up at Kenny, and then Leopold. He watched at how fast Pip had latched onto Leopold, and how quickly the two had thrown themselves into a conversation about god knows what.

“Yeah. That might be for the best.” He admitted.

Kenny snorted with grin. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous that Pip likes to talk with Buttercup.” He teasingly said.

Damien blushed. He shook his head and glared at him. “Whatever. Just help me set up the beds.” He grumbled.

“Right. Right.” Kenny said.

Leopold did his best to help set the beds up. He tilted his head to the side after it was done, and tapped his finger on his chin. The beds was set up rather…protectively. He noted. It made him blush. His bed was in the corner, with Pip right next to him, then next to Damien. Kenny’s bed was put along the bottom of theirs as if to prevent anybody from coming over and dragging them out by their ankles.

However, Leopold pillow was placed at the bottom, near Kenny’s…for no reason in particular!

Leopold shrugged it off, and turned back to Pip. He wanted to help, but Damien obviously didn’t want him or Kenny to. The dark haired, red eyed man easily moved Pip from the wheelchair to his bed. Leopold shrugged to himself, and crawled onto his own bed.

“Gosh. This is like a sleepover. From when I was young.” Pip giggled and smiled as he thought back on his childhood.

Pip’s small hands gripping Leopold’s hands tightly. He really did enjoy talking with Leopold.

“What?” Pip gasped out in shock. “You’ve never had one before? Oh I’m so sorry.”

Leopold let out breathless laugh. Both he and Pip was sitting up, while leaning against the wall. Leopold sat with his back to the wall, and being able to look around the hall, while Pip was curled up on his side. His legs pulled up together, he had his blanket over him to keep him warm. Leopold had the urge to give him, his own blanket also. To keep Pip warm…he looked so many, so tiny, so hurt and injured in his own bed.

He almost did when Kenny told him not to worry. That Pip will probably find his way into Damien’s bed during the night. Not for anything sexual, but for comfort. Pip could only sleep well in Damien’s arms since the event…Leopold couldn’t blame him. Still…he wanted to hug Pip himself.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Pip smiled warmly. “I’m fine. You don’t need to get me anything at all.”

Leopold sighed. He had offered Pip water or food. The guards had been giving out water, fruits, and strange looking sandwiches. Kenny had grabbed a lot…Leopold didn’t want to know how he was able to get so much. He knew he was liked by so many guards…but really…how much?

Leopold glanced over to the doors. Kenny had decided to keep Damien company as he took the wheelchair back. He hoped they’ll be back soon. Pip had just asked for if Damien was back yet, and Leopold hoped Kenny would be back soon.

“You like Kenny. Don’t you?” Pip suddenly asked.

Leopold’s eyes widened. He snapped his head back around to Pip in shock.

“I mean, you like Kenny the way I like Damien. The way Kyle and Stan likes each other. Um, the same way Craig and Tweek like each other.” He asked.

Leopold’s face turned red. He wasn’t sure how to answer that. He liked Kenny, a lot, but is it in the same way of the others?

“You don’t know?” Pip asked after getting nothing from Leopold. He tightened his hands on Leopold’s.

Leopold gulped. He chewed his bottom lip, and wrote his answer across Pip’s palm.

Pip nodded in understanding. “Oh. You don’t know…but you’re happy to be with him. Right?” he asked cutely.

Leopold nodded his head before wanting to slap his face. Pip couldn’t see him nod, so he quickly wrote down his answer across Pip’s hand again.

“When I’m with Damien, I feel so happy. He makes my heart skip many beats. I only like it when he looks at me, and I get jealous when he talks to or about others. I want to be the only person on his mind.” Pip said softly. “I like it when he kisses me, holds me, and I only want to have sex with him.”

Pip hummed thoughtfully. “Do you feel any of that towards Kenny?” he asked.

Leopold blinked owlishly. His face grow hot, and he tried to think about it. If he really did feel that way towards Kenny. Many times he had thought about kissing Kenny…but never did. Many times, he wanted to be held by Kenny and many times he had became jealous because Kenny had paid close attention to other people.

 _‘I do like him!’_ Leopold realized.

“You love him!” Pip said in happiness.

Leopold flushed brightly, and lowered his head.

Pip reached around Leopold and gently hugged him. He patted Leopold on the head, and hummed.

“You make him happy too Butters! Kenny talks about you all the time!” Pip said softly.

Leopold couldn’t believe it. Just hearing Pip’s words made his heart skip a beat. He loved Kenny. He did. He had fallen in love…but when? It was almost like those feelings were already inside him. Already there…but where? How?

Leopold sighed. He smiled meekly and pulled away.

“Oh! You don’t need to thank me!” Pip said with a smile after Leopold wrote the words on the palm of his hands.

Leopold let out a breathless laugh. Of all the times Leopold had thought about realizing he was in love, he never thought it would be during a blackout in a prison with a dear, blind friend explain it to him. Making him realize.

“Hey guys!” Kenny’s voice cheerfully piped up. “Miss us!”

Leopold looked up at Kenny and watched as he practically skipped up to them. Damien walked almost embarrassed to be seen with Kenny, before he walked straight to Pip and muttered softly to him.

Just seeing Kenny made Leopold’s heart skip a beat. He loved him. He was in love with him…

He loved Kenny…

 _‘I love him…’_ Leopold thought shakily.

Kenny throw himself down onto his bed, and sat in an Indian-like position. He grinned and clocked his head to the side.

“What did you lovebugs talk about while we were gone?” he asked.

Pip giggled. “It’s a secret!” he said cutely.

Kenny pouted. “Aww. Come on Pip. I’m your favourite person!” he began, only to see the glare from Damien. “Okay. Second favourite person in the world! You don’t want to hurt my feelings do you?”

Pip smiled. He rested his head against Damien’s shoulder, and sighed happily as Damien wrapped an arm around Pip’s shoulders.

“But Kenny! You’re not a ladybug!” Pip teased.

Kenny gasped. “Oh you wound me Pip! I could become a ladybug!” he laughed.

Leopold rolled his eyes. He shook his head, but he was thankful that Pip wouldn’t tell him what they had been talking about. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Kenny his feelings yet…what if Kenny didn’t like him back? What if Kenny didn’t love him in return? Leopold isn’t sure he could handle loosing Kenny…

Leopold is sure he would break apart. He would shatter.

“Yoh!”

Leopold looked up to find two people walking up, holding the blankets and pillows. He smiled, and waved at them.

“Hey! What up guys!” Kenny grinned up at the men before his eyes bounced. “Oh my somebody doesn’t look to happy.”

Stan frowned deeply. “Shut up. You don’t understand.” He grumbled.

Kyle blushed, and rolled his eyes. “Get over it!” he muttered in return.

Kenny hummed. “Oh-ho. What is this I smell? A plan for sex gone sour?” he smirked widely at the pair.

Kyle glared at him. “What’s with you? You’re like a dog with a nose for sex…how come you can always tell when somebody is having sex, or going to have sex…or if they make plans for sex?” he asked with red cheeks.

Kenny grinned widely, and leant back. “Call it a gift.”

“Call it a sickening curse.” Damien muttered under his breathe.

Kenny pouted, and kicked Damien. “You’re just jealous!” he said, and the son of Satan rolled his eyes.

“Gross. Why does everyone talk about sex so much?” Kyle pouted, and began to set up his bed next to Kenny. “First Kenny, then Stan, now Damien? I kind of expected it from you Kenny…but come on.”

Kenny pouted, and gasped. “Oh how you hurt me!” he said,.

“Oh no. You’ll live.” Kyle rolled his eyes.

Damien smirked. “Is that why you’re so down Marsh? Did Kyle promise sex with you?” he asked, and rested his head on top of Pip’s head.

“Seriously dude. You don’t understand. Kyle _never_ talks about sex. He _never_ promises me sex! It’s such a big deal for me!” Stan said, in an almost sob-like sound.

Kyle turned redder. “Stan! Come on! It’s not such a big deal!” he said, and sat on top of his bed.

“It is a big deal! Do you have any idea what I was planning?” Stan gapped out. He had finally made up his own bed next to Kyle, and sat on his.

Damien snorted. “I get what you mean…kind off.” He glanced at Kyle, and then back Stan. “Maybe he'll give you quickie in the kitchen.”

Stan frowned deeply. “Don’t get my hopes up. Kyle’s not that kind of person.” He said.

Pip giggled. He snuggled further into Damien’s embrace. He was happy that Damien was talking with the others rather then just sitting there quietly. They had many friends there, and Damien didn’t need to be by himself…

“It isn’t that big of deal!” Kyle groaned. “Look Stan! If it’s such a big deal for you, t-then, when the blackout is over, and we’re back in our _own_ cube…you can do what it is your planning.”

Stan’s eyes widened. “Really?” he gasped.

Kyle sighed. “Yes! Seriously! What’s up with everyone and sex?” he whined.

“You just won’t understand.” Stan said with a large grin.

Damien snorted. “Sex is pretty great thought.” He said.

“See. Damien gets it.” Stan chuckled.

Kenny hummed to himself. “What? I’m still trying to understand why Kyle, is Kyle, but yet I’m McCormick, and Stan is Marsh…is this favouritism Damien?” he asked.

Damien glared at Kenny. “Don’t start some kind of weird ass drama with me.” He said.

“But Damien. We call you Damien, and not Thorn. You should us by our names.” Stan chimed in. “But seriously. Why do you call Kyle…Kyle? I know he has a really cute name, and stuff.”

Damien groaned. “Really. That’s what you care about?”

Kenny grinned. “Well duh! I’ve known you longer then Kyle! I’ve been your friend much longer, and you still call me McCormick! I’m so hurt over this!” he said, with a hand on his chest.

“Alright. Alright. For hell sake. I’ll call you by your damn names.” Damien grumbled.

Kenny grinned in victory. “Alright. Call me Ken-ny!”

Damien glared at him. “Kenny.” He growled.

“Ah that’s the stuff!” Kenny purred out, and crossed his arms behind his head.

Damien snorted. “I’m going to send you permanently to hell!”

“Been there, done that, got the t-shirt to prove it! I also had a nice chat with your Daddy too last month.” Kenny said happily. He looked at Damien, and then Pip. “You haven’t told him about Pip’s situation?”

“What?” Pip gasped out.

Damien gapped himself. “McCormick!”

Kenny pouted. “I’ve gone back to McCormick?”

“W-Why haven’t you told your Dad about me?” Pip asked. “About my…wounds?”

Damien sighed loudly. He looked down at Pip, and shook his head. “Because Dad loves you so much that you know what he’ll do.” He muttered.

Leopold listened to them for a few seconds before turning to Kenny in confusion. His eyebrows pulled together. Why was everyone talking about Damien’s father as if he was such as powerful man?

Leopold wondered who was Damien?

“It’s a bit complicated.” Kenny grinned at him. “I’ll explain it all to you someday.”

Leopold pouted. He finally nodded, and gave in to it.

“Hey. Where’s Craig and Tweek?” Kyle suddenly asked. “I thought they would have been here before all of us.”

Stan, who had almost dozed off with his head on Kyle’s lap, Kyle had been playing with his hair. He peered around the hall, and whipped the little drool from his mouth. He hummed to himself.

“Yeah. You’re right. I wonder where they are…” he said.

Suddenly they had a few thuds from the kitchen. They all turned their heads in time to see the familiar two people they had just been talking about exit the kitchen. Craig walked ahead of Tweek, with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Their hair was messy, and their clothes looked like they had been hastily put on.

“What’s going on?” Craig asked. His eyes ranked around the hall.

Tweek nervously peeked out in confusion. “W-Why, gha, is there s-so many people in the hall a-after hours?”

“Guys!” Kenny began and frowned deeply. “I’m really starting to feel left out here…everyone is having sex but me! That really is fucked up!”

“…Oh no…has the world gone mad?” Craig rolled his eyes.

Kenny pouted. “That’s so mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Was it alright? 
> 
> I want to apologize that it isn't that long...I could have gone on, but I promised to update this weekend...so here it is.


	7. Birthday Boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Here is a new chapter!
> 
> I hope you will like it!
> 
> Please remember it is un-beted...I'm sorry if that bothers you.

The strong stench of piss, shit and body fluids filled the air.

It was sickening.

Leopold trembled. He had stopped fighting the restraints, but the rubber burned marks on his wrists, ankles and neck was enough evidence that he did fought them at once.

He sat with his back arched. His head was heavy, and he struggled to stay calm.

The people in white walked back and fourth in front of him.

Leopold’s glassy eyes traced them. His eyes stuck to them. He memorized how they moved. How they walked.

It was burned into his mind forever.

His heart was beating so powerfully, that Leopold was terrified they would hear it and punish him for it. His skin still burned from the previous beating he was given…for talking to much.

One figure turned towards him. It was male, with long arms and legs. He looked almost un-human like, with large shoulders and heavy looking hands. However, he had a small head. He wore a white mask.

Leopold’s eyes were wide. He crushed his teeth together, and tried to prevent them from chattering. His body twitched as the man stepped towards him.

“Leopold. Leopold.” The voice sang. Spoke in a soft, but high pitched tone of voice.

Leopold swallowed a horrible, painful lump in his throat. He stared in fear.

“Leopold. Look at the mess you’ve made.” The man tusked loudly.

The small blonde haired man tired not too look down. His eyes wouldn’t move within his sockets. He stared with large, round eyes and his nail-less fingers pressed into the rubbery chair arms.

Leopold didn’t need to look down to know what the man was talking about. He could feel his own urine seeping across his clothes and the chair. He wondered if he would get the belt for that?

The man had dark brown eyes. Leopold would never forget them. Especially as he stalked closer, his head slowly moving to the side, and the view around him becoming shaky. Almost blurry.

A black rubbery glove raised. Held between the man’s fingers was a scalpel. The silver, clean looking knife flared from the burning bright white lights above them. The man inhaled sharply, and his brown eyes darkened with concentration.

Leopold’s eyes zooned to the sharp scalpel end and watched as it moved closer to his face. It moved closer to the surface of his eye, and Leopold felt his throat burned.

“Leopold. Now be a good boy, and stay still.” The man said firmly. Said sternly.

A shuddered gasp escaped Leopold’s lips. His eyes flow open, and he laid still on his side.

Leopold couldn’t breathe. His own fear had frozen him stiff.

“Buttercup?” a familiar voice whispered.

The small petit male blinked slowly. He awkwardly rotated his head backward to peer up at the face staring at him in worry. Leopold blinked once and twice.

“Hey. Leopold?” the male said, with his eyebrows pulling together worriedly. “You look pale. What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

Leopold’s eyes lowered. He felt dizzy and confused, there was familiar looking grey blanket over him. He slowly pushed himself up, and twisted his legs together. He blinked a little in confusion, almost like he couldn’t remember where he was. He turned his head a little, and noticed there was many other people all sleeping in similar beds to him.

A hand gently took his shoulders. Leopold hadn’t expected it, and jumped.

“Buttercup.” That voice called for his attention. “Leopold. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

Leopold snapped his head around. As soon as his eyes locked with the other male, he felt relief. He automatically found himself relaxing and calming down. He pressed his lips together, and sighed to himself.

Kenny. He remembered.

 _‘That’s right. St. Andrews…I’m not there anymore…’_ Leopold thought to himself.

Kenny reached a hand up, and ran his hand though the thick golden hair out of Leopold’s face. He smiled at him, and rubbed Leopold on the back.

“Hey. It was just a dream.” He said. “A nightmare.”

Leopold sniffed. He nodded mutely, but couldn’t stop trembling. His body wouldn’t settle down probably. His fingers twitched and tightened around the grey blanket before his right hand flow up and covered his eye.

He moved like he had suddenly been shot in the eye.

Kenny felt more worried. He forcefully made Leopold turned towards him. He reached a hand out, and grabbed a hold of Leopold’s wrist. Kenny leant closer to his face, and forced Leopold to show him his eye.

“Butters. Is that a scar?” he questioned.

Leopold shook. He flinched a little when Kenny lightly, and as gently as possible, traced the scar. It was faded, and barely noticeable unless you was close to it or if your attention was brought to it.

Kenny’s blue eyes flickered with curiosity.

“You’re eye…it isn’t real?” Kenny gasped in surprise. “You have a glass eye?”

Kenny rubbed his thumb along the soft, milky white skin. He gentle stroked the small faded pinkish scar. It was like a little kid seeing Santa for the first time. Kenny had never noticed before…

Leopold felt his body grow hot. He felt shame, and he tried to pull away.

“Ah-ah!” Kenny said. “Why are you shamed of it?”

Leopold carefully pulled his face away from Kenny’s hands. He reached his own hands up, and gently rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t exactly tell Kenny the reason for his glass eye…truthfully, Leopold, himself, doesn’t completely understand it.

Kenny shook his head, and made Leopold jump in surprise when Kenny pulled him into a hug. Kenny gently stroked Leopold on the back.

“Never mind that. It was just a dream, don’t worry.” He said softly into his ear.

Leopold blinked once and twice, before his stiff body relaxed. He sighed himself, and felt his body burn with warm and not fear.

Kenny’s smell, and just Kenny in general, comforted him. He sighed softly to himself, and laid his head onto Kenny’s shoulder. He found himself lifting his shaky hands and holding onto Kenny’s shirt.

Leopold breathed in Kenny’s smell. He sighed once again.

“Feel better now Leopold?” Kenny asked softly.

Leopold slowly pulled away. He was surprised from Kenny calling him by his full name, and felt his cheek flush. His cherry red lips twitched into a small smile.

Kenny grinned at him. “Good. You looked like you had just seen a ghost. I was so worried.” He said, and brushed Leopold’s cheek.

Kenny’s thumb gentle brushed the scar. He couldn’t himself. Why hadn’t he noticed it before?

Leopold meekly smiled. He shrugged his shoulder timidly.

He inhales softly, and turned his head to look back around the hall. He reminded himself that everyone had been moved into the cafeteria due to the storm that had cut out the power. The storm that had sent the whole prison into darkness. Leopold could see the guards still awake and moving back and forth through the hallways outside the cafeteria.

Leopold watched them quietly.

“Ah. Don’t worry about them Buttercup.” Kenny chipped. “They’re just making sure nobody decides to make a runner.”

Leopold gapped. Have anybody even tried to escape St. Andrews?

“Nobody has tried, but you never know.” Kenny said with a wide smile.

Leopold smiled. He liked that. He liked that Kenny could tell what he is thinking just by looking at his face.

His sea-filled blue eyes glanced back at his new friends. Leopold would never get his head around how many friends he had somehow made…he had never had a single friend before.

He smiled cutely upon see that true to Kenny’s word, Pip had moved from his bed to Damien. Leopold could just about see the small blonde hair sticking out from underneath Damien’s chin.

Damien, himself, had his arms protectively wrapped around Pip. It was incredibly sweet. Damien had his face buried into Pip’s short messy curls.

Next to Damien, was Craig and Tweak. Even in his sleep, Tweak was twitching and shaking, but he wasn’t lashing out like Leopold thought he would. Instead, he was curled up into a tight ball with his body positioned directly in the middle of his bed so he wasn’t touching anybody.

Tweak made sure nothing of his body was touching the back of Damien, or the front of Craig.

Leopold had thought Tweak would be all over Craig just so he could sleep well…but he wasn’t. He was worried that Tweak would surrogate from how he had curled up. The thick grey blanket was thrown over his head, without anything poking out.

All of a sudden, Tweak let out a yelp within his sleep and curled up tightly. Craig, in his own sleep, rolled over and placed a hand onto Tweak. Immediately, Tweak relaxed back into his sleep.

Leopold found it rather cute that even in his sleep, Craig took care of Tweak. They must really love one another…

“I know.” Kenny chuckled. “Everyone has their own dynamic.”

Leopold blinked innocently. He turned his head back to Kenny, and tilted his head in thought.

Kenny grinned at him, and shrugged. He was able to keep his voice low, and Leopold wondered if it was due to the many years he had to raise Karen, his baby sister.

“Damien and Pip. Craig and Tweak.” Kenny said. “And-“

Kenny smirked. He looked over his shoulder at their other friends and found the beds empty. He chuckled and looked back at Leopold.

Leopold felt his cheeks burn. He nervously rubbed his cheek. He would have been worried if it wasn’t for the look on Kenny’s face. Leopold had a feeling he knew exactly where their other male friends are…he almost felt sorry for Kyle, and wondered what Stan had done to convinced him to do…something with him.

Probably in the kitchen behind them…

“Let’s hope they clean up after themselves. Craig will probably flip if they didn’t.” Kenny whispered with a wink.

Leopold let out a breathless chuckle. He glanced back at said slumbering male, with a small smile. He could seriously pick Craig’s displeased face so clearly. He had witnessed Craig’s displeased face many times.

He didn’t want to be ever in the line of Craig’s anger…ever…

Still, Leopold was surprised at the possibility of Kyle doing it with Stan in the kitchen.

Kyle was…against doing anything like that.

“Back when we were in high school, Kyle was one of those…nerds.” Kenny chuckled. His eyes flickered as he thought back to his days in school. “He was, like, captain of the chess club and shit. That kind of nerd, and Stan was the captain of the soccer team…they really are the nerd and jock couple.”

Kenny turned away from the kitchen. “I’m really happy they’re together now. I almost didn’t think they’d be together.” He admitted.

Leopold blinked. He could almost picture the younger Stan and Kyle in his mind. He had heard they were best friends, or super-best friends, and were incredibly close. He could only wonder what they had to go though just to be together.

Even now, looking into Kenny’s eyes, Leopold could tell. He was worn down, and tired, but pleased with how their friends ended up together.

“It was really hard. Buttercup.” Kenny said softly. “Stan, he had this off and on again with Wendy. Yeah, that Wendy. He was dating her, and trying to convince himself that he loved her. Everyday, Stan would mutter it to himself, say to himself ‘I’m in love with Wendy’ but he really wasn’t.”

Leopold couldn’t help but lean against Kenny. He wanted to know more. Every word Kenny said, had his heart beating faster and faster. He was eager to hear more.

“It’s difficult to explain…but it really got to Kyle.” Kenny sighed deeply. “It really hit Kyle hard every time. There this time where he thought Stan was done with Wendy, and we had talked. We talk all the time about his feelings and Stan…I thought maybe he should tell Stan how he felt, and Kyle actually agreed with me…just as he was about to confess, you know what happened, Stan got back together with Wendy. He was on _cloud nine_.”

Leopold flinched. He could see the teary, and beaten down face Kyle. He hoped he wouldn’t have to ever see that…

Kenny shook his head. Like he remembered something he didn’t want too.

“Kyle…he…he got really low. I would say despite everything that had happened, and has happened…that was the lowest point in Kyle’s life.” Kenny muttered before he flinched.

“Kyle did something…”

Leopold blinked in curious. He turned to Kenny, and felt his heart skip a beat. He opened and shut his mouth. He wanted to ask…what had Kyle done…

The shaky haired blonde looked at him firmly. His lips pulled into a sad smile, and he went to speak. He opened his mouth when suddenly a loud commotion erupted form the other side of the hall. Leopold jumped in fear. He wiggled closer to Kenny in his fear. His hands reached out, and gripped blindly at Kenny.

Noise came erupting through the hall. It woke everyone up, and inmates began to sit up tiredly.

 

~#~#~#~#~

Kyle felt his full body shook.

He struggled to keep the sounds in his throat, but they were clawing up his throat anyway. He whimpered and ducked his head, he bit into his bottom lip.

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Stan’s gentle voice called up to him.

Kyle blushed brightly. He shook his head, and covered his red face.

“D-Don’t talk r-right now…!” Kyle squealed out.

Kyle still couldn’t believe he had allowed Stan to talk him into this. He felt so dirty…so shameful…but in a good way.

He nervously looked around again, and despite he couldn’t see anybody around…he was still terrified of somebody catching him.

Kyle had never felt so bare before…he had never allowed himself to be put in such an open state before.

“Why? I love the sounds you make.” Stan said.

Kyle felt another shudder run up his spin. He whimpered, and crushed his lips together. His shoulders hunched, and he felt his knees jerk.

Kyle let out a soft yelp as he almost lost his balance. It would have been embarrassing moment if Stan didn’t have his hands on his hips. But that didn’t stop Kyle’s face from becoming red.

“I t-told you not to do that.” Kyle whimpered.

Stan smirked. “I can’t help it.” He muttered.

Kyle felt another twitching shudder run up his spine. He let out a shaky moan, but bites down on his tongue to prevent it from escaping his mouth. His eyes half-lidded, and he did his best to not look down at Stan.

Kyle knew the other was watching him, staring up at him and taking note of every movement he made. It was…mortifying. Kyle wanted to run away from his embarrassment but…it felt so good!

Thankfully, if somebody did happen to walk in right that moment, they wouldn’t have been able to see them. Kyle had only agreed to this position as long as they were at the back of the kitchen. The heavy kitchen wear hide them pretty well…that and the fact, Kyle could reach across and hold onto one of the shiny metal machines around them to help keep his balance.

“Stan.” Kyle sighed. “M-My knees are starting to hurt.”

Stan hummed. His own eyes half-lidded, as his tongue moved. He always enjoyed Kyle’s taste, specially now that he had his lover in such a position. His hands fanned out across the soft pink skin over Kyle’s hips. He held the other firmly, as he sucked, kissed, licked and nibbled. It was to prevent Kyle from running away…again.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

Kyle’s face turned redder. The blush spreading up his neck, and reaching his ears from the way Stan’s voice was muttered. The heat on him was becoming to much. Too overwhelming…

“I-i…Um…N-No…” he shamefully admitted.

Kyle did like it. He did enjoy doing…this type of things with Stan. It was the new positions that was difficult, and his knees really was hurting.

To think out of all the positions Stan wanted him in, this had to be one of the most embarrassing ones! And they’re not doing the main event yet!

Stan had him bare, and spread out above him…it was so embarrassing.

“Fuck Kyle.” Stan groaned. “You taste so good.”

Stan arched his neck, and suddenly the feeling became much more intense.

Kyle’s mouth became slack. He let out a sudden high pitched cry of pleasure, and his hands flow down to the dark raven hair between his legs. He cried out again as he felt the other suck harsher on him.

And then? He collapsed.

Kyle let out another sob before he collapsed onto Stan. He panted deeply, with his body twitching. His skin felt like fire had been dancing across the sensitive glades. The sensation of hands stroking his thighs were making him tremble.

“Kyle.” Stan said. “I love you so much, but babe, I can’t breathe.”

Kyle blinked before gasping. He looked down at Stan, and felt his cheeks flushed brightly.

“S-Sorry.” He whined and quickly wrapped off him.

How embarrassing! He had accidently crushed Stan’s face with his thighs during his climax. He knew he shouldn’t agreed to riding Stan’s tongue. It was to much, and Kyle’s instincts had told him not to…when does he ever not listen to his instincts?

Kyle sighed to himself, and covered his face with his hands. His shoulders hunched from shyness. He was beginning to remember why he was so ken on the normal missionary position.

“Kyle?” Stan softly said.

Stan reached over to his lover, and gently took his wrists. He pulled them free from the tomato faced man, and smiled widely.

“Don’t be so embarrassed. You was beautiful, there’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Stan said sweetly.

Such sweet words made Kyle blush even redder if it was possible. He bites back a sad whine, and nervously looked at Stan.

“I…I can’t help it.” He mumbled quietly.

Stan smiled, and shovelled closer to his lover. He reached out, and took Kyle’s small shoulders. He pulled Kyle close, so close that their noses touched and their lips were inches apart.

“I won’t lie Kyle. I damn well love it. I love how shy and embarrassed you get…it makes me want to play with you even more.” Stan admitted. “I want to see just how fair I can push you.”

Kyle blinked a little. And Stan swore for a second, he saw steam come from the top of his head.

Kyle’s lips twitched into a half smile, and a half frown. “Don’t…Don’t s-say things like that Stan…” he mumbled shyly.

Stan clocked his head to the side. His lips pulled into a wide grin. “But Kyle, I think you like it. I think you like it when I talk like this.” He said.

“W-What? Of c-course I don’t!” Kyle gasped.

Stan let out a soft chuckle. “But Ky-le~ You’re so hard~” he sang out.

Before Kyle could even say a word, Stan launched forward and captured Kyle’s mouth with his own. Kyle tried to pull away when he felt the familiar warm hand wrap around him. The feeling of Stan’s hand on himself sent an shudder through his body.

Stan smirked against Kyle. He ran his tongue between Kyle’s lips, and with his free hand, he cupped the back of Kyle’s head so he couldn’t escape him.

Kyle tried to fight the other, but found himself giving into him quickly. He groaned back against Stan, and without his knowledge, rutted against Stan’s hand. He looped his arms around Stan’s neck, and kissed back with as much force as he could.

“Stan. Y-You’re such a bully.” Kyle sighed happily. He moved his lips back against Stan’s.

Stan let out a soft snort. He ran his fingers through Kyle’s beautiful red and orange curls before he ran his fingertips down the small dip of his back. He moaned as he felt Kyle’s body shudder against his. He lean firmly pressed his hand against Kyle backside, and then, he was throwing himself backward.

Kyle let out a surprised yelp. He blinked furiously, and owlishly before he realized he was straddling Stan. Immediately he turned red again.

“S-Stan! Come on, really?” he whimpered. “You a-already had me in one embarrassing position…”  

Stan smiled warmly up at him. He ran his hands up Kyle’s soft legs before pressing them against his thighs. He moved his right hand up, and took Kyle’s hand.

“Please Kyle?” he said with his best puppy eye. He pulled Kyle’s hand close to his face and pressed a quick kiss to the inside of the arm.

Kyle stared down at him. His heart skipped a beat in his chest, and he sighed. He looked off to the side and then back at Stan.

“Alright…alright…” he mumbled. “B-But only o-one round!”

Stan grinned up at him. He chuckled to himself. Only one round? When two made love in the normal missionary position, Kyle could go for almost two – three rounds…

“Fine. You’re breaking my heart here dude.” He joked.

Kyle blushed. He glared nervously at him. “I can just walk away, you know.” He muttered.

“Ah. Please Kyle!” Stan said.

Kyle almost smirked down at him. He grinded his backside against Stan’s own harden flesh. He nibbles his bottom lip as he watched Stan’s pink face. He felt a little smug as he watched his lovers face.

A shuddered, breathless gasp escaped Kyle’s lips. His hands shook against Stan’s chest, and felt his green eyes water as he sunk downward.

Stan buckled up against him. His head fell back, and he let out a soft groan.

And then, they were moving.

Kyle eagerly raised and dropped his hips. His body moved forward, with his head resting against Stan’s shoulders.

Stan held Kyle close. He kept buckling up into the heat coven. His own eyes had become watery, and while he wasn’t as red as Kyle, he was just as breathless. The other man literary took his breathe away. He eventually held Kyle’s hips and had to help move him.

Every now and then, Stan would ease Kyle’s head upward and pull him into a kiss. To which Kyle immediately reacted too, and kissed back with such desperation that it left Stan numb.

“S-Stan…” Kyle whimpered.

Stan gasped deeply. He sat up, and made Kyle cry out at the sudden movement. He pulled gently took Kyle by the hair, and pulled his head back a little. He ran his lips along the pink flesh revealed. He kissed along Kyle’s throat.

Stan took a round patch of skin, and sucked. He sucked hard and listened to Kyle’s whimpering moans. And after couple of minutes he pulled away and smiled upon seeing the light bruise that grow darker with every passing second.

“You’re mine f-forever!” Stan said with a shudder. “I’ve marked y-you.”

Kyle clocked his head back down. His green eyes locked with Stan’s and his hips buckled firmly back against Stan. His insides fluttering and twisting.

Noticing the sudden desperation from his lover, Stan speed up. He thrusted harder up against him, and held Kyle close to himself. He licked at Kyle’s cute nipples. It felt like Kyle was sucking him in, and it felt so good.

Kyle couldn’t speak. His mouth was slack, and his body was shaking uncontrollable. He was on the verge of his climax. His body glittered from sweat. He loved beautiful, and he pressed his body further against Stan.

“Are you g-going to come for m-me?” Stan asked.

Stan tilted his head back to look up at Kyle’s face. He smiled and pressed his hand firmly against Kyle’s backside. Stan firmly pressed Kyle down upon him.

Kyle cried out. His eyes rolled back and he felt his body burn with heat. His groin filled with white acid heat, and he came. He came so hard that he felt dizzy.

Stan kept moving. He kept thrusting upward, forcing Kyle to ride out his orgasm until he, himself, felt his own orgasm on the verge of bursting.

Kyle panted. He clocked his head down and noticed Stan’s face. He smiled and leant down. He ignored the sensation of tenderness, and lifted his hips. He lifted and then dropped his hips, as he leant in close to Stan’s face. He pressed kisses along Stan’s neck and chest.

“C-Come inside me babe.” He whispered softly.

Stan shuddered. His fingers pressed almost painfully into Kyle’s hips, before he arched his back. His insides erupted with his climax.

Kyle gasped as he felt Stan come inside of him. He trembled, and arched his own back.

Both men collapsed against the kitchens floor. Both panting, out of breathe. Kyle laid with his head between Stan’s shoulder and neck, while the dark haired man had his arm loosely thrown around Kyle’s waist.

A silence fell over the two. They laid together for a number of minutes, before feeling like they had to move. The gross feeling of sweat and other body fluids drying on their skin, forced them to move.

Stan watched Kyle silently. He observed the small ginger man as he used the sink to clean himself. They both knew what would happen if a certain friend of theirs who practically owned the kitchen, would do if they didn’t clean up after themselves.

“We should hurry back…we’ve probably been gone to long.” Kyle muttered.

Stan clocked his head. His eyes lowered to Kyle’s hands, and watched as he scrubbed them. He didn’t say anything, just observed his lover.

Kyle sighed. He turned around and blinked. “What?” he asked.

Stan shrugged. “Nothing. I was just…thinking to myself.” He said.

Kyle frowned. He walked towards Stan and decided to sit down next to him. He pouted, and huddled himself up into a small ball.

“About what?” he asked in curiosity.

Stan let out a low laugh. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and turned towards Kyle.

“Just how much I love you.” He admitted bashfully.

Kyle blinked once and then twice. He tilted his head around Stan, and shivered. He debated getting back up and putting his clothes back on, but his body didn’t want to move yet. He wanted to be lazy for a little while longer.

“I’m not having s-sex again, Stan.” He said firmly.

Stan blinked before frowned. “No Kyle. I wasn’t after sex. I was just saying…that I’m happy to be you, that I love you and all.” He muttered. “Is that wrong?”

“…N-No. It’s not wrong. I’m sorry.” Kyle said after a moment of silence.

Kyle shifted. He moved closer to Stan, and rested himself against his side. He placed his head onto his Stan shoulder, and frowned to himself.

“I love you too…” Kyle said. “I know I don’t say it as much as you…but I do. I do love you.”

Stan hummed. He wrapped an arm around Kyle’s shoulders. “I know. I’d just like to hear it more often.” He shrugged.

Kyle blushed. He meekly smiled. “I love you.” He whispered.

Stan grinned. He rested his head on top of Kyle’s. “Love you too Ky.”

The smaller man sighed. He snuggled closer to his lover, and frowned. He blinked his forest eyes slowly, and looked at Stan from the corner of his eye.

“Hey….I want to talk to you about something.” Kyle finally said.

Stan hummed. “What is it?” he asked and lifted his head in curiosity.

Kyle breathed in sharply. He kept his head down to look at his lap, before he lifted his gaze to look at Stan. He stared into Stan’s eyes, and looked like he almost didn’t want to say whatever was on his mind.

“Stan…we…we can’t keep dancing around what happened. I think it’s time we got to address it.” He finally forced out.

Immediately, the after glow of fucking great sex, left Stan’s face. He frowned deeply, and let out a deep sigh.

“Do we have too?” he asked awkwardly.

Kyle nodded. “Stan. Why _did_ you really come back? You followed me in here the one time before…you didn’t have to throw your life away _again_ , for me…” he asked. His voice creaked and pitched as he spoke.

It made Kyle wince.

“Throw my life away?” Stan repeated slowly before let out a deep growl. “Is that what you really think?”

Stan growled under his breathe, and clenched his hands. “Goddamnit Kyle. Even after everything, you still think I’m blindly following you and throwing my life away?” he hissed.

Kyle flinched. He knew Stan would get angry whenever he brought it up, but he had to know. It was seriously bugging him.

“Yes Stan!” he snapped back. His own anger flaring up. “You _did_ throw your life away! The first time you followed me in here, I felt so-so guilty! Like I had fucked everything up for you, _again_! You had just been accepted onto a team for fuck sake, and then you fucked it all up for _me_!”

Kyle’s eyes blazed with something, something Stan wouldn’t ever be able to understand.

“But then you was released from St. Andrews and I thought _‘Hey! Stan might be able to follow his dreams now. That he can finally make something of himself, and do what he had always wanted!’_ but then I _fucked_ that up for you too, didn’t I!” Kyle hissed himself.

Stan shook his head. “Okay! First of all, you didn’t fuck anything up! It was me. Always me for being a dumb fucking twat! I didn’t throw my life away! No! You didn’t!” he said.

“Second of all!” Stan growled with anger. “Did it _ever_ cross your mind that maybe, just maybe, soccer isn’t _my_ dream? That _maybe_ just _maybe_ , _my Dad_ was pushing me for it, but I really wanted was… _oh_ , I don’t know, a future with you? It wasn’t my dream at all, it was my Dad’s and I’m so-so tired of having to live my life for other people! I don’t want to be a football player, I don’t want to be a captain of a soccer team and I most as hell don’t want to be famous for it!” he said.

Stan reached towards Kyle, and gripped his shoulders tightly. Every word he stated, he shook the small man. He wanted Kyle to understand him.

“I made _you_ throw your life away!” Stan said.

Kyle stiffened. His eyes widened and he stared at Stan in shock.

“W-What?” he breathed out.

Stan let out a broken sound from the back of his throat. His head flopped down and he let out a soft whimper.

“I…ruined your life. You wouldn’t be in here if it wasn’t for me…If I wasn’t so-so… _stupid_!” Stan said. He huffed out the word ‘stupid’. The way he said the word made Kyle flinch.

Kyle reached up with his right hand. “Stan. You didn’t ruin my life.” He began.

Stan snapped his head up. His normally bright blue eyes, full of life, was suddenly dark and red rimmed. He grabbed a hold of Kyle’s right hand, and clenched his small wrist tightly. He twisted it painfully, and forced it closer to Kyle’s face.

“Yes! Yes. I. Did.” He growled out.

Stan forced the pink flesh close to Kyle’s face. Forced him to see.

“Look at it Kyle! Look at what I made you do because I was such a careless twat! A stupid, so fucking stupid and selfish, bastard!” he sneered.

Kyle’s eyes widened so much that the skin around his eyes burned. He tried desperately to pull his arm free from Stan’s grip. He looked everywhere but at what Stan was trying to make him see.

“….I…I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kyle cried out. “Let go!”

Stan tightened his grip on Kyle’s arm. “No! You’re always running away! You’re always avoiding it! When I was released from St. Andrews, I tried to come see you! But I was turned away again and again! Hell! I found out you don’t even let your parents see you! Ike fucking loves you, but he doesn’t even know if you’re doing alright!” he said.

Kyle shook his head. “Shut up! I don’t want to hear from you!” he hissed.

“No, you have to hear it! You’re so caught up in your own guilt! So caught up in your own fucking head, that you can’t see!” Stan said. His nails dug into Kyle’s soft skin. ”How can you completely cut off your family. They fucking love you, way more than other families! You know, your Mum broke down crying when I told her you was alright? You don’t even reply to their letters!”

Kyle growled. His lips reeled back, and he glared at Stan. “Because it’s _their_ fault I’m in here, in the first place!” he sneered back.    

“It’s my fault Kyle! Mine! Not theirs, and not yours! So stop acting like it!” Stan shot back without a second heartbeat.

Stan huffed deeply. “You’re being so unfair! So-So, so _greedy_!” he said.

“Ike told me, he was so scared! He was so scared that you might have tried to take your own life again!”

Then Stan felt pain. A stinging pain that flared across his face. He blinked furiously, as his head snapped to the side. His hand became limp, and he dropped Kyle’s arm.

Automatically, Kyle shovelled away from him. He cradled his sour arm to his chest, and sniffed.

“It’s my fault.” Kyle suddenly said.

Stan snapped his head up to look at the other. He blinked in surprise, while he reached a hand up and touched his cheek. He winced. He had forgotten that Kyle had such a good hook.

Kyle’s eyes became glassy. Watery. He pulled his knees up, propped his hurt arm over them.

“It’s my fault…it isn’t yours…or my families. It’s just mine…” Kyle whispered.

Stan watched as Kyle traced the line. The white faded line on his wrist. It was the first time he had seen Kyle acknowledge the mark on him. He wanted to move towards the other man, and hold him, to protect him but at the same time…Kyle needed this.

Kyle rubbed his face. He tried not to cry, as he looked up at Stan. He forced a watery smile, that broke Stan’s heart.

“It’s my fault Stan. It’s mine because I couldn’t take it.” Kyle explained. “Because I was so weak, and…sad that I thought it would be better if I wasn’t there. It is my fault because I got up, and went into my bathroom.”

“Nobody else forced that razer into my hand. Nobody else ripped that razer from my wrists.” Kyle mumbled. Tears slowly beginning to stream down his cheeks. “And certainly, nobody else’s fault that I enjoyed the red waterfall that came from them.”

Kyle shook his head. “It’s my fault that I couldn’t take it, that I thought I had failed at-at killing myself…my fault that I attacked that nurse and almost killed her. I didn’t mean too, really, but…but…I wanted to die so badly….and she wouldn’t let me die.” He said in a broken voice.

Kyle’s own words made him sick to his stomach. “My fault that in my self-hatred and anger, I grabbed a random syringe from the cupboard and forced it into her neck….I…I just wanted her to sleep…sleep for awhile so I can kill myself.” He sobbed.

“Kyle.” Stan muttered.

Stan quickly crawled right over to Kyle. He wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close.

“That wasn’t your fault Kyle. You was high off drugs.” Stan reminded him. “They pumped you so full of shit that wasn’t even meant for you. You got to remind yourself of that. They mixed up your painkillers with a mental illness person.”

Kyle sobbed. He clung to Stan and shook his head. “But I think about her every day. Not a day goes by where I don’t remember her, that she crosses my mind and I remember. I remember that I destroyed her, that I _killed_ her.” He cried.

“Kyle. You didn’t kill her. She’s still alive.” Stan said. His whole body shook. He, himself, was on the verge of crying.

He hated it, but yet…it was so overdue. Kyle needed this.

Kyle buried his face into Stan’s chest. “But I hurt her. I hurt her so bad. All she was trying to do was help me. To save me, and I hurt her, Stan.” He whimpered.

Stan gently brushed his red and orange curls out of his face. He gently brushed Kyle’s face. “But she’ll get better. She’ll eventually get better…it isn’t your fault Kyle.” He said.

“But it is Stan.” Kyle whimpered. He pulled his head away. His eyes bright red, sore, and swollen.

“No. Kyle.” Stan protested. “It’s my fault. If I had just listened. If I wasn’t so pig-headed, and listened to you. None of this would have happened.”

Kyle sniffed. “Oh Stan. That…that wasn’t you fault…that was nobodies fault. I was just…unlucky…” he whispered with a crushed expression appearing across his face.

“But I could have _stopped_ it! If I had just _believed_ you, I could have stopped it from happening!” Stan frowned. His eyes darkened with pain, and lowered his head. “But I was too up my goddamn own ass to listen!”

Kyle rubbed his eyes. He reached up, and wrapped his arms around Stan’s head.

“If I had just…listened to you. Maybe I could have done _something_ , for you….that day, if I just went with you, went with you to the hospital like you wanted! If I had _just_ agreed to come with you for that stupid job…then-then… _he_ would have never chosen you!” Stan hissed. His fingers twitched with the urge to hit himself over and over again. “I should have protected you. I failed. I failed so badly.”

Kyle’s face burn. Burn with more tears, with more sadness and despair. He buried his face into Stan’s dark curls.

“…You blame yourself for that?” Kyle asked. His voice broken and helpless. “So that’s why you followed me into St. Andrews?”

Stan nodded. “I love you Kyle. I love you so much. I should have protected you. I should have been a good fiancé, and went with you to your new job. Then _he_ wouldn’t have _touched_ you. _He_ wouldn’t have hurt you so bad, and you-you wouldn’t have….have tried to leave me…leave _us_!” he sobbed. His hands tightening around Kyle.

“Stan. You’ve been trying so hard to make it up to me…you don’t have too.” Kyle said softly.

Stan lifted his face. He looked up at Kyle. “But…”

Kyle smiled at him. “It really…wasn’t your fault…it’s n-nobodies fault. I came to terms with that…a long time ago…” he said pitifully.

“But _he_ made you _hurt_ yourself. _It_ made you try to kill yourself! _It_ made you hurt that nurse. It put you in St. Andrews!” Stan said. His hand shot out, and he cupped Kyle’s face.

Kyle sighed. He leant into Stan’s hand. “T-That’s true. The _trauma_ of what happened…made me try-try to take my life. But it was my fault that I hurt the nurse, and my fault that I ended up in St. Andrews. Nobody else’s…” he breathed out. His throat burned from dryness.

“It’s not your fault.” Stan sated firmly. “That…that man hurt you so much, and the trauma made you try to end your life…then you was given somebody else medicine that sent your brain through the roof. It wasn’t your fault. You don’t even remember what happened, just what was told to you…”

Kyle sighed deeply. “But Stan…at the end of the day…I still hurt somebody. It’s somebody thing I have to live with….” He muttered sadly.

“…I wish…I wish I could at least apologize to her. The woman that I…I hurt…” Kyle added, with more tears running down his cheeks. “I-I don’t want any excuses…I just want to take responsibility for it…”

Stan hiccupped. He cupped Kyle’s face, and brushed his tears away. “You’re amazing, Kyle. I love you so much.” He sobbed.

“Just don’t leave me again! Please! Don’t even try too!”

Kyle cried. More tears then ever before ran down his face. “I won’t. I promise Stan. I love you too. I won’t try to leave you again.” He said weakly.

Stan smiled. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other body, and pressed butterfly kisses all over Kyle’s face. He kissed him as much as possible until Kyle was laughing.

“God. I love you so much.” Stan groaned.

Stan shook his head. He gently kissed the scars on either wrist. His blue eyes darkened, and he peered up into Kyle’s face. Many times, Stan had been worried that Kyle would hurt himself again but Kyle hadn’t shown any signs of wanting to hurt himself again but…Stan was still worried.

“Kyle…” Stan began. “Do…Do you still ever have the urge to-to…hurt yourself?”

Stan had whispered the words.

Kyle blinked a little. His nose twitched, and he leant back just a little to look Stan in the face.

“Do…I ever…want to cut myself again?” Kyle repeated slowly. He blinked his green eyes at Stan.

Kyle frowned. He lowered his head, and let out a deep sigh escape his lips.

“Sometimes.” He admitted bluntly. “Sometimes I think about it. When I remember that night, when I remember what I had done…I think about somehow getting something sharp, and just….”

Stan’s body shook. He tightened his arms around Kyle.

Kyle smiled meekly. He placed his hands onto Stan’s face. “But then I remember you, and my family, and my friends. Then I don’t feel the urge to hurt myself. I want to stay with everyone…” he said softly.

A few tears rolled off Stan’s cheeks. He swallowed a thick lump, and he pulled Kyle close to him. He pressed his fingers into Kyle’s soft skin.

“Don’t leave.” Was all Stan said.

Kyle nodded. He leant back against Stan. “I won’t.” he breathed out. “Besides…I’m getting better, I think. I talk with Mackey a lot! And I even have sessions with Wendy. I think…I’m doing okay…”

“But you don’t talk to your family.” Stan said.

“…I can’t.” Kyle finally said after a long moment of silence.

The words made Stan’s head rocket upward. He stared back at Kyle, with his eyebrows pulled together.

“Why?” He asked loudly. “Why not?”

Kyle gulped. He looked down in shame. “Because…I coursed them so much pain…so much trouble. I don’t think it’s fair for me-me to keep on burdening them…” he murmured.

“Kyle…” Stan said. He leant up, and gently kisses Kyle. “You know you’re not burdening them…they love you. They want to know if you’re okay. Your mum, you know what she’s like, was going to crazy because you would let her see you…”

Kyle didn’t say a word. He kept his head down. He looked like he was in deep thought, but obviously didn’t want to talk more about his family. Stan just hoped that Kyle would change his mind, and request to see his mum at least. He remembered their childhood, and remembered just how overprotective she was of her little barba. She loved him a lot.

Stan nodded. He turned his eyes away from the man he loved more then anything, and looked around the dark kitchen. He gently rubbed Kyle on the back.

After ten minutes of silence – the two men just laying together. Both had calmed down, and was just baking in one another’s bodies. One another warmth.

“Stan?” Kyle whispered gently. “You never really told me how you got put in St. Andrews.”

Stan let out a soft hum, and turned his eyes back to Kyle. He smiled a little, and ran his fingers through the other man’s ginger curls. He was always surprised at soft his hair was.

“You mean what I did to get thrown into St. Andrews?” he asked.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He snorted softly. “I mean the first time. _Before_ you came back.” He said, and clicked his tongue.

Stan grinned. “Obviously. After all, all I did was violate my probation trial. Which wasn’t that hard. I destroyed our next door neighbours letter box…and a few other things.” He said.

“Stan.” Kyle gasped. He lightly hit Stan on the shoulder. “I still can’t believe you violated your probation for me.”

Stan grinned wider, and shrugged. “I love you. You wouldn’t talk to me _at all_. What else was I supposed to do?” he asked.

“Er, that’s easy. Move on. Not get thrown back into Prison Stan.” Kyle snorted but he couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s easy enough to say.” Stan huffed, but smiled also.

Kyle shook his head at him. “But I am happy…I-I mean…I don’t forgive you for it, but I’m happy to-to see you and…all that…” he muttered softly.

Stan hummed. “And I’m fine with that.” He said with a nod.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He sighed. He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t. Instead he simple, snuggled closer to Stan for more warmth. He wondered how much longer they could stay there before they had to head back. The guards might have noticed their absence by now…right?

“Well. What did you do the first time?” Kyle asked. “I mean, I was in St. Andrews for a week before you turned up. I know I never asked what you did…but I still can’t get my head around the fact that somebody like you could have committed a crime.”

Stan chuckled. “The same could be said about you. You know. You definitely don’t seem like somebody who could have committed a crime.” He said before frowning to himself. “Ah. Sorry.”

“No.” Kyle shook his head. “You’re right. I never pictured myself to committing a crime, and being thrown into prison with such a sentence. But then again. I never expected myself to be raped, either.”

Stan flinched. His body twitched, and he glanced at Kyle briefly. “I know. That is why I was put into St. Andrews.”

“What?” Kyle gasped. His green eyes widened, and he looked at Stan in the face. “You didn’t!”

Stan shrugged. “I couldn’t help it. I was so angry, and pissed off. He had ruined your life.” He said.

“It was the day after your trial. You probably don’t remember. You was pretty out of it, but I tried to talk to you. You looked at me…like you didn’t know me. Like all those years of us being together, our childhood of super-best friend to lovers didn’t exist in your world.” Stan said, his voice becoming a deep growl.

Stan’s hand clenched, and he arched his back. “I hated it. And I was just so pissed off. Nobody was even doing anything, the police and the whole law system had let you down…everyone down. They wasn’t doing their job. Nobody was going after that man, and it made me so angry.” He sighed.

“I saw him after the trial. The smug bastard.” Stan growled deeply. “He acted like nothing had happened. That it was consensual! That you wanted it, and that it had nothing to do with what you did!”

“It did! But he wasn’t going to take it seriously! Neither the police, or anybody else. Nobody was listening to you, me or your family!” Stan huffed.

Kyle nodded his head slowly. He pushed his hair out of his face. “Stan…I already…accepted that nobody believed me, but you didn’t have to do that of all things…” he said softly.

“Yes I did.” Stan stubbornly said. “That asshole was going to get off free while the damage he coursed had ruined us. Had hurt you. I just wanted him to feel the pain you felt. To feel something.”

Stan glared at nothing in particular. “I didn’t care what happened to him…” he frowned.

Kyle’s eyebrows pulled together. “So you beat him up, then?” he asked.

“Yes and no.” Stan said. He rolled his head down to look at Kyle. “I wanted to hurt him more. I wanted to kill him. I might have if Shelly didn’t come to visit me.”

“Stan!” Kyle gasped.

Stan shrugged. “I didn’t. I just broke some of his bones, and shit. In the end, I took a deal.” Stan’s lips pulled into a smirk. “At least it got the police involve. They’re investigating him. Investigating the…rape…” he said.

Kyle sighed. He shook his head. “Oh Stan…” he said softly.

“At least I got the ball rolling. Sure as hell more then those police officers.” Stan grumbled, with his eyes rolling.

The ginger haired, Jewish man just sighed. He opened his mouth but then changed his mind. He lowered his head, and ran a hand through his hair. He turned on the cold floor, before he slowly got up. His legs buckled underneath him, and he reached for his clothes. His fingers grabbing a hold of the plain, whiteish clothes.

“It’s starting to get cold.” He said.

Stan watched him before he nodded in agreement. He waited until Kyle was fully dressed before moving to get dressed himself. He grabbed a hold of his own prison clothes, before he looked at Kyle in the eye.

“Are you seriously angry at me for that?” he asked.

Kyle blinked. He peered back at him with a nervous hum. “No. I’m…I just wish it wasn’t like this.” Kyle mumbled softly.

Stan bites his bottom lip. He nodded in agreement before he reached to Kyle. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kyle’s shoulders. He hugged him tightly, and buried his face into the curls.

“I won’t say sorry for something I’m not sorry about.” Stan whispered.

Kyle nodded. He hugged Stan back, with his arms wrapping around Stan’s stomach. He pulled his head back, and looked up at him with a small smile.

“We should probably head back now.” He said softly.

 

~#~#~#~#~

It was late at night, and Clyde still couldn’t sleep.

The young brunette laid stiffly on the blankets. He had entered the cafeteria late, compared to everyone else. When he entered, he had found that there was not enough space around the other people he knew. So Clyde had to settle for sleeping by himself away from them.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t try to spot Token.

After everything that had happened between the two, Clyde had not spent much time with Token. The dark skinned man had be avoiding him since Clyde had told him about Bebe. It was ironic, as Clyde himself, had done his best at avoiding Bebe.

It hurt. Hurt more then it should really.

It was stressful.

Clyde hadn’t been able to sleep well for the past few days. His time was running out. Bebe had given him a week to think about before he had to give her his answer….but what is he supposed to say?

Back in High School, he had an off and on relationship with her, and even thought he was going to lose her to Kenny at some point. Clyde would even go as far to say he loved her. She was his best friend after all…

Clyde let out another groan. He ran his hands over his face, and sighed deeply. He kept going over in his head. Over and over. He wasn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. He knew what his single dad would want him to do, he would push Clyde to pick Bebe and start a family. His father had become rather closed mind when his mother died from cancer.

His mother, on the other hand…she knew and loved him no matter what…

He wished Token would just…talk with him. Just tell him his honest thoughts on it.

Clyde couldn’t help but feel a little bubble of frustration. Why was Token making a big deal out of this? It wasn’t like Token would do the same thing if, maybe, Nichole had offered him the chance. Like Clyde and Bebe, Token had an off and on relationship with another girl called Nichole.

Thinking of her, Clyde felt guilt. He never really got along with Nichole, he disliked her greatly and she knew it. It was no secret. He and Token had a few fights over it in High School, as the two was close friends too. Clyde would even say Token was his second best friend, after Bebe.

It was strange. Now that Clyde thought about it, he really had no reason to hold such feelings towards Nichole. She was lovely. She was nice and kind, and had helped so many times. Hell, she even helped him cheat once in an exam and then tried to tutor him.

Nichole was sweet. She was trying to be his friend, obviously but Clyde just didn’t take to it.

He didn’t like her, and still doesn’t.

Clyde frowned to him. Why? He asked himself, but couldn’t come up with a good enough reason.

Another sigh escaped Clyde’s lips. He sat up, and frowned. His warm eyes looked around the cafeteria, and noticed many inmates were muttering to one another. His eyes looked over where his friends were, and Clyde really wanted to go over to them but there wasn’t enough space…that and the fact, right now, Clyde knew he couldn’t handle their insane conversations they were prone to having.

“Hm. Looks like Butters is having a nightmare.” He mumbled to himself.

Clyde watched as the odd tiny blonde kept turning and tossing. His small body shook, and eventually Kenny reached out to him. Clyde wanted in a strange fascination as Kenny’s hand slide into the blankets and took Leopold’s hand. Immediately, Leopold relaxed and cuddled up more.

It was strangely amazing to see…it was the same feeling Clyde would get when he looked at Craig and Tweak, or Stan and Kyle. Clyde always wondered if he was mentally unstable or something, he always found himself observing them closely…maybe too closely.

Clyde never could figure out why.

The brunette jumped in surprise when Leopold flung upward in fright. His face was so white, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. However after a few seconds, Kenny took care of him and held him.

It was…strange to see Kenny caring for somebody so deeply.

Clyde shook his head. He turned his head to look around the hall once again, this time he was searching for somebody. He didn’t realize he was even looking for a certain somebody until he saw him.

Immediately, Clyde felt annoyance and frustration grow within him. His eyes narrowed at the other man across from him, sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. Clyde huffed deeply, and clenched his hands with the bubbling anger building in his stomach.

His heart skipped a beat as he watched the man get up. His eyes narrowed, and he stared at the man.

Before Clyde knew it, he was following. He scrambled to his feet, and awkwardly tried to avoid stepping on any other man sleeping. He had witnessed some other inmate accidently step on another, and ended up almost being beaten up. Of course, he didn’t, as the guards jumped in.

After a couple of minutes, Clyde successfully climbed over every single inmate without any trouble. He smirked to himself in victory. He shook his head, and turned his head to peer over where he saw the man exit through.

Clyde without another thought, rushed after the man. He blinked his eyes, and nervously poked his head through the doorframe. He tried to spot the man anxiously, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest.

“Where’d he go?” he mumbled in confusion.

“What are you doing?” a voice said. “Are you following me?”

Clyde jumped. He spun his head to look at the taller man.

“Ah. Token.” Clyde gasped. “Fancy seeing you…here.”

Token frowned. He raised an eyebrow at the short brunette. “Yeah. Fancy seeing you here, in prison where we’re practically in each other’s spaces.” He muttered with a soft snort.

Clyde blushed. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“What do you want?” Token asked.

Clyde blinked a little. “What? You think I want something from you? I’m just…er…” he trailed off with a soft grunt.

Token rolled his eyes. He shook his head, and looked away. “Well, if that’s it, then excuse me. I got to take a piss.” Token said.

“Taking a piss…?” Clyde repeated before gapping. “Oh. You need to go pee.”

Token snorted. “Yeah. I got to go pee. So can you, like, move?” he asked.

Clyde frowned. He nodded slowly, and stepped to the side to allow the taller man to pass. He frowned deeper, so deeply that his cheeks were beginning to burn. He didn’t know why it upset him so much, to be brushed to the side like that.

Token had never brushed him off to the side before. Not even when they were young, and Clyde would bug him beyond compare. Token always taken it with a smile, and did his best to help Clyde out.

It was no secret that Clyde had dyslexia. When Token had found out, he had taken it on himself to help him with anything and everything.

It was in Token’s nature.

Besides, Clyde was a bit of a cry baby and he would work himself into tears over English, Maths and everything in between.

Many times, Token had saved him. Many times over, Clyde was thankful towards Token.

Token had done so much for him.

“I’m sorry.” Clyde blurred out.

Token paused in step. His body stiffen, and he looked over his shoulder. He looked at Clyde with his eyebrows pulled together.

“What?” he asked. “Why are you sorry Clyde? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Clyde pouted. He lowered his head, and sniffed. “Yes I have. I’ve done a lot wrong in my life, and I didn’t mean too. I didn’t mean to course you any harm.”

Token sighed. He turned around fully to face him. “Clyde…” he breathed out.

“You seriously don’t need to apologize for anything. You didn’t bring me any harm…it was my fault.” Token soft said. He looked down, and lightly tugged on a black curl. “It was my fault. I should have known better to get-get…get so….”

Confusion was clearly on Clyde’s face. His nose twitched, and his lips twitched.

“I don’t understand. Token. What do you mean? Why is it your fault? You should have known better for what?” he breathed out. Spoke the words all at once, it almost sounded like a jumble to Token’s ears.

Clyde looked so confused. So lost. It was that expression. The expression Token hated the most. The expression of being untouched with reality. The expression of being broken, and simply not understanding the numbers and letter presented in front of him.

Token would have never allowed that expression to appear across Clyde’s face. Ever since that one time back in High School where Clyde had broken down. Had a panic attack during an important exam. Probably the most important exam of their high school life.

Clyde had been attacked so many times because of his dyslexia, and his mental break down during that exam had been the perk of the turning point of his life.

Token had sworn to make sure Clyde never failed after that. He had done everything he could.

“It’s alright Clyde.” Token softly sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, and made his way towards Clyde. “You don’t need to trouble yourself with this.”

Token put a hand onto Clyde’s shoulder. His lips pulled into a strain, and fake smile.

“But Token-“ Clyde began.

Token shook his head. “Clyde. Stop trying to figure it out. It’s fine. It’s okay. We’re still best friends.” He said.

Clyde eyebrows pulled together. “B-But Token. Please. Why is it your fault. Please. I need to know.” He all but whimpered softly.

Token stared back at him. He almost looked sheepishly, and bites his bottom lip. He finally nodded a little, and stepped back from Clyde. He smiled weakly, and nodded his head once again slowly.

“Clyde. You should talk with Bebe. She loves you a lot, so much and I’m sure you love her too.” He said. His voice sounded almost pained and it made Clyde tremble.

Clyde frowned. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but then, what did he want to hear? He wasn’t sure. His chest hurt a lot, and he looked down. His hand bundled his sleeves tightly, and he breathed out sharply. His face felt oddly hot too.

“Don’t worry to much about it Clyde. I’ll handle it. You just need to let Bebe know your answer.” Token chimed with that smile.

Clyde stared at him. He watched in silence as Token muttered more words to him, but he wasn’t completely sure what he said as his mind was in shambles. He blindly nodded, and found his hands outstretched towards Token when said man disappeared through the doors to the bathroom.

“You’ll handle it…” Clyde whispered after Token was no longer in sight.

Why did that not sound right to him? What should Token be handling anyway?

Why did it sound like Clyde didn’t get a choice in this?

And more importantly…Token had told him to give Bebe his answer, but Clyde didn’t have an answer….?

“I’m so confused.” Clyde groaned and ran his hands down his face.

“Oh my god. You’re so damn stupid.”

Clyde jumped in surprise. He blinked owlishly, and spun around to look at the person standing behind him. He wasn’t expecting somebody to be there, or having overheard him and Token. Clyde flinched from being called ‘stupid’ of all things.

“Don’t call me stupid.” Clyde grumbled.

The other smirked widely. “I’m just calling it how I see it. You’re pretty stupid. Always have been. No need to get so upset over it. Clyde.” He chipped.

Clyde frowned deeply. His eyes burned with unleashed tears. He clenched his hands, and turned away from him.

“Just go away Cartman.” He huffed. “I-I don’t want to hear from you.”

“Aye! That’s so mean!” Cartman grumbled loudly. “I’m trying to help you, you little cry baby.”

Clyde flinched again. He moved as if Cartman had suddenly slapped him. He sniffed, and rubbed his fists against his hands. He shovelled further away from Cartman, and swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

“H-Help me? With w-what exactly?” Clyde asked.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “With Token obviously. How slow to do yah need me to go? Want me to spell it out for you? Oh, you might not be able to spell it either.” He muttered the last more to himself then to the smaller man.

“Token!” Clyde gasped out. “You know what Token meant?”

“Duh.” Cartman snorted.

Clyde smiled. His eyes glowed at the other man anxiously. “Well? What’s wrong with Token?” he asked.

“You, obviously!” Cartman huffed loudly.  

Clyde’s smile quickly turned downward into a frown. “Me? What do you mean?” he meekly asked.

Cartman groaned loudly. He rolled his eyes again, and ran his hand through his short, cropped brown hair. “Man you’re so slow! Jesus Christ. You’re so stupid!” he huffed loudly.

“How the fuck does Token put up with you?” he added.

“S-Stop calling me stupid.” Clyde whimpered. “I’m not stupid. Token said I’m not stupid,

Cartman looked at Clyde in the face, and his lips pulled into the wide smirk ever. He looked evil as he peered at the smaller, and whimper brown haired male.

“Oh. You’re not stupid, huh?” he sneered. “Then what’s the Root of 13? Come on now, it’s super easy. No? Then how about the most easiest sum, what is five times eleven?”

Clyde opened and shut his mouth. A dark red blue spread up his neck, and reached his ears. Even a little steam came from his head. He had no answer. He didn’t know. Clyde always knew he was a slow learner, and sometimes he forgets what he learns, but Token had always been there. Always been there to help him, and had never allowed him to fail.

Token had told him over and over again that he wasn’t stupid…Clyde believed him…

“I’m not stupid. Token told me I’m not stupid. I’m just slow.” Clyde said.

Cartman smirked wider. He bounced his eyebrows at him. “Then Token lied.” He snorted.

Clyde shook his head. “Token has never lies. He has never lied to me before.” He added.

“Really? Token has _never_ lied to you before? Are you sure about that?” Cartman sneered darkly. “Are you absolutely sure about that? Not even a shadow of doubt? I mean, what was your exam score?”

Clyde opened his mouth. He was about to say something before he second guessed himself. His eyebrows pulled together, and curled up his arms to his chest. He nibbled his bottom lip, and stared tearfully back at the fat man.

“Y-You’re wrong. Token n-never lied to me…” he mumbled.

Cartman snorted. He pushed himself off the wall, and casted his shadow over the smaller male. His lips pulled into a wide smirk, and Clyde swore he was missing a few teeth but he wasn’t sure.

“Oh but he has. More then once.” Cartman pressed. “You seriously think everything Token has told you is the truth? That you’re smart? That you’re seriously an B+ kind of guy?”

Clyde’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “H-How do you know that? N-nobody knows that.” He squealed out.

Cartman shrugged. “It wasn’t a secret you know. So Token helped you gain B+’s after your little melt down. Pretty pathetic really. You couldn’t even get through a simple exam without crying like a little bitch. You know what? I bet you didn’t even know that Token got into trouble for doing that? For helping you cheat. He somehow got Mr Garrison to agree to it.” He snorted, and rubbed his chin as he spoke.

“I tried everything to get it out of Token, but the dude wouldn’t tell me what he did to get Mr Garrison to agree to it.” Cartman added.

Clyde stayed quiet as he listened. He stared in shock and surprise. What did Cartman mean by that?

“T-Token…helped me cheat?” he asked slowly.

Cartman rolled his eyes. “For fuck sake Clyde. Token would sneak in, and switch your test out. Mr Garrison allowed it for some reason.” He smirked.

“How many times has Token told you that it was your brain alone that was able to successfully score that grade?” Cartman asked. “How many times has Token _lied_ to you?”

Clyde’s eyes burned. Tears swelled up at the corner of his eyes. His lips twitched, and a few tears seeped out from underneath his eyelashes. He crushed his lips together, and trembled.

“S-Shut up Cartman.” Clyde growled. “I d-don’t need to listen to you. You’re just-just fucking with me.”

Cartman rolled his eyes again. He rubbed his temples with his pudge fingers. “You want to know what Token meant? It’s pretty obvious. You two fags have been having butt sex, right? Aye. So sick! From the sounds of it Bebe wants your babies!”

“So sick! Why you would want a dick up your butt rather then those perfect tits!”

Clyde glared at Cartman through the tears. “D-Don’t about Token and Bebe that way!” he groaned.

“The rich bastard meant he shouldn’t have got so _invested_ in you, you big cry baby!” Cartman growled. “The stupid bastard actually had feelings for you, you dumbo. I’ll never know why, you’re just so…you! But then again, all you miserable fuckers like butt sex for some reason.”

Clyde gapped at him. He opened and shut his mouth, and more tears ran down his face. He shook his head in disbelief. Token had feelings for him? Had invested in him? That sounded so alien to him. It didn’t sound right to him, and made him feel sick to his stomach.

So sick for some reason…

“Y-You’re lying to me. You’re f-fucking with me.” Clyde sobbed.

Cartman peered at his face, and sneered loudly. “You don’t believe me? How pathetic. You could go ask him yourself but whose to say he’ll tell you the truth anyway? Token might end up _lying_ to you _again_!”

“Shut up!” Clyde snapped.

He couldn’t handle it anymore. Cartman had lied to many times, to much, and coursed so many problems. He didn’t want to listen to him anymore then when he had too. Clyde knew he didn’t have to listen to Cartman at all.

“Shut up and leave me alone!” he growled.

Clyde turned around. He fully intended to return to his makeshift bed back in the cafeteria, when Cartman let out a deep pig like sound and grabbed his arm.

Cartman yanked him back. He easily lifted him off his feet, and swung the smaller man back, knocking the window out of him.

“Oi! I’m trying to help you!” Cartman hissed. “You little bitch!”

Clyde’s wet eyes widened, and burned with his own anger. Frustration filled him. Frustration from the past few days overcame him, and before he knew it, spun around and throw his first forward. He could not describe the satisfaction he gained from the look on Cartman’s face as his fist slammed into that pancake-like face.

Cartman stumbled back. He held his cheek, and his eyes burned.

Clyde was much smaller, and much weaker then that fat man. There was no way he had enough to strength to seriously hurt Cartman, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t try.

Clyde let out a mute yelp as Cartman swung back at him. The much large fist slamming into his face, and sending him straight back, his smaller body slamming into the wall and he swore he heard a loud sickening creak run up his body.

His vision was becoming blurry. A loud ring echoed through his ears, and he thought for a second he was going death. He could see blurry figures running up to them, but he couldn’t hear them. He didn’t quite understand what was going on before everything went dark.

In complete truth, Clyde felt happy that everyone had just stopped.

Stopped. Even if it was for a little while.

It would be enough for him.

~#~#~#~#~

The next day came quicker then Leopold would have liked.

After what happened with Cartman and Clyde, Leopold had trouble going back to sleep. He felt so bad for Clyde. He was taken the infirmary, and Cartman was thrown into solidary for god knows how long. He had heard Wendy was pissed off beyond compare, apparently she was working with Cartman and was very disappointed.

The storm had passed them within in a day. It was pouring with rain, but eventually the power was restored. And everyone was moved out from the cafeteria.

“So you have nightmares, mmkay?”

Leopold resisted the urge to let out a deep sigh. He looked up at the over-sized head man, and kept his hands on his lap. What could he really say? Better yet, he wondered how he even knew about his nightmares.

“Still nothing, mmkay…” Mr Mackey sighed.

Mr Mackey tapped his fingers repeatedly, and frowned to himself. He had a small stack of papers on the desk, and was looking through them before turning his attention to look at Leopold.

“Mmkay. I was talking with Wendy, you know Wendy, nice girl, pretty girl, long black hair, mmkay.” He said. “We was talking about a job for you, mmkay.”

Leopold snapped his head up. He anxiously waited to hear if he had a job, and what kind of job he would be placed into. He didn’t really request to work anywhere, he just shrugged when Mr Mackey offered it couple weeks before.

Honestly, Leopold would like to have a job. For that few hours of the day, every day, he was by himself. Kenny had…odd jobs, changing all the time and doing different jobs every day. Apparently Kenny had been here so long that they had just allowed him to switch.

Leopold was curious about what type of job he enjoyed the most?

“Mmkay. You said, well gestured, you wanted a job, mmkay.” Mr Mackey said. “Wendy said there is a job she is comfortable having you in, Mmkay?”

Leopold tilted his head in curiosity. He clicked his tongue, and clenched his hands on his knees, and leant forward. He anxiously wanted, and his blue eyes flickered with wonder.

Well? What job is it?

Mr Mackey shovelled through the pages again and smiled. “We’ve decided it would be good for you. Mmkay. We think you’ll enjoy doing the job, mmkay. It is not too tough either. Mmkay.”

“The job, mmkay, is outside. Gardening. Working in the fruit and vegetable patch, we also have a flower bed too, mmkay.” Mr Mackey said with his head clocked to the other side.

Leopold blinked. So he was gardening? That sounded…simple…to simple. He never really gardened before, so he wouldn’t lie if he felt a little excited about.

Mr Mackey nodded his head. He reached a blueish paper to him. “Here. You need to sign this, mmkay. That you’re alright working on those jobs. Mmkay.”

Leopold nodded. He reached a shaky hand and took the paper. It was written clear, and spoke of what was expected from him, and how much they would ‘pay’ him. It was…odd to him but Leopold nervously signed the dotted line.

“Ah. Good. Good. Mmkay.” Mr Mackey nodded, and took the paper back. “Also, if you don’t mind, can you hand this Kenny? It’s his new job he requested.”

Leopold eagerly took the blue paper. His heart skipped a beat as he took the paper with the job written upon it. He looked down, and let out a breathless snort of amusement. Kenny was working outside too? Working as a soccer coach along with…Leopold smiled. He understood now.

Kenny was working with Stan.

He wasn’t completely sure what soccer is, but from what he heard it was something a lot of people liked. That includes prison inmates, and apparently Stan was very talented in it. Leopold wondered…if Kenny was just as good in it? Or if Stan would have to teach him?

Coach. They both were going to be soccer coaches, so what that mean? What is a coach exactly?

Leopold blamed St. Mary Cross. He had been in that awful place to long that he didn’t even known what soccer is or what coaches mean.

“Mmkay. You are gardening, but once you’ve done your job, feel free to join in their soccer games. Mmkay. We’ve noticed how close you’ve gotten to Kenny and Stan.” Mr Mackey said happily.

Leopold nodded at him. He won’t lie. He was more then a little excited, but yet anxious about gardening. He hadn’t gardened before. What if he messed up? What if he accidently ruins the vegetables, fruits and flowers?

He gulped nervously, but smiled meekly in response. His fingers twitched. He hadn’t been outside in a long time. Back in St. Mary Cross you was _not_ allowed outside, ever! He hardly ever saw the sun, or felt the nice breeze blow across him. Hell, Leopold almost doesn’t remember what the sun feels like on his skin.

“Mmkay. You’re happy to be a gardener. That’s good. Very good. Mmkay.” Mr Mackey said happily. He was pleased with the end result, and nodded his head again. “You’ll get the basic tools for gardening tomorrow, or when it stops raining. Mmkay. Don’t worry to much, you should have been working with Clyde Donovan. Mmkay. But he still is in the infirmary, Mmkay.”

“So you’ll be with Bradley Biggle. Mmkay.” Mr Mackey explained. “Just until Clyde is back out of the infirmary. Mmkay. Scott’s real nice, real shy and quiet. You’ll like him. Mmkay.”

Leopold blinked. He nodded his head slowly, and ran the name over in his head. Bradley Biggle? The name was oddly familiar, but yet not. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

“If it isn’t raining anymore tomorrow, Bradley will come and met you. Mmkay.”

Leopold inhaled softly. He nodded in understand, and clicked his tongue. He pushed the blonde hair out of his face, and chewed his bottom lip.

“Mmkay. Other then you’re job, how are you doing? Mmkay?” Mr Mackey asked. He put down the papers and leant in close to peer at Leopold’s face. “Everything alright? Nobody bulling you, mmkay? You settled in alright, and adapted right?”

Leopold stared at him. He puffed his cheeks out, and nodded his head slowly. He had settled in alright, but he wasn’t really being bullied. Not since Cartman had gained up on him that one time, but the fat man had all but left him alone since he got his packages every day or week.

Mr Mackey sighed. “Still not talking, mmkay.”

The small blonde flinched a little. His fingers twitched, and he looked off to the side awkwardly. He nodded his head with a small breathless hum.

“Alright. Mmkay. I’m assuming you’re hungry.” Mr Mackey nodded his head. He scribbled something down before looking back Leopold. “You can go now. Mmkay. Dinner will be served soon. Don’t want to be left behind.”

Leopold let out a soft breathe of relief. He smiled meekly at the large headed man, and got to his feet. He was pleased to be allowed to go. He sniffed softly, and eagerly moved towards the door. He couldn’t wait to be outside the office.

Nothing against Mr Mackey or anything…but Leopold always felt sick inside said office.

Leopold let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding when the door closed behind him. A shudder ran through his body, and he rubbed his arms as he walked along the corridor with the other half-sleep inmates.

“You heard about that Clyde-dude?”

“Yeah. He has a black eye. Did you see it?”

“He got into a fight with that fat dude.”

“You mean Cartman? Yeah, I heard about that.”

“Why the fuck would he go up against him?”

Leopold let out a breathless sigh. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Everyone was talking about poor Clyde. Clyde and Cartman. Leopold new better then anybody that Cartman would pick the fights. He highly doubted that Clyde would willingly start a fight with Cartman of all people.

He snorted, and shook his head once again. He clicked his tongue, and turned away from the small crowd of inmates. He let out a soft breathless whistle, and made his way back to the cafeteria. It looked completely different from last night, now that everything was put back into place.

“Buttercup!”

Leopold felt his lips twitch into a smile. His heart automatically began to beat in his chest, and he let out a shaky breathe upon seeing the man. His fingers twitched, and he meekly waved back at him.

Kenny.

Kenny had a happy-go-lucky grin, that spread widely across his feet. He waved wildly at Leopold, with sparkling, glowing sea-blue eyes. His shaggy blonde hair was messy, and stuck out in every place.

Leopold walked straight towards him. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling anxious. However, his anxious went from happiness at seeing the man to worry. He could see a long cut that was draped across Kenny’s forehead. It moved from his ear to the middle of his forehead, there was even a small scar moving down his cheek.

Without much thought, Leopold reached out and grabbed a hold of Kenny’s chin. He worriedly pulled his face closer to look at the sudden cut that had not been there the day before…or the night before. He hadn’t seen the wound earlier either.

“Ah. Buttercup. Don’t worry.” Kenny chuckled.

Leopold frowned at him. How can he not worry?

Kenny gently took Leopold’s hand, and moved it from his chin. He ran his thumb across the back of Leopold’s hand. He winked almost sweetly at Leopold.

“Really Buttercup. I’m alright. You don’t need to worry about it.” Kenny said.

Kenny reached with his free hand, and touched Leopold’s chin. He brushed his fingers along Leopold’s lips, and then down his chin.

“Besides, you’re pretty cute when you worry.” Kenny teased.

Leopold pouted. He rolled his eyes, and snorted at him in amusement. He had became used to Kenny teasing him, thought, it didn’t do his heart any favours.

After his talk with Pip last night, Leopold had realized he had fallen for the other blonde. He was just beyond surprised at the realization. He didn’t really understand what being in love with somebody meant, or what it’s supposed to feel like just…what he feels for Kenny…just what Kenny makes him feel like.

He loved him.

He really love Kenny.

It was still so overwhelming, and Leopold struggled to get his head around the new thought. The new fact.

Leopold pouted. He leant closer to Kenny, and tried to see just where the cut came from. He lightly brushed his fingers across the cut. The blood had dried up, and it looked nasty. Like it had seriously hurt Kenny.

“I just cut myself, is all.” Kenny said comforting.

Leopold sighed. He leant back, and dropped his hands to his lap. He stared at Kenny with his lips twisted together.

Kenny laughed. “I’m seriously Buttercup. You really think I’d either lie to you?” he said with a smile.

Leopold rolled his eyes. He smiled himself, and nodded finally to him. He looked around the cafeteria, and noticed there wasn’t nearly as many people as normally. He then returned his attention to Kenny, and remembered the blue paper Mr Mackey had told him to give to Kenny.

“Ah. From Mr Mackey. Huh?” Kenny hummed. He ranked his eyes over the paper and clicked his tongue. “Oh. I’m doing soccer with Stan again.”

“Hey!”

Leopold smiled. He looked up to look at the tall dark haired man with warm eyes. His lips pulled into a smile, and he waved at the pair. Stan looked…a little too happy. He was practically glowing as he sat across from Kenny. His eyes all but sparkled like an anime character.

“I smell somebody had sex last night.” Kenny grinned.

Stan smirked at him and clocked his head to the side. “Yeah. I am happy to inform that I rocked Kyle’s world last night.” He said brightly.

“Stan!” Kyle squealed in embarrassment, and appeared behind Stan. He slapped his partner on the shoulder and whimpered.

“Yes. You said that a lot last night too.” Stan smirked up at him.

Leopold felt his cheeks burn. He had never met so many people who lived to talk about sex. He bashfully looked down. His fingers twitched and threated together on his lap. Even though it embarrassed him beyond anything, he couldn’t help but to smile.

“Damn Kenny. What did you do this time?” Kyle asked.

Kyle sat down next to Stan but across from Leopold.

Kenny smirked widely. He leant across the table to look at Kyle’s face. “Ah-ah, don’t change the topic Kyle.” He purred out.

Kyle turned a bright crimson and looked off to the side, with a nervous smile. His shoulders hunched up, and his fingers pressed against the table.

“Now come on Kyle. Tell us. Did Stan rock your world last night?” Kenny chimed.

Kyle groaned loudly. He glared at Stan, and puffed his cheeks out. His nose twitched. He swung his head back to Kenny, and grumbled loudly.

Kyle breathed in deeply, and clenched his green eyes shut. “H-He…he did…” he whispered. His voice so low, and quiet, that it was hardly heard.

“I what?” Stan purred out with a smug smirk appearing on his face.

Kyle blushed harder, and whimpered under his breathe. “You did!” he finally blurred out with a whine.

“Yeah! I did!” Stan cheered out.

Kenny burst out into laughter. He shook his head, and couldn’t stop smiling at the two of them.

“My god.” He laughed.

Leopold stared at the three, and breathed in sharply. He looked away, and brushed his blonde hair out of his face. He really…liked them. He loved all of them. And liked to spent time with them. It made his chest squeeze with something…something he couldn’t remember but wished he did.

It was an unfamiliar, but yet familiar feeling that made his fingers and toes tingle. That made his toes curl in. He didn’t want to be away from them…ever…

“Did you at least clean up after yourselves?” Kenny grinned. He had to be ad least related to Cheshire Cat in some kind of form. “Can you imagine what Craig would say.”

“Craig would say what?” Craig’s familiar emotionless voice called out.

Leopold looked as Craig guided Tweak down onto the mental bench. He gently rubbed Tweak onto the back, and when Craig was sure the twitchy blonde was comfortable, he turned a heated glare onto Kenny expectedly.

“What would I say about what?” he repeated himself with a deep grunt.

Kenny chuckled. His blue eyes flickered with amusement, and clocked his head to the side. He propped his chin on his hand.

“Why don’t you ask our super-best friends couple~” he sang out.

Craig immediately spun his head around to the two men. His dark eyes narrowed at them and noticed how anxious the two had become. His eyes flickered between both men, and trumped his fingers on the table.

“Well?” he huffed impatiently.

Kyle wailed in embarrassment and shook his head furiously. He curled up tightly as if he was trying to make himself so small, that his body would just disappear into thin air without a trace. Steam puffed out from the top of his head, and gulped softly.

Stan looked at Craig awkwardly. His lips twitched and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay…don’t freak out.” He slowly began. “Kyle and I…we kind of…did it in your…um, kitchen…”

Craig stared in silence. His eyes burned as they stared at Stan. It was almost like he couldn’t understand what Stan just said. Like it was almost alien to him. Alien that somebody would have sex in the kitchen. In his kitchen.

“Y-You, gha, what!” Tweak squealed out. He gapped furiously.

Kyle blushed brightly, and shook his hands out in front of him. “We didn’t touch anything! Honestly! Tweak!” he gasped out.

“Did you…at least _clean_ after yourself?” Craig breathed out throw clenched teeth.

Kyle trembled on the branch. “Yes! We did! We cleaned twice!” he gasped out.

“We did?” Stan asked only to jump when Kyle slapped on the arm. “I mean, yes! Yes we did! We promise!”

Kenny snorted loudly. “Oh come off it Craig! You seriously saying you never-ever had sex in the kitchen? You never throw Tweak on one of those kitchen counters, and went to town?” he asked almost too innocently.

Tweak let out a horrified squeal, and covered his face.

Craig throw his arm around Tweak’s shoulders. He gently rubbed his arm in hopes to comfort him.

“McCormick. I’m going to let that slide.” He breathed out darkly. “Just this once, since its your birthday and all.”

Leopold felt his blood run cold. It was Kenny’s birthday? His face paled, especially as he watched the other men, one by one, pulled out different sized packages Leopold hadn’t realized they were holding. He watched as they was pushed across the table towards Kenny.

“I mean it McCormick. If you bring it up after today, I will end your life.” Craig warned.

Kenny grinned at him and winked. “Duly noted babe.” He chuckled as Craig rolled his eyes.

“Well, happy birthday, I guess.” Kyle mumbled with a blushing face.

Kenny hummed. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the boxes. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled at them. “Guys. You really didn’t have to get my anything.” He said almost in embarrassment.

Leopold frowned. It was almost like…Kenny wasn’t used to getting gifts. Still…he couldn’t help but feel awful. He had nothing to give Kenny!

What an awful…friend!

He didn’t know Kenny’s birthday! He didn’t even know any of their birthdays!

“Shut up Kenny.” Stan snorted with a smile. “We know you had a rough childhood, so you never got good gifts for your birthday and Christmas. We want to get you things to make up for it.” He shrugged.

Kenny blinked at his friend. He smiled with a soft pink embarrassment.

“Yeah. Listen to Marsh.” Craig snorted. “So stop complaining and open your damn presents before I take mine back!”

Tweak shook his head. “H-He doesn’t, gha, mean that. Kenny.” He said with his own nervous smile.

Kenny grinned at them. “Aw. Thanks guys. Seriously. This means a lot to me.” He said and looked back at the presents.

Leopold stiffen on the spot. He watched mutely as one by one, Kenny opened his presents. Each time he felt his heart skip a beat. Kenny’s face. His expressions. It made Leopold feel warm, but yet so bad. He had nothing for him at all.

“Damn Kyle! How the fuck did you get that in here?” Craig suddenly asked.

Leopold blinked. He looked at the gift that Kenny had, and stared in awe.

Kyle shrugged. “I didn’t. I made it. I’m good at that stuff. Remember.” He said with a roll of green eyes.

“Yeah. My little wife~” Stan sang and Kyle huffed.

Kenny smiled. He looked at the jacket and then back up at Kyle. “Seriously dude? You really didn’t have too…this is amazing.” He gasped out.

“It’s almost like the one you used to wear as a kid. I changed the sleeves thought. It’s not the same shade of orange either. Commissary only has so much things.” Kyle shrugged.

The shaggy haired blonde held the jacket up, and whistled. “It’s so awesome dude! Thank you!” he grinned at the ginger, who smiled brightly in return.

“Now look at mine.” Stan said childishly.

Kenny chuckled. He nodded, and took the next gift. He peered into the box, and bounced his eyebrows.

“Did Kyle help you with this?” he teased.

Stan pouted. “Oh how you hurt me. Dude.” He gasped teasingly.

“Thanks dude. I love Nascar!” Kenny grinned, as he took out the brand new stack of nascar posters.

Stan nodded. “Yup. And don’t worry. I’m not a fat fucking twat. I know you don’t have to be poor or stupid to like Nascar.” He said with a roll of the eyes.

Kenny snorted. “Thanks. That still _pisses_ me off.”

“Cupcakes? Thanks Tweak!” Kenny cheered. He looked at the white box that had 6 perfect made cupcakes with perfect orange frosting.

Tweak blushed, and played with his fingers. “I-I like baking. Gha. I’m h-happy you like them! I put, gha, all my effort into them!” he said sweetly.

Kenny grinned at him. “Awesome! Seriously, thank you so much Tweak!” he said, and looked at the cakes again.

“Babe makes the best cakes.” Craig said proudly.

Leopold couldn’t help but wonder how good Tweak really was at baking?

Kenny chuckled. He nodded his head, and then looked at the smallest box. He hummed with an amused smile on his face.

“Seriously Craig?” Stan gasped.

Craig smirked. He shrugged. “Kenny can be super-Craig for a while.” He teased.

Kenny laughed. He shook his head as he looked at the blue shirt with a white paper stuck to it. The paper had a bright red ‘s’ stuck to it.

“Super Craig! I remember that!” he laughed. “You never put enough effort into your costume.”

Craig shrugged. “Hey. You guys should be glad I even turned up.” He said.

Kenny rolled his eyes. He looked at the shirt, before he noticed another shirt underneath it. He reached in and pulled out a double-sleeved grey and purple shirt. It had a large green ‘M’ imprinted into it. He gasped loudly, and laughed.

“Thanks Craig.” He said. “I haven’t been Mysterion in so long!”

“Trust flipping Craig to outdo us all!” Stan sighed with a shake head.

Craig smirked widely. “Now I’m super.” He said in reference to having the ‘best’ gift out of the group.

Leopold nervously shifted on the bench. He had to think. He had gather his thoughts and come up with a good enough birthday present for Kenny! Why the hell didn’t he know it was Kenny’s birthday?

He couldn’t help but feel the awful sinking feel of shame fill him.

“Hey. Buttercup.” Kenny suddenly called out.

Leopold jumped. He snapped his head up to look at the blonde, when he put his hand onto his shoulder.

Kenny smiled softly, and pats him on the head gently. “Don’t worry. I can see it on your face. You didn’t know it was my birthday. You don’t need to worry about it.” He chuckled.

Leopold couldn’t help but frown. His shoulders twitched, and shook. He stared at Kenny worriedly.

It should be a problem. Kenny was somebody he cared about. He cared about Kenny a lot, and loved him. He loved Kenny a lot. He should have known about it.

Without thinking, Leopold’s hand flung up. He grabbed a hold of Kenny’s face. The palm of his hands slapping almost painfully against Kenny’s cheeks, his fingers stretched out wide.

Leopold yanked Kenny forward with strength he had no idea he had.

Leopold clenched his eyes shut and crushed his lips against Kenny’s. A shudder ran up his spin as he held his lips firmly against Kenny’s, and held them against his for several seconds. He then pulled away with a deep gasp for breathe.

After a few second few seconds of silence, Leopold realized what he had just done.

The whole table was silence, and just stared at the two quietly. Kenny stared back at Leopold in surprise, in shock, as he was not expecting anything like that. He just stared with wide blue eyes at the small blonde haired man.

“Whoa. I guess Butters wins the best gift.”

Leopold’s face turned redder and redder. Out of all the things he thought he would do, this was not one of them. He opened and shut his mouth, like he was going to say something before he jumped to his feet. He couldn’t believe he had just ruined his friendship with Kenny! He knew he loved him, loved Kenny a lot, but he never wanted to ruin his friendship with Kenny.

Kenny is his friend that is extremely close to being his best friend.

“Wait! Butters!”

Leopold just kept running. He felt dizzy as he easily slipped past the bigger, and scarier inmates back to his cube. His heart beating painfully, and made his head ache. His ears rang almost painfully. He panted deeply, and struggled to breathe probably.

How could he be so stupid.

The small blonde all but leaped into his blankets. He curled up in his best, and kept himself hidden underneath the blankets. He made a cocoon of blankets, and cuddled up tightly. His eyes burned with tears. His lips twitched, and sniffed. He couldn’t catch his breathe. Tears began to swell at the corner of his eyes.

“Butters? Buttercup?”

Leopold twitched, and stiffen underneath the blankets. He gapped softly, and curled up tightly. He could hear the footsteps echoing through the small cube as Kenny rushed in after him.

“Buttercup?” Kenny’s voice called through the blanket.

Leopold shuddered as he felt the man sit down on his bed. The bed trembled from Kenny's weight, and Leopold felt Kenny gentle touch his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey. Will you come out, and talk with me?" he called out softly.

Leopold sniffed. He slowly shifted on the bed, and eased himself up. He peered Kenny's face, and frowned. He wanted to apologize. To beg for forgiveness for breaking their friendship. That wasn't what he wanted.

"Hey." Kenny smiled. He reached out, and gently cupped Leopold's face. "Oi. It's alright. You didn't ruin our friendship just because you kissed me."

Leopold gapped. It was a little...comforting that Kenny was able to read him so well but yet...scary. What did Kenny think of it? 

Leopold had never kissed anybody before...was he a bad kisser?  

“Buttercup. Do…Do you like me?” Kenny asked.

Leopold stiffened on the bed. He stared at Kenny, and gapped.

"Because I like you. I like you a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the newest chapter.  
> I want to thank all the people who had came back and commented. I would have liked it to be longer, but I did out my back, so I couldn't sit up for long to type!
> 
> Anyway! Sorry for the weak ending! And I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update again soon!


	8. Double Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> I'm so sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out! I wanted to update every weekend, but then I had an attack which took me so long to recover from. I wasn't allowed on my laptop for such a long time! It was so frustrating! 
> 
> I hope you like the story! I'm always so worried about updating, that it is too boring or short...I'm trying so hard!

Leopold trembled. His insides twisted painfully.

Kenny’s words echoed through his ears. Echoed through his head. They were burned into his skull.

 _‘Kenny…Kenny likes me…?’_ He wondered.

It was still unbelievable to him. That somebody bright like Kenny, liked somebody like himself. Leopold’s stomach twisted even more. Kenny liked him.

The small petit blonde sighed to himself. He ran a hand through his blonde curls, and puffed out his cheeks. He was shocked. So surprised that Kenny was….that Kenny liked him. That was the last thing on his mind. Leopold never expected that Kenny would like him back.

The young golden haired man was walking through the corridor. There wasn’t many people around, thankfully. Leopold was still not used to so many people. It would take him a little while longer, he thinks. St. Mary Cross kept everyone isolated from each other.

A sudden soft whine hit his ears.

Leopold paused in step. He blinked a little, and looked around. The man had come to a stop by a cross corridor. There was a total of 6 doors lined up the walls. He had walked past this place many times, even by himself, and he had never heard a sound. Especially a pain-filled sound.

He had heard many cries, wails and sobs throughout his life. That cry was eerily familiar. He had no heard that sound in such a long time…before he came from St. Andrews park.

Worry, and the familiar anxious nipped through his veins. Leopold turned towards one of the doors and without thinking pushing it open. There wasn’t anything inside. It was almost empty, compared to the door next to it that Leopold could see a few boxes inside.

Leopold stood silently. He heard the same sound again. It only fuelled his worry. Maybe he should have gone and got Chef, or somebody else. However, it was the last thing on his mind and Leopold stomped towards the next black door. He pushed it opened, and almost was thrown against the wall behind him if he didn’t hear the sound of thundering feet. He quickly stepped to the side, as a small herd of men charged past him.

The blonde blinked. He turned his head, and stared. He watched as the men raced down the hallway while spilling words to one another, they were laughing too.

“That dumb bitch squealed like a pig!”

Leopold frowned deeply. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, and snapped back around to the door. He had heard those words before. Leopold quickly stepped into the room, and grunted. He could smell the strong disgusting stench of sweat, body fluids and something else. It made him sick to his stomach.

The room was quite big. It had long metal shelves full of books and papers. There was a single hard wooden table in the middle of the room. A small window with bars on it.

A low groan came from his side. Leopold spun around.

There was another man. A smaller man, he was not as small as himself but smaller then the other men that had almost thrown poor Leopold straight of his feet. The man was cuddled up in a ball, with hardly no clothes on.

Leopold felt his heart leap into his throat. His eyes lowered down to the other clothing thrown across the ground.

The man sobbed softly. It was difficult to see him fully in the shadows of the shelves. All Leopold knew was that the man had curly, incredibly messy hair. However when he heard Leopold’s footsteps, the man snapped his head up to look at the other.

Leopold inhaled sharply. The man’s face was covered in bruises, and cuts. He wanted to help him, but when he reached down to pick up what he thinks is a shirt, the man snatched it out of his head.

“I’m fine! L-Leave me a-alone!” the man snapped.

Leopold yelped. He was shoved back, and landed on his backside. He grunted, and tried to look up at the man. He barely was able to keep up with the man’s fast and shaky movements.

The man quickly pulled on his clothes. He then twirled around, and rushed out the room.

Leopold tried to follow but he lost the man in the now growing sea of people. He frowned deeply, and scratched the back of his head. He didn’t understand. Leopold wasn’t stupid, no matter what people think. Leopold could tell that wasn’t right. He could have helped him…

‘Some people just don’t want to be helped.’ Leopold reminded himself. Still it was a disgusting thing.

It didn’t take a genius to know what had been happening in here moments before. Leopold groaned to himself.

‘I just hope he’ll be okay, I guess…’ Leopold sighed.

“B-Butters!”

Leopold blinked. He lifted his head, and tried look for the owner of the voice. It’s odd. To be called ‘Butters’ all the time. He had became so used to it that he would forget to answer to his real name.

“Oi! Butters!”

Leopold turned around. He breathed out in relief, before frowning.

Clyde leant in to Leopold face. “Are you…worried?” he asked slowly.

Clyde smiled a little when Leopold nodded. The petit blonde pointed to his face with large eyes.

“Ah. Don’t worry. It’s not that bad.” Clyde awkwardly laughed.

Clyde’s round face was dark reddish, with a white and blue bandage around his face. It was plastered across his face, directly across the bridge of nose. The bandage itself was massive, but hardly did justice in covering the nasty bruise he had.

Leopold couldn’t help but feel worried. It looked like it hurt a lot. He stepped towards the taller brunette, and frowned deeper. He shook his head, and pointed up at his own face and then Clyde’s.

“Really Butters. I’m good. The nurse was able to set my nose back.” Clyde explained before he let out a familiar laugh. “To think that fat ass broke my nose. Jesus cries. How pathetic of me!”

Leopold reached for Clyde’s hand. He smiled up at him in comforting. It wasn’t pathetic, at all. That Cartman guy was trouble, and wasn’t to be trusted. He shook his head once again.

Clyde sheepishly smiled. “You’re too kind Butters.” He hummed thoughtfully.

The other blushed. He meekly smiled at him, and shrugged. Leopold pushed his hands together, to prevent himself from fidgeting.

“Anyway! Mr Mackey told me you’ll be working with meh!” Clyde thumbed his chest. He spoke brightly, and happily. “I’ve never had to teach anybody before! This is so exciting!”

Leopold bites his bottom lip. He let out a soft laugh under his breathe. Clyde was like a little kid on Christmas day. Dare Leopold say he is cute? Leopold smiles at him. He honestly forgot how happy-go-lucky the brunette was.

“Normally it’s the other way around! I wonder if I’m a good teacher or now?” Clyde muttered. He put a hand to chin in thought.

Leopold clocked his head. He listened silently as Clyde rambled to himself. The blonde could tell Clyde was rather anxious about having to teach him? Leopold wondered why. It surely isn’t a big deal?

Right?

It’s just gardening. Leopold thinks…not that he knows how to garden, of course.

The brunette shook his head furiously. He grinned widely, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. I ramble when I’m nervous.” He laughed loudly and joyfully.

Clyde eagerly reached forward, and grabbed a hold of Leopold’s hand. He all but dragged the poor man along behind him.

“Come on! Let’s get going! Man, it’s a beautiful day! You’ll like it Butters!” Clyde rambled as he walked. He walked towards the double doors leading to the outside world.

Leopold stared after him. He gazed at the back of his head. He nervously moved his feet after him and glanced down at the hand gripping his wrist tightly. The two reached the double doors, and Clyde flung them open with one hand easily.

Leopold glanced around quietly, as if he was expecting the guards to come charging at him. To drag him away and put him in the ‘Bo-Bo’ box. His heart was pounding painfully in fear.

He was never allowed outside back in St. Mary Cross. It was forbidden and only the most privilege got to go outside. When they say most privilege, what they really mean is that their favourites get to go outside, their pets and Leopold was not a favourite or a pet.

Leopold wasn’t allowed to leave the tiny cellar-like box room unless they came for him. Which was rare, unless he was coursing problems. Leopold had lost count how many times he had witnessed the people in white march past him, and took out a ‘troublemaker’ for a punishment.    

The blonde paused in front of the door. His skin twitched as he could feel the sun outside. It was streaming through the doors, and Leopold stood just outside of the of the rays.

Clyde blinked his eyes innocently. “Butters?” he called out.

“Butters. Are you alright?” he asked worriedly. “Was I talking to much? I-I can stop if you want…”

Leopold snapped out his troubled thoughts. He gasped, and breathed sharply. He twirled his head to look at Clyde and blinked once again. He stared up at Clyde as if he didn’t understand him before his brain clicked in realization.

The blonde shook his head. He didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind Clyde talking.

“So…you don’t mind…me talking?” Clyde asked slowly. He spoke carefully and wearily, like he was struggling to understand Leopold.

Leopold smiled up at him again. He nodded mutely. Leopold actually liked such listening to such a bubbly person. He shifted on his feet, and gently squeezed the clammy hand in return.

Clyde stared in silence before he sharply nodded his head. “Okay! I think that is an ‘alright’ I mean, I hope it is! Ah! Lets go outside now! The big guys are going to come down soon!” he cheerfully said. He spoke all at once, and truthfully, Leopold may like it but he struggled to catch it all at once.

“Careful there sugar.” A deep voice purred when Clyde turned around.

The brunette grinned. He shrugged and then waved at the taller inmate. “Sorry sparkles!” he cheerfully said.

The man sighed. “That man, Donovan, sure is strange.” He muttered to his friend.

“Did he just call you sparkles?” The inmates friend frowned.

The other shrugged. “That’s just how Donovan is…”

Leopold blinked slowly. He peered back over his shoulder at the two inmates. He barely was able to keep them in his eye view before Clyde dragged him through the doors. The heavy metal doors clicked shut, and Leopold felt his body immediately heat up from the bright and hot races covered him.

Immediately, his heart skipped a beat – leaped into his throat. His body trembled as he felt the unfamiliar summer’s breeze. Leopold let out a shaky breathe, and slowly lifted his gaze from the ground.

He was outside.

Leopold was in the sunlight…

The only time he had ever been outside in the sun was once. The one time he was transferred from St. Mary Cross to St. Andrews Park. It was barely 10 minutes as he was moved from St. Mary Cross into a mini-van and then an hour or so, to St. Andrews Park.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt the light on him. It felt…good?

“Yoh? Butters?” Clyde called out. The man had been waving his hand in front of Leopold’s face.

Clyde pouted. He clocked his head curiosity. “Er. You alright? You kind of spaced out there…” he trailed off in confusion.

Leopold smiled at Clyde. He nodded his head and then shrugged to let the brunette know everything was fine. Clyde seemed to figure out he was fine and had released his wrist. Leopold rubbed his wrist, and watched after Clyde.

The small, petit golden haired male shook his head. His sea-blue eyes flickered around the area. Leopold had always been curious about the outside, what Mr. Mackey had said St. Andrews had for inmates but Leopold had never actively gone to find out. In honest, he had forgotten about the prison’s yard.

The sky was bright blue, however, there was a few clouds still present. The clouds still present from the past few days where it had been raining. Leopold could smell the crisp cold wind.

The prison’s yard was wide. The land was cut off by thick metal fences. They were high, much taller than Leopold himself, with sharp looking wires at the top. Leopold could see there was five rows of the fence, with guards slotted between each fence. The inmates were kept inside the middle fence. Said fences were a range of three colours, and shades. The inner fence was a dark green, and then the rest of fences was different shades of grey.

It was…interesting.

The land inside the fences was surprisingly covered in green grass. Not even one patch of dead grass. There was pavement around St. Andrews doors, with what looked like hand-made flowerpots.

On the other side of the fence was roads. High roads with nothing else insight. There was nowhere to go if an inmate did break out. There was nowhere to hide, or run. The inmate would be captured in seconds.

There was many inmates moving back and forth. All in the creamy white and grey St. Andrews prison clothes.

Leopold’s eyebrows raised to his hair line. He stared in fascination. A much smaller silver metal fence that cut off a small square that had half the pavement and half the grassy ground. A rather large wooden box with a lot of hay littered inside it.

Many beautiful blazing and sunshine creatures moved back and forth.

Chickens. They had…chickens?

Leopold just stared. He felt so confused. This was the last thing he thought he would see.

“Huh?” Clyde looked between Leopold and the chicken coop. “Oh! Yeah. We have chickens. It’s run by Heidi. I know, surprising, right! Well, Heidi and Red really. They have a total of six chickens!”

Leopold peered down at the strange bird-like creatures. Chickens, he reminded himself. He watched as they totted about, and making funny sounds. He watched a two inmates were tending to them with Heidi.

He scratched at the back of his head. Leopold turned away and hummed softly to himself. He shrugged to himself, and turned back to Clyde. Leopold smiled, and shifted from his weight from one foot to the other.

“This way Butters! The garden is over here!” Clyde happily spoke. He swung his arms as he walked.

Leopold had to run to catch up. Clyde had long legs. He almost tripped over his feet from the grass as he was not used to walking on grass. He felt his body shudder with warmth from the sun shine above him. The ground was still wet from the rain.

Clyde brought Leopold further up the yard to a large rectangle shaped fence. Leopold came to stop and felt a breathless gasp escape his lips. It was…beautiful.

The area was directly in the sun-light. The fence surrounding the space had a wooden gate. There was a wide clean glass house. Leopold could see a wooden floor, table and all sorts of things inside it. Outside the glass house was all different types of lush green plants – some as high as Leopold himself.

“And this is our garden. Where we will be working. That’s our greenhouse!” Clyde gleefully explained. He walked straight up to the gate, and pulled at the latch.

Clyde swung the gate open. “Oi!” he called out.

Leopold had to stand on his tip-toes to peer over Clyde’s head. Movement came from the plants and a blonde haired man poked his face out.

“About time Clyde. You’re late!” the man chimed with his nose scrawled up.

Clyde rolled his eyes. “I had to get Butters. Sorry!” he grumbled.

The man frowned. He turned his eyes to Leopold, and ranked his eyes up and down. “Butters?” he repeated slowly.  

He stood up. He rubbed his hands, and then walked towards them.

“Leopold?”

Leopold jumped at the man’s unfamiliar voice. He lifted his head, and blinked a little. He nodded slowly to the unfamiliar face looking at him with large eyes.

He looked strangely cute…sort of.

“Ah. So you really don’t talk.” The man said with a small nod. “Well that’s fine. I’m Bradley! Bradley Biggle.”

Leopold nodded. He immediately felt anxious fill him. Anxiousness and worry filled his veins.

“It’s great to meet you Leopold.” Bradley said brightly, and happily.

Leopold awkwardly shifted on his feet. It was strange to hear somebody reference him by his real name, and not the nickname. It was odd…and Leopold wasn’t completely sure if he liked it. Back in St. Mary Cross, they had called him Leopold or Stotch…here, he was called Butters or even Buttercup. It was different, and it even imprinted the thought that St. Andrews was different.

However, Leopold still smiled. It was meekly, and almost timidly, but he smiled in politely. He didn’t want to offend Clyde.

Leopold reached with a shaky hand. He shook Clyde’s hand.

Bradley was bigger than himself. Not by much. He was just a little bit bigger than Kyle, really. He had short, perfectly cut blonde hair with wide, bright eyes. His skin was pale, and he honestly looked clean cut. Like many of the people Leopold had come to known, he didn’t look like somebody to be in prison.

“Ah. You’re probably wondering why I’m not wearing a jumpsuit.” Bradley suddenly chimed happily. “Well technically speaking, I’m not really an inmate. It’s a long story.”

Leopold raised an eyebrow. How cam somebody not technically be an inmate? He wanted to ask, but chose not to. He didn’t want to use his voice. Instead, he nodded slowly, and stepped a little away from the blonde.

Bradley didn’t look fazed. He smiled brightly. He looked so warm, kind and sweet. Leopold wasn’t sure how to approach the man.

“Okay Butters!” Clyde began. He cheerfully slapped the small man on the back.

Leopold let out a breathless yelp. He stumbled a little, and looked up at him. He curled his arms in tightly, and clocked his head to the side.

Clyde grinned. “We grow venerable, and fruit from the kitchens. They do get fresh deliveries too.” He explained.

Leopold blinked. He glanced around the garden. Leopold bites his bottom lip. He slowly enters the garden after Clyde. He shovelled his feet, and folded his arms behind himself.

Well? What was he supposed to do?

Bradley chuckled. He took Leopold’s shoulder, and gestured towards the trail of vegetables.

“Are jobs is simply tending to the garden, and harvesting the vegetables and fruit. For today, you can harvest the tomatoes over there.” He said.

Leopold peeked over at the tomatoes. The rather high plants had beautiful, large red ball-like objects bundled up together with lush green leaves sticking out the top.

Bradley smiled sweetly. “I’ll show you how to do it.” He gestured.

Leopold nodded. He glanced over at Clyde and noticed he was digging up bright brown different shaped objects. Potatoes. Leopold twirled his head back and followed after Bradley. He watched Bradley check the tomatoes, and then carefully clipped them.

“Okay. If they feel firm, then they’re good. If they’re not, throw them into the black bucket. The good ones go into the blue bucket.” Bradley said. “Don’t try to steal the clippers. Chef counts them, and knows there are three out here today. He will come for you if you try to keep them.”

The other smaller blonde nodded his head furiously. His heart skipped a beat, and he reached out with shaky hands. He gently took a tomato, and chewed his bottom lip.

Bradley gently patted him on the shoulder. “Okay. You have three blue buckets to fill. There should be enough tomatoes here.” He smiled.

Leopold nodded. He watched Bradley then walked towards a berry bush, and began to pick them. He stared for a few seconds before turning back to his jump. He liked it here. There was flowers in the garden too.

The blonde liked sunflowers best. He found them just so beautiful.

Leopold shifted. He glanced between Bradley and Clyde. They had began to talk about comic books, amusingly. Not that Leopold himself had ever read comic books, or seen a comic book. From what he could tell, they’re about superheroes which are people with amazing abilities.

Apparently they would wear colourful suits…apparently.

Leopold wasn’t sure who Batman, Superman and Ironman is…

He hummed mutely under his breathe. Playing a melody in his head and he wasn’t sure where he had heard it, but it was the only melody he knew. He nervously worked on harvesting the tomatoes the best he could. Leopold clipped them, and gently placed the firm-feeling ones into the blue bucket and then the softer ones into the black bucket.

Leopold had to turn to Clyde a few times for help. Especially when he came across different coloured tomatoes. He had learnt that if they’re still green, then they haven’t finished growing. If they’re darker red, put it into the black bucket.

He was focused that when he stood to move his first full bucket to switch it for the next blue bucket, he didn’t notice the fast approaching object. Leopold turned his head after it put the full bucket just outside the gates, and went to take the empty blue bucket.

Leopold sighed deeply. He stretched his body, and felt some satisfaction that his back popped. It felt good. He looked up at the sky. He could feel the sunlight on him. Leopold almost had the urge to stretch his arms out, and just bake in the sunshine. He was experiencing for the first time in such a long time.

Leopold had never been outside when it was so beautiful like this. Even the summer breeze felt wonderful. He softly sighed to himself. His eyes slide closed for a few seconds, and enjoyed the breeze. He even heard a soft sound from above, and when Leopold checked from curiosity.

A white bird. A bird with long black-tip wings. A Seagal flow over them.

Leopold gazed after it with interest.

Then unfamiliar sounds of laughter and cheerfully chatting reached his ears. Leopold blinked. St. Mary Cross had no such sound. He turned his head to look at the source of the sound. His baby blue eyes widened briefly.

A bunch of men were running back and forth. A white and black ball was being kicked between them. The group of men was split in half, half of them had blue vests on while the other had red vests on.

‘This…this is football?’ Leopold wondered to himself.

The blonde’s eyes severed through the men. He watched in fascination as the men ran, they were laughing, yelling and cheering.

Leopold smiled. He could see Stan. The raven haired man wore a red vest, and obviously the captain of the red team. He was so passionate, Leopold watched in awe. He could definitely tell why Kyle was so attracted to him. Stan was an amazing person. Strong, kind and friendly.

Incredibly sweet.

Leopold turned his gaze. He felt his heart jump into his throat. His body trembled, and his gently bumped his small fists together. Leopold’s chest tightened with warmth, and his stomach tightened. He bites back a soft whimper.

Kenny. His roommate and the person he liked the most. The person he relied on.

Leopold’s face darkened as he remembered what had happened yesterday. His lips burned as he remembered the kiss. His lips tingled.

‘My…first kiss…’ Leopold thought to himself.

Leopold wondered that if Kenny didn’t exist if it would be Stan he had a crush on. He shook his head. Leopold pressed his lips together, and sighed to him.

That didn’t matter. Leopold had never felt so much for one person before. Kenny made him tingle with such warmth. It was amazing, and he adored the other blonde.

Maybe a little too much?

Leopold shook his head furiously. He softly chewed his bottom lip.

He liked Kenny. Maybe, he liked Kenny more then anything else.

Leopold hadn’t liked anything so much before.

“Hey. Leopold?”

Said blonde jumped. He hadn’t been expecting anybody to talk to him. He turned around anxiously, and forced a strain, wobbly smile. Leopold sheepishly held his hands together. He nervously twisted his hands together. Leopold hunched his shoulders.

“Leopold. You alright?” Bradley asked.

The taller, neatly chirmed blonde haired man stepped up to him. Bradley shifted, and pushed his small hands into his cardigan pockets.

Leopold inhaled sharply. He awkwardly smiled. At first, Leopold thought he was going to get into trouble for taking a break. Leopold turned to grab onto the empty blue bucket.

“Ah. No. It’s okay Leopold.” Bradley said. “Sorry if I frightened you!”

Leopold couldn’t help but blush from embarrassment. Bradley was strange, and odd. He wasn’t sure how to act in front of him. He was sweet and cute, but…different.

Bradley sniffed deeply. His smile was glowing brightly. He held out his hand and clocked his head to the side sweetly.

“Do you, um, what a mint berry?” he questioned. “They’re my favourite berries. I grow them in the garden. They taste very sweet.”

Leopold looked down at the berries. They’re rather bigger than normal berries. They was a soft red and green colour. Leopold gazed down at the berries for a few seconds. He watched as Bradley pushed as a berry into his mouth and finally, Leopold bravely took one.

He held the berry between his fingers and after at least a few minutes, he pushed it into his mouth. It was sweet, and sour. Leopold didn’t exactly understand why they were called ‘Mint’ when he couldn’t taste any mint.

“They’re good, right?” Bradley cheerfully said. He eat another berry, and hummed. “They’re supposed to be a snack, but that is all I can eat. Honestly.”

Leopold swallowed. His body shuddered, and he reached a hand to brush his lips. Leopold wasn’t sure if he liked the berries or not. They were odd. Berries wasn’t allowed at St. Mary Cross, they only ever got this oatmeal like thing, so Leopold wasn’t used to eating such things before.

Berries…were strange.

“Do you want another one?” Bradley offered.

Leopold blinked. He looked back at the strange berries, and then Bradley’s face. He could tell Bradley was very passionate about them. Leopold wondered how much time he sacrificed to grow them?

How long does it take to grow them? How long does it take to grow fruit and vegetables.

Bradley frowned. “You really don’t talk.” He said softly.

Clyde leaped onto the wooden gate. He leant over to peer at them. “The others are able to tell what exactly Butters is saying! It’s pretty amazing! Especially, when Butters doesn’t make a sound!” he cheerfully chimed.

“That’s amazing!” Bradley gasped. “So you talk with your body language instead? Do you know sign language then?”

Leopold shyly looked between the two. He pressed his fingers together, and shook his head. He wasn’t even sure what sign language was. Leopold guessed that’s how everyone could tell what he is saying by his body movements.

He used to talk. He was such a chatterbox. And hyperactive talker he had been labelled.

Leopold had been punished so harshly. Punished so much for every word he made…Leopold had just got so used to not talking. He honestly forgot how to talk…he hadn’t heard his voice in such a long time. Leopold wondered if he sounded the same.

Clyde pouted. His head lowered a little, and he gazed at Leopold. “I wish I could read your movements like them. It’s so hard to figure out what you’re saying.” He huffed.

Leopold smiled up at him. He shrugged innocently. Leopold had figured Clyde found it difficult to tell what he was saying, from how he would be guessing. Like a guessing game. It was rather interesting.

Bradley softly hummed to himself. He ate the rest of his berries, and licked the berry juices from his fingers. He softly sang to himself, and kicked a small stone out of his way.

“So you don’t know sign language. Then you wasn’t born with a voice box infection or anything.” Bradley said, with a shrug. “You wasn’t born mute. Did you have an accident? Or something?”

Leopold gulped. He stared at the other blonde. He felt small under Bradley’s gaze. Leopold stepped back a little, and timidly shrugged. It could have been considered an accident…he was punished for talking, and they went for his voice box.

He wasn’t sure if it had healed probably or not…

“Ah. I’m sorry.” Bradley gapped. He blushed himself. “That was inappropriate of me. Sorry. When you have a sister like mine, you become custom to putting your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Leopold blinked at him. He made a small smile, and shrugged at him.

Clyde gasped loudly. “Sister? You had a sister?” he yelped. He sprung his head around to look at the other male.

Bradley rolled his blue eyes. “Henrietta was my sister. Remember? The goth girl, or she used to be the goth girl. She wore mostly purple back then.” He explained softly.

“Oh. That girl.” Clyde said. “Yeah. She wasn’t very nice either. She used to pick on me.”

“Don’t worry. She used to pick on everyone.” Bradley added, with an innocent shrug. “She’s grown up quite a bit now thought.”

Clyde scratched the back of his head. “Bradley. Why are you here? You didn’t commit a crime, and you’re not an inmate.” He said. “It’s seriously confusing. Hurts my head honestly.”

Bradley looked at Clyde and smiled. “I said its complicated. I did do a crime, but it wasn’t bad enough for jail time. I got probation, and it was suggested to come here twice a week to garden with a few inmates.” He softly hummed.

Clyde’s nose scrawled. “Really? You must be pretty lucky.” He uttered.

“What crime did you do?” Clyde asked.

Bradley shrugged. “What crime did you do?” he shot back.

Neither men said anything. Leopold awkwardly looked between them for a few seconds. He nervously ran a shaky hand through his hair that had become messy from the wind. He really wondered just what they did to get into prison or what Bradley did to get probation here?

“Well, I stole a car and crashed it through Walmart…” Bradley said after a few seconds. He shrugged innocently.

Clyde gapped at him. “What? You? Seriously? You stole a car, and crashed it. I didn’t even know you could drive…” he gapped in shock.

Bradley blushed. He shrugged. “Well, that’s the thing. I can’t. I can’t drive…” he admitted bashfully.

“Whose car was it?” Clyde asked.

“Mr. Garrisons.” Bradley said quietly.

Clyde snorted in laughter. “Seriously?” he couldn’t stop laughing. He held his stomach as he laughed and shook his head.

Leopold tilted his head. That name, Mr. Garrison, it had an odd familiarity to it. Like he had heard it before but he must have had heard it from Kenny or the others.

‘…Mr. Garrison….is a…teacher?’ Leopold thought to himself. He had no idea how he knew Mr. Garrison was a teacher, but he knew it.

Kenny and the others must have talked about him. That is how Leopold knew it.

Bradley turned fully back to Leopold. He sent a dazzling smile at him. “What about you Leopold? What did you do to get thrown into prison? Into St. Andrews Park?” he asked.

Leopold opened and shut his mouth. He wasn’t sure how to answer that.

‘W-What did I do?’ Leopold wondered to himself.

Bradley stepped closer to him. He reached a hand out, and gently put it onto Leopold’s shoulder. His lips twisted into a frown, and he clocked his head.

“Are you alright? You look pretty pale…” he said softly.  

Leopold stepped away. He glanced back at Bradley, and bites back a whimper. He had no idea what to do…

“Butters!”

Leopold barely was able to hear the familiar voice. Something round, and hard hit him firmly on the head.

The blonde let out a shaky gasp. His legs buckled underneath him, and stumbled backward. Leopold landed firmly on his backside. He shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. Not too painful, but enough to knock the wind out of, throb spread across the top of his head.

“Shit! Butters!” a familiar voice called out. The sound of rushing footsteps came thundering across the ground.

Leopold blinked slowly. His view was fuzzy, and blurry. He lifted his head to look at the person leaning over him.

“Butters? Are you okay?” Hands gently touched his head worriedly. The feather like fingers ran through his hair, moving almost like he was made of china.

Another person appeared. “Damn Kenny. You kicked the ball way to hard.” The person said.

Kenny?

Leopold rubbed his eyes. He breathed deeply, and peered at the face incredibly close to his. The familiar sandy blonde shaggy hair, with incredibly darker blue eyes and the familiar button up nose. There was a small cut on the side of his head that Leopold was sure it wasn’t there before.

“You said to kick it! So I kicked it!” Kenny huffed in defence.

The smaller blonde blinked once and twice. He looked between Kenny, and Stan. Leopold smiled softly. He listened as they bickered other the ball.

Stan was in charge it seemed, and apparently Kenny had gone of the grid. Kenny had kicked the ball randomly.

Unfortunately, the stray ball had hit him on the head.

“Not at Butters!” Stan groaned.

Kenny pouted. He puffed his cheeks out. “It was an accident.” He said. He muttered something else under his breathe, to which Stan rolled his eyes at.

“I wasn’t aiming at Butters…”

Leopold tried to hear what he said, but couldn’t. He sighed softly, and pushed himself up. His legs buckled underneath him. He almost lost his balance and fell back down. Leopold seemed to always being hit some way or another. It was rather embarrassing.

He rubbed his face. Leopold nervously looked at Kenny. He shyly looked away when Kenny turned back to him. He couldn’t look Kenny in the face, not since what had happened…not since the kiss and Kenny’s confession.

‘I like you. I like you a lot.’

Leopold could feel his cheeks burn. He bites his bottom lip, and rubbed his head. The throbbing in his head had faded away.

“So this is your job?” Stan asked sweetly. He stepped up to Leopold, and peered in the buckets behind him. “You’re a fruit and vegetable picker?”

Stan stepped back to the buckets. He leaned over the most recently filled bucket, and picked up a tomato. He lightly throw it up, and then caught it. He smiles happily, as he observed it.

“A tomato. Ah. Craig will be happy.” Stan chuckled. “Tomatoes are Craig’s favourite vegetable…or fruit…what is a tomato? Is it a fruit or a vegetable?”

Stan looked rather cute. He shrugged, and scratched the back of his head. His black curls bounced as he put the tomato back into the bucket. He let out a soft laugh again.

“What do you mean?” Kenny asked. “A tomato is a vegetable, right?”

Stan smirked. He looked over at Kenny. “Vegetables come from the ground. Fruit grow above ground. Tomatoes grow from plants, there for it’s a fruit, but yet we sign them off as vegetables.” He explained with a snort. “Craig told me that.”

Kenny scratched the back of his head. His lips twisted to the side. “Who would have thought tomatoes was such a mystery.” He laughed.

Leopold stared at him. He mutely pressed his lips firmly together, while observing the blonde. Leopold’s chest tightened. He enjoyed Kenny’s laughter, a little too much. He turned away before Kenny realized he was watching him.

“Clyde!” Kenny suddenly chimed. He throw the football at the brunette who clumsy caught it. “You’re a gardener?”

Clyde pouted. His face flushed. “Yeah. I like gardening.” He said simply.

Stan smiled friendly at him. “You used to spend a lot of time gardening back in school. It was amazing what you did considering all the snow.” He said with a shrug.

“It wasn’t that hard.” Clyde smiled proudly of himself.

Leopold watched in fascination. He nervously shifted on the balls of his feet.

Kenny hummed thoughtfully. He put a hand onto his chin, and smirked. “Gardening suits you Buttercup. You’ll make a great house wife someday!” he teased.

Leopold blushed brightly. He felt relieved that Kenny hadn’t changed, their…relationship was still whatever it was before the shaggy blondes confession. Leopold was still horrified at what he did, even if it was by accident…it was still pretty embarrassing.

“Real smooth Kenny.” Stan snorted. He rolled his eyes but was still smiling.

Kenny made a ‘hurtful’ gasp. He playfully elbowed the dark haired man. This caused the pair to chuckle. Leopold could tell it was probably something from their childhood. He found himself smiling, enjoying their dynastic…in fact, he kind of likes all the guys dynasties.

Leopold shyly looked down. He couldn’t stop the words for repeatedly running through his head. A house wife? Him? He didn’t know why but that made him giddy. He bites his bottom lip. Leopold’s face flushed brighter upon the thought off…

‘W-Would I be a g-good housewife for Kenny?’ He wondered shyly to himself.

The tiny blonde shyly turned away. He tried to prevent his lips from twitching up into a smile, but he smiled nervously anyway. He curled his arms in, and turned around to look at the garden. Leopold’s blue eyes flickered and his gaze landed on Bradley.

The other blonde looked rather skittish. Almost like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Leopold’s eyebrows pulled together. He frowned to himself. Bradley is strange but kind. He didn’t understand why the other looked so weary. He looked back at the other three, and after a brief few seconds of listening to a conversation that the poor blonde couldn’t make heads or tails off, Leopold turned back to Bradley.

He couldn’t help but feel worry. Leopold’s chest felt light, and he slowly stepped towards Bradley. He might not have known the other blonde for long, and obviously wasn’t friends, but they could become friends in the future. Leopold had no friends at all before coming to St. Andrews Park. He wanted to make as many friends as possible.

Leopold lifted his hand, he gently placed it onto Bradley’s shoulder and tried to smile comforting at him. Immediately Bradley let out a soft cry of surprise, and snapped his head up. His blue eyes were blown wide, and worriedly. He let out another sound, and suddenly throw his arms out.

Leopold jumped.

For the third time this day, his small body was knocked down and this time, his head smacked painfully against a wooden post. The gross sound that a human skull makes when it slams into a solid object at a remarkable speed is absolutely and undeniably cringe-worthy.

“Shit! Butters!”

Voices echoed in and out of his head. Almost like they were talking under water. Leopold had no idea. He felt confused about what had happened. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t. His head was screaming at him.

The sound of rushing feet filled his ears. Leopold could feel the vibrations underneath his fingertips, and he could feel people surround him. Warm hands cupped his face. Leopold felt his head being gently moved forward, and a blurry shape was placed directly in front of his face.

“Butters? Buttercup? Hey! Don’t close your eyes!”

A horrible and painful throb crept through Leopold’s head. And then everything became dark.

“Butters!”

~#~#~#~#~

 

“This time Pirrup, open your mouth for me.” Damien said.

Pip gapped softly. “O-Open my mouth?” he repeated. His voice hitching.

Damien blushed himself. “Yeah. Y-You’ll taste more of me then.” He said softly.

Before Pip could say anything, Damien kiss him again. The warmth returned against Pip, and he could smell the fresh smell of Damien fill him. Pip felt a shudder run up his spin when he felt something hot and warm brush against his bottom lip. It took Pip a little while to realize that was Damien’s tongue.

It was so foreign. They hadn’t kissed in a long time…

A soft sound came from the back of his throat, and Pip bravely opened his mouth. His lips trembled, and the warmth of Damien pressed harder against his mouth.

Damien’s tongue slide into his mouth. It sent a shiver through Pip’s smaller body, and felt it brush against his own tongue. It moved against his own, and pressed up against it.

It was strange. There was nothing else Pip could describe it as. It was strange and odd. How else was he supposed to describe what it was like to have a tongue that wasn’t his inside his mouth?

It was hot, and very-very wet. It was so strange to have saliva enter his mouth from the other male.

Specially considering he couldn’t see very well.

Damien pulled away. There was a bridge of saliva between their mouths.

“That was…different.” Pip panted.

Damien smiled. He let out a breathless chuckle. “Yeah. A good different, or a bad different?” he asked.

Pip breathed in softly. His lips formed a soft smile, and he blushed a bright red.

“A…a good different. What about you?” he asked.

“Good different.” Damien agreed.

Pip smiled. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He felt so buzzed from being kissed. From being kissed by his Damien.

It was nice, but strange.

All darkness surrounded him. However he wasn’t afraid. Pip was never afraid with Damien there.

Pip bravely placed his arms around Damien’s neck. He inhaled sharply. His body twitched with warmth.

“Damien…kiss me again please.” He said almost scared that Damien wouldn’t.

Damien smiled at him. His own cheeks becoming a soft pink. Damien then tilted his head backward, and kissed the much smaller man. He pressed his lips firmly against Pip’s firmly, but yet gently.

Pip let out a soft groan as he did his best to kiss Damien back. He bravely ran his fingers through Damien’s black curls.

Pip sighed. He really liked it. He really liked to be kissed.

He was enjoying it. Maybe too much.

Suddenly, he felt a brief pleasure brush through him.

Pip gasped. His back arched, and he dug the palm of his hands against Damien’s shoulders.

“Did…did you just grind on me?” he asked shakily.

“Oh. Um. Sorry…I got carried away…” Damien said. He gently cupped Pip’s face with a hand.

Pip leant into the hand. He smiles a little, and hummed to himself.

It was nice…it was pleasuring. Pip flushed at the realization of it. At the realization that he had actually liked it, enjoyed it…that he missed it even.

“I can, um, stop.” Damien awkwardly said. “I’ll stop now.”

“No.” Pip suddenly blurred out.

His hands blindly reached out, and grabbed onto the shirt Damien wore.

“I-I mean…it was nice…I mean, it felt good. Um.” He squealed out. “Just…please Damien. Don’t stop…”

Damien kissed him.

Pip whimpered into Damien mouth. His arms tightened around Damien’s neck, and felt his body tremble against Damien’s. Unlike last time, Pip didn’t freak out when Damien began to grind on him. The raven moved his hips back and forth against Pip’s.

“D-Damien.” Pip gasped.

Damien shifted himself. He ran his lips along the pale flesh along Pip’s neck. He gently left little kisses along the skin. With is right hand, he pressed his hand against the area between Pip’s shoulder blades while his other hand moved towards the spot between Pip’s legs.

Pip let out a shaky breathe. His watery eyes widened behind the badge. He felt Damien press his hand firmly against him. His heart leaped into his throat.

He gulped. His body burned underneath the bandages. His fingers twitched, watching to remove them.

“Damien, s-stop.” Pip panted.

The son of Satan immediately, like he had been shot by lightening, leaped away from Pip. His face was red, eyes glassy and lips swollen.

Damien panted himself. He sheepishly brushed his hand across his face.

“I’m s-sorry. Was that t-too much?” he asked sweetly.

Pip rubbed his eyes. He fidgeted in front of Damien timidly.

“N-No. It w-wasn’t too much…it’s just…I really like it. We haven’t done this in along time…” he meekly tried to explain. “The last time we did this was….was before….”

Damien’s ruby eyes softened. He reaches out a hand, and grabbed hold Pip’s hand. He gently brushed his thumb along the pale milky skin.

“You’re bandages are bothering you?” he asked. His voice becoming as low as a whisper as he spoke.

Pip meekly lowered his head. He trembled a little, and nodded slowly. The last time they made love, was before the two was even in prison…before he had been attacked and he could see.

Could he really do this?

Could he really go through with this?

Did he want to?

Pip gulped. His body was twitching with a pleasure-fill sensation. He honestly didn’t want to stop which meant…he did want to do this. He wanted it...but it was so different. It was completely different from before.

“I still think you’re beautiful.” Damien stated firmly. His large warm hands cupping Pip’s smaller face.

Pip breathed sharply. “But I’m so ugly now. I’m covered in scars, and my eyes are probably gross now. Why do you even want to continue this with me?” he asked.

“Maybe Wendy’s right. Maybe it would be better if I did the rest of my time in a hospital.” Pip added.

Damien frowned. He leant forward and smothered Pip’s cherry shaped face in kisses.

“No. You’re not leaving me.” Damien said. “I won’t let you.”

Pip sighed. “But Damien…” he trailed off.

Damien grunted. He kisses Pip firmly. “I love you.” He said against Pip’s soft lips.

“I love you too…” Pip said softly.

The son of Satan pulled away. “Then stay with me. Stop thinking about leaving. I can take care of you just fine.” Damien said. He kisses Pip repeatedly.

Pip softly gasps. He runs his fingers through the black hair once again. “You really think I’m beautiful?”

Damien made a gentle sound from the back of his throat. “Yes. Even after the accident, you’re still beautiful. No, you’re gorgeous.” He firmly said.

Pip shifted on the bed. “Can…can we, um, take off the bandage around my eyes then?” he asked in a tiny voice. Almost like he was expecting Damien to say no.

The other man doesn’t say a word. Gentle fingers ran up the soft scared skin. Damien cups Pip’s face and gently unravelled the bandage around Pip’s eyes. He carefully traced his fingertips along the lump-skin.

“If your eyes begin to burn, or anything like that, you have to tell me.” Damien whispered. He leans down a kisses Pip again. “I’m serious Pip.”

The small blonde kisses his lover back. “Of course. Damien.” He grumbled in return.

Damien snorted. “Are you lying to me?” he asked.

Pip squealed when Damien pokes him in the stomach. He giggles sweetly. “Of course not!” he chimed.

Damien smirked. He quickly cupped Pip’s face and pulls him towards him. He pressed their lips together. Damien sighed into the kiss, and began to guide the other men backward down to the bed.

Pip quickly began to return the kiss. His hands reached out, and grasped onto Damien’s shirt tightly. He embarrassingly let out a whimper from the kiss. His body jolted as he melted into the warm blankets underneath them.

“Pip. Are you okay?” Damien asked worriedly.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” Pip says shyly.

Damien smiled at him. His ruby eyes glows at him, and leant forward. He quickly pressed his lips against Pip’s.

Damien ran his fingers through Pip’s soft golden hair. He pushed himself up on his knees. He brushed his hands down Pip’s sides, and ran his fingers along the warm body underneath him. Damien gentle shifted himself above Pip. He placed one hand to the side of Pip’s head, while his other hand ran down Pip’s body. It moved towards the area where he had touched before. His fingers traced along the growing area.

He gently palmed the area as if Pip was made out of china. He was worried of accidently hurting the other, and moved almost painfully slow. Damien rubbed his fingers over the cotton, and smiled as he felt the flesh underneath became hard.

Pip clenched his watery white eyes shut tightly. He whimpered, and moved his tongue along with the black haired man. He dug his fingers into Damien’s shirt. Especially as he felt Damien’s hand move up his stomach and finger the band of the creamy white shorts.

Pip’s body jolted in surprise when he felt Damien’s hand slowly slide underneath the clothes. He trembled, and whimpered. He heart was pounding so painfully that he could hear it echoing through his head. Pip was almost worried that Damien could hear it…he probably could.

Cold fingertips slide along Pip’s skin. They ran further downward, until the hand crawled underneath the shorts, and disappeared. The hand moved straight down along the warm flesh until it touched the slowly hardening penis.

Pip let out a loud squeal. A cat-like squeal.

Damien pulled away. Saliva was bridged between their mouths like before. He blinked his bright crimson eyes.

“Pip…did you just…” Damien trailed off. When Pip flushed brighter, and Damien smirked. “That’s so fucking cute Pip.”

Pip grunted. His body jolted as Damien’s hand curled around his penis and began to stroke. The fingers dragging up and down the flesh.

Damien’s fingers brushed the skin repeatedly. It made Pip shakily gasp. His breathe becoming stuck in his throat.

“Can you make that sound again Pip?” Damien pleased. He reminded Pip of an eager puppy.

Pip chews his bottom lip. He tried to stop himself, but the same squeal escaped his lips when Damien speed up his motion. Damien obviously liked the sound, and he smirked widely. The tiny blonde panted.

Without a word, Pip lifted a shaky hand, and gently touched the area where he hopes is Damien’s own hardening penis...

Damien let out his own gasp of surprise.

Pip listened in fascination as Damien buckled into his hand. It prompted Pip to palm the bulge, a little more rougher than Damien’s own touching of his body.

Pip couldn’t see. It was pitch black, however he wanted to try and make Damien feel just as good as Damien was feeling. With his free hand, he blindly ran his fingers shakily along the warm body.

As soon as Pip’s fingertips touched the skin, Damien jumped and made a sound from the back of his throat. Pip couldn’t help but move his fingers downward, and then bravely ventured a hand inside the trousers.

Damien shuddered. He let out a cry when Pip’s fingers touched his own much harder penis.

“Did I hurt you?” Pip gasped. He went to yank his hand out of Damien’s pants.

Damien shook his head. He looked down at Pip with a single eyes.

“I’m fine. It felt good.” He said.

Pip gasped. He nervously wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh.

“O-Oh.” He breathed out.

The dark haired man breathed in softly.

Pip moved his hands, almost shakily, against the hard penis in his hand. He sniffed softly, and listened to every sound Damien made.

“Is…is it good?” Pip asked softly.

Damien snapped out of the fogginess that had casted across him. He stared down at the other, and realized he hadn’t been stroking Pip in return. He quickly shifted his hand, and began to stroke Pip again. He paid extra close attention to the away Pip immediately trembled and gasped from the touches.

“Yes.” Damien said.

Pip gulped. His hips buckled up into the hand. It was difficult to pleasure the other, while he, himself, was being touched. So difficult to touch while being touched.

He whimpered. Pip reached up, and with his free arm, gently wrapped his arm around Damien’s neck. He pulled the raven haired man down, and kissed him. Pip’s breathe was shuddering, as he kissed Damien deeply. Tongues, teeth and lips all clashed together.

Suddenly, Pip felt an odd painful but at the same time warm like pang grow in the pit of his stomach. Pip pulled away from Damien, and turned his head to the side with his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His body shuddered up against the hand.

A deep squeal erupted from his throat. Pip sobbed his eyes burned with tears, as something deep within his groins boiled with fire. It felt like lightening burst through his body. He gapped, and felt his throat tighten like there was rope being pulled.

Pip laid still on the blankets. His eyes was closed, and he felt so strange. His body pulsed with a tingling and warmth sensation run up and down his body. Pip panted, and struggled to catch his breathe.

Damien had crumbled on top of him, with his head resting against Pip’s shoulder. It took Pip a little time to realize there was something sticky and warm in his hand. It was the same fluids he felt in his own shorts.

Pip felt shamefully embarrassed that he had his climax…and that he had made Damien reach his own climax. Pip carefully pulled his hand out of Damien’s pants. He could feel the white liquid sticking to his fingers.

“Thank you…” Pip shakily, and meekly said.

Pip rolled his head, to look at Damien. Their faces were close. He wished he could see Damien’s beautiful red eyes.

“Did…did you just say thank you?” Damien asked. He couldn’t help but smile. “Well, thank you too…”

Pip blushed brightly.

Damien carefully pushed himself up. He reached to the bedside cabinet.

Pip laid still with his head a clocked to the side. He listened quietly before giggling in amusement.

“You keep tissues next to your bed?” Pip asked sweetly.

Damien smiled down at him. “We are men, Pip.” he asked. “Besides didn’t you keep tissues next to your bed before coming to St. Andrews Park?”

Pip blushed. He sheepishly looked away. “Er…um…”

“N-No way.” Damien said in shock. He leant forward, so their faces were close once again. “Pip. Did you not…um, masturbate? At all?”

Pip turned even redder. He shrugged innocently. It was true. He doesn’t touch himself…hardly ever before coming to prison. Only once, and that was in the shower.

Pip wondered if what they just did now could be counted as masturbation?

Before, Pip had only allowed himself to enjoy such things with Damien…and Damien alone. He hadn’t even touched himself before.

“Is…is that bad?” Pip asked.

He tried to clean his hand, but Damien chuckled and did it for him. Damien then threw the tissue ball into the bin next to the bed.

“Of course not. I’m just surprised…” Damien said with a soft chuckle.

Pip frowned. “Um, why? I just…don’t get that urge much…” he shrugged shyly.

The dark haired man nodded slowly. “Um. Understandable…Oh. Was…was it good? I mean, I didn’t hurt you or anything?” Damien asked worriedly.

Pip pouted. He wrapped his arms around Damien’s neck. “Of course. It was great. You didn’t hurt me at all Damien.” He says softly, and blindly tried to kiss Damien – he kissed Damien on the nose.

“You are a good boy!” Pip said without thought.

Pip froze. His white watery eyes widened at horror from what he had just said.

Pip, could almost imagine Damien with large fluffy black puppy ears and a wiggling tail. He shifted on the spot.

Damien perked up a little.

“Damien?” Pip asked. “Are you alright? Is it b-because I called you a…good boy? I’m sorry…”

Damien shivered. His red eyes widened a little more, and his cheeks flushed. His lips pulled into a smile, and suddenly he moved forward. His tilted his head, and recaptured Pip’s lips. He pressed against Pip, and suddenly pushed the two back onto the bed.

“D-Damien!” Pip squealed in surprise. He did his best to kiss Damien back. He found himself running his fingers through Damien’s hair.

Damien pulled away with a soft poop. He panted softly, and smiled widely down at Pip. He pressed kisses down Pip’s neck.

“C-Can you call me it again? Pip?” Damien asked almost shamefully.

Pip gasped. He felt Damien anxiously grinded against him once again. It felt good…maybe a little too good.

“W-What?” Pip whimpered in pleasure. “Y-You mean that you’re a good boy?”

Damien groaned. He ran his lips along Pip’s collar bone. He sucked a small patch of skin just above Pip’s work shirt collar. He sucked harshly on the skin, which coursed a burning like sensation to spread across Pip’s neck.

Damien released the skin, and leant back a little. He smirked upon seeing his handiwork.

“That hurt.” Pip grunted. He reached up to brush his fingertips across the spot that twitched. It was a little red, but would probably become darker over time.

“Did you just give me a love bite?” Pip gasped.

Damien hummed in response. His eyes flickered, and leant back down without answering fully. He licked at the mark, and then moved his mouth further downward. Damien’s hands ran up Pip’s body, and pushed them underneath his work shirt. He began to pull at the buttons to open the shirt.

Pip’s heart skipped a beat. He could hear Damien pull his shirt off. Pip did his best to fight the urge of trying to wiggle away when Damien’s hands began to explore his chest. Pip jumped when the other man captured his nipple within his lips.

Damien peered up at Pip. He gazes up at Pip, and sucked the small lump. He ran his tongue over it, while his reached up with his right hand to play with the other. He rolled the nipple between his fingers, and couldn’t stop smiling from the way Pip gasped.

The feeling was just as foreign as everything else Pip had experience. His fingers twitched, and he gently ran a hand through Damien’s brown curls. He gasped and whimpered.

Damien pulled away. He licked his lips, and peered back up at Pip. He had to push himself backward when Pip sat up. Even thought they were sitting up, Damien kept himself close to him.

Pip bravely removed his own cotton shirt. He rubbed his arms. Pip bites his bottom lip. Pip traced his finger along Damien’s chest...  

Damien cupped Pip’s face. He draw him back into a kiss. He pressed their lips together, and licked to be allowed in to which Pip granted quickly. He sighed deeply. Their tongues danced together again, and hands began to explore bodies.

It was only when his pants were beginning pulled down his legs, did Pip really realize that they were doing this. They were really having sex.

Damien pulled the cotton shorts down his legs. Damien ran his hands down his legs. He gently stroked the soft skin. His hands moved a circle like motion.

Truthfully, Pip would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Wasn’t so nervous now that he was only in his boxers underneath Damien.

“Is this okay?” Damien asked softly. He pressed a gentle kiss on Pip’s stomach. “Do…do you want me to stop? I will, if you want me too.”

Pip’s mouth went dry. Pip could feel Damien between his legs. The other man held his hips, and was tugging slowly on the band of Pip’s boxers. Damien’s fingers dipping a little on the band.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I don’t want you to stop.” Pip admitted.

PIp held his breathe as Damien began to pull the boxers down. It was painfully slow. Every passing minute made Pip’s heart shudder in his chest and he almost wanted to scream out ‘just get on with it!’ but then Damien pulled his boxers all the way down.

Pip let out a soft yelp. He immediately wanted to curl up, and cover himself. His hands twitched, and he moved them to cover himself. He knew it was stupid as he had just agreed to allowing Damien strip him bare.

Even so, it was embarrassing.

“S-Sorry. I’m just…embarrassed.” Pip tried to explain. “E-Even thought I can’t see anything…”

Damien crawled back up to Pip. He laid himself across Pip and kissed him again.

“I know. You don’t need to be embarrassed. I’ll take care you of.” Damien muttered softly.

He gently ran his hands down to cup Pip’s own hands. As soon as his hands covered Pip’s hands, Pip shook and felt a wave of heat overcome him. Damien brushed his fingers repeatedly across the soft freckled skin.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed.” Damien said warmly. He pulled away, and climbed off the bed.

Damien smirked. Damien pulled down his own pants. Damien kisses Pip. He cups the back of Pip’s head, and slide his tongue between Pip’s lips. Their lips moved together, and tongues danced. He shifted his body until he was comfortable above Pip. He slowly lowered himself onto Pip, all while keeping their lips together.

Damien gently eased Pip’s head back to the pillow. He kept his mouth firmly against Pip’s, drinking in the addicting sweetness. He reached down to Pip’s hands and gently took them. He threated their fingers together. Damien pulled the hands up, and laid them against the pillows on either side of Pip’s head.

A sudden spike of pleasure washed through Pip as their hips pressed together. Pip pulled away from Damien’s mouth, and let out a yelp.

Damien let out his own cry. He shifted once again, and looked down at Pip. He panted a little, with blush appearing brighter across his cheeks.

“Did…did that feel good?” Damien asked.

Pip sniffed. He mutely nodded.

“Y-Yeah…it did…you’re a good boy.” He said.

Damien let out a breathless gasp. He perked up like a puppy again, and immediately rolled his hips firmly against Pip’s. It grinded their penises together, which sent tremors of powerful pleasure to ram through them. It made both of their bodies jerk.

The friction that grow from the way their hips moved, made the both whimper and gasp. Damien’s mouth took over Pip’s again. It was hot, incredibly hot and messy, with neither of the men having any experience other than the kisses they had been sharing that evening.

Pip whined at the sensation. Damien had begun to roll his hips up and down, and firmly grinded down onto Pip. He held Pip’s hips to prevent him from moving back up against his, as if to tease him.

Pip felt a shudder run up his spin and he yelped into Damien’s mouth from the alien hand that wrapped around his penis. Damien held both his and Pip’s penises together, and with a shaky hand, began to jerk them off. He rolled his hand up and down.

Pip almost wiggled away from the hand. He whimpered as Damien began to gently rub their penises.

Pip broke away from Damien's mouth and moaned loudly. Pip was surprised that the sound came from him, but he hardly had time to think about it, as Damien speed up his motion. He unintentionally exposed his throat to Damien.

Damien saw the skin. He bent down and dragged his tongue wetly across the pale skin.

Just the feeling of it made Pip gasp, whimper and moan. His eyes rolled up into his skull, and he arched his back. He could feel that familiar building increase within his stomach.

Pip’s legs twitched, and jerked upward. His toes curled as he felt the burning fire erupt within him once again. Pip’s head fell back as he climaxed. The white sticky body fluids burst through the air, and coated the hand wrapped around the two penises.

“I-I’m sorry…” Pip squealed. He stared down at the fluids coating Damien’s hand.

Damien blinked at Pip. He looked down at his hand, and then back up at him. His lips twitched into a wide, comforting smile.

“Why? I’m happy I made you climax again!” he said almost too happy.

Pip’s face flushed. He shook his head. “Damien. Don’t say such embarrassing things.” He whimpered.

Damien chuckled. He eased himself back, and released his hand. He reached for the tissues again, to clean the fluids off himself. He even hummed to himself as he cleaned his hand before he throw it away into a bin.

Pip panted softly, and licked his lips. He winced as his lips was swollen from the kisses. He, with a shaky hand, pushed his blonde hair out of his face.

“Was it good?” Damien asked.

Pip sniffed. He smiled at the other man, and shifted on the bed. Pip wondered for a few seconds wondered what was up with Damien, and need to be praised all the time? He kept wanting to know if he did a good job…which Pip was more than happy to give.

It was just a little odd as Pip hadn’t noticed that side of the other man before. He leant towards Damien. Pip lifted a hand, and gently cupped Damien’s cheek. He gently crushed the soft skin, and smiled.

“Y-Yes. You was a good boy.” Pip said.

The bed jerked, as Damien pounced. Pip’s yelped. His back bounced onto the mattress, and he blinked blindly in bewiled.

“You got to stop doing that.” Pip gasped. He let out a so laugh. “Every time I sit up, you push me back down.”

Damien chuckled. He buried his face into Pip’s neck, and gently nipped at the soft flesh.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help but get excited.” He explained.

Pip shuddered. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around Damien’s shoulders. He pets the dark haired man on the head. Pip giggled as he felt Damien shudder from it.

“You’re like a puppy.” Pip admitted.

Damien poked his head up. He kisses Pip on the lips.

“We can stop now. If you want too…” Damien said softly.

Pip nodded. He was tired. Still he smiled. He wrapped his arms tightly around Damien’s neck, and sighed.

“T-Thank you for this.” Pip breathed out softly. “I-I know you didn’t want to…but I-I’m so happy you did.”

Damien hummed deeply. He buried his face into Pip’s neck. He hugged the smaller man close to him, and gently ran his hand along the scared skin.

“I just get scared. I don’t want you in anymore pain.” He admitted.

Pip nodded. “But I’m not. I love you so much Damien.” He said softly.

Damien tiredly lifted his head. He kisses Pip gently.

“I love you probably more…” he murmured.

Pip sighed sweetly. His face was glowing from the sexual actions they had just did. His water, white eyes closes and he couldn’t help but smile brightly. His head was slightly crooked, and lured gently in the middle of his arm.

“You’re hungry?” Damien asked softly.

Pip’s eyes slide open. He blindly gazed ahead of himself, which happened to Damien’s face. He lightly reached up, and traced his fingertips along the soft skin of Damien’s face. His stomach let out a small grumble.

“A little.” Pip softly mumbled.

Damien nodded. He leant forward, and pressed his forehead to Pips. “Do you want to eat in here?” he asked softly.

“Can we go to the cafeteria?”

~#~#~#~#~

Tweak whimpered.

The shaky blonde shook his head furiously. Fear filled him. Tweak’s heart began to pound. Every step he had made, horrible thoughts filled his mind. Anything could happen. All he could think about, and worry about was his lover. Craig.

“O-Oh. Craig…” Tweak whimpered.

He slowly walked into the kitchen. His eyes scanned around the space, and he whimpered again.

“Tweak?”

Tweak jumped. He let a very un-manly cry of surprise, and spun around. He stared with large, wide eyes at the taller figure walking towards him.

“D-Don’t do t-that!” Tweak gasped.

Craig chuckled. He smirked. “Sorry about that Tweak.” He said with a laugh.

Tweak blushed. He shifted on his feet before he pouted. “C-Craigggg! Gha, I t-thought you was supposed to-to, gha, be sick?” he squealed out in a loud huff.

“Gha! Y-You don’t look sick at all!” Tweak cried out.

Tweak peered at Craig’s body. He looked completely fine. He looked normal. So why was he told Craig was sick?

“Oh…well, I’m actually not.” Craig admitted bluntly.

Tweak’s eyes widened. “W-What? Gha! Seriously?” he gapped. “D-Does C-Chef know?”

“Of course Chef knows.” Craig frowned. He looked almost insulted. “You brought my box. Right?”

Tweak blinked. He blushed a little, as he remembered the box. He quickly held it up, and nodded.

“Yes. Gha! Er, I do. Gha!” Tweak breathed out.

Craig smiled warmly. He looked at the box, and took with both hands. He held it like a child on Christmas. He smirked and looked down at the box.

Tweak blinked his beautiful sea-blue eyes after Craig. He clocked his head to the side, and tried to see around the other male. He wouldn’t lie, he was curious about what was inside that box. He trailed after Craig, he followed him further into the kitchen. He nervously stood in the doorway. He leant against the door frame, and curled his arms together.

“S-So? What’s in the, gha, box?” he finally asked.

Craig placed the box onto his kitchen counter top. He looked over his shoulder at the short golden haired male. He smiled in amusement.

“Tweak. You can come in. I won’t bite yet.” He teased.

Tweak glared at him. He pouted, and stepped into the room. “Gha! I know that. I…I…meh. Gha! Whatever.” He grumbled and crossed his arms.

Craig chuckled under his breathe. The dark haired man walked away from the box, and walked up to Tweak. He cupped the blonde’s face, and smiled.

“Are you mad at me because you thought I was sick?” Craig teasingly asked.

Tweak’s face flushed a brighter red. “T-That’s not, gha, the point. I s-seriously was w-worried. You wasn’t in o-our cube this morning…” he whimpered.

Craig kisses Tweak gently. “I’m sorry.” He says against Tweak’s lips.

“I know you don’t like it when I leave the cube without you. I was sorting something out.” Craig added. “Something you’ll like later on.”

Tweak’s eyebrows pulled together. His small body trembled uncontrollable. “S-Something, gha, I’ll like?...gha, s-so it will b-be a perverted thing. Huh?” he pouted. His face turned a brighter red colour.

Craig smirked. He shrugged. “I have no comment.” He said.

Tweak rolled his eyes. He smiled meekly however, before his eyes looked down at the box.

“S-So, gha, w-what’s in the box.” He squealed out in curiosity.

“It came from Chef. Right?” Craig asked.

Tweak’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. “Gha! O-Of course it is. Y-You think, gha, I would have picked it off the s-street or something?” he asked.

“Aw. You’re so cute.” Craig smirked widely. He kisses Tweak firmly again.

Craig reached over the box, and pulled the small flap at the top. Immediately, the four cardboard triangle like shapes sprung open. It revealed two objects. One being a white cotton cloth tied together by a pink ribbon.

Tweak let out a high pitch cry. His blue eyes widened, and he gapped. He stepped away with his face becoming hotter by the passing second. His chest tightened and he couldn’t stop gapping like a fish.

“Gha! T-T-That’s!” he couldn’t get the words out.

Craig grinned similar to a Cheshire cat. Tweak swore for a second Craig had cat ears and tail. Craig reached into the box, and pulled out a long object.

“What? You said you wanted to try it?” Craig purred.

Tweak’s face flushed a bright red face. He shook his head. “I-I wasn’t, gha, s-serious!” he shrieked. His voice becoming hitch pitched.                                  

Craig laughed. “No? Are you sure?” he said. His smile widened further.

“You’re pretty hard, my love~” Craig teased.

Tweak blinked shakily. His head snapped down to look at himself, and gasped in horror. There really was a dent between his legs.

Still smirking widely, Craig pulled the ribbon of the bag inside the box. It opened to reveal not cookies or brownies, no, instead it was a rage of colourful square like sweets. He picked a bright yellow square sweet and turned towards Tweak. He pushed it easily into Tweak’s unexpecting mouth.

Tweak’s eyes widened. He tried to stumble away, but Craig grabbed him by his hips. He easily pulled Tweak back against himself.

“W-What are you d-doing?” Tweak’s tried to say. However it was muffled from the large square sweet.

Tweak jumped when he felt a hand on his head. Craig gently stroked him on the head, petted him and rubbed his scalp. It made Tweak’s face flush brightly as it was no secret that the top of Tweak’s head was sensitive.

Tweak’s eyes became half-lidded. He embarrassingly felt himself lean into Craig’s hand. He enjoyed being petted before he snapped back to reality and pulled away blushing brightly. Steam was coming from his ears.

“C-Craig! Don’t, gha, do that!” Tweak squealed. His voice creaking as he spoke.

Craig smiled warmly. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I know your scalp is incredibly sensitive, but you’re expression is just so cute.” He chuckled.

Tweak, still blushing, shook his head. He pouted. He could still feel tingling sensation across the top of his head from Craig’s petting. His eyes turned and peered down into the box again. Tweak could see the embarrassing object.

“H-How did you, gha, g-get it?” he asked shyly.

Craig hummed. “I asked Chef.” He shrugged.

Tweak’s eyes widened. “Y-You spoke to, gha, Chef a-about it?” he whimpered.

“It’s Chef. Why be embarrassed over anything with him involve. He used to sing to us as kids about sex.” Craig snorted. He runs his lips along Tweak’s neck. He gently nipped at the soft skin, and groaned at the delicious taste that coated the other’s skin.

Tweak gasped. He moaned softly as Craig began to rock their hips together. He could feel the other man’s hot, and hard penis through his treasures. He bites his bottom lip, and throw his head back from the sensation.

Tweak opened his mouth as if to say something, but Craig cut him off. The raven haired man quickly pressed harder against him, and a mouth covered his own. Tweak felt a shudder run up his spin when he felt Craig’s tongue pushed into his mouth.

“Do you want to try it?” Craig asked.

Tweak bravely placed his arms around Craig’s neck. He inhaled sharply, as his body twitched with warmth.

“W-What? In here?” Tweak whimpered softly.

Tweak stared at him for a few minutes. He didn’t even realize Craig had pushed him so fair against the counter that his legs had slide open. He didn’t realize Craig had moved between his legs, and then was able to grind on him. Tweak had felt it. Felt through his pants.

Craig kissed him.

Tweak whimpered into Craig mouth. His arms tightened around Craig’s neck, and felt his body tremble against Craig’s. Unlike last time, Tweak didn’t freak out when Craig began to grind on him. The brunette moved his hips back and forth against Tweak’s.

“C-Craig.” Tweak gasped.

Craig shifted himself. He ran his lips along the pale flesh along Tweak’s neck. He gently left little kisses along the skin. With is right hand, he pressed his hand against the area between Tweak’s shoulder blades while his other hand moved towards the spot between Tweak’s legs.

Tweak let out a shaky breathe. His eyes widened as he felt Craig press his hand firmly against him. His heart leaped into his throat. He gulped, and nervously looked around the kitchen. It wasn’t like he was expecting to somehow end up doing type of thing with Craig of all people.

“Craig, gha, s-stop.” Tweak panted.

Tweak rubbed his eyes. He looked at Craig timidly. “Gha!…it’s just…I feel awkward doing that type of things…in the, um, kitchen…” he admitted shyly.

“Really?” Craig asked.

The other man clocked his head. He pouted, and curled his shaky arms in to his chest. “W-We’re, gha, in t-the kitchen C-Craig.” He muttered under his breathe.

Craig raised an eyebrow. “You wasn’t complaining about it last week.” He said.

Tweak’s face turned red. He puffed his cheeks out. “N-Not fair C-Craig! Gha.” He whimpered.

“Is it because Token caught us?” Craig pressed. He clocked his head to the side rather cutely in Tweak opinion.

Tweak went to speak back, however he clopped his mouth shut. It was true. It was embarrassing, but true. Their childhood friend, Token, had caught them. Last week, he and Craig had been in the middle of it…Tweak would even say he was almost pushed off the edge by his lover, when Token had chosen that very moment to walk in. At least it wasn’t Kenny, that would have been more then embarrassing.

“Token’s a big boy. I’m sure he’s seen worse.” Craig rolled his eyes. He smiled back at the twitchy blonde, and tried to kiss him again.

Tweak frowned. He turned his head which forced Craig to kiss him on the cheek. “T-That’s not, gha, the point.” He moaned softly.

Craig sighed deeply. He pulled away, and grabbed onto Tweak jerky hands. “But Tweak, we’ve done a lot of worse then last week. Hell, many times over our friends have accidently walked in on us.” He asked.

“Craig!” Tweak whined. “I-I just, gha, just d-don’t want to b-be seen by anyone, gha, but y-you!”

Craig blinked once and then twice. He blinked furiously, and then stepped back. His white cheeks flushed a dusty pink colour, and he nodded.

“Oh.” Craig breathed out. “Oh. That’s what you mean.”

Tweak pouted. His bottom lip quivered. Tweak clenched his jerky fists. “R-Right! Gha! I-I don’t-don’t want-want to be seen, gha, naked by a-anyone but-but…but…” his breathe hitched as he tried to speak.

“Me.” Craig finished.

Tweak nodded. His ice-blue eyes had became glassy with unleashed tears. He inhaled sharply, and nodded once again. His messy blonde hairs stuck out in random directions, and Tweak anxiously ran both hands through it.

“Ah. Hey. It’s okay.” Craig yelped. He stepped up to Tweak, and took his face between his hands. “Hey. Hey. I get it. I get it.”

Tweak whimpered. He placed his hands over Craig’s. “You, You do? Gha r-really?” he meekly asked.

“Yeah. I’m sorry for not understanding.” Craig said. His lips pulled into a weary smile. His head jerked in time with his words.

The blonde let out a deep shaky breathe. He licked his chipped lips, and winced from how the sensitive skin burned. His shoulders hunched, and he smiled.

“O-Okay, gha, C-Craig.” Tweak softly sighed.

Craig nodded. His lips pulled into a soft smile, and he pressed his hands against Tweak’s round cheeks. “Tweak. You’re still going to your therapy sessions, right?” he asked.

The shaky blonde blinked up at him. “Huh? Gha, o-oh, yes. I, um, gha, I am. C-Craig.” He said anxiously. “W-Why? Have, have s-somebody said something?”

Craig shook his head. “God no. Tweak. I was just checking up with you.” He said and kissed Tweak on the cheek.

Tweak flushed. He lowered his head, and buried his face into Craig’s chest. “Oh. I-I’m also s-still taking, gha, my medication.” He added quietly. His voice muffled by Craig shirt.

Craig nodded. He gently stroked Tweak on the head. He ran his fingers through the soft blonde curls, and smiled warmly as Tweak all but purred into him. Tweak really did have a sensitive scalp. Many times Craig had compared Tweak to a cuddly cat. He was just too cute.

“You haven’t had panic attacks without telling me, have you?” Craig asked.

Tweak slowly rolled his head back. He frowned a little, and sniffed. “N-No. O-Only, oh, one. Y-You was there.” He said quietly.

Craig seemed pleased with that answer and pulled Tweak back into a loving hug. He buried his face into the messy golden hair, and breathed in Tweak’s chosen shampoo. Strawberry. It made him snort softly in amusement. As a child, Tweak disliked Strawberry, it was rather funny that he used strawberry shampoo nowadays.

“Good.” He said.

Tweak sniffed. He sighed softly. Tweak’s eyes was glassy, as if he was about to cry but nothing came out. Instead, he smothered his face into the other’s chest.

“Y-You…y-you, gha!” Tweak whimpered without being able to voice his thoughts.

Craig pets Tweak. He kisses Tweak on the top of the head. “I know you don’t like to think about that time, but it’s good for you if you do. It’s healthy, as Mr Mackey says. You don’t even talk to me about it…” he trailed off.

“…I-I know…” Tweak breathed out without moving. “O-Oh. I know. M-Mr Mackey keeps p-prompting m-me to talk more and more, gha, about it…”

The other man gently moves Tweak back. He gently touches Tweak’s round shoulders, and looked into his face.

“So you have been talking about it?” he asked with a blank face.

The jerky blonde whimpered. He looked down and gave a small jerky nod as his answer.

Craig almost frowned however he held it back. It was good. It was healthy, and Tweak needed to talk about it so he could heal better. However, Craig couldn’t stop help but feel a little blank of jealousy fill his stomach. Tweak hadn’t ever talked to him about it, Craig knew about it but Tweak never out right spoke it to him about it.

Craig felt jealous and protectiveness. It was selfish of him to have those thoughts.

“I-I’m so-sorry.” Tweak whispered. “I-I, gha, I know you-you want me to talk w-with you. T-To, gha, tell you about it…I-I know you-you, gha, want me to rely on you…b-but I think I’ve got to try things by myself…”

The shaky blonde breathed in deeply. “I love you a lot Craig. So much! But I don’t want to be burden on you forever!” he said loudly without a gasp, or jerk, or anything. He said it bravely, and firmly.

It made Craig smile. He felt hurt, but he was impressed. He was proud.

“I know Tweak.” He said proudly. He kisses Tweak gently. “I love you just as much, and I know you’re trying so hard to get better, but at least rely on me a little.”

Tweak blinked. His hands shook, and he bites his bottom lip. His cheeks was flush red. He was doing everything he could to get better, after what his parent had done to him as a child. Had been putting all kinds of drugs into his food, and their coffee…Tweak isn’t sure what happened to them as Craig had worriedly taken him away from the house after finding out.

“I-I…I’m scared…” Tweak whispered after a moment of silence. He lowered his head. “I-I’m s-so scared…”

Craig frowned softly. He gently lifted Tweak’s face with a few fingers underneath the blonde’s chin.

Tweak sniffed. “I-I’m scared…w-what if I have another panic a-attack and-and, gha, do it again?” he gasped out. He curled in his arms tightly, and his shoulders hunched high. He crushed his lips together, and his top lip quivered.

“You won’t. Tweak. You’re doing everything right. You’re taking your medicine, and you’re going therapy, and you’re even going to those stupid sessions with Mr Mackey.” Craig said firmly. He cupped Tweak’s face, and sternly looked into Tweak’s face.

Craig leaned in close to Tweak’s face. “It won’t happen again. I’m here with you this time, and I won’t leave you leave you ever again.” He added.

Tweak’s lips twitched. They pulled into a tiny smile, and he let out a breathe of relief. He let out a tiny hiccup. His chest tightened, and shuddered. Tweak’s shaky hands reached up and gently covered Craig’s own hands.

“Thank you.” Tweak breathed out, with a few tears dripping from his eyelashes. “Thank you so much C-Craig. I-I don’t think I w-would have been here without you…”

Craig softly made a sound underneath his breathe. He leant forward, and kissed Tweak firmly on the lips.

“Don’t say that.” Craig said against Tweak’s mouth. “Don’t say that, Tweak. You’re a lot stronger then what you think.”

Tweak’s face flushed a bright red colour. He meekly smiled, and nodded his head. He cuddled up to Craig again. He snuggled his face into Craig’s neck, and his arms wrapped tightly around Craig’s stomach. His fingers tightly twists into the creamy white clothes.

“I-I love you.” Tweak said quietly again.

Craig kisses him on the head again. He gently runs his fingers through the curls, and smirked as Tweak moans as his fingertips brushes Tweak’s sensitive scalp. Craig rests his chin on the top of Tweak’s head. His eyes darkened as his mind flips backward. He remembered that night almost about 3 years ago. Craig blamed himself for it, because he didn’t realize just how hurt Tweak was.

The man had tried to protect Tweak, but he didn’t realize he was hurting him more then protecting him. Craig and his family, had been trying so hard to help Tweak. Craig and his mother, had been keeping a secret from Tweak that the blonde discovered and then…the accident happened.

It had been more of his mother really, Craig didn’t know about it until a month after. He agreed with his mother to not tell Tweak but like all things in their fucked up village…everything crashed and Tweak found out the truth. It was the most violent, and only violent ever, panic attack he had because of it.

It was his fault.

“Craig!” Tweak suddenly yelled.

Craig jumped in surprise. Tweak never raised his voice, ever. The man blinked confusingly, and looked down at the jerky blonde. His eyes was wide, and his mouth gapped bewilderment.

“Craig! Stop!” Tweak pouted. “I-I’ve been calling you, gha, f-for the past few minutes. You h-haven’t been replying…”

“Oh.” Craig gapped. He blushed a little, and awkwardly nodded his head slowly. “Sorry about that Tweak.”

Tweak pouted. He looked a lot like a little kitten, with fluffy ears and a swishing tail. He clocked his head to the side.

“A-Are you thinking about it, gha, again?” Tweak asked. His button up nose twitched cutely.

Craig flushed. He embarrassingly nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” He sighed.

Tweak’s lips twitched. He sharply breathed in, and he licked his lips. He winced as the small bite marks burned. His hands twitched, and he sighed softly.

“Y-You know…I-I’m not, gha, do not b-blame you for it.” Tweak softly explained. “Not at all. I-I think you t-tried to help me…you did it to help me…”

Tweak closed his eyes. He smiled warmly up at Craig. “I-I know. My m-mum…is more unstable then myself…your mum tried to protect me by not allowing h-her to see me…for her to bother me…” he said softly. His voice trailed off as he thought of Craig’s mother.

Craig’s mother, Laura Tucker, had saved him many times. Tweak honestly saw Laura as his own mother after everything. Laura had even instructed him to call her mum. Tweak really loved her, she would come see him and Craig together.

Back then…after the Tuckers had come and saved him…Tweak’s own mother hadn’t let go. She kept coming, and trying to see him, but Laura had stepped between her and him. Tweak had a lot to thank her for it…even after the accident.

It was embarrassing but Tweak loved Laura and Thomas. The Tuckers were the first time he had ever experienced a family, and love. His own family were so unstable, and mentally ill…the Tuckers had saved him.

“B-Both Laura and T-Thomas have done a lot for me, I o-owe them a lot. E-Even Tricia helped me out…” Tweak shyly admitted. “I love y-you…I love you all s-so much…”

“Tweak.” Craig smiled.

Craig kisses the other repeatedly. Pressing butterfly kisses all over the blondes face, and laughing when Tweak giggled loudly.

“S-So, it’s not your fault. I-It’s…my parents fault…a-as Mr Mackey and W-Wendy keeps telling me. Gha, t-they should have protected me and n-not victimized me…with d-drugs, gha…” Tweak added softly. “I-I’m getting so much b-better now. Gha, it’s funny that being in St. Andrews Park, gha, h-helped me s-so much.”

Craig nodded in understanding. “Yeah. But you’re always surround by your friends. Guess I gotta thank those assholes later for that.” He snorted, and rolled his eyes as he thought about the other guys.

Hell even the girls were here too.

Tweak had a lot of support. Craig was so pleased he was getting better.

“The fire was my fault, not yours Craig.” Tweak said bravely. His heart skipped a beat in his chest.

Craig’s eyes widened at the word. It was the first time Tweak had directly said ‘fire’ rather then ‘accident’ or ‘the event’.

Tweak lowered his head. “I set the-the fire. I set the fire, d-during my violent panic attack. I just glad I-I didn’t hurt anybody…” he said slowly, with a low voice. His lips trembled, and he stared at the clean tiles of the kitchen.

“I-I destroyed our school…burned it down….” Tweak whimpered. He twisted his hands together, and nervously peeked up. “I-It’s my fault…gha, I burned down our childhood school…”

Craig frowned. He stepped towards Tweak, and grabbed a hold of him again. “No. It’s not your fault. You was having a break down, a panic attack – a server panic attack at that.” He said firmly.

“Principal Victoria and Principal PC at least helped you get a reduced sentence. Those fuckers wanted to put you away for triple that for, as they said, damaging government property. Bullshit.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

Tweak gazed up at Craig. He smiled and sighed happily.

“Craig. Gha. Please.” He giggled.

He couldn’t help but smile. He loved Craig so much. He adored the other, and hearing him talking so passionate made his heart warm up.

‘I’m so loved…’ Tweak realized to himself.

It really made him happy…

Tweak mutely listened to Craig for another few minutes. The reason he was in St. Andrews Park wasn’t his fault, but it was either come to Victoria’s prison or go to another where he probably wouldn’t get any help. Where his treatment wouldn’t continue.

After almost a full year with the Tuckers, he learnt his mother had been repeatedly bothering the family – harassing Laura…thinking back on it now, Tweak had to admit it didn’t seem like a big deal but at the time, he had panicked. He was unhealthy, and ill. Tweak had went straight into full blown emotional break down, which result in him running to the only safe place he knew as he felt betrayed with Laura and Craig at the time…he ran to their childhood school…and had set a fire.

A furious fire that had burned the building down.

The school that held so many precious memories. Tweak had single-handed accidently demolished the place which held his most special memories. Memories of his beloved friends, and more importantly, Craig.

Tweak will never forgive himself for it…it was his fault, he took the responsibility for it.

Craig pulled him into a hug. Into a bone-crushing hug, like if he let go, Tweak would disappear. He let out a gentle moan, and buried his face back into Tweak’s hair.

“C-Craig, gha, t-tell me you love me again.” Tweak’s muffled voice asked.

Craig chuckled. “I love you.” He said in amusement.

Tweak laughed. “I love you too.”

The two men looked at one another. Their faces leaned in close, and their lips were just about to touch when a loud ruckus erupted through the air. Both jumped in surprise. Their heads turned towards the door way to the cafeteria where the sound was coming from.

“What the…” Craig frowned. He held onto Tweak’s twitchy hand, and the two decided to go investigate.

Just as they entered the cafeteria, something hit poor Craig in the face.

“You fucking take that back!” A familiar voice wailed out.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Leopold groaned.

He shifted. His body ached with numbness. The strong smell of cleanness, and medical-like products, they were familiar but yet not familiar. Ever so slowly, his eyes slide open and moaned softly.

Leopold opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, and noticed he was in a bed. A bed with thick white blankets. His eyes ran around the area he was in, there was a white curtain like sheet hanging around the small area. His heart began to speed up with worry upon noticing how white it was.

‘A-A hospital? N-No…’ Leopold thought in fear. He was so scared. So scared that it could have been…

Could it all have been a…a….dream?

Leopold’s body trembled. He curled up tightly, and inhaled sharply. His classy blue eyes, because tear up and the hair covering his body stood up on end. However, when he lowered his head, he gasped and whimpered.

He felt so much relieve upon seeing the familiar creamy yellow-ish clothes. The clothes St. Andrew Park had given him.

He was still in prison. Still in St. Andrew Park and not St. Mary Cross.

Leopold weakly smiled. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, and jumped. He flinched as he felt a horrible, and painful throb spread from the back of his head. Leopold could feel a bump. A bump had formed on the back of his head, but from what?

Leopold’s eyebrows pulled together. He clenched his teeth together, and gently touched the bump. It hurt. It stung. It made him hiss. There was a bandage wrapped around his head as well. He wondered if his head had bleed…but why? He couldn’t remember why.

‘What had I been…d-doing?’ Leopold wondered to himself. ‘I…I was outside…right. I was working outside…my job was gardening?’

He had been hit on the head a few times today. More then once.

Leopold gasped. ‘I was knocked down and my head hit the gardening post.’ He remembered.

‘I must have been brought to St. Andrews Park’s clinic…the hospital wing?’ Leopold thought. ‘Didn’t even know they had one…’

Leopold shook his head. He carefully got to his feet. Leopold’s legs trembled, and almost buckled underneath him, almost throw him back down. He groaned. Leopold carefully gains his balance. He turned to the curtain sheet, and pulled it back to poke his head out. He could hear a little sound of other people, and slowly stepped out.

“Oh! You’re up!” a voice said.

Leopold jumped. He turned his head to see Bebe. She stood next to a table with another blonde haired man sitting on a table. There was another woman in a familiar white nurse outfit.

Bebe walked up to Leopold. “I was beginning to worry. Kenny, Stan and Clyde brought you in, a hurry. Apparently you was knocked down, and you hit your head hard.” She explained.

Leopold blinked. He smiled a little, and nodded. That seemed about right.

“Well, you had a nasty bump and you was cut a little. I’ve cleaned it and patched it up. You can remove the bandage tomorrow.” The nurse explained in a stern type of voice.

Leopold nodded once again. His blue eyes flickered, and they narrowed down on the male sitting on the table. He looked eerily familiar, as if Leopold had seen him somewhere or someplace but he couldn’t put a finger on it.

The man was taller then Leopold, with messy, curls of sandy blonde. He had large, round blue eyes, with chubby cheeks. He was chewing on his first, as he sat on the table. The man was curled up tightly, with his body shaking. His eyes looked everywhere but Leopold. His clothes looked a mess, and was ripped in places, there was even a few stains present. His skin would have been paper white if it wasn’t for the many different bruise sizes, and cuts.

Leopold’s eyebrows raised to his hair line. He stared in worry, and concern. What had happened to him.

Bebe glanced down at Leopold, and then looked at the man on the table. She smiled wearily down at him. She placed a hand onto his shoulder.

“Leopold. This is Bradley Weeks.” Bebe introduced. When she said his name, Bradley jerked on the table. “It seems he had another accident.”

Leopold blinked. He stared at Bradley, and thought it was pretty lucky to meet two Bradleys in one day. He tried to look into Bradley’s eyes, but the shaky blonde avoided looking at Leopold.

“Poor Bradley here is always getting into _accidents_.” Bebe explained.

There was something in her voice. Leopold looked up at Bebe. There was something about the way Bebe spoke. It was like Bradley said they were accidents, but Bebe wasn’t buying it. There was definitely something wrong with it. Leopold went to scratch his head in confusion when his head stung. It reminded him that wasn’t a good idea. He winced and dropped his hand. His lips shook.

Bradley shook on the table. His hands clenched together. He grinded his teeth together. Bradley puffed his cheeks out.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Bradley squealed out. “C-Can I leave now! Please!”

Leopold felt his heart drop. He stared with wide eyes, and a gapping mouth. That voice. He remembered it. Leopold remembered this morning, when he was on his way to his first job and that man.

He had came across a man being assaulted! Leopold had completely forgotten about him! He cursed himself, and shook his head. He understood why Bradley didn’t want to come clean, didn’t want to tell Bebe what was going on. However it looked like Bebe might already knew what’s going on.

Leopold wanted to talk to Bradley but he when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He just stared at the blonde mutely.

“Can I go! Can I go! Please!” Bradley repeatedly asked. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m clam, and fine.”

The nurse sighed sadly. She and Bebe shared a look before she nodded.

“Alright Bradley.” The nurse said softly. “Alright Bradley. You can go now, but seriously, if you have another _accident_ , you have to come straight here. I don’t want to see Bebe dragging you in again.”

Bradley’s face became beef red. His eyebrows pulled together, and his eyes narrowed. He curled his lips together, and nodded furiously. Bradley began to chew on his hand again as he slide off the table.

Leopold silently stared at him. He watched as Bradley all but ran out of there. He stared after the other blonde until the doors swung shut behind him.

“Sorry about that Leopold.” Bebe sighed. “Bradley’s a bit…odd. I’m sure he is being harassed but we can’t do anything until he comes forward or if we catch them red handed.”

Leopold blinked a little. He nodded in thought. He completely understood why Bradley wouldn’t come forward, Leopold had been in the spot many times before. He swallowed a lump, and forced a strain smile.

“Anyway. Kenny’s waiting outside. He hasn’t left since you was brought in.” Bebe said.

Leopold’s eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat, and his cheeks burned with warmth. Leopold’s lips formed a smile. Immediately he felt himself grow warm at the thought of seeing the shaggy blonde haired again…seeing him so soon.

He looked at the double white doors and then Bebe. He shifted on his feet anxiously.

“Alright Leopold. You can go now.” Bebe laughed.

Leopold sheepishly smiled. He looked down, and bumped his fists together. He glanced back at the two amused woman before speed walking out the hospital wing. His hands twitched against the door, and pushed. He peered through, and let out a shaky breathe.

He could see Kenny. The shaggy blonde haired man was leaning against the wall a little away from the door. His arms was crossed, with his head downward. Leopold could see Kenny’s eyes closed, and he wondered if the man had fallen asleep while waiting.

The blonde breathed in sharply. He bravely slide through the door, and felt relief that he was no longer in a white place that brought on horrible memories. He shook his head, and soundlessly walked up to Kenny.

Leopold clocked his head to the side. He leant faceward, and peered up at Kenny’s face. It really looked like Kenny was sleeping. Leopold waved a hand in front of his face and got no movement from him. Leopold twisted his lips and clicked his tongue. He puffed his cheeks out.

The blonde sighed deeply. He gently poked Kenny on the shoulder, and peered at Kenny’s face. The other didn’t even stir. Leopold made a soft whine, and gently shook Kenny’s shoulder. There was still nothing. Leopold was starting to become annoyed. He pouted, and again, shook Kenny’s shoulder again.

After ten minutes, Leopold huffed loudly. He pouted, and settled against the wall next to the slumbering Kenny. Leopold wondered how long he must have been in St. Andrews Park’s hospital wing for Kenny to fall into such a deep sleep?

Suddenly, a hand cupped his cheek. Leopold’s eyes widened and he felt his body freeze. The warm, rather big hand turned his head and lips pressed against his. It sent a warm shudder down his spin. It made Leopold’s stomach flip.

It was nice.

The lips pulled away too soon.

Leopold blinked furiously. He looked up with glassy, owlish blue eyes.

“Sorry Buttercup. I couldn’t help it.” Kenny grinned.

Leopold blushed. He nervously looked down, with his hands curled together. The blonde timidly trembled. Leopold nodded slowly. He felt confused. Almost like he didn’t know what just happened. It took a few minutes for it to sink in, and when it did, he gasped loudly.

Leopold snapped his head around to look at Kenny. His eyes grow so wide that they burned a little, and he gapped in shock.

‘D-Did…d-did Kenny…did Kenny really just kiss me?’ Leopold thought. He quickly began to feel embarrassed.

“You’re just so cute Buttercup!” Kenny chipped. He pulled Leopold easily into him, and wrapped an arm around Leopold’s shoulders. “You’ve been in there for a few hours then. You was asleep for a few hours. Its close to dinner now.”

Leopold glanced up at Kenny meekly. His button nose flickered. Leopold felt surprised that he had really been asleep for that long. It was rather early, around 9 am when he began to work and he sure it wasn’t that long before he hit his head…now it must be 5 pm or 6 pm…

“Come on. You missed lunched, and I noticed you didn’t eat much for breakfast.” Kenny chimed happily. He easily pulled the small blonde along with him. “You really should eat more Buttercup. You need way more meat on your bones.”

Leopold pouted. His face was still hot, but he wasn’t as embarrassed as he was. He looked down at him and huffed. He does have more ‘meat on his bones’ as he had been eating more. Leopold snorted.

Kenny laughed. He playfully ruffled Leopold’s hair. “I’m just teasing. I’m just teasing.” He grinned.

The small blonde smiled. He made a soft breathless laugh. He felt a horrible pull on the back of his throat, that he hadn’t felt before. Leopold felt worried for it, but only for a second before Kenny brought him to the familiar cafeteria. It was full, compared to the many other times he had came into the hall.

Had he really slept that long?

“Ah. Don’t worry. The others saved us seats.” Kenny said. He gestured to their ‘table’.

Leopold turned to look at the table and smiled. He didn’t understand why he felt so much happiness upon seeing the familiar faces, but he did. He smiled brightly. Leopold could see Stan, Kyle and even Damien and Pip.

Pip sitting in his wheelchair, happily. Kyle sat next to him, and was talking to him. Stan and Damien looked like they were in a heated discussion.

Leopold smiled widely. He all but skipped towards the long tables. He plopped down next to Kyle as Damien was placed on Pip’s other side. Stan was seated next to him strangely...

“Butters!” Pip squealed cutely.

It always made Leopold feel amazement. He was so impressed that Pip could tell who as who just by the sound of their feet steps. That was how Pip was able to tell it was him, and not somebody else.

“Ah. Butters. I heard about your accident.” Kyle said. “I hope you’re feeling better.”

Pip gasped. “Accident? What accident? Are you alright Butters?”

Leopold smiled. He reached over, and gently took Pip’s hands. He traced his fingertip across the palm of his hand, writing letters out to him. It made Pip giggle softly under his breathe.

“Hello children!” Kenny chimed.

Stan snorted. He rolled his eyes. “Children? Kenny, I’m pretty sure you’re one of the youngest here.” He said.

Kenny playfully gasped. He pressed his hands to his chest. “Oh how you wound me grandpa.” He teased.

“I’m not that old!” Stan whined.

Leopold clocked his head in wonder. How old was they? Who was the oldest, and who was the youngest?

Kenny grinned. He shrugged, and stretched his arms above himself.

“Well. Mister broody has decided to join us this fine day. What a surprise.” Kenny laughed.

Damien grunted. His ruby eyes narrowed. “Don’t call me broody.” He grumbled.

“But Damien. You are pretty broody…” Pip mumbled shyly.

“Pip! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Damien grumbled dryly.

The small blonde giggled. His cheeks flushed, and he shrugged innocently. He drank juice through a straw. He kicked his legs a little childishly, and honestly, he looked adorable. Pip seemed to be in a good mood today, and it was rubbing off on the other men at the table. Even the sonic faced Damien looked like he was in a good mood as well.

The atmosphere at the table was nice and playfully.

“Well! Buttercup, lets go get fooooooooddddd!” Kenny grinned. He almost skipped with excitement for food.

Leopold felt curious. He knew Kenny didn’t grow up in a ‘rich family’…not that Leopold quite new what that meant, but he assumed it means they didn’t get much compared to other families. Still, it made him worry.

Did…did Kenny not eat healthy before coming to St. Andrews Park?

Leopold himself didn’t get great food at St. Mary Cross but it was better then nothing. He preferred Craig and Tweak’s food honestly. He really liked their cooking, and would like to tell them someday how much he liked it.

He shook his head. Leopold smiled up at Kenny, and carefully stood up. He avoided looking at Kenny’s lips as he knew he wouldn’t be able to control how hot his face would become…Leopold was rather worried people would be able to tell if he so much as glanced at blonde’s lips.

Kenny had kissed.

Kissed him again…and Leopold liked it.

It was rather…

“Let’s go!” Kenny cheered and throw his arm around Leopold’s shoulders.

The other men behind them snorted. They rolled their eyes, and shook their heads, however, they were smiling. Smiling and chuckling in amusement.

Despite trying not to, Leopold found himself blushing underneath Kenny’s arm. The arm, in fact, sent a bubbly warmth fill his body. It boiled in the pit of his stomach, and Leopold shyly kept his head down. He tried not to look up at Kenny, tried not to gaze at the other man’s face but nervously found himself gazing at him anyway.

“Ah! Has my handsome face rendered you speechless?” Kenny teased. He winked at Leopold.

Leopold’s eyes widened. He turned an even redder face. Leopold’s pink kissable lips crushed together. His hands curled up, and clenched at his shirt with both hands. However, he couldn’t prevent the tiny timid smile from forming.

Kenny shrugged. “I mean, you’re already speechless…that doesn’t make sense. Never mind.” He groaned.

Leopold let out a breathless laugh. He inhaled deeply, and was pretty amazed with how quickly the two moved through the line. Normally, if Leopold was late as he had became used to eating the other guys earlier then the other inmates, it would take him around ten minutes to get through the line. Both he and Kenny was at least thirty minutes late compared to normally.

It should have taken them much longer to get through the dinner line…but it took them hardly five minutes to get to the front of the dinner line.

Leopold nervously looked at the inmates on the other side of the counter. He immediately felt nervous under the inmates stern eyes. Where was Craig and Tweak? Leopold was so sure that it was their turn today? Wasn’t Craig and Tweak supposed to be dishing up their cooking?

“Um! Ohhh!” Kenny cooed excitedly.

Kenny’s dark blue eyes scanned over the food before grinning brightly like a child on Christmas morning. It amazed Leopold. It made his heart skip a beat in his chest.

“What do you want Kenny.” Grumbled one of the inmates behind the counter.

Kenny chuckled. He glanced at Leopold thoughtfully. “How about it Buttercup? We should get the pie, right? I’m assuming it’s Craig’s pie! Nobody makes such a beautiful crust like that other then Craig!” he said.

Leopold glanced down at the pie. He nodded in agreement. He wanted Craig’s pie. Craig makes the best pie ever. Anybody would be able to tell if it was Craig produce or not, just from the beautiful crust like patterns on top.

It always amazed him.

“Okay! We’ll have two pies meal!” Kenny cheered excitedly.

The inmate rolled his eyes. “Alright.” He grumbled deeply.

They quickly grabbed the dark blue trays with a square shaped pie, with peas and mashed potato. A red cup of juice was placed on the tray as well. Leopold held his carefully, and returned to the table. He resumed his spot next to Kyle. He glanced at the brownie he had got too, and frowned deeply to himself. Leopold still found it difficult to eat much cakes, and he found brownies being his least favourite.

Leopold looked at the other trays on the table. He felt his lips twitched upon seeing everyone had chosen the same meal of him and Kenny.

“That’s cute.” Damien snorted. “Matching meals.”

Leopold pouted. His blonde eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He looked at his food, and then Kenny’s. They were identical…but why is that cute? He didn’t get it, and he wished he did. Especially when he noticed, strangely Kenny’s face flushed a pink shade of embarrassment.

Why? Leopold didn’t understand.

“Butters?” Pip cutely said. “Couples normally get matching meals, most often than not.”

Leopold’s eyes widened. His mouth gapped a little. His throat burned again, a horrible sensation that was there for a few seconds before it faded away. He gulped, and snapped his head down. Steam might as well came from the top of his head.

He looked through the small golden hairs across his forehead. He nervously looked at the other trays in front of everyone else. They all had matching meals, but then again, they all were all Craig’s pie meals. Leopold didn’t quite understand but he felt his chest burn with so much warmth, that his fingers trembled on his lap. Leopold’s own embarrassment grow.

Kyle patted him on the head. “It’s okay. They’re just joking.” He said with a soft laugh.

Kyle then reached across the table towards Stan, and scooped the potatoes onto his plate. Stan, in return, scraped his peas onto Kyle’s plate. It was a rather amusing thing to see. It was no secret that Kyle loved vegetables, and that Stan would always trade his vegetables for potatoes.

“Um. Hey…guys?” a soft meekly voice said.

Leopold looked up. He felt his lips form a smile.

“Jesus Christ!” Kyle gapped. “That’s nasty!”

Clyde blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The brown haired man sat down next to Leopold. Across from Kenny, who had taken the spot next to Stan. He kicked his legs underneath the bench, and straightened his back. His nose twitched a little, with a massive bandage across it.

“Right….yeah. Cartman got me pretty good.” He chimed softly.

Unlike everyone else at the table, Clyde had picked the pasta meal. Mac N Cheese, with broad. It suited him, that and it was highly doubtful that he could eat probably in his state.

“Does it hurt?” Damien asked. A black eyebrow raised.

Clyde blushed. “A little bit.” He said.

Pip pouted. “Wait. Wait. What’s wrong with Clyde?” he asked cutely. His head clocked to the side in confusion.

“Cartman hit Clyde.” Kenny explained. “Something about Token, and then Clyde finally blow his top. Clyde punched him first, and then Cartman returned it.”

“You hit C-Cartman?” Pip asked in shock.

Pip’s small shoulders raised as he swung his head in the direction of Clyde…or at least where he thought Clyde was. However, Damien gently placed a hand on Pip’s head and turned him to look in Clyde’s direction.

“That’s pretty impressive Clyde!” Pip added.

Clyde turned a bright red colour from embarrassment. “T-Thank you Pip.” He said softly.

“Hey. Have you and Token talked yet?” Stan asked. He swallowed a large mouth full of potatoes.

Clyde shook his head. He curled up on the bench, and deeply sighed. “No. I’ve tried…but he won’t talk to me. I only see him, already asleep in the cube. I tried to wake him up, but he told me to ‘fuck off’…that hurt…” he whimpered. A hand against his chest.

Stan placed an arm around Clyde’s shoulders. “You really like Token. Huh?” he said.

“….I guess.” Clyde admitted. He blushed even brighter.

Kyle frowned deeply upon finishing his peas. He felt rather upset about that. “So then you’ve picked Token, over Bebe?” he asked without lifting his eyes from his plate.

“…I didn’t know…” Clyde sighed.

“What?” Kenny gasped. “But you just said you like Token…”

Clyde shook his head furiously. He clenched his eyes shut, and groaned loudly. “I know. I know. But it’s so confusing.” He sniffed.

“Hey. Look who it is.” Kyle hissed between clenched teeth.

Kyle peered at the cafeteria doors. His emerald eyes narrowed into a glare, and he sneered. Kyle shook his head in displeasure.

Damien growled. He clenched his hands. “He got out already? That is bullshit.” He hissed.

“D-Damien…” Pip whispered sweetly.

Pip trembled. He reached to Damien with jerky hands. He nervously grabbed onto Damien’s fists. Pip’s tiny fingers pressed into the skin. He bites bottom lip. Pip let out a small whimper.

Damien let out a soft breathe. He relaxed on the bench. His thumb stroked the back of Pip’s hand. Damien closed his ruby eyes for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry Pip…” he said softly

Leopold silently turned to look in the direction where everyone was looking. He felt his heart dropped to his stomach upon seeing the large man. His lips twisted together.

Eric Cartman.

He was back? Already?

Clyde curled in even tighter. He tried to make himself small. Much smaller then what he really is. It was obvious that Clyde was uncomfortable and frighten even. He was scared of Cartman, and everyone could see that.

“I-I guess…Wendy got him out a-again…” Clyde whispered brokenly.

Stan shook his head. His dark hair tingled Clyde’s cheek. He pulled the smaller brown haired man tighter into his arms, and gently patted Clyde on the back. He forced a strain smile at Clyde, and glanced back at Cartman briefly.

“It’s okay.” Stan said comfortingly. “Cartman’s just all bark. He’s actually a big fat cry-baby. Don’t be scare of him.”

Kyle snorted loudly. He smirked, with glowing eyes. “That’s right. The fat man even started to cry when I hit him in Canada.” He chipped with a laugh.

Leopold blinked. He looked at Kyle in surprise. Kyle had hit Cartman? Leopold tried to picture it but couldn’t. He couldn’t see Kyle hitting anybody honestly, but then again, Leopold had witnessed Kyle having a ferocious bark…he could have the bite too…

“I remember that!” Kenny gasped. “It was Christmas Eve, and Cartman was getting so bitchy!”

Pip pouted. He clocked his head, and leant further into Damien. The son of Satan had moved his wheelchair closer to him, as Pip was always more quiet and nervous when Cartman was around.

“What was you guys doing in Canada on Christmas Eve?” Pip asked curiously.

Stan sighed. He sheepishly chuckled. He sent an apologetic look at his lover. “Well…Kyle’s little brother, Ike, was almost taken back by his birth parents. So we all went with Kyle to get Ike back, and Cartman kept track of time…” he frowned and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. The fucking asshole had his watch beep when its Christmas Day. He was just so ‘shocked’ about missing Christmas. He demanded a fight, and when I hit him, he immediately breaks down, screaming and bawling at the top of his voice and call for his mother.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Getting Ike back, was all that mattered but of course, Cartman is a selfish prick.”

Leopold flinched. He looked at Cartman, and frowned. He stared at the large man, and wondered just what other things he had done? What other things he had done to piss the others off, or fucked shit up for the others?

However, Leopold couldn’t help but feel there was something else. There was something more to Cartman…he just wasn’t sure what it was…

“Hey you guys.” A sickly sweet voice said.

Cartman. He came bouncing up to the table. His large body shook with each step he took. Cartman’s beady eyes flickered as they look down at the others. The way he spoke, it was much like a child. A child that was trying to seek forgiveness, or even pull the wall over their parents eyes. It was familiar, but yet not.

“What do you want, Cartman.” Kyle groaned loudly.

Cartman frowned. “Aww, come on Kahl. I’m trying to be nice here.” He whined in a high pitch tone-voice.

Kyle’s eyes twitched. “That’s bullshit and you know it!” he hissed.

“You hit Clyde too man. Look at him.” Stan added with a sigh.

Kenny shook his head. “But seriously, what do you what Cartman. You’re not welcome at our table ever.” He said.

It was odd. Leopold noticed they was trying their very hardest not to course a scene. Trying their hardest to keep their cool, as to not scare Clyde more then what he was. Clyde and Pip. Hell, even Damien wasn’t making a sound. The son of Satan wasn’t even looking up at Cartman, instead, he was holding Pip’s hands and whispering sweet words into Pip’s ear.

“Aye! Clyde started it!” Cartman cried in defence. “I was only trying to help!”

“Help?” Kyle repeated in disbelief. His red eyebrows raised to his hairline. “Helping how exactly? That doesn’t look much like helping!”

Cartman growled. He shrugged his massive shoulders. “Mild calibration issue! I was trying to help him with Token, but like always, the little bitch wouldn’t listen to me! He began to whine, and then he tried to hit me. It’s not my fault I’ve got an awesome hook!” he huffed.

Stan snorted. He rolled his eyes. “Dude. Don’t call Clyde a bitch.” He said.

“An awesome hook. You don’t have an awesome hook. Clyde couldn’t fight. No offense Clyde.” Kenny said. He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He clicked his tongue, and rolled his blue eyes at the large man.

Clyde nervously smiled. He shrugged. Clyde knew he couldn’t fight. Hell, he was more of a wimp then Cartman. He had taken it, accepted it and nobody had ever made fun of him for it…well, other then Cartman, but then again Craig and Token always stood up for him for it.

“Kinny! That hurts! Real hurts!” Cartman wailed. “But seriously! I was just trying to help! My god, last time I try to help any of my friends.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. He shook his head at him. “Friends? We’re not friends. We’ll never be friends Cartman. Not since you hurt Pip! I mean look at him, you coursed that and what for? For some stupid, childish rivalry. A childish grudge?”

“Kyle.” Damien said.

Kyle flinched. He flushed a little. “Sorry.”

Cartman opened and shut his mouth. He gapped a little. He peered over at Pip. Cartman almost-almost looked guilty. It was difficult to tell as Cartman hardly ever had an emotion other then gleefully happy on his face.

Did…did he look guilty? Was that even possible?

Cartman let out a low goggle. His lips twisted into a frown, and his fists shook at his sides. He forced his view away from Pip, and looked down. He shook his head slowly.

“I was just telling him the truth.” Cartman said. He ignored Pip, and stared at Clyde.

Kyle groaned. “And that would be?” he asked.

Cartman puffed his large cheeks out. “Isn’t it obvious. It isn’t a secret. After Clyde’s little melt down, Token began to cheat for him. Help him cheat, to gain reasonable high grades. Pathetic. It’s not my fault Clyde wouldn’t accept the facts.” He grumbled.

“Unbelievable. You’re really something, aren’t you.” Kenny growled.

Clyde shook. He breathed in sharply, and forced a weak smile. “It’s okay. I mean, I’m…I’m slow, and I guess I am stupid. I’ve got dyslexia, which proves how dumb I am. C-Cartman’s right…i-if Token didn’t help me, t-then I probably would have…hit bottom…god knows w-what I would have done…” he said weakly.

“Ha!” Cartman grinned. “See! Clyde is finally accepting it!”

“Fuck off Cartman!”

It happened in slow motion. Before anybody could have made a sound, or a movement, Cartman was thrown forward from behind. When Cartman turned around, he let out a high pitched pig-like shriek as a fist slammed into his face. Carman’s large body stumbled backward, and the guys had to move fast to prevent themselves from being crushed underneath his body.

Cartman slammed against the table. The table shook underneath him, and he let out a deep groan. He shook, and slowly pushed himself up. His face looked surprised. He obviously wasn’t expecting to be punched…by anyone.

“Fuck off Cartman! Seriously! You’re pissing me off!” Token hissed.

Cartman blinked owlishly at the man. “Token! Token! Hey! I’m not the bullet!” he yelled out.

“That’s not fucking funny!” Token growled. “You’re so fucking stupid! Just stop being such a prat!”

“Jesus! Token!” Kenny gasped. He barely was able to catch Leopold from tripping over his own feet from the sudden impact.

Leopold stared with large eyes. He was surprised. He didn’t know Token as much as everyone else. Leopold couldn’t help but cling onto Kenny. His fingers dug into Kenny’s arm. He didn’t realize his nails had broke the tan skin.

Cartman made a loud sound. His mouth opened and shut again. “Token! Token! Listen, listen! I’m not the bullet! I didn’t-” he begged.

It looked like he had suddenly became a child. A terrified child.

“Oh my god! This is not about racism! You dumb fuck!” Token sneered. He shook his head in anger. “This is about you putting your snout where it does not belong!”

Cartman narrowed his eyes. “Aye! My nose is not a snout! I am not dumb either! We all know who the dumb one is!” he growled back.

Cartman turned his head. He peered at Clyde with a dark look in his eyes. His top lip reeled back into another sneer. He noticed there was a cut of pie on his face. It fuelled his own anger, and frustration.

“Are you seriously that fucking stupid?” Token said. “You’re still hurting our friends, and what for? To make yourself feel better? Is that really worth it? At the end, you’ll be alone!”

Cartman growled. He reached up, and grabbed the pie on his face. He throw it at Token, and felt satisfied that it hit Token directly in the middle of his face. It stuck to the men’s skin, and ran a little downward.

Token blinked once, and then twice. He looked confused for a few seconds before he finally let out his own growl of frustration and charged forward. He leaped at Cartman.

“Food fight!”

Leopold gasped mutely. He jumped in surprise as the cafeteria erupted. Screams, wails and voices bounced on the walls. Food was thrown back and forth. There goes Craig’s amazing pie. It was the first time ever, he had seen a bunch of men throw food.

His eyes nervously looked around the cafeteria in shock. Leopold gapped. He watched as pasta with ham, pie, potatoes and peas was thrown back and forth. The inmates become angry, vengeful beasts and in anger and happiness throw food. One inmate turned around and grabbed a hold of juice cup. They throw it strongly at another inmate. Leopold flinched. He jumped, startled as potatoes hit him against the side of his face. Leopold felt his stomach clench, and he turned to see who throw it at him only to see the inmate get pasta thrown at them. The force of the pasta knocked the inmate down.

Wendy charged into the hall. Her eyes blown wide, as if she had never seen or thought the inmates would ever do this. She gapped a little, and her head snapped side to side. Her black hair was a mess as she moved further into the cafeteria. She tried her hardest to avoid being hit with food, however she almost slipped on gravy.

“What in the world?” she gasped.

Just then, potatoes hit her in the side of her head. The potatoes ran down her head, and stained her black hair. She could feel it.

“Enough!” she bellowed out in anger.

Wendy’s voice echoed around the cafeteria. It successfully rendered everyone quiet. Forced everyone to become silent. Wendy panted. Her body slightly hunched over. Her fists shook at her sides, and her hair hanged into her face. She whipped her head around. Her eyes looking through the crowd of men.

“Enough! I hope you all are very pleased with yourself, you all will clean this up!” she shrieked out. She ignored the groans from the other inmates. “Oh don’t you all moan! You made this mess, and you all will clean it up!”

“Now which one of you fucking started this!” she hissed. Her hands on her hips, and back arched.

Everyone sat in silence. There was not even a single sound. Slowly, one by one, heads turned towards the table in the corner. Hands reached up. They all pointed towards the rather small man crouching down by the table. He had his hands above his head, and was covered in food.

“Clyde Donovan!” Wendy yelled. “Out of all the people here, you were the last person I thought would do something so dangerous! I am so disappointed in you! I even put you forward to Victoria to allow you out early, but that seems to be out the window now.”

Clyde gapped. His eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head, with shaky shoulders. Clyde’s eyes became glassy with unleashed tears.

“N-No. I didn’t…” he breathed out shakily.

Leopold gasped mutely. He looked between Clyde and Wendy. That wasn’t right. Clyde didn’t start this. Why would everyone pin it on him? He didn’t do it…

Leopold bites his bottom lip. He looked down at Clyde, and then back up Wendy before he found himself raising his arm. He anxiously shifted on his feet. Leopold felt his face burn red as many eyes turned to look at him.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head, and he looked confusion. “Leopold. Are you saying you started this?” she asked.

Leopold opened and shut his mouth. Face still red, he nodded bravely. He just…looking at Clyde, the man didn’t look like he could take much more of this. Leopold had to help him.

Kenny stared at Leopold. His eyes softened and he sighed. He lowered his head, with a small shake. Finally, he raised his arm and wiggled his fingers at Wendy. There was pie on his face, with pasta hanging over his head. There was even peas stuck to his clothes.

“No. I did it Wendy.” He called out.

Wendy’s eyebrows pulled together. She frowned deeply. Wendy opened her mouth to speak, when she let out a sound from the back of her throat. Another hand raised.

“No. I started it.” Stan said.

Kyle pouted. “No. I did it. They’re just taking the blame for me.” He said.

Both men was covered in food as well. Kyle was picking at peas in his hair with a distasteful grimace on his face. His nose twitched with grossness. There was gravy on his cheek, and his clothes was stained with gravy. He looked fully grossed out.

Stan on the other hand, didn’t seem like he cared that he was smothered in food. There was more pasta on him. Ham was on his face, and his eyes was glowing like the food fight was the most amazing thing he had seen…which it probably was honestly.

“No! I started it!” Pip chipped innocently. His bandaged hand raised above his head.

Pip shifted on his wheelchair. His legs were curled in tightly. Pip wasn’t completely sure what had happened, and he was more clean then most people. Looking at Damien, it was obvious why. Damien had most likely became Pip’s human shield, and took most of the hits…

Damien was smothered in all the food.

Damien’s red eyes narrowed darkly. If looks could kill…Wendy most likely would be dead…so would a lot of other inmates really.

“Damn it Pip.” Damien muttered under his breathe.

Damien sighed. He put his hand onto his hip, and raised his other. “I did it.” He said plainly.

“Wait a minute…” Wendy began.

A low groan came from behind them. Leopold turned and blinked. He didn’t realize Craig and Tweak had turned up. Unlike everyone else, Tweak was completely clean. There wasn’t any food on him, while Craig had gravy covering his face and clothes.

Craig glared at nothing. However he raised a hand, with his eyes clenched. This prompted Tweak to rise a jerky hand as well.

“We started it.” Craig said in his dry tone of voice. He held Tweak’s hand tightly.

Tweak nervously smiled. His legs buckled underneath him, and shrugged. His hand shook above him before he dropped it, and curled it tightly to his chest. He stepped closer to Craig. Tweak tried to hid his body behind Craig, and he let out a soft wheeze.

Token frowned. He turned to Clyde, and crouched down. His eyes burned with worry, as he took Clyde by his shoulders. He carefully helped Clyde up.

“You alright?” he asked softly.

Clyde sniffed. He slowly nodded his head, with tears slowly running over his cheeks.

Token nodded at him. He turned to look at Wendy. “I did it.” He called out.

“I highly doubt all of you did this.” Wendy said. She crossed her arms over her bust and shook her head. “You _all_ will be punished until one of you comes forward, and admits the truth.”

“Oh my god you guys~” Cartman suddenly said in a high pitch voice. He shook his head in fake-innocence. “I can’t believe you guys did this.”

Wendy snorted. “You too Cartman. I can not _believe_ you aren’t involve in this.”

“I am very _disappointed_ in you.” She added.

Cartman’s eyebrows raised. His jaw dropped.

“Aye! What does that mean! You fucking succubus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was two more scenes I wanted to add, but I was running out of time. I felt it was so overdue, and I had to update!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And I'm so sorry about the shortest!
> 
> I have a question for you all...which man or couple do you want me to explore more? I know Bunny - Butters and Kenny are my main characters, but if you want more of Kyle, Stan, Craig, Tweak, Clyde, Token, Damien, Pip, Wendy or Cartman let me know! I'm doing my best to give everyone screen time, and character development <3


	9. The Broken Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry about the late update, it took me a way to long to get this out!
> 
> I've had bed news...I've been diagnosed with Aphasia. Just another thing to add onto my endless things. Aphasia means I can get things mixed up, speech, writing and other stupid things. I feel a bit down, and sad about it but I'm managing. 
> 
> Anywayyy! I hope you like this chapter! It's double long. So basically two chapters in one!!! :D
> 
> Seriously, thank you to call the kind people who supported me, and messaged me through my hard time! I've been allowed back on my laptop, and I got to confess...I've spent most of it on Netflix. Sorry guys, I just got consumed with the urge to...well...watch everything I could! Like damn! Some of the shows on there I've never heard of before, and boy were they good!

It was early in the morning.

Leopold woke with a wince. He almost rolled over to go back to sleep when another loud _thud_ came from the open way of the cube he shared with Kenny. Leopold almost thought it was Kenny as he was known for trying to take a piss at odd hours of the night and day. It wouldn’t be the first time Kenny had tried to get up to take a piss, only to trip over or accidently walk into something.

“Come on McCormick, Stotch! You gotta get up now guys.”

That voice. It made Leopold relax because he knew that voice and the owner was one of the nicest people he had ever known.

Very sleepily, Leopold carefully eased himself up. The old, prison worn-out blanket buddled around his waist. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled cutely up at the man.

“You know Butters, maybe, you should consider going to commission to get a knew blanket?” Chef suggested. “I think that blanket is over 10 years old now.”

Leopold flushed under his concerned gaze. He shrugged, and pressed his lips together. He didn’t care if the blanket was over ten years, or fifteen years. Leopold can and will deal with it. Leopold refuses to use that blood money!

Blood money!

Leopold wasn’t even sure how much was in his bank now. He had not looked in years, but he knew the moult had gone way up after he was transferred to prison.

“Alright then Butters. Have it your way.” Chef shrugged. He then turned to the other person snoozing away in the other bed. “Oi. Kenny, come on. I know you need your beauty sleep, but that can wait until later.”

Leopold mutely hummed to himself. He rubbed his eyes once again much like a kitten, before he twirled his head around to gaze at Kenny’s bed. He felt himself smile in amusement, and clocked his head to the side.

How did Kenny turn upside down? Leopold swore Kenny’s head had been on the pillow last night? Not his ankles. It made him silently laugh. He wasn’t used to seeing funny antics on a daily basic. It certainly made Leopold less afraid of prison.

Ironically of course.

“Please. Somebody with my face _doesn’t need_ beauty sleep.” Kenny’s muffled voice came from his bed.

Chef snorted. “Oh really?” he smirked.

Kenny rolled onto his stomach. He lifted his head and smiled up at Chef. “But seriously Chef. What’s the deal dude?” he asked with a pout.

“Well, if you recall, a certain bunch of misfits coursed quite a scene yesterday.” Chef reminded with a smirk. His eyebrows bounced as he spoke. “Speaking off. I never expected you, of all people, to be the one to throw food.”

Kenny yawned loudly. He sat up and Leopold almost laughed out loud at the way his hair stuck up in similar ways to Tweak’s. Kenny hummed with his eyes squinted together.

It took Leopold a little while to realize just what Chef was doing. He nervously looked between Kenny and Chef, before he felt like a lightbulb flicker on within his head. Chef was _trying_ to get Kenny to admit if he started the fight or not. It was rather clever, Leopold thought.

Chef sighed deeply. “Alright. Well, you two better go shower and then head down to the cafeteria. Wendy will be expecting you in ten minutes.” He explained.

Kenny yawned once again. He swung his feet off the bed, and groaned. “Wendy really knows how to make a man suffer.” He said.

“It’s only 6:00am Kenny.” Chef let out a joyful laugh. He threw his head back, and the laugh bubbled up from the pit of his stomach. “Anyway. I gotta go next door to wake up the lovebirds.”

Kenny pouted. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. The two made their beds quickly.    

“ _Wake up the lovebirds_.” Kenny repeated with a snicker.

Leopold crawled off his own bed. His body shook from the cold air, and he ran his hand through his hair. He wondered why Wendy wanted them in cafeteria? It meant the punishment was probably going to be cooking base or maybe cleaning?

Cleaning sounded more punishment like.

“6:00am. Man.” Kenny muttered to himself. “Who would have thought being sent to prison would make me let go so much.”

Leopold peered at Kenny thoughtfully. The saying ‘let go’ meant Kenny must have been in better shape before coming to prison.

“I worked in a garage after High School. I had to be at work at 6, so I had to be awake and ready to leave around 5.” Kenny explained with a soft yawn.

Leopold blinked at him. Kenny liked to sleep. A lot.

“But I’m sure this doesn’t bother you.” Kenny grinned. He wrapped an arm around Leopold’s much smaller shoulders. He nudged Leopold’s head. “You’re up so early every day! Just like Kyle.”

Leopold blushed. He meekly smiled and shrugged. It wasn’t his fault his body clock made sure to have him awake before 7. St. Mary Cross, you had to be awake at that time, or else. Bad things would happen.

Even thought Leopold knew nothing like that would happen…specially with Kenny being so close to him. Nothing like that would happen to him…or at least Leopold hoped so. Leopold could stay up of hours but would always wake up at the same time. No matter what. Leopold’s body clock had become imprinted.

“You gotta relax a little, Buttercup!” Kenny grinned widely.

Leopold sighed. He found himself leaning into Kenny’s touch. Leopold felt so relaxed with Kenny. The other blonde’s smell just made him relax and clam.

“So you really don’t want a new blanket? Or anything like that?” Kenny asked.

Leopold hardly had anything. The things he did have was gifts to him from the others and Leopold treasured them. Which made Kenny, and the others feel special, not that they would ever say that. Leopold just cared for all his things, because he didn’t have many things.

Leopold shook his head. He knew that one day might _have_ to go to commission but for now, Leopold will do everything in his power to not have to go.

Never mind the fact he most likely is rich compared to the other inmates…not that the inmates needed to know that.

Someday Leopold would have to find out just how much blood money he has…

“Well okay.” Kenny frowned, but didn’t _look_ _disappointed_. “Fair enough, I guess I will take care of you!”

Leopold blinked. He found his cheeks burning hotter at the comment. Especially from the way Kenny’s face lit up as he said the words. Kenny generally meant it, and it made Leopold’s stomach buzz. He hoped he could show Kenny he appreciated it. That he was very thankful for everything Kenny had done for him, and will probably continue to do. But what? Leopold wasn’t sure.

It was then that Leopold realized something. His eyes widened and he felt a chill run through his body. Leopold’s hands shook from the realization.

They had to shower, and get ready. Then make their way to the cafeteria.

That meant Leopold had to shower…naked, in front of Kenny…He had never done that before. Leopold had always made sure Kenny wasn’t in the cube when he dressed, or that he had showered before Kenny would even be up.

Leopold had become used to showering with just Kyle around, and the occasional other inmate who would be on the other side of the shower room thought.

It wasn’t like Leopold hadn’t been naked in front of other people before. He had, many times. St. Mary Cross would take everyone out into a massive hall and forcefully strip everyone down. They did this to make sure nobody was hiding drugs, or weapons up their asses. It isn’t funny. Leopold had witnessed a small pocket knife being pulled out somebodies ass once.

It _was_ Kenny.

The thought of _Kenny_ seeing him naked sent his mind swirling.

Leopold swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He reached for his own things for the shower, and peered at Kenny through his eyelashes. Kenny looked so cool, and calm. Leopold wondered if he was nervous at all?

Why would Kenny be nervous about being naked in front him anyway? Kenny was so much more stronger than himself…Leopold pouted. He shook his head to push the thoughts away. He didn’t want to make himself feel depressed with _this_ feeling. This zingy-pop-like feeling running around in the pit of his stomach.

The same feeling he got whenever he thought of Kenny or saw Kenny. It was too much. He had never felt it before.

“Don’t worry.” Kenny suddenly said. He wrapped an arm around Leopold’s shoulders. “I won’t look.”

Leopold felt his cheeks flush even deeper. Even thought it would make him feel relieved, at times, it also was annoying and frustrating. Kenny was always able to tell whatever he was thinking…it really was annoying. Obviously, it showed on Leopold’s face and Kenny laughed joyfully. He laughed teasingly and it only made the lovely blush on Leopold’s face darken more.

“Oi, Kenneth. Hold yah’ little soldier and get.” Chef’s sudden voice teased.

Kenny peered up at the guard with a pout. “Little soldier? I’ll have you know the soldier isn’t little, at all.” He said.

Leopold rolled his eyes. Before the words would have went straight over his head but coming to know Kenny, and others like Kenny at St. Andrew, Leopold had a feeling it was not savoury at all.

If St. Andrew had taught him anything, it would be to not take anything Kenny said seriously.

Something Leopold actually liked that about Kenny…

“I doubt it’s that big.” Chef snorted.

Kenny smirked widely. He ran his thumb along the band of his pants, and tugged them a little. “Do you want to check?” he teased.

Leopold rolled his eyes again. He shook his head, and held the cheap-ass showering things tightly to his stomach. He shovelled passed the two men that seemed to be having something similar to a ‘pissing contest’. Leopold had witnessed many since he came to the prison.

Leopold didn’t realize just how much men liked to turn everything into contests…everything. The size of ones penis seems to be no difference.

“Hey! Buttercup!” Kenny whined behind him. “Wait for me! Come on, don’t leave me behind.”

Leopold smiled. He couldn’t help it. It was amusing. He peered back at Kenny, and watched as the shaggy blonde raced towards him. Kenny almost lost his footing. He almost tripped over his feet as he ran up behind Leopold.

“I would almost thought you was running from me.” Kenny added with a grin.

Kenny peered over his shoulder. He made a soft snort of a chuckle. “Dude. Did yah see that guy’s dick?” he said. “It’s massive.”

Leopold glanced at Kenny. His face darkened, and he shook his head. He turned his attention to his feet. He could feel his face burn, and Leopold is sure it had spread to his ears. Whatever expression it had caused to appear on his face seemed to amuse Kenny further.

“It’s pierced too!” Kenny teased.

Kenny let out a laugh. He pulled Leopold closer to his side with a wide smile. “I’m just kidding! Ah, you’re such an cherry boy~” he purred.

Leopold pouted. He did not like that nickname. Cherry Boy.

_‘You’re such a cute little cherry boy Leopold.’_

Leopold shuddered in disgust.

Kenny blinked once and then twice. His lips twitched downward and his eyebrows raised. Kenny leant away.

“Oi. Hey. I was only playing Buttercup.” Kenny said worriedly. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Leopold shook his head again. He blinked owlishly, and furiously. Leopold turned his frantic eyes upward and he looked at Kenny again. He forced a small strain smile. Leopold hoped it would sooth Kenny’s concern.

Leopold didn’t want worry Kenny further.

However it looked like it had done opposite. Kenny looked more worried, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, Kenny kept his mouth shut.

Leopold couldn’t help but feel bad. He wished he could spill everything out. Leopold wanted to tell Kenny everything, but he couldn’t. Nothing left his throat. Instead, he kept his head down and walked to the showering room with Kenny at his side.

“Morning.”

Kenny grinned widely. His blue eyes twinkled. “Good morning lovebirds. Busy night?” he teased.

Kyle frowned deeply. He narrowed his green eyes at Kenny. He stuck his nose up, and turned away from the shaggy blonde.

“You could say that.” Stan said.

Leopold peered at the pair anxiously. He noticed Kyle had a rather angry red and purple mark on his neck. It took Leopold a few seconds to realize it was a love bite. He blinked. Leopold wasn’t sure if it was sweet, amusing or funny.

“You heard us?” Stan asked.

Kenny snorted. He let out a soft cackle of laugh. “You could say that. You guys were so loud last night. _Oh Stan! Oh Stanley!_ ”

Stan smirked widely. He could help but make a soft laugh. “Well, good to know. At least people know who Kyle belongs too.” He said.

“Stan!” Kyle gasped anxiously. His face flushed a bright red face.

Stan smiled. He wrapped an arm around Kyle’s smaller shoulders. “Come on Kyle. It’s natural.” He said too cheerfully.

Kyle pouted. “But it’s embarrassing.” He muttered.

“Everything is embarrassing for you Kyle.” Kenny chipped happily.

Kyle glared at him. He clicked his tongue, with his cheeks still rosy. Kyle shook his head, and his narrowed eyes softened because he knew Kenny was right. Kyle did tend to find things embarrassing, and he did overreact to much.

“It’s okay.” Stan said sweetly. He stepped towards Kyle. “I understand. I know you get uncomfortable with so many people around.”

Stan kissed Kyle on the cheek. It seemed to have clamed Kyle down, who immediately leant into Stan’s arms with a small smile.

“I just wished we had a little more privacy.” Kyle sighed.

“There’s a storage cupboard down there!” Kenny grinned. “I’ll stand guard for yah’.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. He reached up and flicked Kenny on the nose. “Don’t be such a pervert.” He snorted.

Kenny pouted. He rubbed his nose. “I can’t help it! Everyone is having sex but me! You guys do know how wrong that is, right?” he whined.

Stan laughed. “Oh, we know Kenny. You complain about it every day of the week!” he said.

“I had such an awesome sex life back in School. What happened to me.” Kenny mumbled with a pout.

Kyle snorted. “You didn’t want to end up like your Dad, remember.” He reminded the other.

That caught Leopold’s attention. He looked up at Kyle, and then Kenny. He knew Kenny’s father had killed Kenny’s older brother, but that was all he knew about the man. He also knew Kenny’s mother had finally thrown the man out around the time Kenny was in high school.

The words had made Leopold curious. He wanted to ask what Kyle meant, but he didn’t. Instead he kept quiet.

Kenny sighed loudly. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with something that was half a smile, and half a frown.

“Yeah. You’re right.” He said.

Kyle smiled up at him. He comfortingly patted Kenny on the shoulder. It made Kenny smile thankfully at him.

“Let’s just get ready quickly. God forbid what Wendy would do if we’re late.” Kyle said. He turned around and stretched his arms above his head.

Stan frowned. “Dude. Wendy’s not that bad.” He said.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Of course not. She could do no wrong.” He snorted.

Stan shook his head. He took Kyle by the shoulders, and pulled Kyle close to him again. “Come on Kyle. Don’t be that way. Wendy and I dated way back in primary school. We’re just friends now.” He said.

Kyle sighed deeply. He shrugged. “I know.” He said.

Stan smiled brightly at him. He pulled Kyle closer, and kissed his firmly on the mouth. Only to pull away when Kenny whistled in amusement.

“Go on. I’d like the show!” he chuckled.

Stan rolled his eyes. “But yeah, you’re probably right Kyle. None of us should be late. Wendy could ramp up the punishment.” He said.

Leopold felt a shudder run down his spine. He didn’t want to believe Wendy’s punishments would be as bad as St. Mary Cross’s, but there was the small voice in the back of his head that told him otherwise. He couldn’t help but feel fear. He didn’t want to be late…

Leopold gulped. He shyly made his way to the furthest shower head he could get to. There was too many people in the room. He had not got used to stripping in front of so many people…even after leaving St. Mary Cross.

“Hey, Butters.” Kyle greeted as he took his familiar spot next to Leopold.

Leopold would always take the shower head with the wall on one side and on the other side another shower head. Kyle always took the spot next to him or if Kyle chose to stay in bed with Stan longer, Leopold didn’t have to deal with other people in the shower hall.

Leopold smiled meekly at Kyle. He was comfortable with Kyle, as he had became used to showering with Kyle. The two had many conversations while showering, or well, Kyle talking. Leopold automatically relaxed.

“Dude.” Stan’s voice whispered. “Stop that. You’re acting way to desperate.”

“I can’t help it. Even his ass is cute.” Kenny’s voice muttered.

Leopold blushed brightly. He felt awkward immediately afterward.

It took barely ten minutes for the four of them to shower, and then dress. Leopold was relived, and a little happy to have it done. He had never been fully naked in front of Kenny, and he was pleased that he was no longer in the shower hall.

“I wonder what Wendy will have us do…” Kyle said to himself. “Probably cleaning?”

Leopold clocked his head in thought. He looked over at Kyle, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Cleaning? He wondered. That was completely different to St. Mary Cross’s punishments. He gulped, and pressed his hands together. He bumped his shaky fists together.

“Or laundry duty for the next month.” Stan piped up from behind them.

Kyle looked back at Stan. “Maybe. But that is a paid job. I don’t think Wendy would use a laundry job as a punishment. It would be cruel to take away a paying job.” He said.

Stan nodded. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. It would probably be something that doesn’t effect the other inmates.” He said.

Kenny snorted loudly. “I wish it would. Those fuckers deserve it.” He grumbled and glared at a passing inmate that he knew had been in the cafeteria.

Leopold quietly mulled it over in his head. Cartman had started the fight, food fight after Token had jumped in to protect Clyde. When Wendy had entered the hall, everyone settled down and accused Clyde of starting the fight. Poor Clyde had been cowering behind the table during the fight. How could they have thought it was Clyde of all people who had started this?

Was everyone this afraid of Cartman, that they would throw Clyde under the bus?

He hoped Clyde was doing alright right now. Leopold knew some things about the cry-baby inmate. Leopold remembered his first night in St. Andrew. He had shared a room with Clyde and Token, and one of guy that he couldn’t remember right now.

Leopold remembered what Clyde had implied something important to Token. Leopold hoped Clyde was handling that alright, and from the looks of it, Token didn’t seem to care either way.

It made Leopold’s chest tingle with warmth. It made him smile at the thought that Token didn’t care about it. It was rather obvious that Clyde had feeling for Token but if Clyde was ready to make the step was another thing.

~#~#~#~#~

Clyde sat on the bed anxiously. He shared the small cube of D-78 with Token, therefor he should be able to spent time with Token or at least talk with Token but that wasn’t the case. Since the moment he told Token about Bebe, Token had avoided him. It hurt…it hurt a lot.

He didn’t think telling Token would hurt their relationship so much. Token was his best friend. Token was his everything. Clyde didn’t want to think that anything could make their relationship become so strain but it did.

Clyde peered at himself in the small mirror within their cube. He winced at his own reflexion. The large, over-sized plaster on his face made his face look so small. The nasty bruise was still visible and looked like it was crawling up his cheeks to his temples. He even had a faded black eye.

All because Cartman had punched him. It was rather scary that Cartman could do so much damage to him with a single fist. He had fractured his nose for Christ sake. It was horrifying, and rather sad.

Clyde ran a shaky hand through his thick chocolate brown hair. He pressed his lips together, and tried desperately to relax himself. He didn’t want to be shaking when he enters the cafeteria. Thankfully it had not been Bebe who had came to give him and Token their wakeup call, instead it had been Heidi.

Clyde liked Heidi. She was nice, and understanding. Different to how she had been during high school, but again, that was because of Cartman. He admired her for all her hardships she had gone through .

Specially after how much Cartman had tried to break her, she had came back stronger then ever. Heidi had returned to her much sweeter, and kinder self. It really was all Cartman’s fault. Clyde had heard the rumours and the cruel words said about Heidi back then, and honestly…it all boils down to Cartman.

‘You shouldn’t blame Heidi, you should blame Cartman. He is the one who used her…’

That and the fact Clyde thought the best slap to the face Heidi had ever given Cartman was revealing she was gay. He was happy for her, but would never forget Cartman’s face. Either.

Clyde sighed softly to himself. He got to his feet, and felt a horrible shudder run through his body. Red had came and woken him up earlier, so Clyde had enough time to clean himself and dress. He knew he was supposed to go straight to the cafeteria, but he needed a quiet moment to himself. He didn’t need to lie to Token, or say anything really. Token had shrugged and carried on his way to the cafeteria without so much of a sound. It hurt Clyde, but he really shouldn’t expect anything else.

Another few seconds passed, and finally he ventured out the cube. Clyde remembered Token had said something about requesting a new cube-mate, but nothing had happen yet. He hopped nothing would happen quite yet. Clyde didn’t know what he would do if Token really did leave him. Clyde didn’t want to be by himself.

Clyde chose not to think about the type of punishment that Wendy had in store of them. He tried not to think about the guilt he had for forcing the others into this…everyone had blamed him for the food fight and they didn’t have to do that to help him.

Not that Clyde wasn’t thankful…he just thought he wasn’t worth the hassle.

‘Cartman’s right. I am stupid…’ Clyde thought.

Clyde sighed deeply to himself again. He lowered his head, and refused to look at anyone he happened to pass on his way to the cafeteria. Clyde was a natural coward, and he just didn’t have the heart to look up.

The flush on his face became hotter, and spread to the tip of his ears. Clyde could hear the whispers and snickers from the other inmates. The inmates that wasn’t from their small mountain town. It was weird to see so many unfamiliar faces…considering the prison was ran by people from his home town.

By the time Clyde got to the cafeteria, it was obvious he was the first one there (other then Token going on ahead) he could hear muffled voices on the other side of the cafeteria door. He wanted to turn around and run back to the safety of his cube with his pug-tail between is legs. He stood anxiously before he bravely pushed the door open with a shaky hand.

“Whoa dude. It’s like that bruise is getting worse each day, not better.”

Clyde blinked once and then felt his cheeks flushed. He stared into the hall, and felt rather small under the eyes that turned to him. Truth be told, Clyde should be used to being stared at or seeing those guys. He had grown up with them…but he couldn’t help feel awkward with them.

Clyde had a weak smile. “Oh. Hey.” He awkwardly said.

Inside the cafeteria wasn’t many. In fact, Clyde had been expecting to be the last but that was not the case.

“Y-You, gha, alright? You look pale.” Tweak asked with a shaky but a worried whimper.

Clyde blinked. He sheepishly smiled. “I’m fine Tweak.” He said.

“Babe. I wouldn’t say he is pale. That bruise is pretty nasty.” Craig said. He wrapped an arm around Tweak’s shoulders and brought him closer to his side.

Tweak shuddered. He pouted, and sent a shaky glare up at him. “D-Don’t, gha, be-be mean.” He warned.

Craig snorted but didn’t push it any further.

Token twitched. “Same old Craig. Huh.” He sighed with a shake of the head.

“It feels kind of, um, good that we’re all together…” Clyde awkwardly said. “It’s almost like High School.”

Tweak smiled. He looked happy as he thought of their childhood, and the time they spent together. “Yeah! Gha, b-but I miss J-Jimmy, gha, he was funny.” He said fondly.

“I don’t know. The crimple is doing better then all of us put together.” Craig said.

Tweak frowned. “Craig!” he whined.

Craig sighed but smiled. “I know. I miss Jimmy too. He was a very cool guy.” He admitted.

Token snorted. “It was the four of us, until Tweak had moved to town in third grade. Craig kind of jumped on him immediately.” He muttered as he thought about their time in school.

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” Craig grumbled.

Tweak blushed. “Y-Yeah, we, gha, was just good friends.” He said but he couldn’t help smiling shyly at Craig.

“Yeah. The cookie wouldn’t stop shaking and if I didn’t approach him, the sixth graders would have beaten him up.” Craig shrugged. However there was a small smile on his lips. “I think it worked out well.”

Craig kissed Tweak on the shaky head.

“Yeah. I would say so.” Token smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Your first kiss gained me 24 candy bars.”

Craig blinked once and then twice. “Wait. You betted on us?” he said.

Tweak squealed in surprise. “R-Really?”

Token shrugged. “Pretty much. The bet was between Jimmy, Clyde and I. Clyde didn’t think you guys would get together at all, Jimmy thought you guys would get together later in high school and I said, I could see the jealousy Craig had whenever Tweak turned to somebody else.” He said. “I won the bet of course. “

Craig clicked his tongue. “How come I wasn’t involved in this?”

Token let out a soft laugh. “Maybe because you was involved as a key player in the bet. Knowing you, you would make your bet and then purposely make it go in your direction.” He said.

“I don’t see the problem with that.” Craig said.

“O-Oh. Y-You was jealous over me?” Tweak said with a bright blush.

Craig looked at Tweak and nodded. “Many times.” Was all he said.

However, it was surely enough to make Tweak blush a brighter redder colour.

Clyde awkwardly shovelled his feet. He pressed his hands together in front of himself. He was unsure of what to do or say. Before Clyde felt like he was apart of the group and he knew where he was supposed to stand. Now, after everything that happened with Token that had strained their friendship

Clyde wished he could be comfortable with his friends again…they were so close to one another.

“So, um, where is everyone else?” Clyde nervously asked. He looked down at his fidgeting hands.

“Not here yet.” Craig said. “We still have five minutes before Wendy is supposed to turn up.”

Craig looked between Clyde and Token with a dark gaze. The type of look he had when he couldn’t understand what somebody else was thinking. When the situation, to him, was easy to fix but yet difficult for other people.

“So, what’s your problem.” He said flatly.

Both Token and Clyde stared at Craig.

Tweak flushed. He squealed softly. Tweak’s blue eyes looked between the three men.

“Gha. C-Craig. T-That’s private, gha.” He whispered.

Craig peered at him. “Nothing is private between us.” He stated.

Tweak blinked once again. He let out a soft shaky laugh, and looked down. It was true. Craig would, embarrassingly, tell the other two (including Jimmy when he could) about their business. The five of them relied on one another, and would share their problems and fears. That being said, Tweak had many times talked with Jimmy on the phone about his own problems. Jimmy was smart, wise and way beyond their generation.

Tweak knew that if Jimmy was here, he would know exactly how to fix Token and Clyde’s friendship.

“But I’ll ask more politely then.” Craig said. “What the fuck is going on with you two.”

Clyde blinked. He didn’t get how that was being polite. However, it was so like Craig.

“Nothing is going on with us.” Token sighed tiredly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Craig rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t look like nothing to me. Look, whatever the fuck is going on between you guys, fucking get over it. You’re not little kids, pussy-footing around each other anymore. You’re grown men. Start fucking acting like it.” He said harshly.

It might have been mean, might have been considered cruel but that was Craig. He was tough, and liked to get straight to the point.

It made Clyde flinch, but he knew Craig was trying to help. He means well. Craig always did.

Token frowned. His dark eyes narrowed. “Well I’m sorry, but not everyone stumbles into an easy developing relationship with the one they love! For some people, it’s much more hard work and difficult. Sometimes it just doesn’t work.” He huffed.

Clyde stared at Token. He felt his whole body become cold, but at the same time, not cold. He didn’t understand it, but his own heart beat was echoing through his head. Every second that passed the repeated pound of his heart grow louder and louder.

“Developing relation with the one they love?” Craig repeated. His lips twitched into a small smirk. “Is that what you think?”

Token stared. His mouth opened and shut. Realization formed on his face.

“I…I-I…” he gapped.

Clyde wanted to say something. He almost opened his mouth to speak, to say something but he didn’t know what to say. Nothing came to mind. He just felt so…numb.

There was a small flame in his chest. A small spark of hope.

“Gha. A-Are you, gha, alright Clyde?” Tweak’s small voice asked.

Clyde jumped. Startled. Especially when he felt a small, jerky hand touch his own. Clyde snapped his head around, and smiled widely. He squeezed Tweak’s hand, and nodded.

“Y-Yeah! I’m f-fine!” Clyde said. His voice becoming high pitched.

He really wasn’t.

Clyde had no idea how he was feeling. He just felt different. He felt so warm but so scared.

Did…Did this mean Token loved him?

What does that mean? What does it mean to him?

Clyde didn’t know but what he did know…he hoped Token really did….

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold peered through the door. He stared mutely at the other four men waiting inside the cafeteria. They had only just got to the hall, and Leopold had not been expecting to feel such an awkward and sad atmosphere.

It was like walking into a wall.

Leopold felt scared, and worried. He almost did turn around to runaway but then he had to remind himself that he was comfortable with this people. He was _safe_ with them.

A hand took his. A gentle squeeze made Leopold relax quickly. Leopold timidly peeked up at Kenny. His lips twitched into a small, and trailed further into the hall. He was the last into the hall. The only people who wasn’t in the hall was Damien and Pip, which was understandable as Pip needed to have his bandages changed, and wounds tended too.

“What up Peabody, Sherman.” Kenny grinned.

Craig’s eyes twitched. “McCormick.” He grumbled.

Kenny chuckled. “Really Craig? I just said _hello_!” he cheerfully cackled.

“Oh. You know what you did.” Craig snorted. “It was _one time!_ ”

Leopold blinked innocently. He peered between Craig and Kenny cutely. He wondered what Craig meant. What did this Peabody and Sherman people have to do with Craig, and why did it seem to embarrass Craig?

_Wait._

Was Craig embarrassed by it? Leopold couldn’t really tell, but from the small twitchy glint within his eyes that had only appeared when Kenny had mentioned the words made him think that maybe…just maybe Craig did it from being embarrassed.

Still, Leopold wanted to know what Peabody and Sherman _is_. He is sure Leopold could somehow ask Kenny about it later. Somehow he would get it across to Kenny. Leopold is sure.

He and Kenny had this connection.

“Well. What’s going on?” Kyle asked. He ruffled his messy red curls. “We heard you guys outside.”

Clyde looked visibly uncomfortable. He shifted from one foot to the other, while tugging on the sleeve of his sweater. He chewed his bottom lip and let out a gentle whine from between clenching teeth.

“R-Really?” he said.

“Don’t worry. You wasn’t _that_ loud.” Stan cut in before Kyle could make a comment.

Stan wrapped an arm around Kyle’s shoulders and pulled him to his side. He pressed a kiss to Kyle’s head before he buried his face into the soft curls.

Clyde stared. After a few seconds, he nodded his head and looked away. His chocolate eyes dropped his feet. He couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Leopold glanced at Clyde. He could see the sadness on his face. He had witnessed that same expression many times in his life. Just seeing it, made Leopold himself, feel sad. He shook his head, and tried not to think about it. Leopold tried to linger on the thought of it.

“Hey? No Damien or Pip yet?” Kenny said.

Kenny looked around the hall for their other friends. He frowned when he couldn’t see them.

“I’m sure they will turn up soon.” Token said quietly. He was turned away from the group with his hands firmly crossed over his chest. “They’re probably on their way now.”

“The fat ass isn’t here yet, either.” Craig added.

Kyle snorted loudly. He rolled his eyes. “Shocker. I bet he is trying to get out of it.” He grumbled.

“You’re probably right. My bet is that he ran to Wendy crying or something. I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t turn up at all.” Kenny said with a shrug. “Remember how he was in school. Whenever the teachers tried to enforce detention or anything like that, he would run to his mother crying…”

Stan smirked. “Remember the fight he and Wendy got into? He did everything he could to get out of it. He cried his Mum, who took him to Wendy’s house and made out she was bullying him.” He said with a low chuckle.

Kenny laughed in amusement. “I remember that! Wendy demolished him! It was the best thing I’ve ever seen!” he grinned.

“To be fair, the fat ass had it coming.” Kyle shrugged uncaring. “The fat prick was making fun of breast cancer.”

“Didn’t Principle Victoria encourage Wendy to fuck him up?” Craig asked. “If I could beat him up, I would be _so_ happy.”

Leopold blinked. Those words. They sounded familiar to him. Like somebody had said that very same sentence before. If I could…do something, I would be so happy. It was, Leopold wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, it made his heart skip a beat.

Leopold brushed the thought off and smiled as the other men let out a laugh at Craig’s words. Obviously Craig had said them before, and it seemed to cheer everyone up, or maybe it could be because everyone wished they could beat Cartman up as well.

“I’m pretty you have already Craig.” Kyle clicked his tongue. He had a smirk on his lips as if he was thinking of something magical.

Craig shrugged. “That maybe true, but truthfully everyone has at least ‘beaten him up’ once. The smallest of punch would reduce him to tears.” He said with a roll of the eyes.

“Gha, V-Victoria is amazing.” Tweak mumbled. His small hands twitching about. “S-She’s a, gha, strong woman.”

“Most woman from our village are.” Token said.

The other nodded in agreement with Token’s statement. Because it was true.

Leopold smiled softly. He looked down at his feet. For some reason, whenever the other talked about their little village, he didn’t feel jealous or left out. No. Leopold felt…sad. Like he was missing something and he didn’t understand what was wrong with him? His chest felt strange.

He always feel strange. He never felt so strange, and weird back in St. Mary Cross.

Leopold’s ears perked up when he had a odd sound from the double doors of the hall. It made him peer over his shoulder to look at the doors. Whoever was on the other side was struggling to get them open, so with a gentle heart that wanted to help, Leopold walked over to the doors. He pulled it opened to reveal Damien and Pip.

Damien had tried to open both doors himself to push Pip’s rather large wheelchair into the hall. He almost did it too, but Leopold had got to the door first and pulled it open. Pip looked so small in his wheelchair. It made sense he would need such a big one to help tend his needs. Leopold guessed that the pads on the wheelchair was to help with Pip’s muscles or something like that.

“Who is it?” Pip asked in a whisper.

Damien smirked. “Butters.” He said.

Pip smiled brightly. He smiled cutely, and wiggled his hands blindly. “Hello’ old chap! Butters!” he squealed.

It made Leopold’s inside flare with warmth. He reached out, and grasped Pip’s hands. Leopold brushed his fingers across the skin as a hello. It made Pip bristle with happiness.

“Hey!” Kenny waved. “Dai-baby!”

Damien twitched at the nickname. He sent a dark red glare at the man. “You know as well as I do, I can send you to hell.” He hissed.

Kenny held his hands up innocently. “Oh, touché.” He chuckled.

“Dai-baby?” Pip repeated. He clocked his head cutely.

Damien twitched. He peered down at Pip with a small frown. “Um. Its…” he trailed. His eyebrows pulled together and struggled to form the right words.

Pip smiled cutely. “I like it. Can I call you that? Please?” he asked so sweetly that it was just impossible to say no.

“You can call me Dai-baby, if you want!” Kenny grinned.

Pip giggled. “I don’t think it would work with you, Kenny! Maybe, Ken-baby!” he said.

Damien’s eyes twitched even more. “No. No. You can’t call him that.” He cut in before Kenny could say another word.

“Why not?” Pip asked.

“…Because…it makes me jealous.” Damien admitted almost bashfully. No lie, no bullshit, he came out with it. “You know I’m possessive as shit. Things like that makes me jealous.”

Pip blushed. He very cutely ducked his head, with his shaky bandaged up hands twisting together on his lap. “O-Oh.” Was all he said. His cherry red lips twitched into a tiny smile. He obviously liked hearing Damien say things like that.

“So you do have feelings tin-man!” Kenny teased.

Damien rolled his eyes. “Oh ha-ha. So funny.” He said dryly.

“Well I do my best!” Kenny grinned. He avoided Damien hitting him on the arm.

Leopold found himself smiling. Everyone seemed to be in such a happy mood. Teasing each other, and laugh. Even Clyde, who looked still a little stiff, was smiling and talking with Tweak. Whatever Tweak was saying made Clyde laugh. It seemed like they were talking about their childhood. Apparently they had been partners in English class?

It was the perfect picture…even in prison, the worst place to be in the world, had a lighter side. It was incredibly sad, because it meant that all the people where had a much harder and awful life outside the prison walls.

It shattered. Everyone was silent like somebody had pressed the mute button on their remote controller.

“Aye. What yah’ looking at Kahl!”

Kyle’s eyes twitched.

“It’s Kyle. Dude.” Stan said. He frowned himself.

Why was it as soon as the guy turned up, he immediately would target Kyle for? It obviously disturbed Stan, as he stepped closer to Kyle and held onto Kyle’s hand. Kyle, for his part, squeezed Stan’s hand thankfully.

Cartman snorted loudly. His beady eyes narrowed down at the two of them. “Ewe. Don’t start a gross gay orgy in front of me!” he snapped.

Craig rolled his eyes. “They’re just fucking holding hands. That is hardly rated PG.” he grumbled.

“Of course you would say that!” Cartman said. “You like to stick your dick up another dudes ass. It makes sense you would support that shit.”

Kenny shook his head. He clocked his head, and crossed his arms. “What’s up Cartman? Is that ginger-kid not giving you his stuff anymore? I can smell sexual frustration a mile away.” He teasingly chimed.

Token, who had been standing silently behind the group with his fists clenched. He did not take lightly to seeing the fat prick again. Cartman still pissed him off, and if yesterday didn’t go the way it did, Token is sure he would have turned Cartman black and blue from anger.

“Seriously?” Token asked in surprise. It was the first time he had heard that. “You’ve been having sex with another guy? A ginger guy at that?”

“You fucking hypocrite!”

“Aye!” Cartman yelled loudly. “Fuck off! I don’t know what yah capping about!”

Token snorted. He shook his head, and turned away. He muttered a ‘fucking unbelievable’ under his breathe.

“Well I hope the kid stays as fair from you as possible.” Kyle muttered under his breathe with narrowed eyes.

Cartman growled loudly. His lips twisted together, and looked like he was about to blow his top when something smacked him on the back of the head. The shear shock of it made Cartman squeal like a pig, and stumbled forward with his hands on his head.

“Eric Cartman! Do not make me put you on cleaning duty!” Wendy hissed through clenched teeth. “Not after the conversation we just had.”

‘Which means Cartman went crying to Wendy.’

“Wendy!” Cartman whined loudly.

Wendy glared. She put her hands onto her hips. “Don’t Wendy me. After what you, and everyone else did yesterday, my patience is wearing thin!”

The young, beautiful woman breathed in deeply. Her dark eyes stared down all the men in front of her. They all shrunk under her dark stare.

“This is your last chance to tell me who started it.”

Nobody said anything. They all looked away, and Wendy groaned tiredly. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed deeply.

“Alright. Fine. Today you all will be working.” She clicked her tongue. “Follow me.”

Leopold blinked a little. He nervously shifted on his weight, and watched as everyone (in pairs) shared anxious expressions before following the woman. Leopold gulped, and bites his bottom lip.

“It’s alright Buttercup.” Kenny whispered softly. He took Leopold’s small, shaky hand and gave a gentle tug for Leopold to follow.

Leopold gulped. His lips twitched, and formed into a tiny smile. He kept his head down and trailed along with Kenny, and everyone else.

“Come on Eric. Be a good boy.” Wendy said as she looked over her shoulder.

Cartman grumbled. “Aye. Don’t call treat me like a dog.” He huffed stubbornly but still came running after Wendy had spoken. He walked behind everyone else.

Wendy smirked. She shrugged, and turned back to face ahead of her. She pushed a long black lock off her shoulder, and carried on to lead them down a hallway to another large room. The hallway was a familiar one. It was long with multiple doors scattered along the walls. It was the hallway where Leopold would take to get to the counselor office. He would go that way to see Mackey. However, the truth is, Leopold had never gone beyond Mackey’s office.

Leopold tightened his hand around Kenny’s. He nervously looked around himself, he peeked at the other men with them and noticed they were all holding hands and whispering to one another. Everyone but Clyde and Token who was avoiding looking at one another. Cartman, on the other hand, was by himself. He walked with his hands in his pockets, and was muttering unsavory words under his breathe as he went.

Wendy lead them into a hall were Leopold hadn’t be into before, but judging from everyone else’s face, they had been in here at least once before. A few groans came from around Leopold, especially when he noticed the hall had long tables. But it was the massive stack of boring brown boxes on one of the table, while on the other of the table was a just as big stack of paper, colorful labels, ribbons and other things. But what worried Leopold the most was the machines.

There was lines of machines set up on the middle table. They looked rather scary to him.

Wendy turned around. Her red lips pulled into a smirk. She could tell that they wasn’t going to enjoy this.

“You guys can probably figure out what I want you to do here.” She said curtly. “As you can see, a few of these tables have boxes full of marital. Next to each sewing machine is a book with about 400 pages. Each page will tell you which pattern you’re making.”

Craig suddenly let out a ‘fuck’. He obviously caught onto what Wendy was saying and he looked visibly grossed out.

Wendy let out a snort of laugh. “I’m sure you all have seen at least one in your life. If not from your youth days then surely around your home before moving out.” She said with a somewhat evil grin on her face.

“What?” Clyde suddenly spoke. His voice shook a little as he looked around. “I-I don’t get it. What our we supposed to be doing?”

Damien sighed loudly. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re making women’s underwear.” He grumbled.

“Ewe.”

Wendy rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. I know you’re gay and stuff, but this shouldn’t freak you out. I thought gay men are supposed to know everything about fashion.” She said.

“First of all, that is a stereotype. Second, some of us are bisexual not gay.” Craig said dryly.

Kenny chuckled. “Bisexual? So what are you Craig?” he asked.

Craig peered at Kenny from the corner of his eye. “Neither. I’m Tweaksexual.” He said with a shrug.

Tweak let out a soft squeal. He bristled from embarrassment but smiled shyly. He buried his face into Craig’s shoulder.

“Oi! Don’t couple me in with them! I’m not gay!” Cartman whined.

Kyle smirked with a laugh. “Does that mean you’re bisexual then?” he mocked.

Cartman looked visible disgusted. He crossed his large arms over his chest, and turned away. He puffed out his large cheeks with a annoyed.

“Fuck off you Jewrat!” he growled.

Kyle shrugged. He turned away, and leant against Stan’s side. He pushed his face into Stan shoulder with a muffled laugh.

“He didn’t deny it.” Kyle mumbled.

Stan smiled. He wrapped an arm around Kyle shoulders. He heard Kyle’s word, and chuckled under his breathe.

“U-Um Wendy?” Pip suddenly said. “Encase you h-haven’t noticed, I’m blind. How can I make underwear, or p-pack them away?”

Pip looked scared. He was shaking his chair, with his shoulders hunched. He was obviously feeling guilty but seriously? How was he supposed to help when he couldn’t see…when he couldn’t do anything without help.

Damien leaned around the massive wheelchair. He took Pip’s twitchy and shaky hand. Immediately Pip relaxed.

“Don’t worry Pip. I’ve thought of that.” Wendy said in a kind, and gentle voice. “There’s a special book on the table for you. I had it custom made for you to help out with the others.”

It was obvious that Wendy knew Pip didn’t start the fight, and she only had him here because there was a chance that Damien might have started it…but even that was unlikely. Wendy just thought it would best to have Pip in the room with the others.    

“Oh.” Pip mumbled quietly.

“Um. Wendy. When you say…u-underwear, what do you mean?” Clyde awkwardly asked.

Were they having to make just the ‘panties’ of are they making ‘bras’ ? Not that Clyde was confidence with either item.

Wendy hummed. Her eyes darkened if it was possible. “Oh. Didn’t I mention? You’re making all items of woman underwear. The books will tell you have to make them. Then you have to pack them up. I want all the packaged boxes on that empty table over there. You will be doing this for the whole week. For the full day. You will be feed Chef’s special meal.” She said.

“That means bras, and knickers.” Wendy added. “Try not to mess them up. The marital is expensive.”

“So who in their right mind would want woman lingerie from a prison?” Token suddenly asked. He frowned in confusion. That didn’t sound right to his ears.

“Who do you think?” Cartman sneered in annoyance. He had better things to do then make underwear.

Kyle groaned loudly himself. “Our town is so fucked up.” He muttered with a sigh. He had a feeling his own mother is probably somehow involved in this.

“Alright. This is your last chance to tell me who started it.” Wendy said firmly. She put her hands on her hips but when she got no reply. She groaned, and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Wendy shrugged. “I’ll be in a few hours to check on you.” She said.

She walked towards the door. Wendy’s long black hair danced behind her as she walked.

Leopold stared at the closest sewing machine to him. He chewed his bottom lip, and couldn’t help but shudder with fear. He had never used one before. Leopold stared at the sharp needle held in place by the machine, and felt his hands tremble. He couldn’t help but feel fear as he stared at the end.

“Hey. Don’t worry. I’ll show you have to handle the machine.” Kenny said. He squeezed Leopold handle gentle as he spoke, and then winked at Leopold. “I had to think Karen’s clothes when they became to warn and ripped.”

Leopold stared at Kenny. He felt his chest bubble with awe. He admired Kenny. Leopold remembered what Kenny had told him before about his family life.

Leopold smiled thankfully up at Kenny. He nodded his head gratefully.

Leopold followed Kenny to the closest sewing machines to them. Leopold sat on the end of the table, with an grey-washed machine in front of him. Leopold could tell it had been used quite a few times.

“Oh no.” Stan groaned. “I can’t sew. I almost lost my fingers back in middle school when I tried to sew.”

Stan walked over to the table with the sew machines. He placed a box down that had 35=3 stamped on it. He could tell that was the code to look for in the book. Stan stared at the machine, and sighed loudly.

Kyle hummed softly. He sat down next to Damien, and across from Kenny with his own box. Kyle looked up at Stan and let out a soft laugh.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you.” Kyle said.

Stan smiled widely. He wrapped an arm around Kyle’s shoulders and pulled him close. He kissed Kyle firmly on the mouth, which of course, made Kyle bristle with embarrassment.

“Damn, do I love you! You’re amazing, have I ever told you that?” Stan grinned.

Kyle, still blush, smiled. “No, but you could say it a lot more often.” He teased.

Kenny let out a whistle. He playfully dropped the two boxes down next to Leopold, and swung his legs underneath him.

“Putting on a show for us already?” he grinned.

Leopold looked down at the box Kenny had got him. He peered down at the code printed on top of it. 55=9. He then turned to the very thick, and heavy book next to him. Leopold looked through the numbered pages until he found 55=9.

Garter Panty.

Leopold visible felt his eyebrows raise at it. There was so many words to follow, but at least there was pictures to help. 55 was Garter Panty, and 9 was a different size he had. The Garter Panty he was supposed to make was a simple white and frilly version.

‘Sport the sheer lightweight lacy panties attached with adjustable garter belts which will hold up your stockings. Surprise your partner with this never seen before sweet and sexy side of yours.’

Leopold’s cheeks darkened. He blushed upon reading the small description of what Garter Panty was.

“I bet you’d love to see him in this?” Kenny teased.

Stan snorted with his own laugh. “How do you know if I haven’t already had Kyle in that?” he said.

Kyle groaned. He shook his head with an even darker blush on his cheeks. “Stan!” he whined and lightly hit Stan on the arm.

“Ohhh kinky.” Kenny winked. “Does he use the whip too?”

“Oh yeah. Kyle can get very dominate in bed.” Stan smiled.

Kyle shook his head furiously. He covered his face with a deep sound. Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but nothing really came out. Instead a low pitched sound erupted from the back of his throat.

“You should probably stop before you make Kyle faint.” Craig said dryly. “You don’t want to end up being ‘couched’ in prison.”

Stan looked at Kyle. He could see Kyle’s face becoming too red. “I’m only playing Kyle.” He said worriedly.

Kyle whined. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he buried his face into Stan’s shoulder with a sigh. However it didn’t look like Kyle was too mad, just embarrassed. He eventually relaxed, and frowned deeply.

“For your information. I have never worn female clothing.” Kyle finally said after a few seconds of silence. “But we know it’s another story for you Kenny.”

Kenny grinned. He shrugged. “Hey! I thought I made a beautiful princess Zelda.” He pouted.

Kyle snorted. “I’m still shocked you got sponsored for it.” He said.

“I was cute.” Kenny winked. “And that’s all what matter.”

“I think you made a pretty cute elf king.” Stan said to Kyle.

Kyle sighed. He shrugged and decided to look at which box he had chosen. 23=1. He turned to the book to find which underwear he was making.

The Balconette Bra.

He had white and purple marital. Kyle had to create a white Balconette Bra with purple flower patterns across it.

‘The balconette bra has a designer-made and almost pin-up girl quality. If you like things that feel feminine and super luxurious, then you most likely will love the balconette style. This style reveals more than other styles because the height of the cups are shorter and the straps are more wider set than normal, meaning that this style of bra can stay hidden even under the most plunging of necklines.’

Kyle scratched at the back of his head. He looked at the instructions of how to put the Balconette bra together before bravely getting to work.

“Jesus Craig.” Kenny suddenly said.

Craig looked up from the fourth bra he had put together. He blinked, and shrugged.

“I used to help my mum. Remember, mine and Clyde’s Mum runs the female clothes store. That includes female underwear.” Craig explained. He turned over the bra in his hand, and added a pink bow for the middle of the bra. “That is where all these are probably going.”

Tweak, twitching next him, smiled shakily. While he wasn’t as good at sewing as Craig, he was doing alright. Tweak was actually a little proud himself. He didn’t need Craig’s help much. After the Tuckers had brought him in to their home, Tweak had spent most of his time with Laura which meant she had taught him how to sew and fix clothes.

Laura had taught him how to fix female and men’s underwear. So Tweak wasn’t that scared…but still a little scared of the needle.

Tweak let out a soft yelp. He felt his eyes tear up, and he quickly yanked his hand away from the needle. He was proud of himself, but not so much now. He had caught his finger. Tweak whimpered, and felt his body shudder as he stared down at raw red tipped finger. He tried not to cry, or to let show it hurt.

“It’s alright Tweak.” Craig suddenly said.

Tweak jumped when Craig too his hand. Craig pulled the pierced finger tip upward, he stared at the blood that began to seep out from the skin before he opened his mouth. Craig sucked on the finger tip gently.

Tweak sniffed. He smiled meekly.

“T-Thank you, gha, Craig.” He mumbled.

Craig nodded. He looked at Tweak finger and smiled. “It’s stopped bleeding. Don’t worry. I’ve done that multiply times.” He comforted his lover.

“Aww shit! Don’t start a gay orgy in front of me!” Cartman growled. He stomped his foot as he dropped onto the chair at the end of the table. His box slammed loudly on the table.

Craig rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Cartman.” He snorted. “We’re all here in this punishment too. None of us like it.”

“All of us? Bullshit! Pip isn’t doing anything!” Cartman huffed.

“Pip’s blind jackass! Of course he isn’t handling a sewing machine!” Kyle sneered. He glared at Cartman.

Pip gulped. He curled in tightly. He wanted to disappear. Pip’s hands trembled on the book he was holding. The one Wendy got custom made for him.

“I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled quietly.

Damien shook his head. “You don’t have anything to say sorry for Pip. That fucking twat is the problem. Not you.” Damien said him. “And, remember why he is blind in the first place.”

Cartman glared back at Damien. “Fuck you! That wasn’t my fault!” he bellowed out.

“The fuck it wasn’t your fault.” Damien sneered. “You don’t get to say anything, so shut your massive gob and work. You’re lucky I don’t have any of my powers up here, otherwise I would have sent your ass to my home. Trust me, your bullshit wouldn’t last for a second down there.”

Leopold blinked once and then twice. Powers? He felt confused but chose not to try and get an answer. The tension between Cartman and Damien was boiling. He looked at Pip. Pip had curled up even tighter on the wheelchair. He wished he could make Pip feel better.

“We’re here because of you fatass. So I suggest you shut up.” Kyle groaned. He rubbed his temples with annoyance.

Cartman huffed loudly. “What? My fault, why? The fuck I did nothing. It’s the fucking Nig-“ he began only to be cut off when something was thrown into his face.

“Don’t even say it.” Token warned.

“Just shut up Cartman.” Kenny sighed. “We’re all getting tired of your bullshit.”

Cartman opened his mouth, obviously to yell back at Kenny when he noticed everyone at the table glaring at him. Instead, he shook his head and looked at the marital in his hands. He grumbled pig-like, and began to work at making the underwear.

Clyde twitched. He sat awkwardly between Stan and Token. Craig was in front of him with Tweak at his side. All of which was working, or trying to follow the instruction in the book to put together the underwear. Clyde looked down at the code on top of his box and then the same code in the book.

“Shit. I don’t understand half of this.” Clyde murmured under his breathe worriedly. “I don’t even understand what I’m making…”

Token peered over Clyde’s arm. He turned away, and then leaned towards Clyde. “You’re making Maternity Panty. They’re for pregnant woman.” He whispered.

Clyde swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He nodded his head gratefully. Clyde listened quietly to everything Token explained to him before he began to put it together with shaky hands. Clyde felt his heart skip a beat at the realization that Token had helped him again. Helped like he always did. He felt his lips twitch into something between a sad smile and a sad pout.

Token was always saving him.

Leopold focused on trying to make at least one Garter Panty right. He spent so much time on one Garter Panty at a time. He had embarrassingly messed up two pairs already, and he couldn’t help but feel a little worried that he would somehow stick the white martial together into a strange triangle shape again.

“You don’t have to be so afraid of the needle.” Damien said. He had a small smile on his lips as he watched Leopold.

Leopold pouted. He looked back at the martial in his hands, and then stretched it out. He felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing that he had actually done it right this time.

“Damien’s right. You gotta own it.” Pip shyly added.

Leopold smiled as he looked at Pip. The shaky small blonde had the book opened on his lap. Leopold watched as Pip blindly ran his fingertips along the pages. There was nothing on the page, it was white with lines and line of bumps. Leopold stared at it for a few seconds.

“Ah. Well as Pip is blind, he reads with his finger tips rather then eyes.” Damien explained as he noticed Leopold looking.

Pip smiled. He reached a hand out, and Leopold had to meet Pip half way. Pip guided Leopold hand to the book, and helped him run his fingertips across the page.

“S-See? Can you feel that? You use all five of your fingers along this line, and you can feel the bumps spelling out a word.” Pip explained softly.

Leopold pressed his fingers down. It took him a little while, but he eventually was able to feel a word. He gapped softly upon the realization. Leopold turned his hand, and spelled what he felt across Pip’s hand.

“Yeah! That’s w-what it says.” Pip said.

It made Leopold practically glow. He felt so proud of himself for reading it like that. However, he soon felt annoyed as he realized he had to return to making Garter Panties.

“B-Butters. You’re overthinking. Trying to hard. I used to sew a lot before…before…it’s easier then you would think.” Pip said sweetly. “T-The needle won’t hurt you, so you’ve got to not let it control you. You guide the needle through the marital.”

Leopold breathed deeply. He listened to Pip’s words thoughtfully. He noticed he wasn’t the only one who was listening to Pip.

Leopold breathed in sharply. He looked down at the sewing machine. He gulped, and straightened his back. He took a new piece of white marital from his box. This time, instead of fighting the needle, Leopold bravely guided the marital around the needle. He followed the instructions the best he could do.

It was easier then before. Leopold was happy with what he made this time. It didn’t look like it had been beaten.

Leopold was able to make more Garter Panties with ease this time.

When he made five of Garter Panties, Leopold followed the others lead, and took one of the many packets. He followed the instructions, and turned the five Garter Panties into a perfect package which showed them clearly.

After a while, Leopold got the hang of it. He was able to make them with ease, and actually found them fun. When he had 65 packages of Garter Pantie done, and perfectly packaged. Leopold bravely turned to take a different box.

This time it was 79=1. A bra. The Plunge Bra. It was light pink marital with red flower patterns. It was a different pattern to the Garter Panty but Leopold took the challenge.

The hall was hot and sticky. Everyone could feel it. They had no idea how long they spent sewing together female underwear but when Wendy entered through the doors again, everyone let out a breathe of relief.

Wendy looked through the packages mutely. Her eyes ran over each packet, before she clicked her tongue. She nodded her head, and looked at them all with narrowed dark eyes.

“Okay. I was you to list how many packages of each underwear you’ve made. List it on this clipboard.” Wendy explained. She held up the clipboard for them to see. “And then Chef will be in here with your special meal.”

Leopold listened quietly. Special meal? That meant they had been making underwear all day.

“Now. Before I leave. Have any of you got something to say?” Wendy pressed. But once again nobody came forward. Instead, Wendy sighed and shook her head. “I’ll be back in a hour.”

“An hour?” Cartman whined. “That’s how long our break is? That’s bullshit.”

Wendy glared at him. “Do not test my patience Eric Cartman. “ she warned.

Cartman rolled his eyes. He turned away with a childish pout. Cartman crossed his arms with a whine.

With that said, Wendy left the hall. It took then a few minutes to count each package they made before finally, Chef entered the hall.

Chef let out a low whistle while looking at the underwear around the hall. “Some beautiful products around. I’d love to see them being modeled.” He chuckled.

“Perv.” Kenny whistled.

Chef snorted with a smirk. He peered at Kenny as he held out silver trays. “Now boy, I don’t think you are in any position to call me that.” He said teasingly.

Kenny gasped. He pressed his hands to his chest and stepped back. “Oh how you wound me Chef! Me a pervert? Never!” he chuckled.

Leopold smiled sweetly. He nodded his head thankfully as Chef handed him a beaten up tray. He peered down at the food, and silently hummed upon seeing the food on it. It was familiar, and he remembered eating something like this in St. Marry Cross.

It was slush-like. A colour between grey and yellow. He could see beans, and sweetcorn threated throughout the lumpy mush. It had no smell, but if Leopold had learned anything from St. Marry Cross, is that when hungry you don’t complain – you eat because you would starve to death if you don’t.

So Leopold took the tray with graduate. He sat down quietly, and bravely took a half-spoon full of the mush.

“Um. Chef. What’s this?” Cartman suddenly asked. He spooned up a large pudgy pile of it and then dropped it back to the rest of the sludge. “This ain’t no food.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. He shook his head. “Don’t be so ungrateful fatass!” he snorted loudly.

“Aye! I’m not fat! I’m just big boned! And I’d like you to try and eat this crap!” Cartman shot back.

Kenny sat down next to Leopold. He amazingly was able to cross his legs on the chair. He looked down at the food, and stirred it thoughtfully.

“It’s only potato with sweetcorn, and beans.” Kenny said with a shrug. He gladfully took a spoon full of it. “It is still better then what I had to eat as a kid.”

“And peas.” Stan added. “It’s not bad.”

Cartman grumbled loudly. He snorted so loudly that his face flushed red. “Of course you would say that. You would know good fuckin food if it hit you in the face!” he said.

“Fuck of Cartman.” Craig said.

Tweak quietly eat the food. He hummed softly to himself. “I-I, gha, like it.” He said.

Chef chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck. Chef was used to Cartman, so he didn’t take it to heart. He knew it wasn’t his best food, but Wendy had told him to make something simple and maybe a little…uninteresting. To put them off. Chef wondered what Wendy would say when he tells her they kind of liked it.

“Ah. Before I forget.” Chef began. He walked up to Damien and handed him a small cup with a few pills in it. “Pip’s medication.”

Damien nodded. He gave the cup to Pip, and helped Pip to take them. They only had plain water with their food.

“Thank you Chef.” Damien said.

Chef smiled. After a few more words, Chef left the hall. He disappeared through the doors.

Leopold felt a little strange that both Wendy and Chef was trusting them enough to leave them on their own. Now that he thought about it, Leopold realized nobody had watched them while they had been working. No guard had been in the hall. Leopold wondered why. Maybe it was because they all came from the same town?

Leopold shook the thought off. He held the spoon between his lips as he watched the other men sit back around the table.

Cartman dropped onto the chair again. Thankfully the chair wasn’t attached to any other chair, as Leopold was sure they might have flipped over like how they almost did when they first met him. Leopold feel how annoyed and upset Cartman was because he slammed the tray down onto the table.

He felt the tray tremble through the beaten up metal of the table.

“Grow up Cartman.” Craig sighed.

Cartman sneered at him but didn’t say anything. Instead, he squeezed his spoon until his knuckles went pure white.

“Can you eat with that on?” Token asked worriedly.

Clyde nervously peered at Token. The massive bandage on his face didn’t prevent him from eating, but it was difficult. He meekly smiled and felt his heart skip a beat when Token smiled in return. He turned back to the meal with a blush on his cheeks.

“Oi. Hey.” Cartman suddenly said.

Cartman’s beady black eyes narrowed. His lips pulled into a crooked smirk.

“So Clyde, I heard a rather…strange rumor.” Cartman began.  

Clyde stared back at Cartman. His amber eyes shuddered with his shoulders hunched up.

Leopold had a bad feeling. He stared at Cartman with his eyebrows pulled together.

“Is it true?” Cartman purred. He leant forward to hear Clyde’s reply. “Do you have it?”

Token glared at him. He looked angry.

“Does he have what?” Craig asked.

Cartman snorted. He sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes. “You know. Everyone is saying Clyde’s got the dirty. HIV. So do you?” he asked.

“Gha. H-HIV?” Tweak mumbled. He was twitching uncontrollably.

Clyde opened his mouth but then shut it. He looked like he was edge of crying. He had suggested it when he first came into Prison, but he clearly didn’t want everyone to know. Or he didn’t want them to know.

“Oh my god. You’re an asshole Cartman.” Stan said with a shake of his head. “Unbelievable.”

Kyle stressfully ran a hand through his hair. He groaned deeply from the back of his throat. “Fucking unbelievable. Fucking fatass. Can’t keep his gob shut for the life of what’s good.” He muttered under his breathe.

“Hey! I was only asking! HIV is a dirty disease!” Cartman cried out in defense. “For all we know it could be the course of a epidemic.”

Clyde let out a low whine. He shook his head, his brown hair flickering as he cried. He was tired, and he couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

“Look! The crybaby is crying again! You see, I’m right! He’s going to be the doom of us all!” Cartman bellowed out.  

“Fuck it.” Token grumbled. He got to his feet, and then without a thought swung his fist.

Token’s fist slammed into Cartman’s face. The impact throw Cartman off the bench, and the fat man slammed into the ground. Cartman was out cold, and Token was left an aching, pulsing with pain fist.

“Shit. Token just knocked out Cartman.” Kenny gapped. His jaw dropped.

Token panted deeply. His hand shook, and he slowly straightened himself. He stood up straight. His hands shook, and peered down at his fist that he had used to punch Cartman in the face. His dark eyes flickered between his fist and Cartman.

“Fuck. That hurt!” Token gasped.

Craig stood up. He placed a hand onto Token’s shoulder.

“I’m not saying what you did was wrong, but that might not have been the best thing to do Token.” Craig said. “However. That was the best thing I’ve seen all year. If I could punch Cartman, and knock him out? I would be so happy.”

Token frowned. He had strange friends. “Um. Thanks.” He said slowly.

“I can’t believe Token knocked Cartman out with a single punch.” Kenny gapped. He burst into laughter. “Holy shit. Not that the fat fucker didn’t have it coming but holy shit dude.”

Clyde just sat in silence. He stared at Token with surprised eyes.

“B-But guys. How are w-we going to explain to Wendy why C-Cartman is knocked out?” Pip chimed cutely.

~#~#~#~#~

Wendy had finally allowed them to leave.

Clyde hadn’t spoken a single word since what had happened with Cartman. Oddly, Wendy didn’t question Cartman being unconscious with an ever growing bruise appearing on the side of Cartman’s face. Instead, she shrugged it off and said he would have another day added onto his punishment.

Clyde kept his head down as he walked. His arms shook a little. It was close to the evening. He wondered when it had started to rain. It was pouring. And all Clyde wanted was to shower and go to bed.

He sighed to himself. He shook his head, as he entered his cube. Clyde didn’t look back at Token as he followed him into the cube.

“I-I’m…I’m g-going to take a shower.” Clyde said. His voice shook as he reached for his showering items.

Token nodded. “Alright. Um. When you get back, lets talk.” He said quietly.

Clyde blinked. He looked at Token for a few seconds. Clyde gapped a little, and chewed his bottom lip. Finally, Clyde nodded his head.

“Oh. Er, um. O-Okay Token.” He said slowly and weakly.

Without another word, Clyde left the cube. It didn’t take him long to get to the shower.

Clyde wrinkled his nose at the condition of the cold tiles around him. He looked at the stained floors. He swallowed hard and looked around him at the long line of shower heads. All stacked up perfectly, and outlined a massive square. Clyde sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his brown hair and turned the one closest to the corner on the highest it could go. He hoped it would, somehow sanitize the floor slightly by scalding any germs.

There wasn’t many people here either. There was about six other men. They were either talking to each other or humming gruffly to themselves. Clyde tiredly rubbed his face as he took of his clothes. He winced with a deep hiss as he touched the bandage on his face.

Clyde shrugged to himself. He turned the shower handle. Clyde moaed lowly under his breath as the hot water hit his skin. He was used to have boiling hot showers, and liked the feeling. It soothed his face, as it had been aching all day. Clyde reminded himself to take the medication when he gets back to his cube.

It did feel good…

Clyde couldn’t help but feel down. He was in love. Clyde couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t get his head around that fact. He really was in love with Token…That was his answer but…but he didn’t want to hurt Bebe. Bebe was his best friend. She had been there for him when he was growing up…sure she didn’t help him like Token did, but she stood up for him when he was being bullied.

Clyde held his shaky pale arms up. He looked at the splotches appeared across his arms and chest. He used the bar of soap he was given to scrub his body. Clyde ran his fingers through his short hair. He caressed the tender skin of his head.

Cartman’s words echoed through his head. He had HIV but it wasn’t like what Cartman had said.

Clyde then washed his face as careful as he could. He had been pretty good at avoiding scary looking inmates. Once he was done. Clyde dressed in a pair of dark grey slacks and a white shirt, the clothes he had gained from commission. He grabbed his dark grey hoodie that he also got from commission. He liked what he could get from commission.

Clyde waited a few seconds outside his cube before he bravely stepped in. He gulped, and shakily placed his supplies back in their designated place in his dorm before sitting on his bed. He crossed his legs and played with his fingers. His small toes curled together, and he chewed his bottom lip until it was raw.

“Hold still Clyde.” Token said. He crouched down in front of Clyde, and changed the bandage. “There.”

Clyde blushed. He looked away with a small smile. “Um. T-Thank you.” He said.

Clyde always forgets that Token came from a family of Doctors. Sure, Token had chosen not to follow his parents and had became or tried to become a Lawyer. Still, he smiled shyly and gratefully.

“But is y-your hand okay?” Clyde asked in a small voice. He took Token’s hand. “I-It looks a little swollen.”

Token nodded with his own small smile. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. It’ll go down after a while.” He said softly. “Does your nose still hurt? Here, you’re supposed to take your medication for it.”

Clyde nervously took the pills. He took them, and then whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“It aches a little, but the nurse said it was getting better.” Clyde explained. “She said I can stop wearing a bandage in a few weeks.”

“Ah that’s good.” Token breathed out. He sighed softly, and stepped back from Clyde’s bed. Token felt behind him for his own bed, before he sat down.

“Clyde. About what Cartman said…he’s an asshole, and a prick. Don’t listen to him. Okay.” Token said.

Clyde gulped. He looked down at his twitching hands. He nodded his head slowly.

“I know. It was just…Cartman being Cartman…” Clyde said quietly. “I just…didn’t want everyone to…to know about it…”

Token sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey Clyde. You never…explained how you got HIV…” he finally said after a second of silence. “I mean, you told me…and Butters that you had it…well hinted it really…but you never answered any more questions about it.”

“Oh.” Clyde breathed out.

Clyde bowed his head. He shook his head. “It’s complicated. I didn’t get it through sex thought…I’m still a virgin thought.” He admitted anxiously.

“Was it a blood transfer?” Token questioned. “Or did you always have it? Some people can end up with HIV through their parents DNA.”

Clyde whined. He curled up tightly, and buried his face into his arms. “Something like that.” He said. His voice muffled. “But I take medication for it.”

Token softly sighed. He stared at Clyde for a few seconds and lowered his head. He put his cheek into the palm of his hand. Token clicked his tongue.

“Also…Clyde…” Token began. “About Bebe…if you decide to be with her, we’ll stay friends. You’re still my best friend.”

Clyde snapped his head up. He looked at Token with wide eyes. Clyde gapped softly, and felt his insides twist. He licked his lips, and felt the sensitive skin sting. He gasped softly, and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair.

“But…I don’t want to be with Bebe.” Clyde pouted.

Token blinked once and then twice. He slowly opened his mouth and then shut it. “Um. What? But you love Bebe?” he said confusingly.

“I don’t love Bebe. Why do you think that?” Clyde asked softly. He shook his head.

Token’s eyes widened. He leant back on his bed with a deep sound from the back of his throat. Token rubbed his face in astonishment.

“You don’t love Bebe?” Token repeated quietly. “But…I heard you…you said…”

Clyde frowned deeply. He pulled his knees to his chest. “I never said I loved Bebe. I said I cared for her, and yeah, I do love her like a friend but not the same way I love you.” He pouted. His head laying on his knees, and waving side to side softly.

“Wait. What did you say?” Token said.

Clyde blinked. He paused and stared back at Token. His eyes widened and his mouth gapped.

“N-Nothing. I said n-nothing.” Clyde squealed loudly.

Token shook his head. “No. You said…you said you loved me?” Token slowly said.

“N-No I d-didn’t.” Clyde whimpered like a kicked puppy.

Token smiled a little. “Yes you did. You’re even stuttering which means you nervous. So you was telling the truth. You love me.” He laughed.

Clyde blushed brightly. He buried his face into his knees. Clyde’s body trembled as he hugged his legs tightly. He was beyond embarrassed. Clyde couldn’t believe he just admitted that. Clyde only snapped his head up when he felt his bed dip.

“Tok-“ he began.

Token kissed him. His mouth pressed to Clyde’s firmly.

“I love you too Clyde.”

“R-Really?”

~#~#~#~#~

It was quiet. Nobody was around, like always at this time of hour. Not that she could blame anyone really. Her job was boring, and she wasn’t really needed unless somebody else needed her to take their shift. A lot had happened to her before joining St. Mary Cross’s staff. She was just grateful nobody held her to the picture she had as a child. She had grown and came a long way.

However! This! This must be one of the most embarrassing, and demeaning thing she had ever done! And trust her, she had done a lot!

“R-Red. Come on. Stop.” Heidi said.

Heidi felt hot and her head was heavy. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes glassy. This was embarrassing.

Red, her girlfriend for the past year and a half, chuckled. “You say that now, but I know, later you’ll be begging me to not stop.” She smirked.

Heidi shook her head. Her neatly short cut hair bounced around her face. “That’s different Red, and you know it. We’re…w-we’re at work. Anybody could walk in and see us!” she whimpered.

“So? What they’re going to do? Scream ‘oh my god! Lesbians!’” Red rolled her eyes. “Besides, this place is full of sex, it shouldn’t matter if we want to get down too. We’re on our break, and we’re not needed right now!”

Red peered back at the office door. The room was small with two desks. There was no windows, but a single door that was thick without a window on it either. Nobody could see them. There was no cameras in the room either, oddly. Not that Red was complaining.

“Besides. I’ve locked the door. Nobody can get in.” she added sweetly.

Heidi frowned. Her glassy eyes twitched. “I guess you’re right…but still. It’s embarrassing-oh.” Heidi gasped. Her head fell back, and her eyes flickered.

“Man. I love how shy, and form you are.” Red groaned.

The beautiful flaming red haired woman purred. Her hands creased Heidi’s bare legs. Her fingers rubbing the pale pinkness. Red leant forward, and gently kissed Heidi. Kissed her directly in the middle, on the heated core.

Heidi let out a gentle moan from the action. She could visibly feel herself becoming hotter and hotter, and if it was even possible, wetter. Her toes curled, and her eyes became more glassy. Her breasts felt tender, and twitched within her lace black bra.

Red smirked. She kissed at Heidi’s white thighs. "I'm going to eat you out. You'll like that, won't you baby." She purred.

Heidi’s eyes widened. “Red!” she snapped.

Heidi wasn’t a big fan of dirty talk, but she knew Red liked it. Heidi couldn’t talk dirty for the life of her. She would probably end up talking about food, ironic enough. She had tried a few times, and all the times, it had left her with the urge to go eat some salmon. Do not ask how she had turned talking about sex to wanting salmon. Heidi had no idea, but it did frustrate Red.

"Don't be shy, sweetie. It'll feel really good." Red purred.

Heidi trembled. She pressed her lips together, and sighed. She leant back and allowed Red to do what she wanted. Heidi didn’t mind, it may be embarrassing but it did feel good. Sometimes too good for her.

About thirty minutes later, Red stood. She stretched her arms above her head with a soft groan.

“That was good.” She said.

Heidi sighed. She shook her head as she buttoned up her shirt. Heidi peered at Red from underneath her long eyelashes. She frowned. Why did it always feel like Red only wanted her for sex? That was what they always did and Heidi honestly felt tried. Too tired and exhausted.

Heidi loved Red, but it felt…like maybe Heidi loved Red more then Red loved her. It made Heidi feel sad. She had cried a few times over it.

“Well. I’ve got a meeting with Wendy and Victoria now.” Red said. “I’ll see you later Heidi.”

Heidi mutely nodded. She ran a hand through her short hair as Red left the office. She trembled, and shook her head. Of course. Red had sex with her, and then left her with so much as a kiss. Seems about right.

As slowly as Heidi could, she got to her feet. Her legs buckled underneath her. She couldn’t wait until her shift was over. She was already tired of this prison and having to see Red everyday hurt a lot. With a shake of the Heidi walked out the office.

“I need fresh air.” She sighed to herself.

Not many people bothered with her. Many ignored her as she walked passed. Heidi was used to it. A few people she remembered from her time in school, so she couldn’t blame them. Heidi knew she had been a right fat bitch back then. She was angry at herself but took it out on her friends.

Heidi pushed the door open, and climbed outside. It felt good. The cold air was making her hair dance. However, Heidi could tell it was going to rain soon. Probably in a few hours, or even minutes. Heidi was never good with the weather.

She leant back against the prison wall. She sighed to herself and rubbed her temples. A few people had playfully whistled at her, but Heidi had ignored them. Heidi even had her backside slapped, but again, Heidi ignored them. She couldn’t be bothered to deal with such things.

It was then that Heidi heard sniffles.

“Somebodies…crying?” Heidi mumbled to herself.

Heidi wasn’t sure if the crying was coming from inside the prison or outside. After a few seconds, she determined the crying was coming from outside. She thought about walking away, but Heidi really didn’t have the heart to do that. Instead, Heidi pushed herself from the wall and walked towards the crying.

Every foot step Heidi made, the louder she could hear the sobbing.

“Bebe?” Heidi called when she saw the blonde.

Bebe jumped in surprise. Her eyes widened, and she turned her head around to see Heidi. She sniffed, and rubbed her crimson eyes. Bebe hiccupped loudly. She was crouching down with her knees to her chest.

“H-Heidi?” Bebe wheezed out.

Heidi blinked once and then twice. She slowly walked closer to her friend, and crouched down next to Bebe. She slowly reached out and touched Bebe’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Bebe. What’s wrong?” Heidi said softly. “Why are you crying?”

Heidi felt for her pocket and pulled her out handkerchief. It was white with blue and purple flower like patterns on it. She held the handkerchief out to her.

Bebe weakly smiled. She took the handkerchief. “T-Thank you…” she mumbled quietly. “It’s stupid.”

“No it isn’t. If it matters to you, then that’s what matters.” Heidi said comfortingly.

Bebe blinked her teary eyes. She hiccupped softly and began to whip the tears away with the handkerchief.

“It is r-really stupid Heidi.” She mumbled softly. “It’s just…um…w-well Clyde. I love him but…well, he choose T-Token. I’m stupid for even thinking he would choose me.”

Heidi blinked again. She clocked her head, and gasped. She wrapped her arm around Bebe’s shoulders to give her a very needed hug.

“I’m sorry Bebe.” Heidi breathed out gently. “Did Clyde tell you that?”

Bebe shook her head. “No. But I over heard him talking with the other guys. He said he was in love with Token. It’s pretty obvious he’s going to pick Token. Why wouldn’t he? Token everything I’m not. He’s got a penis too.” She snorted with a soft and dry laugh.

“Oh. Penises suck anyway.” Heidi frowned. “They’re normally attached to assholes anyway.”

Bebe let out a laugh. “Yeah. They are. Still, it hurts. You know.” She sighed softly.

“I know.” Heidi said softly.

“Are you okay, Heidi?” she asked after a moment of silence.

Bebe peered at Heidi from under her long eyelashes. Bebe’s eyebrows pulled together in concern. She could tell something was up with Heidi.

Heidi blinked a little. She inhaled deeply, and groaned deeply.

“Well, you know. The same old stuff with relationships.” Heidi said dryly.

Bebe pouted. She wrapped an arm around Heidi’s shoulders in return. She rubbed Heidi’s shoulder.

“I thought you and Red was going strong.” Bebe said.

Heidi snorted. “So did I. But now it seems all she cares about is sex, and you know something, after awhile sex isn’t enough. I want more than a casual bootie call.” She said with a gentle, but sad whimper.

“Don’t we all.” Bebe said. She comfortingly hugged Heidi. “Some people are just like that. So are you thinking of breaking up with Red then?”

That was the big question that Heidi really didn’t know how answer.

“I love her.” Heidi said instead.

Bebe nodded. She understood.

Heidi frowned. Her bottom lip quivered, and she let out a dry laugh. “We make a good team. The bi-curious and the virgin.” She said.

“The bi-curious and the virgin? But I’m not a virgin Heidi.” Bebe smirked.

Heidi clicked her tongue. “Who said I was talking about you?” she teased.

Bebe let out a soft laugh. “You’re a virgin Heidi?” she asked.

“Kind off. I’ve never been with a man before, only woman. So technically I’m still a virgin.” Heidi said while tapping her chin. “Never got to use a dildo sadly.”

Bebe laughed. She playfully slapped Heidi on the shoulder. “Heidi!” she chuckled.

Heidi snorted. She laughed with a small smile. However, she stopped when she felt something cold flicker on the end of her nose. Heidi blinked and tilted her head back to look up at the clouds. She held out a hand as she felt the cold water begin to fall.

“Oh. It’s raining.” She wheezed.

Bebe peered up at the dark clouds. She smiled, with a low chuckle. “The weather reflexes our emotions, huh?” she said.

“That might be true, but at the end of every rain storm is a sliver lightening. I’m sure we’ll get through it.” Heidi mumbled softly. “Eventually anyway.”

Bebe smiled. She placed her arm back around Heidi’s shoulders again, as they stood up. Bebe being a head taller then Heidi, and easily pulling Heidi’s much smaller body into her own.

“You know something Heidi. We haven’t hanged out in a long time. Fancy coming over after our shift? We could chill and watch some Netflix?” Bebe said. “We can order too. Anything but Chinese. I’m so tired of that.”

Heidi smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that. It has a been a long time since we’ve hanged out. Maybe we could invite Wendy too.” She suggested.

Bebe nodded her head. “Sure! It’ll be just like old times!” she said excitedly.

Heidi tilted her head back to look up at the sky. The rain was beginning to grow heavier, and she thought maybe they should get out of the rain. Heidi noted that both herself and Bebe was getting soaked.

However…Heidi noticed something. Her eyes widened and she let out a deep sound from the back of her throat.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold sat on his bed. He shifted quietly, and looked down at his wrists. He was alone in his and Kenny’s cube. The red lines on his ankles and wrists wasn’t as bright, angry red as they used to, they had became faded quite a bit over the month he had been here.

He softly sighed to himself. He rubbed his thumb against the lines. At least they wasn’t throbbing anymore. Leopold curled his fingers over the sleeve of the sweater, and tugged them over his hands. He wanted keep them hidden from eyes.

“Hey Butters.”

Leopold turned his head to look at the door way of his cube. He smiled meekly at Chef, and anxiously got to his feet.

“You got another one.” Chef said thoughtfully.

Leopold’s smile immediately dropped, and he let out breathless sigh. He looked at the box in Chef’s hands, and carefully took it from him. It was just as heavy as he remembered, and just as brightly decorated as all the other packages his parents had sent him.

“Why don’t you ever open them?” Chef asked. “I’ve seen you give it to Cartman.”

Leopold nervously looked at Chef. He shrugged innocently. Leopold’s fingers twitched on the box. He knew it was just food, and nothing else, so really he didn’t care.

“Alright then.” Chef sighed. He shrugged a little. “Have it your way.”

Leopold turned around with his head down. He pushed the package under his bed, and decided not to pay it any more attention. He wanted to forget about, and that was what he was going to do. Leopold stood back up, and whipped his hands on his hoodie.

“So Butters, how are you settling in here?” Chef asked. He was trying, Leopold realized. He was checking up on him.

Leopold looked up at Chef. He blinked once and then twice. He slowly nodded his head. Yeah. He guessed he had settled in. Now that Leopold thought about it, he might have been somewhat lucky when he came into prison. He had quickly been taken into a group, and most likely saved from the true darkness that prison normally has.

Leopold hadn’t been jumped, threated, or attacked unlike others. Unlike…Bradley. He remembered that shaky blonde man he had seen yesterday. So much had happened that Leopold had forgot about him, and he felt guilty for forgetting.

Bradley had been attacked, most likely had been attacked many times before and Leopold had a feeling poor Bradley had been…raped…too. Leopold winced at the thought. He could only imagine what Bradley was going through.

Leopold hoped to find Bradley…he wanted to help him.

“Well that’s good.” Chef said with his hand on his chin. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I was a bit worried about yah when I found out you was being transferred in. I’m glad you’re doing well. I hope the gang is treating you well.”

Leopold blinked. He broke out of his thoughts. He smiled up at Chef, and felt a warm buzz. Nobody had ever been worried about him before, or had treated him with such kindness. The gang, Kenny and the others, had treated him well and Leopold always got a strange feeling around them. He liked them.

Chef reached a hand out. He ruffled Leopold blonde curls with a smile. “I’m glad you’re settled in well. If you need anything, you come see me, okay Butters.” He said.

Leopold nodded again. With that Chef strolled away. Leopold watched him for a few seconds before he shook his head. He turned back to his cube, and bit back a small yawn. He was thankful towards Chef for looking out for him.

He wished his parents were like Chef…

Leopold sighed softly. He rubbed his face gently, and then face first fell onto his bed. He moaned softly, and curled up tightly. Leopold wondered where Kenny was, and how much longer he would take before returning?

Leopold snorted to himself. It was ironic.

He missed Kenny so much already.

He groaned at himself, and rolled onto his back. Leopold ran a hand down his face, before he swung himself back up right. Leopold decided that he didn’t want to wait around for Kenny, that he would just go find him instead.

With that thought in mind, Leopold stood back up. He tried to remember if Kenny had mentioned where he was going, but Leopold could only recall that Kenny had said ‘I will be right back! I got something to do!’ and then disappeared before Leopold could blink.

Leopold nervously scratched at his head thoughtfully. The first place he would go would be the cafeteria, and then maybe the library. Kenny was probably in one of those…he hoped anyway.

He walked anxiously through the corridor. Leopold paused briefly to peer into the cube next to his, to see if Kenny was in the cube but saw he wasn’t there. Instead, Kyle sat comfortably on his bed with a book in his hands, and Stan was snoozing away with his head on Kyle’s lap. Kyle’s other hand was playing with the soft raven hair as he read whatever good book he had in his hand.

It was a rather cute scene to see.

Leopold quickly looked away as he thought he might be over stepping his boundaries. He didn’t want to intrude on their privacy. He had came to respect privacy greatly. He turned away and began to walk quicker down the cube corridor.

It didn’t take him much time to get the cafeteria. Leopold nervously stepped into the cafeteria, and scanned his eyes around the almost empty hall. He noticed there was a small group in the corner of the hall, playing cards.

It seemed somebody had just won again, the group erupted with something mixed between a cheer and a groan. Leopold shook his head, and turned away from the group. He checked around the cafeteria. Leopold frowned deeply upon not seeing Kenny anywhere in the hall.

With a low sigh, Leopold turned back around and excited the hall. He supposed he had to try the library.

Somebody whistled at him as he nervously walked down the familiar corridor to the library. What was worse was that somebody slapped him on the behind.

Leopold’s eyes widened, and his face flushed. He wheezed softly, and peered over his shoulder worriedly. When he saw the inmate smirk at him, with a wave but was still walking away in the opposite direction, Leopold almost ran for it.

Instead, Leopold kept walking. It took almost ten minutes to get to the library. It took him roughly 5 seconds to figure out Kenny wasn’t there. The library was too quiet, and it was empty. Not even Pip or Damien was present in the library.

Leopold sighed deeply. He closed the door of the library behind him. He stepped into the hallway that was filled with windows. It was only when he heard a loud crash from outside, did Leopold peer through the glass to find it was pouring with rain.

Another crash of thunder filled the air. Leopold trembled. He didn’t like thunder or lightening, he liked the rain and the sound that the rain made…but thunder and lightening terrified him. It brought horrible memories to the surface of his mind.

Leopold stared through the glass. He trembled with every flash and boom of the sky. Leopold stood, clued to the spot for more then ten minutes. However, he broke out of his thoughts as he image of Kenny appeared in his mind.

He wanted to see Kenny.

Leopold gulped. He clenched his hands in his sweater, and turned to run back along the hallway. Maybe Kenny was back in their cube. He hoped so. Leopold really wanted to see Kenny. His heart was pounding louder in his ears. It sent a horrible ring deep inside his ears.

Just as Leopold was about to climb down the staircase, he noticed a black door slightly propped open. There was a white chain that normally was put across the door on the ground. A voice in his head told Leopold to ignore it, and he almost did…but something in his heart told him not too.

That and curiosity got the best of him.

He slowly walked to the door. The door was normally locked. Closed. The door was thick and heavy. It was made of iron and there was a sign on the door. It was wide, and long. It was white with red writing across it.

‘Roof.’

Leopold stared at it. It was the door leading to the roof? He stared at the sign with a deep frown. There was also another sign reading ‘Always kept closed’ on it. He didn’t understand…But what confused him the most…why was it open? How could the door be open? Who opened it? Leopold thought about closing it but then he thought…whoever had opened it, might still be up on the roof…

His legs twitched. Leopold, beyond reasonable thought, found himself climbing the steps. He came to another door. This door looked like the black iron door, but it was white. Like the black door, it was open but not just a little. The white door was thrown open wide revealing St. Andrews Roof.

The wind howled. Rain pattered firmly and loudly against the roof. Lightening flashed across the dark sky, with booming thunder.

Leopold let out a shaky breathe.

There, directly across from him was Bradley. The shaky, twitching blonde man Leopold had discovered being harassed by other inmates. They had been pushing, pulling, and hurting Bradley.

Bradley had lied to Bebe, and the nurse about it.

Bradley was standing on the edge of the roof. He looked like he had the fully intention of jumping right off the edge…

Bradley was going to jump!

Leopold found himself moving. He had no thought. He just moved. Leopold ran towards Bradley, the squishy and squeaky sound of his bare feet paddling against the roof tiles filled his ears. Leopold couldn’t feel anything from his feet, but he is sure they’ll probably be bruised later from the way he ran.

His left foot twisted painfully. Leopold let out a shaky, but loud yelp as he fell. His face narrowly being slapped against the roof tiles by the way he caught himself with his hands. However, he still fell across the roof.

Leopold’s body trembled from the freezing cold rain. He was soaked to the bone.

“Y-You again!” Bradley’s shaky voice wheezed out.

Leopold winced. He blinked slowly, and tried see through the blurriness of the rain. He could just about make out Bradley.

Bradley was peering at him over his shoulder. Bradley’s body swayed side to side, his arms curled up to chest and clenched his soaked shirt.

Leopold panted. He tried to catch his breath, but he felt too cold. He was shivering too much.

“W-Why! W-Why are you h-here?” Bradley sobbed. “P-Please leave me a-alone!”

Leopold shook his head. He climbed to his feet. He almost fell back down, but somehow caught his balance. He tried to stay up straight, but couldn’t. Leopold was a little bent over, and clenching his knees. He was clenching his knees so tightly, that he could feel his nails digging through the martial and into the flesh.

“Go away! P-Please!” Bradley cried.

Leopold could tell Bradley was crying. His eyes were blood red, and swallowed. He dragged himself closer to Bradley. Leopold breathed sharply, and held his hands up. They quivered, but he did his best to stay up straight.

He could see it now.

Bradley looked tired. Bradley was shaking so uncontrollable. His clothes were ripped, and barely hanged onto his small frame. There was black, purple and blue bruises on his skin. They were oddly shaped similar to fingerprints.

The marks littered him.

Bradley’s face was swollen. There was bruises, cuts and even bumps on his face.

He looked a lot different to yesterday. Leopold swore Bradley wasn’t in such a bad shape.

Leopold wanted to help Bradley. Wanted to hold him, and help him.

It was not worth it! Leopold wanted Bradley to know that. It wasn’t worth killing himself and letting the people who did this win!

Leopold knew he probably didn’t have any right to tell Bradley otherwise. They wasn’t close and had really only just met…but Leopold didn’t want Bradley to do this! Even if he was a stranger!

“N-Nobody cares a-about me!” Bradley sobbed. He rubbed his face, and turned back to look out from the prison. “I even t-tried to kill m-myself before. N-Nobody cared about me t-then, instead they t-throw me into prison!”

“It’ll be b-better if I w-wasn’t here!”

Leopold felt like everything had flared out into whiteness. Washed out. His heart jumped into his throat, and ran forward. Leopold’s arms stretched out to grab onto Bradley.

Bradley went over. He pushed himself off the edge with his arms out.

Leopold let out a scream. He felt his feet slide out from underneath, and he couldn’t stop himself from moving. He found himself sliding after Bradley, almost falling right over the edge when arms grabbed him.

The arms wrapped around his middle, and Leopold was yanked back. Leopold and the other person fell to the ground, Leopold landing painfully between the person’s leg.

“Butters! Leopold!”

Leopold didn’t realize he was crying. He was sobbing loudly.

Hands grabbed his face. Leopold was forcefully turned around by the person, and his chest ached with numbness upon seeing Kenny. The very same person he had been looking for.

“Butters!” Kenny repeated.

Kenny pulled Leopold to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Leopold’s body.

Leopold buried his face into Kenny’s neck. Into the space where the neck connects to the shoulder. He cried, and cried. Leopold sobbed, he couldn’t stop himself. That had been the first time he had witnessed death up close. Leopold hadn’t seen somebody doing that before…he could have stopped it.

Bradley had killed himself.

Leopold could have prevented it!

Whoever had pushed Bradley over the edge was evil!

So evil!

Leopold cried. His voice became lost in the thunder, and flashing storm.

~#~#~#~#~

Wendy stared down at the papers.

The letters. They were scattered across her desk. She held her head between her hands. Her long black hair covered her face, and she shook her head in disgust.

She couldn’t believe this. She couldn’t the vile, and disgusting words that was neatly written across the lined paper. There was so many. So many letters that described the worse thing somebody could have gone through.

Better yet, this was the first time ever she had even heard of St. Marry Cross. She had to do more research.

Wendy had to dig further. Something felt so wrong. So very-very wrong.

Even Leopold’s file had no important information. Hell, even the supposed crime he had committed to be put into prison made no sense! She couldn’t even find any information on the crime, it was just one written line and nothing else!

There was no trial! No police report! There was nothing.

How could something like this happen?

Wendy growled to herself. She dropped another letter with disgust.

“How can he be in prison without any information about a crime!” Wendy sneered to herself.

Wendy leant back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Something just wasn’t right.

It didn’t make sense! But Wendy damn well will get to the bottom of it!

That was a promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe~ Clyde and Token are finally together :'3 Their storyline isn't over yet!
> 
> Butters storyline is starting up again! Woop!
> 
> So, I thought about adding a lesbian story line? Because I support all gays! What do you guys think? Should I have this storyline of Heidi, with Bebe or Wendy (maybe both lol) 
> 
> Cartman's turning all the gala gayyyy! Joking~
> 
> Anyway! Is there anything you guys would like more off? More Craig and Tweak? Stan and Kyle? Pip and Damien? Clyde and Token? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment below! I'd love to chat with you all! My fantastic and lovely readers!
> 
> I don't know if anybody is even still reading this :( But I hope who ever is likes it!


	10. Dark Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Here is a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I kind of forgot about it until I remembered I had an account on Archive of our own. Haha~ Then I found this, and tried to finish it. 
> 
> We're nearing the end point of the story! A few more chapters left!
> 
> I'm so happy you guys liked it! Thank you! 
> 
> So this chapter was inspirited a little by Life is Strange. The conversation at the beginning was helped by Life is Strange. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

The room was cold, and the closed window was fogged with rain. The sound of the rain hitting the glass echoed through the normally bright and cosy room.

“I know this isn’t pleasant for any of us, but we have to go over what happened before Bradley...before he did what he did.” Victoria said.

The older blonde haired woman sat behind her desk. She had a grimaced expression on her face, with her hands pressed together on top of his desk. The whole aura of her office was dark and gloom. Everyone was quiet, and sullen.

“Sergeant Harrison Yates will be taking notes for the official police inquiry. I’m sure you’ll give him your full cooperation.” She added.

Leopold didn’t look up form his lap. His hands twisted together on his lap. His skin was still wet from the rain. His hair was damp and was slowly drying, it made a single curl sticking up in the middle of his head.

“Such a tragedy…he didn’t even have long left on his sentence. But there must be a reason for everything. We need to find out why Bradley would be driven to such desperate actions. As the Prison Warden of St. Andrews, I take my duties seriously. I take the well being of every inmate more seriously.” Victoria’s words echoed through Leopold’s ears.

Leopold was still shaken up over it. He hadn’t ever seen somebody take their life. Back in St. Mary Cross, people did commit suicide all the time, but he never saw it. Never witnessed somebody do it, and seeing Bradley do such a thing reminded of how fragile life truly is.

How fragile somebodies mind is.

“Chef, as our head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That’s just standard operating procedure. They were not and that is indeed your responsibility.” Victoria said. She turned to look at the man as she spoke.

Chef sighed softly and shook his head. His shoulders was sagged, and slouched.

“Nurse Gollum, I know you can’t be expected to know what your patients are going through 100%, but Bradley has been your patient for more then six months and according to your reports, he has been turning up in the infirmary more then not. You should have known something was amiss and at least reported it.”

The young Nurse frowned. She looked off to the side in guilt.

Leopold inhaled a sharp breath. He peered up around the room once more without moving his head. The warden, Victoria sat behind her desk. Wendy was standing directly next to her with her arms crossed. Chef was standing next to Leopold, with a unfamiliar orange haired man dressed smartly stood across from him.

Leopold, himself, was sitting down in a chair on the other side of the desk. Kenny sat in the chair next to him, but Leopold turned away before he could stare at the other blonde too long.

“Mr Stoch. Can you tell us exactly why you were on the roof with Bradley? Did he tell you his plan or anything at all? Please, tell us everything. Even the smallest of details could help us understand.” Victoria asked.

“Here Leopold. Talk with this.” Chef said. He handed him a white board, pen and an eraser. Both the pen and eraser was attached to the board.

It looked like the ones made for young children in primary school.

Leopold shifted on the chair. His hands jerked, and he sighed softly. He stared down at the glassy white board, and the blue pen he was given.

What was he supposed to write? He really didn’t know Bradley that well, he had only really meet the other twice…of course, Leopold knew exactly why Bradley had jumped…but could he really write it down for everyone to see?

“Anything will help.” Victoria added softly.

Leopold bites his bottom lip. He lifted the white board pen but then dropped it again. He couldn’t bring himself to write anything.

“I think Bradley was being harassed.” Suddenly Kenny spoke.

Leopold blinked. He looked at Kenny with wide eyes, and confusion on his face. How could Kenny know that?

“Did he tell you that Mr. McCormick? I didn’t realize you was close.” Victoria said.

Kenny shook his head. “We’re not.” He said.

“Bradley was a skittish kind of guy. He didn’t like being around anyone, but I know that look he had.” Kenny shrugged.

Wendy stepped forward. “What look?” she asked.

Kenny sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. “The look of despair. Of hopeless. It was in his eyes. I know what can happen some people in prison. I know what can happen to the lonely men of this place, and Bradley was one of them. I’m not surprised it happened to him.” He said softly.

“And what can happen?” Wendy asked.

Kenny shook his head again. He looked down quietly at his feet before he turned back to look at the woman blank eyes.

“All sorts of things. Things that can destroy a person.” Kenny said.

Leopold found himself trembling. His fingers clenched the white board tighter until his knuckles turned white. He knew for a fact that somebody could easily break from another’s fun experiments.

With that, he pulled the lid from the white board pen and slowly wrote. He winced as he peered down at the letters. It had been such a long time since he had written, since he held a pen in his hand.

At least it was still somewhat easy to read.

Leopold breathed in softly, and stared at his writing. He glanced up at Victoria and then Kenny, before he turned the board around so everyone could read it.

‘He was being harassed. I found him in a storage room with a group of other men. I think the men had hurt him.’

Victoria’s lips twisted into a troubled frown. She put a hand to her chin in thought.

“Group of men? Are you able to describe them?” Wendy asked.

Leopold shook his head. He quickly whipped his words away before writing more.

‘No. When I opened the door, they all ran out. I didn’t have time to observe them before they was gone.’

Nurse Gollum frowned. Her eyes lowered, and she brushed her strawberry pink hair out of her face.

“I knew he was having problems. He kept turning up to my infirmary with fresh cuts and bruises.” She said troubled. “I had some suspicions he might have been jumped, or attacked, but I couldn’t confirm it.”

“Bradley didn’t want to come forward.” She added.

Leopold tightened his hand around the pen. He presses his lips into a tight line.

“He was probably gang raped.” Kenny stated.

Leopold felt a horrible chill run up his spin at the words. He twirled his head around to look at Kenny in shock. He knew everyone was most likely thinking it but did Kenny really have to say it?

“What, we’re all thinking it. I just said it because it’s the truth…” Kenny shrugged. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his head was hunched over. “Gang rape happens a lot around here. You all want to pretend it doesn’t but it does. The targets of such things are either loners or the weak links of a gang or group.”

The thick cloud of realization overcame Leopold. His eyebrows raised to his line, and his jaw clenched. Leopold’s shoulders raised, hunched with shaky fingers.

‘Stop looking like a lost rabbit.’

Leopold breathed in sharply. Kenny’s words echoed through his head. Realization filled him like fire. It licked up his veins and guilt clawed through the pit of his stomach.

He shook his head furiously.

‘I only met Bradley twice. The first time being that, and the second time on top of the prison roof.’

Leopold showed Victoria the board. He wanted to leave now. He wanted to get away, he had enough. His head felt heavy, and his stomach ached painfully. It was pretty obvious what had happened, and it made Leopold feel sick.

Bradley must been…gang raped, probably more then once, which drove him to jump.

“N-Nobody cares a-about me! I even t-tried to kill m-myself before. N-Nobody cared about me t-then, instead they t-throw me into prison!”

“It’ll be b-better if I w-wasn’t here!”

Leopold shivered. He could almost hear Bradley’s frantic, grieve filled voice echoing through his head.

Like bird, majestic with arms spread out wide. Leopold could still see Bradley just dropping forward and off the prison roof. Over and over, it was replayed through his mind again and again and again. He just wanted it to stop!

Victoria clicked her tongue. She ruffled her messy blonde hair with a frown on her lips. “I see. Why was you on the prison roof then?” she asked.

Leopold frowned. He bites his bottom lip as he quickly writes across the white board. His hand trembled around the pen.

‘I noticed the door was roof door was open and I was worried that somebody had gone out there. I went to investigate. I found Bradley up there.’

“Right. I went to find Butters. By the time I got to the roof, Bradley had already jumped.” Kenny added after he read Leopold’s board.

Victoria breathed deeply. She was silent for a few minutes, before she stood up. “I see. I think that is all. If we have anything else we would like to talk to you about, I’ll call you back to my office. For now return to your cube, and rest up.” She said.

“You don’t have to attend work today if you do not want too. It’s your decision.” Wendy added softly. “However I am going to put you both through for a session with Ms Conduct.”

Kenny whined softly as he leaped to his feet. “Ms Conduct? But she doesn’t like me.” He said dryly.

Leopold slowly climbed to his feet as well. His legs buckled as he stretched himself out. Ms Conduct, whose that? Leopold doesn’t remember any Ms Conduct coming up? He wondered if she was a counsellor like Mr Mackey?

“It seems we know less then we started. We’ll be assisting Sergeant Harrison Yates with further inquiries.” Victoria said.

Sergeant Harrison Yates brushed his silk orange hair out of his face. He looked almost as old as Victoria, maybe even a few years older. “This is some fucked up freak show.” He mumbled to himself.

Wendy sent him a look. She brushed her long dark hair off her shoulder, and put a hand to her hip.

Leopold swallowed a dry lump in his throat. He turned to Chef, and with shaky hands, held the white board to him.

“Ah. You can keep it. I think it might help you communicate better with others.” Chef smiled but it wasn’t a full smile like the ones he normally had. “I should have given it to you earlier. I apologize for that.”

Leopold blinked his eyes. He looked down at the board again, lightly touching the eraser and pen. Finally, after a few seconds, he smiled meekly and nodded in thanks. He pulled the white board to his chest and walked along with Wendy right behind him, her hand against his middle back.

She walked behind Kenny and Leopold before shutting the door as they left.

Leopold peered back at the door. He could hear the muffled voices behind the door. He clenched the white board in his hands, the blue pen bounced against the clear board from the string attaching the pen and eraser to the board.

“Come Buttercup.” Kenny said softly.

Leopold jumped when Kenny took his hand. He blinked before he allowed a small smile to appear across his lips. With his free hand, he curled the white board to his chest and allowed Kenny to guide him along the white corridors.

It was quiet between the two as they walked. Their footsteps echoing through the air as they moved. Poor Leopold kept his head down but felt a little comforted from Kenny’s hand. He lightly squeezed Kenny’s hand, and felt his cheeks darken just a pinch as Kenny squeezed back.

Eventually they returned to their cube. The other cubes they passed was filled with the inmates belonging to said cube. They was either sleeping away their blues in bed, or was in little groups of 2 – 3 men playing cards. Leopold didn’t pay the cube openings any attention in fear of accidently seeing something he shouldn’t have.

Leopold couldn’t bare the thought of seeing even more horror then what he already have. So when he finally entered their cube, he let out a breathless and shaky sigh of relief.

It took a full five minutes of Leopold and Kenny just standing in the middle of the cube with their hands locked together before they was brave enough to separate. They both sat down on their respective beds, facing one another.

It felt like weird…watching Bradley drop like a weight. It was almost like…like…he would be lying if he admitted he had never seen the after shock of death. Bradley was the first person had seen truly kill themselves, but he wasn’t the first person Leopold had seen…do something.

He remembered his room. It wasn’t really a room or a cell honestly. It was nothing like this cube. It was the opposite, in every way. Blank walls and floors. The grey metal framed bed was more plastic then blankets. It was always cold, and lonely.

The door had a tiny window in the middle.

Leopold remembers climbing off the bed. His cut up and bruised feet touching the ice and making his way towards the window.

They had been nice to him. They had been kind to him. They didn’t deserve that.

The eyes of that person was as haunting as Bradley dropping like a sack of potatoes. Blood red rimmed, popped out eyes. It reminded him of the toy that when squeezed so hard, small plumes popped out from the rubber.

The snake around their neck held them from the ground.

“Are you alright Butters?” Kenny asked.

Leopold blinked. He almost jumped, and smacked his forehead against Kenny’s. He blinked once, twice and then many times while holding a hand to his forehead.

Kenny waved a hand with a low chuckle. “Sorry did I startle you?” Kenny mumbled with a hand to his own forehead, and the other holding Leopold’s shoulder.

Leopold’s lips twitched. He breathed softly and dropped his hand. He took the board, and smiled meekly.

“What was you thinking about?” Kenny asked.

Leopold opened his mouth, it was almost like he was about to speak and Kenny even leant forward hopefully. However, he quickly closed his mouth and shook his head. Leopold closed his eyes, and sighed quietly.

Kenny tried not to seem disappointed with not voice. Instead he grinned and flopped down next to Leopold.

“Are you alright?” Kenny asked. “After Bradley, I mean.”

Leopold stiffened up a few seconds. He then shook his head, and looked down at his lap.

Kenny mutely nodded in understanding. “It’s alright Butters. I mean things like that will never get easier, but in time, it will become more bearable. Prison can break a man easily.” He said.

Leopold slowly relaxed. Prison wasn’t the only place, he wanted to say but didn’t.

“I think it was pretty brave of you to go up there and try to help him…” Kenny said softly. He gently placed an arm around Leopold’s shoulders. “Don’t blame yourself for his death, alright. It was Bradley’s decision…you tried to help him but you couldn’t.”

Leopold’s lips arched upward. His eyes became hot and watery. Leopold couldn’t stop himself, the tears slowly began to roll and drip of his chin. He tried to catch his breath, but his body shook as more tears came.

Kenny hugged him gently. He eased Leopold into his body, and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s alright Buttercup. Let it all out.” Kenny said sweetly. He pressed his head into Leopold’s head.

Leopold wiggled closer to Kenny. He didn’t know how long he had been crying, but his eyes burned and red rimmed from the tears. He rubbed them, and tilted his head back to peer up at Kenny. He reached to take Kenny’s hand again, while with his free hand, he shakily scribbled a messy word across the white board.

‘Sorry.’

Kenny tightened his arm around Leopold. “You don’t have to be sorry. You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” He said.

Leopold frowned, and nodded his head slowly. His hand twitched and he erased the word. Leopold just breathed in Kenny’s scent. He liked Kenny’s smell a lot, it calmed him. Relaxed him. He sighed softly, and laid himself fully against Kenny’s side before he slowly wrote again across the white board.

‘Who is Ms Conduct? And why does she not like you?’

Kenny’s piercing blue eyes stared at the board a little longer then necessary. He grinned in amusement, and pulled Leopold backward with him. Both of them flopping across Leopold’s bed.

“She’s not exactly counsellor. She is more then a counsellor, more like a therapist.” Kenny explained with a familiar mysterious glint within his eyes. “She’s very prim and proper. Basically the opposite of yours truly.”

Leopold smiled. He liked it when Kenny laughed. It made his insides flush with warmth.

‘She can’t be that bad.’

Kenny laughed. “Oh Buttercup. You’re too sweet, too kind. I kind of asked her if she was planning on being a virgin for the rest of her life.” He chimed. “She didn’t like that.”

Leopold gapped in surprise. But really he shouldn’t be surprised at all. Kenny was just one of those people, he supposed.

“After I said that to her, she was very…what’s the word?” Kenny hummed thoughtfully. “Oh. Strike. With me. Basically Buttercups, she was a first level bitch.”

Leopold let out a breathless laugh before moving his hand, and writing across the white board again.

‘Why was you seeing her?’

“Ah. I did a lot of shit when I first came here. They said I was mentally disturbed or traumatized, or something like that.” Kenny said softly. “She did help me thought, I mean we clashed a lot. She was…clean, pure and shit. I was, well me…dirty and-”

Leopold frowned. He turned, and took Kenny’s face between his hands. He shook his head.

‘N-Not d-dirty.’ Leopold was able to mouth without any sound of a voice.

Kenny smiled. He leaned forward, and rested his forehead against Leopold’s. Their blonde hair mixing together, and their noses lightly touching. Just about grazing.

“Well…I was different to her. I’m different to a lot of people.” Kenny said softly. “You see Buttercup I come from a poor family. I think I’ve told you a little about it…My parents fought a lot, and the little money they had was wasted on drugs. It was all my…well that man’s doing. He pumped my Mum up with so much shit that she shouldn’t see straight, and then he went out every night for a ‘good time’. He ruined my Mum’s life…”

Kenny winced. “But yeah. We had no money. I had to wear hand-downs from Kevin. I never had the money for food. Stan and Kyle used to pack me lunch from their own homes. They were my best friends, and I used to tease them about being my second set of parents from their nagging.” He said. A smile gracing his lips as he thought of them.

“All the way up to High School. I had hardly nothing but Kevin and Karen. My older brother and my younger sister. Like I said, Mum was too wasted and high to see how neglected we was, and the man didn’t give a shit…so it was just the three of us.” Kenny said softly.

Leopold stared into Kenny’s eyes. He listened quietly. Leopold listened to every word Kenny said.

“And then it was just Karen and I.” He added quietly. “I am from the poor side of things. My family, the McCormick’s was the poorest family in the world.”

Kenny snorted at his words. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening a single eye to look at Leopold.

“Buttercup. Do you want to hear something funny and strange?” He asked.

Leopold smiled. He nodded his head, and reached for the white board again.

‘Yes! Always!’ he had playfully written.

“I used to have this dreams growing up.” Kenny began. “Not one dream was the same thought. They was always different, but ended the same way.”

Kenny inhaled sharply. His nose twitched. “I died. I would die in some gruesome, ghastly ways or some humanly way. But then I would be reborn…at night. I never know how I would be reborn, but I would then wake up in my bed. A dream within a dream, right?” Kenny chuckled.

“The worse thing being that nobody would ever remember I had died. Everyone would act like it was not a big deal at all…” he said with a soft hum. “I used to get so pissed of about it. I hated that nobody remembered…well expect this one kid…but I can never remember them. How stupid is that?”

Leopold shook his head.

‘Not stupid!’ he scribbled. ‘It is an interesting dream!’

Kenny grinned widely. “You don’t think I’m crazy for dreaming that?” he asked.

Leopold meekly smiled. He shook his head once more, his answer being no. He doesn’t remember his dreams, well sometimes he remembers them but mostly he doesn’t. Leopold had heard many people talk about their dreams, many times over but hearing Kenny…Kenny talking about his dream made his heart skip a beat.

It was more than just a little interesting.

“The dreams was so real like. Every time I woke the next morning, I generally thought I really died until I turned 13.” Kenny said with a small smile. “I used to have the right stink on with Kevin over it because I thought he, out of everyone should remember…but he didn’t. I realized I was having a dream within a dream…it really messed me up as a kid.”

Leopold gently placed a hand against Kenny’s face. He cradled Kenny’s cheek.

“You’re alive.” Leopold mouthed, and then he wrote it down on the white board.

‘You are alive. Alive here with me.’

Kenny stared at the words. His blue eyes read them over and over again, until finally he blinked and then looked back up at Leopold. He smiled so sweetly, so innocently, it was completely different to the devious smiles he always had.

It made Leopold’s heart skip a beat. It was a beautiful smile that made him smile in return. Leopold leaned forward. He presses his lips gently against Kenny’s. He held them there for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Leopold nervously stared at Kenny. He was waiting…waiting to see if…if…they have kissed here and there. Kenny had kissed him and Leopold had kissed Kenny…Leopold knew he liked Kenny more then anything.

He knew his feelings was more then just like. He loved him. Loved him with all his heart.

Kenny smiled. It was blinding and just so warm. He presses his lips to Leopold’s, and gently wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re one of a kind Butters.” Kenny said against Leopold’s lips.

Leopold felt his body tremble with warmth. He presses himself against Kenny, and slowly inches his fingers around Kenny’s face. He ran his hands through the messy, unkept sandy blonde hair with a soft sigh.

Kenny rolled them over so he was above Leopold. He gently moved his lips against Leopold’s, and kept his hands on Leopold. He gently caressed the soft skin. Kenny just wanted Leopold to feel what he feels. To feel what Kenny feels whenever he sees Leopold, whenever he spends time with him…

Kenny just wanted Leopold to feel his love.

“Shit.” Kenny suddenly gasped. He pulled away to hover above Leopold. “Shit.”

Leopold blinked. His eyes was glassy and lips slightly pink. His cheeks was blushed, and he was breathing softly.

“Shit.” Kenny sighed as he ran a hand up Leopold’s throat to cup his cheek. “Damn Butters. Buttercup.”

Leopold swallowed. He bites his bottom lip worriedly.

“Sorry Buttercup. I just realized something is all. I didn’t mean to scary you.” Kenny smiled, and kisses him again.

Leopold wrapped his arms around Kenny. He quickly returned the kiss eagerly. Their lips repeatedly kissing over and over. Their mouths touching gently.

“Buttercup. Open your mouth for me.” Kenny muffled said softly.

Leopold shifted a little on the worn down bed. After a few seconds he parted his lips, and felt a chill run down his spin as he felt something hot, and wet enter his mouth. He tensed up briefly before he slowly relaxed.

“That’a boy.” Kenny moaned softly.

It took Leopold a few seconds to realize it was a tongue. It was Kenny’s tongue, and it just made Leopold feel light headed. It wasn’t like he had ever really made out with anyone. Kissed anybody, or had somebodies tongue in his mouth.

In his whole life, Leopold only had one innocent kiss with some kid he doesn’t remember when he was a young child. Before he went to St. Mary Cross.

And so Leopold felt a frill of excitement fill him, but yet he was weary. He was scared, but he wanted to kiss Kenny back. Like this. So he did. He bravely reached forward to meet Kenny, their tongues slowly in touching and wrapping around one another.

It was only when Leopold’s stomach clench and chest tighten did he feel himself come down from whatever cloud he had floated to and realization spread through his mind. It was too much. He was overwhelmed.

He wanted to continue doing this with Kenny but…it was too much.

Leopold turned his head, and covered Kenny’s mouth with two hands. He was trembling, and his heart was beating heavily. Beating loudly and echoing through his head. Leopold was a little worried that Kenny might have even heard it.

Kenny blinked down at him from behind Leopold hands. He slowly tilted his head as he gazed down at Leopold and smiled.

“It’s alright.” Kenny said. His voice muffled.

Leopold swallowed, and then slowly moved his hands from Kenny’s mouth. His face was flushed, and lips swollen. Leopold couldn’t help but lick his bottom lip. He winced from the sting from the sensitive skin of his lip.

“It’s okay.” Kenny said as he cupped Leopold’s cheek. “We’ll take it slow.”

Leopold blinked once and then twice. His lips twitched, and he shyly smiled. Especially when Kenny kissed him, not on the mouth but on the cheek. Leopold smiled so happily when Kenny nuzzled his cheek soon after.

“We can take it as slow as you want.” Kenny hummed softly. “There is no pressure, Buttercup.”

Leopold felt his lips twitch into a small smile. He reached for the white board.

‘Thank you.’

Kenny chuckled. He kisses Leopold on the side of his head. “We’ll go at your pace. When you’re ready, we’ll take the next step.” He said with a soft grin.

Next step? The words made Leopold blush, but he was happy. Happy here with Kenny.

Kenny moved his head closer to Leopold’s. Their heads rested together as Kenny moved to lay on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Leopold’s shoulders, and clicked his fingers towards the wall opposite them. The wall with Kenny’s bed pushed up against.

“I bet you anything, that a certain strawberry friend of ours will making some sweet-sweet sounds in a few minutes.” He teasingly winked.

Leopold snorted.

‘What would you bet?’

Kenny grinned. “How about two kisses?” he playfully said.

Leopold rolled his eyes, but smiled. He shrugged innocently. He was about to write something in reply when something beat him to it.

“We heard that. Making bets on our love life now?” Stan laughed.

Stan popped up above the wall, clearly sitting on his knees on his bed on the other side of the wall. He had his arms crossed over the top of the wall.

“And don’t call me strawberry!” Kyle added as he joined Stan. Only he looked more weary with his hands barely touching the wall.

Kenny grinned even wider then before. He sat up with a laugh. “Oh honey. We’re always making bets on your hanky-panky!” he snickered.

“Hanky-panky?” Stan raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t remember?” Kenny asked.

Stan blinked. He clocked his head in thought, before he looked at Kyle. The poor Jewish man looked horrified, and had his hands over his face.

“Oh!” Stan gasped. His eyes widened before he laughed. “Oh! I remember now!”

“Please don’t…” Kyle whined. “Why do you guys always have to bring up my embarrassing moments as a child?”

Stan throw an arm around the smaller man with another laugh. “But you was so cute!” He chimed.

“Kyle couldn’t say sex. He would refence to it as Hanky-panky or even doing the dirty!” Kenny chimed. He explained the joke to Leopold, who looked clueless next to him.

Leopold blinked, before his cheeks darkened. He peered up at Kyle and Stan, before back to Kenny. He reached for the white board, and shyly wrote across it in blue.

‘When I was younger, sex was an embarrassing thing for me. I used to call it Coitus.’

Stan smiled in amusement. “Coitus?” he read before he nudged Kyle. “It seems you’re not the only person whose to innocent for this world.”

Kyle huffed. “I call that bullshit. Nobodies too innocent for this damn world!” he grumbled, his face still flushed.

“Aww man!” Kenny groaned. He pulled Leopold tighter to him with a smile. “You’re so sweet! My poor little baby!”

Leopold blushed brighter at that. He found himself leaning into Kenny anyway. He clenches the board in his hands with a tiny smile.

“So what? Are you guys together now?” Kyle decided to ask.

“Kyle.” Stan whined softly and nudged him again. A disproving expression on his face.

Kyle snorted. He shrugged Stan off him and stubbornly crossed his arms.

Kenny eyed his friends for a few more seconds before he shook his head. “Sort off. We’re going to take it slow.” He said with a sweet smile across his lips.

“What do you mean sort off? Are you guys boyfriends then?” Kyle pressed.

Leopold nibbles his bottom lip. He gazes down at the white board, and then at Kenny. His heart skips a beat in his chest, and he lightly tapped his fingers against the cool surface of the board.

What were they now? Was they together? Boyfriends?

Leopold felt his insides flutter at the thought. He gripped the pen, and after a long moment of silences…well silences from his part, the other three was teasing each other, Leopold slowly wrote across the board. Once he was done, he tugged gently on Kenny’s sleeve and then showed him the board.

‘I wouldn’t mind being boyfriends.’

Kenny was quiet. He stared at the board and Leopold almost thought he was wrong. Leopold’s hands trembled, and he slowly brought the board to his chest when Kenny turned his head to kiss him.

“I guess we are boyfriends!” Kenny cheered.

Stan smirked in amusement. “Congratulation then.” He teased.

Kenny simply grinned in return.

“So…we’re all in relationships. Ha. That’s weird to say.” Kyle mused. His hand on his chin. “Kenny’s in a real relationship. Who would have ever thought.”

Kenny clicked his tongue. “Ouch. How you wound me.” He jokingly said with his free hand on his chest.

“Shot me in the prime of my youth!” he added.

Leopold smiled. He sat back and listened to banter bouncing between the two. It was normal thing for Kenny and Kyle to playfully fight, it would seem. Kenny and Stan would have a rather perverted like teasing banter…

“Oh Butters. It’s pretty cool you’re using a white board to talk now!” Stan smiled at him. “It makes it easier to understand what you’re saying. Not everyone can have a physic click with you like Kenny.”

Kenny snorted at that. “Bitch, I’m legend-wait for it-dary! I always know what’s on peoples minds!” he said.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Expect back in middle school with Mrs Choksondik.” He grumbled.

“Ah yes. Mrs Cho-what’s-her-name-ik.” Kenny mused. “Her name is too long, and to much of a mouth full. She was always out to get me.”

Stan hummed. “You skipped a month of school and when you came back, you told her to fuck off. Of course she had a trouble with you.” he said with a smile.

Kenny shrugged it off. “She never liked me. Said I was a bad influence.” He grinned. “Besides she was only there for a four months before she left to teach some fancy assholes up in Oak Park Academy.”

“I hate that school…” Kyle mumbled softly.

“Because you couldn’t get into it?” Stan asked softly. He kisses Kyle on the head with a small smile. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

Kenny snorted. He tried to cover his mouth, but found himself laughing. “Oh! Oh! I know, I mean I remember! Did that girl end up going there? She went to our school for like a week or two before her parents moved her and her brothers to the school! Wasn’t she like your first girlfriend or something Kyle?”

Kyle flinched. “I don’t remember.” He mumbled.

“Aww. Come on. She had brown hair I think? She was a bit of a weirdo thought.” Kenny prompted.

“Rebecca Cotswolds.” Stan suddenly said.

Kyle’s eyes widened. His face flushed a soft pink. “Y-You remember her name?” he squealed out in surprise.

Stan shrugged. “I hated her, honestly. She wasn’t just a weirdo. She was a bit obsessive over you Kyle. She even told me to stop being your friend because I was taking up too much of your time. Her brothers thought you had turned her into a ‘slut’ because she hit on other people….” He grimaced with a grumble.

“I…I didn’t know that…” Kyle mumbled softly. “I knew she was like crazy…she stole my underwear…”

“She what?” Kenny yelped. “How the fuck did she do that?”

Kyle sighed. He ran a hand through his messy red hair. “We wasn’t really dating…it was rumour that now I think about it, she probably started. We was lab partners, so she spent a lot of time at my house. I thought it was pretty cool to have a female friend.” He shrugged. He blushed, and lightly scratched his cheek.

“My Mum noticed that my underwear would slowly go missing and then Ike caught her in the act…” Kyle added quietly.

Kenny’s eyes widened before clicked his tongue again. “Whoa. Wasn’t her brother always duck taped to playground bench?” he asked.

Kyle sighed. “Yeah. Mark Cotswolds.” He said. “He went to Oak Park Academy too. Rebecca was actually the one who confirmed that I was gay and not interested in girls. The kiss we had didn’t feel right.”

“Wait!” Stan gapped. “I thought you said you guys wasn’t dating? Why would you kiss her?”

Kyle frowned. “We wasn’t dating. Rebecca kissed me thought.” He shrugged.

“That was your first kiss?” Stan asked. “I thought you said back in high school was your first kiss.”

The Jewish man blushed. He sheepishly looked down at his hands, finding the wall suddenly more interesting. “You was my first kiss. My first real kiss. Like I said Rebecca kissed me. I didn’t kiss her, and it lasted barely a second.” He mumbled softly.

“It doesn’t work that way Kyle…” Stan pouted.

Kenny grinned and let out a soft laugh. “Ohhh. Somebodies jealous!” he snickered softly.

Leopold smiled softly as he watched Stan blush himself this time. He watched as Kyle took Stan’s hand, and squeezed softly. It was amazing that something so small from Kyle could relax Stan. He could see that visibly that Stan untensed and meekly smiled back Kyle.

They really cared for one another. Really loved each other.

“I wouldn’t even say it was a kiss Stan.” Kyle said timidly. “I didn’t even feel anything…personally my first kiss was with you because-be-because it made me feel so many things at once. Things I’ve never felt before.”

Stan stared at Kyle. His eyes was glassed over as if he had never heard Kyle ever say those words before. Stan let out a shaky breath, before he smiled. It was his dazingly sweet smile. He pulled Kyle to him, and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

“Fuck. I’m so horny.” Stan mumbled against Kyle’s lips.

Kyle gasped and pulled back. His eyes widened. “Are you s-serious? W-We just did it!” he cried out.

Kenny snorted with laughter. “See Buttercup! I was off by a few minutes.” He said. “They did have sex.”

Leopold let out a breathless laugh at that. Especially when Kyle glared at Kenny for the comment.

“Still Kenny. You lost the bet.” Stan teased. “So Butters, you win the bet.”

Kenny groaned softly. “Can’t yah just want a kiss anyone?” he asked, while looking at Leopold.

Leopold smiled shyly up at him and shrugged. He reached up and shyly kisses Kenny on the lips for a few seconds. He then pulled back and looked back at his white board, returned to doodling random drawings across the board.

“You guys are such saps.” Kyle stored.

Kenny simply grinned at him.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold couldn’t sleep. He stared down at his white board. While earlier, a few hours ago, Kenny and him had got into a relationship (his first in fact and Leopold couldn’t be any happier about it) it did distract him from the elephant in the room…or cube.

Bradley had killed himself.

Leopold couldn’t help but feel guilty for being a little happy about how his life had suddenly taken.

‘Don’t look like a lost rabbit all the time. It could get you noticed.’ He wrote slowly.

He bites his bottom lip. Bradley had clearly killed himself because he was gang raped. Kenny’s words echoed through his head. Loners or the weak link would be the one targeted and then attacked. Leopold felt sick as he stared at the words on his board.

‘Could I have been gang raped? If I stayed as a lost rabbit?’

Leopold stared at the new words. His stomach tightened with sickness. Rape. He hated that word. Hated it so much, and so, in his disgust, he repeatedly scribbled over the word until it was barely recognizable.

If only he had reached out. Maybe…just maybe he could have prevented Bradley from jumping. He could have helped him…Leopold can relate to him and maybe that is what Bradley needed. He closed his eyes at the painful thought. His hands clenched the board tightly until his knuckles flared white.

‘Maybe I could have saved him.’

Leopold didn’t even realize he had written that until he woke up from his thoughts to find the blue words staring back at him. Heat raised cross his body which coursed his hand to jerk.

Maybe Bradley would have still been alive.

He sighed to himself. His lips twitched into a line, and then looked at the slumbering man in the bed across from him. He watched quietly as Kenny snoozed away within his odd choice for blankets. Leopold wasn’t sure what the pictures on the blankets was, but they was somewhat cute…he guessed.

And to think he loved this guy.

Leopold shook his head at the thought. He loved the guy. He loved Kenny…he was officially in an relationship with Kenny. He had a boyfriend…a boyfriend.

What would his parents say?

Leopold snorted. His parents would probably burst a blood vessel. They would faint on the spot if they knew.

If he wasn’t disowned, he would certainly be now…

He could almost hear the very christianity words they would spit at him. Even now. They echoed through his head.

“How could you do this to us! How could you go against God! You’ve brought shame to this family!”

“Male and female complete God’s image on earth! Did you not listen to anything we say! There nothing greater then the sexual union than that between a husband and a wife!”

“Rewriting God's rules is never an option. How could you have let the snake Satan into your mind! The devil has poisoned your soul and led you down the wrong road!”

It was just a few sentences that surfaced right then and there, but Leopold had heard many like that over the past years. He remembered being beaten for a simple small kiss. Leopold never expected to actually be in relationship.

Leopold gently rubbed his wrist. He could still remember the plastic strip around it. Even now he could remember the small room they had put him, he was in nothing but his underwear his left wrist strapped to the radio heater.

Because of a small peck…

That had led to something worse then hell.

His parents was very against homosexuality. They wouldn’t accept it. Leopold had learnt that the hard way…

His father was worse. Back when he was child, Leopold never noticed it but now that he is older, he understood it. It was clear as day because his father was one of the biggest hypocrite.

Leopold had been so betrayed upon discovering his father’s biggest, darkest secret.

‘Father had been going to a gay strip club. Remember?’

‘He would tell mother he was leaving for a business meeting and would be back later that day.’

‘Mother had gone crazy. She thought he had a mistress. She blackmailed me into tailing father.’

‘He would go to the gay strip club. I told mother, and she punished me with water.’

Leopold shivered. He stared down at the white board. He felt like sick. His white board was covered in the blue words. He hadn’t even realized he had wrote them.

‘Tried to purge me with water.’

That’s right. Leopold grabbed the erase and scrubbed the words away. His mother had tried to drawn him when he told her. It the truth. It was what she wanted to know, so he told her. Leopold knew his parents was strike, his mother had him on a short leash but he never thought his mother would do anything beyond the beating and then locking him up.

How wrong was he.

Leopold only survived his water purge because his just as religious, Grandmother had came for a visit. She had caught his mother in the act, and had stopped his mother from basically murdering him.

Of course his Grandmother didn’t call the police on his mother. Instead she sent him straight his bedroom while she and his mother dealt with his father. Leopold had sunk to the top of the stair case and watched the whole scene unruffle. They had given his father a second chance…many years later when Leopold thought back on that night, he felt hurt.

Upset and hurt. Betrayed.

How come when his father went against God, he was given a second chance. But when Leopold does, it’s straight off to…to…

Leopold shook his head with his shoulders hunch. He didn’t want to think about his family. It was then that he remembered the box his parents sent him was still underneath his bed. He still had to get rid of it.

He didn’t really feel like going to see Cartmen in the morning. The fat man unnerved him, and reminded him of his Grandfather. Leopold didn’t want to see him…so what should he do with it?

Throw it away might be the best idea. Not it would be the right thing to do.

Leopold looked at slumbering Kenny and bites his bottom lip hard until he tasted copper. Was it fair of him to bring Kenny into his messed up family? To bring in any of his new friends into this? He loved Kenny, so much…but would Kenny still want to stick around if he ever found out the truth of Leopold?

He shook his furiously. He didn’t want to think about that. At all.

Leopold erased the board until it was completely clean. No blue smudges or anything. He pulled the white board to his chest, and dropped himself into the blankets. Leopold then curled up tightly underneath the blankets and whimpered.

Was it wrong to be happy? To be happy that he is with Kenny….while somebody had died…and his family is ruined…

Was it wrong?

~#~#~#~#~

“Oh dear god.

My eyes lowers in time to see Lexi licks down my stomach. The beauty pressed sweet kisses along my skin. She smiled and pulled the zipper on my hip, she pulled it down my long legs and left me in only my plain white underwear.

Lexi bites at the strap on my underwear and I gasp loudly. I could fell her breath ghost along my pussy. Lexi smiles in amusement. She removed my underwear.

"Mistress. You're so cute. Look how wet you are." The cute maid chuckled.

"Bad girl." I let out.

I then grabbed her wrist. I twisted her arm a little and pulled her upon the blankets. I quickly rotated us so I was above her and stared down at her.

"I'm the Mistress. Remember." I said.

 

"Of cause. Mistress." Lexi purred.

Lexi was beautiful and gorgeous, with lush skin. I still didn't understand why she was even doing this with me, Lexi had so many guys throwing themselves at her and I couldn't help but feel a little smug about it.

I rolled my eyes at her and lowered myself. It felt strange that I was so naked.

"Don't be petrifying or I'll have to punish you." I said.

"Punishment?" Lexi snorted. "Oh. Mistress, please punish me."

Lexi sucked on my bottom lip. I pressed down further upon her and grinded my hips against hers.”

Heidi gasped. Her face was flushed red and she shook her head. “Alright! Alright!” she whined.

Bebe laughed. “But it’s just getting good!” she snickered while holding the notepad. “I’ve been working on this all day!”

“You’re soooo funny.” Heidi said and tried to grab the notepad again. “I can’t believe you tried to write a lesbian smut story.”

Bebe bounced her eyebrows. “I believe it is called an erotic story. And it’s my best work!” she teased.

Heidi rolled her eyes. She was finally able to grab the notepad and rolled back across the coach. “Lexi was truly beautiful with lush snow white skin and long black hair. Her eyes was like stars of amber. Why does that sound like Wendy?” she asked.

“Not just Lexi either. This part where your main character has sex with another girl, Mandy. It almost sounds like Leslie Meyers.” Heidi added.

Bebe hummed. She practically throw herself on top of Heidi with a laugh. “I heard it is healthy to use real people in your life to base your characters off!” she chimed.

“Or creepy!” Heidi snorted.

Bebe laughed again. “Can I help it? Have you seen Wendy and Leslie? They’re fucking hot!” she smiled brightly and rolled off the coach to lay on the cushions scattered across her floor.

“Besides I’m a healthy 29 year old, I have needs.” Bebe added as she reached for a glass of wine.

Heidi sighed softly with a smile. She put the notepad onto the table. “Okay. I’ll admit they’re hot, but you’re writing an erotic story, and if you’re serious about getting this published then I’m sure sooner or later, they’ll notice. If not Leslie, Wendy will definitely notice similarities.” She said.

“How can be so sure Wendy will even read it?” Bebe giggled. “Wendy’s way to posh for this stuff.”

Heidi shook her head. “She’ll read it because you wrote it, silly.” She smiled.

Bebe smiled in return. She shrugged. “We’ll never truly know. I’ll change a few things, alright.” She said, running a hand through her hair. “Besides, you haven’t got to Mia yet! Now she’s a beauty!”

“Do I really want to continue reading?” Heidi laughed.

“You definitely do!” Bebe winked.

Heidi rolled her eyes. “I’ll finish it…later. I’ve had enough of sex for now.” She sighed.

Immediately Bebe switched from playful to serious. She sat up, and leant towards Heidi. “Is it Red again?” she asked.

“Hmm.” Heidi hummed in return. “Like I said. Sometimes I think Red doesn’t even love me. She just likes the sex. It’s all we really do…we don’t even go on dates, or even talk. It’s just met up, bang and that’s it.”

Bebe climbed onto the coach next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. Both beautiful 29 year olds wore their pyjamas. Bebe’s oak table had two wine glasses, and a couple of champagne bottles. Netflex’s Scorpion was buzzing on the television in the back ground.

It was just the two of them in the apartment.

“It’ll be okay Heidi. I’m sure Red does love you.” Bebe tried to comfort. “You guys are just going through a tough time…these things happen.”

Heidi sighed. “Relationships just don’t work sometimes too….I learnt that the hard way.” She said with a flinch.

“You’re talking about…Cartman.” Bebe grimaced.

The other woman winced at the name. “Sometimes I ask myself what was I thinking back then. He ruined me…and I thought Red was the one who fixed me but it doesn’t look like it.” Heidi said. “It looks like everything is falling apart all over again.”

“I know it’s hard right now Heidi but it will get better.” Bebe said softly. “Red might just not be the one for you is all.”

Heidi leant against Bebe’s shoulder. “It certainly seems that way. When you take sex out of it, it feels like Red and I really don’t have anything in common.” She hummed. “Thought, I am definitely gay. I’m more attracted to females then males. It’s not just because of Cartman thought.”

“You’ll meet somebody knew.” Bebe said. “It’ll happen.”

Heidi lifted her head. She looked at Bebe with half-lidded eyes. “The same could be said about you. You and Clyde.” She said quietly.

“…I know.” Bebe said lowly. “I…I thought I always loved Clyde. All the way through school, and then college. I loved him. I wanted to be with him forever, but I realized he was using me to make his family happy.”

“He’s gay then?” Heidi asked. “Not bisexual?”

Bebe flopped herself backward. She forced Heidi to come along with her. “I’m not completely sure. I just knew that during school, when we was dating…he would always drop me as soon as Token came calling…and after talking with Nichole, we found out it was the same for Token. He would drop her for Clyde every time…”

“They both was using Nichole and I to trick themselves into being heterosexual.” She added.

Heidi nodded in understanding. “Some people are just like that. They’re too afraid to come forward and out themselves to their families. Afraid to express their selves. They would avoid it whenever it came up in front of their families and friends.” She explained. “Some families wouldn’t accept anything other than heterosexual.”

Bebe nodded. “I know. It just hurts…you know. I didn’t want to believe it, so I tried really hard to make it work with him. I gave him another chance and he picked Token. Again.” She ran a hand through her crazy blonde curls. “But I know I will get over it. In time.”

Bebe smiled.

Heidi blinked. “Whoa. You are really strong Bebe.” She said softly with a tiny smile. “Speaking of the past, whatever happened with Wendy and Stan Marsh? I remember Wendy always gleefully gossiping about how they’ll grow up and get married, and have two kids…you know the American shit dream.”

Bebe let out a bark of a laugh. “Oh god! I haven’t thought about them in a long time. That’s right, you left before it had happened. Whoa, you missed such a thing!” she giggled.

“That bad, huh?” Heidi said.

“Hmmm. It was obvious Stan was at least bisexual. He was always checking out some guys ass, but Wendy would believe it. It became a tender spot to bring up with her.” Bebe grinned. “Stan preferred guys, that much was clear. No wonder they kept breaking up. No offense to Wendy, she’s a smoking hot babe, but Stan just didn’t like kissing her.”

Heidi raised an eyebrow. “I saw them kiss before I left. Back in high school. They was all over each other, hands on and stuff. Stan didn’t look like he wasn’t enjoying himself.” She said.

“He wasn’t. If you looked closely, he always was looking away. He would sometimes look at walls, and count how many lines he could see. It was like chore for him.” Bebe explained. “God knows why he kept trying with Wendy when he wasn’t into it. His family, they was very supportive of homosexuals. I think he was afraid of hurting Wendy.”

“That makes sense I guess.” Heidi said slowly. “So they broke up for good because he finally came clean?”

Bebe nodded her head with the brightest grin on her face. “He finally admitted he was in love Kyle.” She said. “They was such a cute, adorable couple!”

“Kyle? As in Kyle Broflovski?” Heidi gapped. “Actually…now you mention it, it makes sense…”

Bebe giggled. “Yeah! I know right! But come on, didn’t you notice them in St. Andrews Park?” she winked.

“I knew they both went to the prison but I never put two and two together…” Heidi laughed softly with a shake of her head. “I guess you learn things new every day.”

“Yeah. I know right! It’s a lot to take in.” Bebe winked. Her eyes glassy and face pink.

Heidi smiled. She took her wine glass, and downed the glass. “I think we’ve had enough.” She said, and tried to take Bebe’s glass.

“Aww! Don’t be a party pooper Heidi!” Bebe said. “We’ve only had one bottle.”

“One bottle?” Heidi laughed. “More like three.”

Bebe grinned. She shrugged, and tried to pull her glass out of Heidi’s grasp again. Only the other was able to take it, so Bebe tried to take it back. The action surprised Heidi who let out a surprised yelp as she fell backward off the coach with Bebe landing on top of her.

“Ow.” Heidi whined.

Bebe smiled. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Hmm. You’re crushing me.” Heidi laughed.

Bebe kissed Heidi, and Heidi kissed back.

Heidi knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn’t care. She hadn’t felt like this in along time. So she kissed back. All she could feel was warmth and butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t even care when she felt Bebe’s hands slip underneath her sweater.

She didn’t care.

Heidi just wanted to be wanted for once.

For real.

~#~#~#~#~

The new morning Leopold stood in the middle of the cube. He held the familiar felt tip package in his hands, and had a crooked frown on his face. He was staring down at it. What should he do with it? He didn’t want it. He had to get rid of it before the next package turns up…Leopold did not one two under his bed.

“Buttercup?” Kenny called.

Leopold jumped. He quickly kicked the box back underneath the bed, and then grabbed the white board. He turned around and smiled at Kenny.

“You ready?” Kenny smiled as he returned to the cube with Chef right behind him.

Leopold scribbled across the white board.

‘Aren’t I always?’

Chef chuckled. He watched as Kenny grinned and took Leopold’s hand. “Are you two, together now?” he asked with a bounce of his eyebrow.

“So what if we are?” Kenny said brightly.

Chef hummed. “I would say it is about time!” he said. “Anyway. Come on. We don’t want to be late. I have to take you guys back to the sewing room.”

Kenny nodded. “Right. The punishment from the cafeteria food fight.” He whistled.

“So…who started it?” Chef asked.

Kenny just shrugged with the grin on his face. Even Leopold smiled sweetly up at Chef as he allowed Kenny to whisk him away down the corridor towards the familiar room where he had spent almost 6 hours in.

More sewing underwear, Leopold supposed. Just another day in prison. At least it was a bit brighter than normally. Especially now with Kenny at his side.

“Chef?” Kenny called out. “About Bradley…”

Leopold flinched at the name.

“Ah. You don’t need to worry about that.” Chef smiled down at them. “We don’t have any more questions for the two of you. Sergeant Harrison Yates has almost completed his investigation.”

Leopold looked down. He felt the familiar feeling of pressure grow upon his shoulders.

“Leopold.” Chef began. He leant down a little and placed a hand onto his shoulder. “I recognize that look. You shouldn’t blame yourself for this. It was not your fault.”

Leopold blinked slowly up at him. He opened but then shut his mouth before he lowered his head once more. His nose twitching as he breathed in gently. He then gripped his blue white board pen, and shakily wrote across the board.

‘But I could have prevented it.’

Chef smiled wistfully at him. “Nobody knows what could have happened.” He said.

Leopold whimpered. He nodded his head. Nobody knows what could have happened up there on the roof…nobody…but it doesn’t stop the guilt from growing within him. From forming within the pit of his stomach.

“It’ll be okay Buttercup.” Kenny added. “It’s natural to feel this way. I feel guilty too.”

Leopold blinked. He quickly erased the white board, and then scribbled across it.

‘What do you feel guilty for?’

Kenny smiled softly. “The same reason you do. If I had gotten there a little earlier, I could have stopped it from happening too.” He said. “It is a normal feeling…”

Leopold lowered his head. He sighed softly, and then nodded his head. Nobody said another word as they returned walking along the hallway towards the familiar room.

Kenny all but skipped forward. He kicked the door open with a grin, and laughed as it swung open, banged against the wall. It scared of the people inside, sitting at the long table with a row of sewing machine in the middle.

“Hello children! Did you miss me!” he called out.

Craig rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.” He grunted.

“Oi! Don’t flip me off!” Kenny replied.

Leopold nervously shovelled along behind him. He waved, while holding the white board. He didn’t realize how much he had became attached to the group. As soon as he saw the familiar group of people, he felt a warm bubble fill in his chest and suddenly, he felt a little bit better then before.

He found himself smiling as he followed Kenny to the two stools.

“Apparently we’re doing swimming suits today!” Clyde happily said.

Token smirked. “Try not to sew your sleeve to the martial today.” He said, as he playfully flicked Clyde on the nose.

Clyde pouted. He rubbed his nose, with his cheeks darkening. “Come on. It’s only happened once.” He whimpered.

Token clicked his tongue. He smiled, and leant in close to Clyde. He gave him a chase kiss.

“Oh Clyde. Looking good without the bandage.” Kenny grinned. “And finally! I thought you two would never get together.”

Token snorted loudly. “Same could be said about you.” he said, drawing everyone’s attention to the joined hands.

Leopold blushed brightly upon everyone’s eyes looking at him. Staring down at the hands of his and Kenny’s.

“I don’t know what your talking about! I’m just a hand holding type of guy!” Kenny grinned widely.

“I call bullshit.” Craig said.

Tweak smiled. “I-I, gha, think it is, gha, c-cute.” He said. “A-About t-time.”

Craig was quiet after a few seconds. He then let out a rare smile spread across his lips, and he rested his face into his hand. “Yeah. I guess it is. About time. You two was doing my head in. I thought you guys would never get together.” He said.

“Whose together?” a voice from the doorway called out.

Leopold smiled upon seeing Pip and Damien. He watched as Damien pushed Pip to the spot next to him before sitting down next to Craig, opposite from Leopold.

“Kenny and Butters.” Craig said drily.

Damien blinked. He looked at the two with his red eyes. “Oh.” Was all he said.

“Oh? Is that seriously all you got to say?” Kenny whined. “Damn Damien! I thought we had something special!”

Damien rolled his eyes. “I already knew you guys would end up together.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t anything special.”

“But I didn’t!” Pip yelped out. He reached out blindly towards Leopold, who met him halfway.

“I didn’t even know they liked each other!” he cutely added.

Leopold let out a gentle breathless laugh. He took Pip’s shaky hands, and gently stroked the back of his hands to comfort him.

“Seriously? It’s like clear as-“ Clyde began.

“Can’t see!” Pip interrupted cutely.

Clyde flushed. “Oh! S-Sorry Pip.” He mumbled.

Pip shook his head. He brushed it off and turned his face towards where he thought Leopold was. “So I was right? You do like Kenny? I had suspicious but I didn’t really expect it to come true.” He said with a smile.

Leopold blushed when Kenny throw his arm around his shoulders. “Aww. You talked to Pip about me?” Kenny grinned. He kissed Leopold on the cheek. It only made him more blush deeper.

Pip giggled. “So, where’s Stan and Kyle? I don’t hear their footsteps.” He asked.

“Footsteps?” Craig repeated in confusion. He looked down his feet. “We’re all sitting.”

Tweak squealed. “C-Craig!” he mumbled.

Pip smiled. “Even when sitting everyone fidgets with their feet. Standing or sitting, I can hear the small movement of your feet. I know whose taps are whose.” He explained cutely. “I have everyone memorized.”

Damien snorted with a smile. “It surprised me too.”

“Pip have I told you, you’re amazing?” Kenny chimed.

Pip cutely shrugged. “No but you could say it more often.” He said.

Kenny laughed. “Stan and Kyle will be here soon. They had visitors.” He explained. “I’m surprised none of you guys have visitors either.”

“So Stan convinced Kyle to accept his mother’s visit.” Token said. “I had mine yesterday.”

“We did too.” Craig added, and held his, and Tweak’s hands up together. “Ma said to stay safe, by the way.”

Clyde wiggled on the stool. “I got a phone call from Mum before coming here.” He smiled sweetly.

Suddenly everyone turned to look at Damien expecting. It made Damien shrug and turn away from their eyes.

“It doesn’t matter.” He grunted.

“Wouldn’t he come to see Pip?” Craig asked. “I thought he adored Pip…remember High School?”

Pip frowned. “He hasn’t told Sa-chan that I’m here.” He sighed. “He won’t even let me contact Sa-chan.”

“Seriously?” Kenny wheezed. “Wait. Does he even know that Pip-“

Damien glared. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He grumbled, it made Pip wiggle uncomfortable but the smaller man didn’t say anything.

Leopold tilted his head. He bites his bottom lip, and sighed to himself. Who was Sa-chan? Damien’s Mum? He wanted to ask, but the way Damien switched as soon as she was mentioned made him second thought asking.

However the room was suddenly silenced when the doors opened. Red entered, walking with her head high and eyes narrowed.

“Leopold Stoch. You have a visitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh! Who is Butters visitors? 
> 
> Ahhhhh. So much is happening!
> 
> Kenny and Butters are finally together! In a relationship but are taking things slowwwww. Butters use a white board to talk right now, but don't worry. He'll be talking soon enough as this story is almost over! Hehe~
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be out next week or so! Stay tune!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alone Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500004) by [i_cant_writex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_cant_writex/pseuds/i_cant_writex)




End file.
